FROM THE DARKEST SIDE (KrisHun Ver)
by gyugyu73
Summary: Hidup Sehun semula biasa-biasa saja. Dia adalah anak yang tidak diakui ibunya sendiri, seorang artis ternama yang memilih merahasiakan keberadaannya di depan umum dan membiarkannya dibesarkan oleh kakek dan neneknya. Sampai kemudian Jin-Ri,bunya memintanya berkenalan dengan calon ayah tirinya,seorang lelaki muda yang begitu berkuasa. Kris Wu , milyader kaya keturunan Yunani krishun
1. Chapter 1

FROM THE DARKEST SIDE

BY SANTHY AGATHA

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Sehun sekarang selain rasa takut dan kegugupan yang menyesakkan dada

Ketika mobil mereka memasuki pintu gerbang yang megah itu, rasa gugup dan takutnya makin memuncak. Ibunya, yang menyetir di sebelahnya tampak tenang dan bahagia, tentu saja, kemewahan ini akan menjadi kehidupan barunya, hal yang diimpi-impikannya sejak dulu. Lagipula ibunya tidak perlu mencemaskan penampilannya, ia selalu terlihat cantik, muda, dan wangi, tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

Ibunya melahirkan Sehun saat berusia sangat muda, 16 tahun. Dan sekarang di usia Sehun yang sudah 20 tahun, selisih usia itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan, mereka terlihat seumuran

Yah, penampilannya sekarang tidak bisa dibilang baik, Sehun menarik napas sambil mengamati dirinya sendiri. Dia tadi berdiri lama di depan lemari pakaiannya mencoba menemukan kemejanya yang terbaik, tetapi ternyata dia tidak punya satu kemeja pun yang baik. Gajinya sebagai staff administrasi biasa di sebuah biro wisata sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya membeli banyak pakaian. Dan ibunya sama sekali tidak bisa -Ri, ibunya melahirkannya karena kesalahan remaja di masa lalu, jadi dia tidak punya ayah yang mengakuinya.

Jin-Ri lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, menitipkannya kepada kedua orangtuanya, lalu pergi merantau ke luar kota untuk melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan sekolah. Sejak saat itu Sehun dan Jin- Ri hanya bertemu saat Jin-Ri pulang liburan ke rumah. Sehun tidak pernah menganggap Jin-Ri sebagai ibunya. Selain karena Jin-Ri tidak mau dipanggil ibu, bagi Sehun orangtua sejatinya adalah kakek dan neneknya yang mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sejak ia lahir sampai dia beranjak dewasa.

Lalu setelah dua tahun lalu, kakeknya meninggal dunia, disusul neneknya setahun kemudian. Sehun tetap tidak menggantungkan diri kepada ibunya, toh Jin-Ri juga tidak peduli.

Sehun menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam kehidupan ibunya yang saat itu sudah menjadi aktris ternama.

Sampai suatu ketika Jin-Ri menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan salah satu konglomerat paling kaya dan paling ternama. Seorang lelaki yang berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya, dan mengundang Sehun untuk turut serta dalam persiapan acara pernikahannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, meski kau adalah sebuah kesalahan akibat kebodohanku di masa lalu, kau adalah anakku," gumam Jin-Ri dengan logat seksinya. Sambil mengoleskan lipstik pada bibirnya yang indah pada pertemuan makan siang mereka setelah dua tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa.

"Lagipula, aku terlanjur menceritakan tentangmu pada Kris, tidak sengaja tentunya, tapi siapa yang bisa membohongi Kris? Dia tahu segalanya...," Jin-Ri tersenyum menerawang seperti orang dimabuk kepayang, "Dan Kris ingin melihatmu."

_Jadi karena calon suaminya yang kaya itu ingin melihatku? Bukan karena dia ingin bersamaku di saat-saat bahagianya?_ Sehun menyimpulkan dalam hati, dan seberkas rasa nyeri mengalir di dadanya.

Memang dia sudah terlatih untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Jin-Ri, wanita itu terlalu egois untuk memikirkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Tetapi kadangkala ada sedikit rasa di hatinya, yang ingin dicintai sebagai seorang anak.

Dan disinilah dia, datang dengan ibunya, yang begitu cantik dengan gaun sutra keemasan seperti sampanye, rambut tatanan salon, kulit selembut satin dan aroma minyak wangi mahal. Sedangkan dia hanya memakai sweater cokelat jeleknya serta celana skin jeans yang membuatnya seperti kutu buku yang tidak menarik, tanpa riasan.

_Calon suami Jin-Ri pasti akan kecewa berat jika mengharapkan aku mengngagumkan seperti Jin-Ri, _desah Sehun dalam hati.

Mungkin aku lebih mirip ayah, gumamnya menghibur diri, meski dia juga tidak tahu siapa ayahnya dan bagaimana wajahnya. Jin-Ri tetap menyimpan rahasia itu sampai sekarang seolah itu aib masa lalu yang tidak boleh dibuka. Kakek neneknya juga tidak pernah membicarakannya.

Lagipula, Sehun tidak berani bertanya lagi sejak insiden pada saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun dan mulai bertanya pada neneknya siapa ayahnya. Waktu itu neneknya langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis, sedang kakeknya hanya mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah muram. Kesedihan yang menggantung setelah insiden itu begitu menyesakkan dada sampai berhari-hari. Dan mulai saat itulah Sehun belajar untuk tidak pernah bertanya lagi.

Rupanya calon suami ibunya ini sangat kaya, jarak pintu gerbang menuju rumah utama lumayan jauh dengan taman dan pepohonan yang indah di kiri kanan jalan. Ketika akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti, Sehun sempat ternganga, melihat rumah marmer putih bergaya ghotic dan renaissance yang megah di depannya.

Jin-Ri rupanya sangat bersemangat karena dia segera melompat keluar dari mobil begitu mobil itu berhenti. Dan mau tak mau Sehun segera mengikutinya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah ditunggu, atau ada kamera pengawas di depan pintu? Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas dengan curiga. Karena begitu mereka sampai di pintu di bawah kanopi dan pilar marmer yang indah, pintu itu langsung terbuka tanpa diketuk. Seorang pelayan pria setengah baya dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi sudah berdiri di sana.

"Miss Jin-Ri?" tanya pelayan itu dengan muka ekspresi sedatar batu hingga Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah itu ekspresi asli atau hasil latihan bertahun-tahun.

Jin-Ri mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Pelayan itu melihat ke belakang, ke arah Sehun dan mengangkat alisnya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. _Mungkin dia mengira aku pembantu Jin-Ri,_ desah Sehun dalam hati.

"Saya Hankyung , kepala pelayan disini. Tuan Kris sudah menunggu di ruang utama, mari saya antar." gumam pelayan itu sopan sambil membalikkan tubuh dan membiarkan Jin-Ri dan Sehun mengikutinya.

Di sepanjang lorong itu Sehun terlalu sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan interior dan perabot rumah mewah ini.

Ya, Jin-Ri pasti akan sangat bahagia disini, dia selalu ingin menjadi nyonya rumah yang kaya raya, impiannya sebentar lagi terwujud. Dan sudah pasti Sehun tidak masuk ke dalam daftar impiannya itu. Sehun tahu dia hanya dibutuhkan karena calon suami Jin-Ri yang kaya raya itu ingin mengenalnya. Setelah itu Sehun akan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, dilupakan oleh ibunya.

_Toh dia memang tak ingin terlibat,_

Kenapa? Karena meskipun mewah dan mengagumkan, rumah ini terasa dingin dan kaku, begitu menekan jiwa. Berbeda dengan rumah neneknya yang diwariskan padanya, rumah itu kecil tapi hangat dan penuh ketentraman. Seberat apapun pekerjaannya, Sehun selalu merasa segala kelelahannya hilang ketika pulang ke rumah itu. Karena itulah meskipun kagum, Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tinggal di rumah seperti ini.

Hankyung membuka sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Jin-Ri langsung melangkah masuk dengan bersemangat,

"Darling," serunya mesra lalu menghambur ke pelukan pria bersetelan resmi yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Pria itu membalas pelukan Jin-Ri , tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sehun.

Dan Sehun ternganga melihat sosok calon suami Jin-Ri untuk pertama kalinya, semula dia pikir laki-laki itu adalah lelaki botak berjenggot yang gendut, tidak tampan tetapi sangat kaya. Tetapi lelaki yang berdiri di depannya ini sama sekali tidak gendut, dia tinggi atletis bahkan sepertinya tidak ada lemak berlebih di tubuhnya, dan jas yang pastinya dijahit khusus itu menempel pas dan indah di tubuhnya yang berotot tetapi ramping itu. Hey.. Lagipula dia mengharapkan apa? Lelaki ini baru 32 tahun!

Matanya cokelat gelap, begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang cokelat dengan sedikit warna keemasan. Tentu saja begitu, dari literatur bisnis yang memuat tentang jajaran pengusaha-pengusaha sukses, Kris Wu selalu dibahas. Pengusaha berusia 32 tahun, pria setengah Yunani yang sangat menarik. Tapi mereka tidak memasang fotonya di literatur itu, jadi Sehun tidak pernah bisa membayangkannya.

Lelaki ini tidak bisa dibilang tampan, sosoknya terlalu keras untuk digambarkan dengan kata 'tampan', tetapi ada kharisma tersendiri yang membuat semua orang pasti akan menoleh dua kali ketika berpapasan dengannya.

Lelaki itu melepaskan Jin-Ri yang menggelendot dengan mesra di pelukannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Sehun.

"Dan ini pasti Sehun," bahkan aksen suaranya begitu mempesona. Sehun menyadari dia ternganga ketika Siwon mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, dengan gugup disambutnya jabatan itu. Tangan lelaki itu ramping, tapi menggenggam tangannya dengan mantap.

"Iya, ini Sehun, putra kecilku," Jin-Ri berkata seolah-olah mereka ibu dan anak yang sangat akrab, "Dan Sehun, perkenalkan ini calon ayah tirimu."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit gugup ketika menyadari Kris menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, sangat meneliti, sampai dia salah tingkah. Adakah yang salah dengan rambutnya? Bajunya? Ataukah Kris sedang mencari kemiripannya dengan ibunya dan tidak berhasil menemukannya?

"Hmmm karena umurku hampir 32 tahun, kurasa aku pantas-pantas saja mempunyai putra seumuranmu, tapi kau boleh memanggilku dengan Kris saja."

Tentu saja, lelaki dengan vitalitas semacam ini pasti malu dipanggil 'papa' oleh Remaja berusia 20 tahun seperti dirinya.

"Nah karena kalian sudah berkenalan bolehkah aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling rumah ini? Kita akan tinggal di sini setelah menikah bukan? Dan wow, rumah ini indah sekali Kris ."

Lelaki itu menatap Jin-Ri tanpa ekspresi."Tentu saja sayang," gumamnya lalu menggamit lengan JIn-Ri . Kris memang mengatakan sayang, tapi tampak begitu dingin.

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa sedikit antipati kepada Kris , dia terlalu dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti suasana di rumah megah ini.

Jin-Ri menoleh pada Sehun, "Kau ingin ikut, Sehunku?" suaranya begitu penuh kasih tapi matanya memperingatkan, dan Sehun mengerti isyarat itu. Ibunya ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya dan tak ingin Sehun mengganggu. Lagipula Sehun juga tidak tertarik melihat-lihat isi rumah ini,

"Tidak terima kasih, kalau boleh saya ingin menunggu di sini saja," Sehun tadi sempat mengamat-amati ruangan dan menemukan rak buku yang penuh di dinding. Rasanya lebih menarik duduk dan membaca, sepertinya koleksi buku di rak itu sangat menarik, kalau dia diijinkan, dia ingin membacanya.

"Tapi kau akan tinggal di sini juga, jadi sebaiknya kau ikut agar lebih mengenal rumah ini," sahut Kris tajam.

Kata-kata itu membuat Jin-Ri dan Sehun sama-sama terkejut, rupanya Kris sudah menarik kesimpulan yang salah selama ini tentang hubungan Jin-Ri dan Sehun.

Jin-Ri dengan muka pucat segera menyahut, suaranya sedikit melengking karena gugup, "Darling, kau salah, Sehun tidak akan tinggal dengan kita setelah kita menikah nanti."

"Kenapa tidak?" lelaki itu mengernyitkan kening, tampak tidak senang, "Dia putramu bukan?"

"Iya...tapi...tapi..." suara Jin-Ri hilang karena kebingungan, "Tapi Sehun lebih suka hidup mandiri, dia sudah punya pekerjaan tetap kau tahu. Dan dia merasa nyaman tinggal di rumah warisan orangtuaku, bukan begitu Sehun?" sekali lagi Jin-Ri menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja." jawab Sehun dengan cepat, selain karena dia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ini, dia tak mau Jin-Ri marah padanya karena mengacaukan seluruh rencana masa depannya.

Kris menatap Sehun dan Jin-Ri dengan tajam dan penuh perhitungan, lalu bergumam,

"Well, kita bahas mengenai pengaturan itu nanti," kata-katanya menunjukkan masalah itu sama sekali belum selesai. Yah, rupanya selain dingin dan kaku, lelaki ini juga arogan.

"Baiklah Sehun, kalau kau ingin tetap disini, aku akan meminta pelayan mengantarkan segelas cokelat panas dan kue untukmu. Kau boleh membaca atau melihat televisi untuk mengisi waktumu." Matanya menunjukkan ke arah televisi plasma yang menempel di dinding yang sama sekali tidak Sehun perhatikan karena perhatiannya terpusat pada rak buku yang penuh itu.

Sehun menatap Kris dengan gugup. "Kalau boleh... Kalau boleh saya ingin membaca buku-buku di rak itu," pintanya pelan.

Jin-Ri tertawa cekikikan seperti anak kecil. "Membaca?" gumamnya dalam tawa, "Begitu banyak hiburan di rumah ini dan kau memilih membaca?" Nada mencemooh terdengar jelas di suaranya hingga pipi Sehun memerah.

Tapi Kris hanya berdiri di situ dan menatapnya datar. "Setidaknya putramu memilih hiburan yang paling bermutu di antara semuanya" kata-katanya diucapkan dengan nada biasa-biasa saja, tetapi arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat tawa Jin-Ri terhenti dan wajahnya merona malu. Dalam rasa malunya itu, Jin-Ri melirik Sehun dengan jengkel.

"Silahkan, baca saja semua buku yang kau inginkan," senyum tipis muncul di bibir Kris , lalu menggandeng Jin-Ri , membawanya pergi ke luar ruangan.

Sehun merasa sangat lega ketika ditinggalkan sendirian, dengan penuh rasa tertarik, ditelusurinya buku-buku di rak raksasa itu. Kebanyakan buku berbahasa asing, dan merupakan versi asli. Setelah meninggalkan buku-buku literatur bisnis, Sehun tertarik ke sederetan buku sastra lama. Diambilnya salah satu buku, dan tersenyum.

Well, kapan lagi dia bisa membaca buku-buku versi asli ini dengan gratis? Karena sudah pasti dia tidak akan mampu membelinya...

Ketika dia masuk, didapatinya pemandangan indah terpampang jelas di depannya. Sehun, Pria itu tertidur di kursi santai dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya. Sebelah lengannya lunglai di sandaran kursi dan kepalanya miring setengah tertunduk. Dia tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk mengawasi lebih dekat. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, seperti singa mengintai mangsa, didekatinya Pria itu. Dia berusaha sedekat mungkin, karena hasratnya mendorongnya untuk lebih mendekati Pria itu.

Ah, betapa cantiknya, wajahnya polos tanpa polesan apapun, tapi kulitnya begitu lembut, seperti bayi dengan semu kemerahan yang membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuhnya, menyusurkan jemarinya di kulitnya yang bersemu kemerah-merahan itu.

Dan bibirnya... Astaga bibir itu, begitu ranum, basah bagai kelopak mawar yang baru mekar. Tanpa polesan sedikitpun, tetapi tetap begitu indah.

Matanya menyusuri seluruh keindahan di depannya. Sudah berapa lama dia menunggu saat-saat ini? Menunggu saat-saat Namja ini berada begitu dekat dengannya?

_Ya, namja ini membuatnya terbangun setelah ditidurkan dengan paksa sekian lama._

Akhirnya dia tidak dapat menahan godaan, dibungkukkannya tubuhnya melingkupi namja itu. Kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut namja itu dengan halus tapi penuh hasrat.

"Kau milikku Sehun, ingat itu "

"Kau milikku Sehun, ingat itu."

Bisikan itu begitu lembut sekaligus tegas, seperti dibawa oleh tiupan angin ke telinganya. Sehun tergeragap, mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung terduduk tegak. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Dia masih sendirian di ruangan ini. Tapi tadi jelas-jelas ada yang berbisik di telinganya, dan kata-katanya itu masih terngiang jelas.

_Apakah dia bermimpi ?_

Sehun mengernyit. Lalu menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa hangat... Seperti ada yang menyentuhnya sebelumnya. Jantung Sehun berdetak cepat. Apakah mimpi bisa terasa sejelas itu? Suara bisikan itu begitu nyata. Sentuhan di bibirnya pun masih terasa hangat.

Tapi... Tidak mungkin kan ada orang masuk kemari dan menciumnya begitu saja? Dengan putus asa Sehun menatap buku di pangkuannya. Sebuah novel sastra romantis karya pengarang Rusia. _Ah, aku pasti terbawa alur novel ini,_ gumam Sehun dalam hati, menarik napas lega. Sekali lagi dia memandang sekeliling, ruangan masih sepi. Tadi dia pasti tertidur cukup lama. Tapi Jin-Ri dan Kris belum juga kembali.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya._ Well mereka kan pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah, pasti akan lupa waktu jika sedang berduaan._ Dengan pelan Sehun berdiri, berusaha melemaskan tangan dan kakinya yang kaku. Lalu dia berjalan mengitari ruangan yang luas itu.

Ruangan ini didesain untuk bersantai. Meskipun di sudut sana terdapat meja kerja yang sangat besar, tapi di sisi lain benar-benar penuh dengan perabotan dan fasilitas yang menunjang kenyamanan.

Dengan tertarik, Sehun mendekat ke arah meja kerja Kris . Ada sebuah bingkai foto yang di letakkan terbalik begitu saja. Sengaja? Atau memang terjatuh? Sehun mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menegakkannya lagi. Matanya mengamati bingkai foto di dalam sana, foto keluarga. Sepertinya itu gambar kedua orangtua Kris dan dua orang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan, yang berambut cokelat itu pasti Kris dan ...kakak laki-lakinya? Sehun mengernyit. Tapi kenapa kedua orangtua Kris asli Korea? Dan kakak laki-lakinya juga terlihat seperti orang Korea asli. Sedangkan jelas-jelas ada darah asing yang mengalir di tubuh lelaki itu, bahkan majalah-majalah bisnis itupun menyebutnya setengah Yunani.

"Itu orangtua dan kakak angkatku, mereka yang mengasuhku ketika kedua orangtuaku tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat."

Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya itu membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget, membalikkan badan, dan langsung menabrak tubuh kokoh yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Kris langsung memegang kedua pundak Sehun, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh,

"Maaf aku mengejutkanmu", gumamnya datar.

Sehun mengangguk, mundur menjauh, melepaskan diri dari pegangan Kris , "Maaf... Saya ... saya lancang, saya melihat foto ini dan tertarik..."

Kris mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka adalah orangtua dan saudara yang kusayangi. Meskipun aku tetap menggunakan nama asli keluargaku, mereka sudah seperti orangtua kandung bagiku."

Sehun tersenyum getir, setidaknya Kris lebih bahagia darinya. Lelaki itu kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, tetapi tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari orangtua barunya. Sedangkan dia? Ibunya masih hidup, tetapi sang ibu sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi kehidupannya.

Omong-omong tentang ibunya... _Di mana Jin-Ri ?_ Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke balik punggung Kris , tetapi Kris memang datang sendirian.

"Jin-Ri menunggu di ruang makan, aku memanggilmu untuk makan siang bersama", gumam Kris, menyadari kebingungan Sehun, lalu membalikkan tubuh. "Ayo, kita ke ruang makan."

Mau tak mau Sehun mengikuti Kris melangkah ke ruang makan, lelaki itu lalu melambatkan langkahnya sehingga bisa berjalan berjejeran dengan Sehun.

"Senang tadi?"

"Apa?" Sehun terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kris yang tiba-tiba sehingga tidak mencerna kata-kata Lelaki itu.

Kris tersenyum tipis. "Di antara buku-buku itu—"

"Oh iya." jawab Sehun buru-buru, "Saya menemukan banyak buku edisi asli yang sekarang sudah sulit ditemukan. Tadi saya terlalu asyik membaca dan bahkan sempat ketiduran." pipi Sehun merona.

Kris menoleh dan menatap Sehun,"Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu kan?"

Sehun termangu, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Yang aneh malahan pertanyaan yang diajukan Kris padanya ini. "Aneh?" ulangnya bingung.

Kris mengalihkan tatapannya. "Sudahlah, lupakan." lelaki itu lalu melangkah mendahului Sehun. Meninggalkan Sehun termangu kebingungan.

_Aneh? Apa maksud Kris?_

Tengah malam dan ruangan itu gelap gulita. Kris memasuki ruang kerjanya dan menghempaskan jasnya di kursi dengan jengkel. Rencananya berhasil tentu saja. Dia sudah berhasil membujuk Jin-Ri dan Sehun menginap di rumahnya selama akhir pekan ini.

Yang tidak diduganya adalah sikap pantang menyerahJin-Ri. Begitu Sehun berpamitan untuk tidur di kamarnya, Jin-Ri langsung berusaha mati-matian untuk merayunya. Perempuan itu terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia tidak keberatan tidur bersama Kris sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Tentu saja rayuannya tidak berhasil. Kris menggunakan alasan kelelahan untuk mengusir Jin-ri agar kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia memang lelah, tapi seandainya dia tidak lelahpun, dia tidak pernah berminat tidur denganJin-Ri.

_Bukan Jin-Ri yang diinginkannya..._

"Sampai kapan kau tahan dengan wanita murahan itu?" suara itu terdengar begitu sinis penuh ejekan. Dan Kris langsung berhadapan dengan sosok di kegelapan yang menatapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Kris dingin, "Lagipula, bukan saatnya membahas tentangJin-Ri, aku meminta penjelasanmu tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun tadi siang."

Sosok di kegelapan itu tertawa mengejek, sengaja membuat Kris marah. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah menanti begitu lama untuk melihatnya," sanggahnya tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak cuma melihatnya, kau menciumnya", geram Kris marah, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak ya?"

"Aku memang tidak punya otak. Kau selalu bilang aku lebih mirip binatang," sosok di kegelapan itu mengacuhkan kemarahan Kris, "Aku menginginkan Sehun, jadi aku akan memilikinya, sesederhana itu."

"Kau harus menunggu sampai rencanaku membuahkan hasil!" sela Kris tak sabar.

Lagi, sebuah tawa mengejek menggema di ruangan yang gelap pekat itu.

"Kau bilang itu rencana? Merayu ibu namja itu untuk kau nikahi? Kau bilang itu rencana? Kau tahu tidak, aku harus menahan jijik ketika melihat kau harus mencium perempuan murahan itu, berpura-pura menikmati mencumbunya," sosok di kegelapan itu menyeringai marah, " Jin-Ri adalah perempuan murahan yang menjijikkan, membayangkan dia ada di rumah ini membuatku muak."

"Kau harus tahan. Rencanaku ini sudah berhasil menggiring Sehun masuk ke rumah ini."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menyingkirkan Jin-Ri? Kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu Kris sebelum aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran, cara Jin-Ri meremehkan dan menghina Sehun secara tersirat seharian tadi benar-benar mengusik kemarahanku, dan kau tahu kan bagaimana kalau aku marah?" sosok di kegelapan itu mulai terlihat mengancam.

Kris mengernyitkan kening, "Tak akan kuizinkan kau bertindak semaumu sendiri."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya rencanamu segera membuahkan hasil! Kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya kalau aku sampai turun tangan? Aku tidak suka ada yang menyakiti milikku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalaskannya."

"Sehun bukan milikmu."

"Dia akan menjadi milikku. Aku sudah mengatakan janji adalah milikku," sosok di kegelapan itu berucap penuh keyakinan.

Kris menggeram marah, "Kau harus menunggu. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat seperti siang tadi, mendatangi Sehun dan menciumnya. Menciumnya! Apa kau sadar semuanya akan berantakan kalau saat itu Sehun terbangun?"

Sosok di kegelapan itu terkekeh, "Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat datang."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi. Biarkan aku menangani semuanya dulu. Setiap kau ikut campur hasilnya malah berantakan karena kau mahluk kejam yang tidak pernah memakai perasaan. Aku tidak mau terpaksa menyembunyikan kejahatanmu lagi, mengerti? Jadi tahan dirimu," geram Kris mengancam.

Sosok di kegelapan itu mengangkat bahu, "Baik. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku, duduk di kegelapan dan mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya KRis , kau tahu itu kan? Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku kehilangan kesabaran."

Kris mengernyit mendengar kekejaman yang tidak disembunyikan itu, lalu memegang pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri. Ini harus segera di selesaikan. Segera! Sebelum dia, mahluk kejam itu, turun tangan dan mengacaukan semuanya ...

T.B.C

Aku baru dapet ijin sama kak santhy untuk remake novel ini , butuh perjuangan buat bisa dapet ijin dari nya . isi , ide , latar semuanya punya kak santhy , aku hanya me remake ulang atas ijin nya . jadi kalian berminat ?


	2. Chapter 2

FROM THE DARKEST SIDE CHAPTER 2

BY SANTHY AGATHA

Meskipun sudah berjanji pada Kris untuk menahan diri, dia tetap saja mendatangi Sehun di kamarnya.

Kris bisa marah, _nanti_. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahan berdiam diri begitu saja saat Pria yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sekian lama sekarang ada di rumah yang sama dengannya ?

Dia berdiri di sudut ranjang, mengamati Sehun yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi.

Sejenak kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya,

Sampai kapan dia hanya bisa melihat Sehun di saat Pria itu sedang tertidur?

Kris harus cepat. Mereka sudah sepakat tentang Sehun, padahal jarang sekali mereka berdua sepakat. Dia dan Kris bertolak-belakang dalam segala hal.

Kris cenderung baik hati dan menggunakan cara-cara pintar untuk meraih tujuannya, sedangkan dia selalu menggunakan cara-cara licik - licik, bukan pintar - untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan seperti yang Kris katakan tadi, dia sangat kejam.

Tapi Sehun adalah Namja yang sudah menyentuh perasaannya. Mungkin Namja itu sudah melupakannya, bahkan mungkin Namja itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi kejadian dua belas tahun lalu itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun sekaligus hari di mana dia memutuskan akan memiliki Sehun.

Kris harus memaklumi ketidaksabarannya, dia sudah menunggu selama dua belas tahun. Menunggu dan menunggu sampai Sehun siap menjadi miliknya. Dan sekarang Namja itu ada di depan matanya.

Dia mendekat, tangannya menyentuh pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun bergeming, masih pulas, tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mengamatinya lekat di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau milikku Sehun, jangan lupakan itu."

Sehun bermimpi. Dia berada di sebuah taman hiburan yang sangat ramai. Penuh dengan pedagang dan para orangtua yang menggandeng anak-anak mereka. Suara musik dari berbagai stan permainan dan suara-suara manusia terdengar bercampur menjadi satu, riuh rendah di telinganya.

"Sehun, jangan ke situ." suara neneknya terdengar memperingatkan.

Sehun mengernyit. Neneknya masih hidup? Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati neneknya berdiri di belakangnya, neneknya benar-benar masih hidup. Hidup dan tampak lebih muda.

Dengan bingung Sehun mengamati sekeliling, dan menyadari kalau bukan dia yang dipanggil neneknya. Di sana berdiri seorang anak, mungkin delapan tahun, kurus, dan agak canggung. Itu adalah dirinya yang masih berumur delapan tahun!

"Jangan bermain terlalu jauh Sehun, nenek tidak mau kamu tersesat, di sini sangat ramai." sang nenek menggandeng tangan Sehun kecil. Lalu membawanya ke sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di pinggir taman.

"Duduk di sini dulu, nenek akan membelikanmu es krim," kata neneknya sambil menunjuk stan es krim dengan antrian pembeli yang panjang, yang terletak kurang dari seratus meter dari tempat mereka, "Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbicara dengan orang asing. Kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja, nenek pasti akan mendengarnya."

Sehun kecil mengangguk, tapi matanya memandang sekeliling dengan penuh semangat.

Sehun tetap mengamati dari kejauhan, kenangan ini masih terpatri samar-samar di benaknya, kenangan saat pertama kali dia di ajak ke taman hiburan.

Tiba-tiba Sehun kecil melangkah turun dari kursi, dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Sehun langsung panik,

_Hey... Kembalilah, kau bisa tersesat!_

Dengan gugup Sehun menoleh ke arah sang nenek yang sedang antri di stan es krim, dia ingin berteriak tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar. Setelah beberapa kali usaha yang sia-sia, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sehun kecil.

Sehun kecil terus berjalan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa tertarik, tidak menyadari bahwa dia makin tersesat menembus keramaian. Dengan susah payah Sehun berusaha mengikuti sampai kemudian mereka berdua sampai di pinggiran taman, berlokasi di bagian belakang stan yang sepi.

Sehun pucat pasi ketika sadar, pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka sungguh mengejutkan, di sana ada sosok lelaki tinggi dengan pakaian rapi, sedikit acak-acakan karena baru saja berkelahi. Rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang daripada seharusnya menutupi sisi wajahnya, lelaki itu berdarah di bahunya, darahnya merembes menembus kemeja putihnya. Tangan lelaki itu memegang pisau yang penuh darah... Dan di depannya... di depannya tergeletak sesosok lelaki lain besar dan berpakaian kusam, dengan perut terluka parah oleh tusukan pisau, sosok itu tidak bergerak. Mati.

Lelaki tampan itu menoleh dan melihat Sehun kecil sedang terpaku menatapnya. Seperti neneknya tadi, lelaki itu sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun, dan entah bagaimana Sehun seolah-olah terpaku, hanya bisa melihat, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Well, halo nak", sapa lelaki itu sambil tersenyum mempesona, "Apakah kau tersesat?" tanpa peduli lelaki itu melipat pisau penuh darah di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku.

Sehun kecil mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bersama nenekku tadi. Apakah kau membunuhnya ?" tanyanya dengan suara kekanak-kanakan.

Lelaki itu melirik mayat di kakinya, lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, "Dia pantas mati, dia tadi berusaha merampokku dengan pisau ini, jadi aku membunuhnya dengan pisaunya sendiri. Manusia seperti itu tidak pantas hidup."

Sehun kecil menatap lelaki itu tanpa takut, "Kau tidak lapor polisi?" tanyanya polos.

Lelaki itu langsung tertawa, "Polisi? Apa yang bisa dilakukan polisi di sini? Aku sudah cukup beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini, sampai kau datang." ekspresinya berubah kejam. Lalu lelaki itu mendekati Sehun kecil.

_Lari ! Ayo lari !_

Sehun berusaha berteriak, memperingatkan Sehun kecil, tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar, kakinya seolah-olah terpaku.

Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok di depan Sehun kecil, "Aku minta maaf kau berada di tempat yang salah nak, tapi sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkanmu juga."

Sehun kecil sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapan laki-laki itu tatapannya terarah pada darah di bahunya,

"Kau terluka." gumam Sehun kecil.

"Apa?" lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melirik ke bahunya yang penuh darah, "Oh... Ini hanya luka kecil, akan kututup dengan jaket." sambungnya sambil melirik jaket cokelatnya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Tanpa diduga, Sehun kecil mengeluarkan plester luka yang selalu dibawa-bawanya dari sakunya,

"Bisa diobati dengan ini? Nenek selalu menutup lukaku yang berdarah dengan ini."

Lelaki itu tertegun, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tentu saja bisa, terima kasih," sambil masih tersenyum dia mengambil plester luka itu dari tangan Sehun dan memasukkannya ke saku, "Siapa namamu nak?"

"Sehun." jawab Sehun polos.

Dengan pelan lelaki itu berdiri, mengambil jaketnya dari tanah dan memakainya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sehun kecil,

"Sehun... dan kau bilang sedang bersama nenekmu tadi? Sungguh suatu kebetulan karena aku kemari untuk melihatmu," Lelaki itu mengamati Sehun dengan teliti, tampak puas dengan apa yang ditemukannya, "...hmm...sepertinya kau tersesat, ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bagian informasi supaya nenekmu bisa menemukanmu."

Sehun menarik napas lega karena lelaki itu sepertinya sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyingkirkan Sehun kecil seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

Tangan Sehun kecil menerima uluran lelaki itu, dan mereka bergandengan menuju ke area yang lebih ramai. Buru buru Sehun mengikuti mereka berdua.

Mereka sampai ke bagian informasi dan lelaki itu menyerahkan Sehun kecil ke petugas yang berjaga di sana, sebelum pergi dia berjongkok lagi di depan Sehun kecil,

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang kau lihat tadi kepada orang lain kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Sehun kecil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lelaki itu memajukan kelingkingnya.

"Janji?"

Sehun kecil tersenyum, senyum polos anak-anak dan menautkan kelingkingnya di jari lelaki itu,

"Janji."

Dengan senyumnya yang sedikit berbahaya, lelaki itu berdiri dan melambaikan tangan.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat kita bertemu, kau akan menjadi milikku, jangan lupakan itu." gumamnya sambil melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Sehun kecil.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun.

Sehun langsung pucat pasi, lelaki tampan itu menatap langsung ke arahnya! _Apakah dia menyadari kehadirannya? Bukankah di mimpi ini dia tak terlihat? Karena semua orang sepertinya tak menyadari dia ada..._

Tatapan mata Sehun menelusuri lelaki itu. Kali ini wajah lelaki itu benar-benar jelas. Dan sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya, rambut cokelat dengan sulur keemasan itu... Mata cokelat itu... Semuanya tampak lebih muda, tetapi Sehun mengenalinya.

"Kris?" gumamnya ragu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum puas yang sedikit keji, senyum yang tidak mungkin ditampilkan Kris yang begitu dingin.

"Bukan sayang, panggil aku Yi Fan."

Sehun tersentak dan membuka matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, dan dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sejenak kehilangan orientasi karena dia tidak mengenali kamar ini.

Tapi lalu dia sadar, ini di kamar tamu rumah Kris , calon ayah tirinya.

Dengan gugup Sehun mengusap keringat di dahinya, mimpi itu... Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata sekaligus aneh, tapi Sehun tidak tahu apakah itu kenangan masa kecilnya atau cuma mimpi...

Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menuang air ke gelas dari teko yang terletak di meja samping ranjang. Setelah meminum seteguk air dia memejamkan mata. Perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti ada yang terus menerus mengawasinya di kegelapan, menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Tetapi sesuatu apa?

Dengan putus asa Sehun mengeryit, mengingat mimpi anehnya tadi. Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh. Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan yakin bahwa dia sendirian di kamar ini, Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Itu pasti cuma mimpi yang aneh karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur di kamar yang bukan kamarnya cuma mimpi.

Tapi kata-kata itu tetap terngiang-ngiang di benaknya,

_"Kau milikku Sehun, jangan lupakan itu..."_

Sehun terbangun di dini hari yang temaram, masih fajar dan sinar matahari sudah mulai menembus jendela-jendela yang ditutup oleh gorden putih yang indah.

_Hey... Kamar ini indah sekali..._

Sehun baru menyadarinya sekarang, kemarin ia terlalu lelah sehingga tidak sempat melihat ke sekeliling.

Kamar ini bernuansa putih gading, semua ornamen dari karpet bulu yang tebal, gorden dan tempat tidur semuanya bernuansa putih. Bahkan dinding-dinding dan kusen jendela serta atapnya semuanya berwarna putih.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk, "Masuk." jawab Sehun sambil mengernyitkan kening, siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini? Ternyata yang masuk adalah seorang pelayan, masih muda seumur dengannya dan kelihatan agak gugup,

"Tuan Sehun, saya diperintahkan untuk melayani anda."

Sehun mengernyit. _Melayaninya? _Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah dilayani oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh pelayan. Konsep ini terasa sangat baru baginya,

"Tidak usah. Saya bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri." Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari tasnya. Untung saja dia membawa pakaian ganti. Jin-Ri sudah mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan mereka menginap di akhir pekan ini.

_Tapi di mana tasnya itu?_

Pelayan wanita itu seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan perkataan Sehun, dia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian indah yang juga berwarna putih,

"Saya akan menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi tuan, dan ini... Semua pakaian tuan sudah disiapkan disini." dia lalu membuka lemari itu,

Sehun ternganga.

Di dalam lemari itu terdapat banyak pakaian, mungkin puluhan dan semuanya digantung dengan rapi di balik plastik pembungkus yang masih baru. Tidak mungkin kan pakaian itu untuknya? Pelayan itu pasti salah.

"Ti... tidak mungkin pakaian-pakaian ini untukku. Kamu pasti salah," Sehun berusaha mengatasi rasa gugupnya, "Mungkin... mungkin ini punya Kris?"

Dengan tegas pelayan itu menggeleng,"Saya mendapat instruksi langsung oleh kepala pelayan. Mari, saya akan menyiapkan air dan peralatan mandi anda. Lagi pula tuan Kris mempunyai Lemari Pakaian sendiri di kamarnya"

Sehun sebenarnya ingin membantah. Tidak mungkin kan Kris menyiapkan pakaian baru sebegitu banyak untuknya? Dia kan hanya akan tinggal di sini selama akhir pekan, apakah Kris tetap berpendapat Sehun akan tinggal bersama mereka setelah pernikahannya dengan Jin-Ri? Tapi, meskipun Kris berpendapat begitu, lelaki itu kan tetap saja tidak perlu menyiapkan baju sebanyak itu?

Pelayan itu pasti salah, Sehun memutuskan. Semua baju itu pasti Punya Pelayan disini..

"Aku... Aku ingin memakai bajuku sendiri, kau tahu tidak dimana tas pakaianku yang berwarna cokelat? Sepertinya kemarin aku meletakkannya di atas meja."

Pelayan itu menggeleng, "Tidak ada tas disini." jawabnya datar lalu meninggalkan Sehun untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya.

Sehun termangu, matanya masih mencari-cari dan dia masih belum putus asa mencari sampai pelayan itu muncul lagi dari kamar mandi, "Mari Tuan , airnya sudah siap. saya akan merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan pakaian Tuan."

Mau tak mau, meski dengan dahi berkerut Sehun melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak terbiasa dilayani, dan tidak suka di layani. _Seperti jaman feodal saja, _gerutunya dalam hati. Tapi apapun keberatan yang ada di dalam hatinya itu langsung hilang melihat keindahan kamar mandi di depannya. Kamar mandi itu dipenuhi kaca, di dinding dan di atap, dengan bingkai-bingkai putih di sekelilingnya, kaca itu beruap karena air panas dari _bathtub_ yang penuh busa dan menguarkan aroma wangi campuran mawar dengan susu.

Tiba-tiba saja mandi terasa sangat menggoda bagi Sehun.

Pelan-pelan dia mencelupkan tangannya ke air hangat dalam _bathtub_ itu, hangatnya pas. Pelayan tadi benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Sehun lalu berendam dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya nikmat sekali, seperti otot-ototnya yang kaku dilemaskan dengan pelan-pelan. Rasanya sangat nyaman hingga Sehun hampir tertidur. Perasaannya damai hingga makin lama Sehun makin tenggelam ke dalam alam mimpi.

"Jangan tertidur disini. Dari yang kudengar, banyak orang mati tenggelam karena tertidur di _bathtub_."

Suara itu begitu mengejutkan Sehun dari tidur-tidur ayamnya. Dia terlonjak kaget dan begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri sambil bersandar santai di kusen pintu penghubung kamar mandi, wajahnya langsung merah padam.

Secepat kilat Sehun menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai ke leher, menyembunyikannya di balik busa.

Kris, yang bersandar di pintu tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan rasa malu Sehun. Lelaki itu malah menyeringai dalam senyuman sedikit mengejek.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak segera keluar dan sarapan, pelayan itu bilang kau sedang mandi dan dia tidak berani mengganggumu."

Rona merah di wajah Sehun mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia malu sekali! Tapi kenapa lelaki ini seolah-olah tidak peduli? Tidak sopan bukan masuk ke kamar mandi di mana ada Pria sedang mandi? Walaupun Gender mereka sama , tetap saja sehun malu!

Tapi sepertinya Kris tidak peduli dengan etika ataupun kesopanan, mata tajam Kris menelusuri wajah dan leher Sehun yang merona. Ada api memancar di sana, dan ekpresinya berubah, sedikit liar tapi menakutkan. Bukan seperti ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah lelaki sedingin Kris , pikir Sehun tiba-tiba. Ini terasa sangat aneh karena ketika menatap mata Kris , ada nyala api yang sedikit menakutkan di dalam mata kecokelatan itu.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu tadi, kalau terlambat kau mungkin sudah mati tenggelam di kamar mandi, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?" Suara itu setengah berbisik, diucapkan dengan nada malas, tapi bulu kuduk Sehun langsung berdiri. Dia menatap Kris dan menyadari lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, menunggu.

"Te... Terima kasih." gumamnya pelan entah kenapa meskipun tidak yakin kenapa harus berterimakasih dia merasa terdorong untuk melakukannya. Lelaki ini begitu mengintimidasi dan sepertinya kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Senyum yang muncul pelan-pelan di bibir lelaki itu malah membuat Sehun sedikit takut dan gelisah. Hey... Apakah ini orang yang sama dengan calon ayah tirinya yang berkenalan dengannya kemarin? Kenapa auranya begitu berbeda?

"Bagus," gumam Kris lambat-lambat, lalu melangkah mundur, "Cepat selesaikan mandimu, aku menunggu di ruang makan, Oh ya, bajumu sudah kusiapkan di ranjang, kupilihkan sendiri dari lemari."

Kris menyiapkan bajunya? Sehun mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya. Jadi memang pakaian-pakaian itu disiapkan untuknya? Tapi kenapa? Lagipula kenapa Kris menyiapkan bajunya?

Dia menoleh untuk bertanya, tapi sosok Kris sudah lenyap. Dengan gugup Sehun menyelesaikan mandinya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Pelayan wanita itu masih di sana, tapi tampak lebih pucat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sedikit gemetar, "Tuan Kris memarahi keteledoran saya karena tidak memeriksa anda di kamar mandi. Tuan Kris sangat menakutkan kalau marah." suara pelayan wanita itu berbisik ketakutan.

Sekali lagi Sehun mengernyit. Menakutkan kalau marah? Dalam majalah-majalah bisnis dan gosip mengenai Kris yang dibacanya karena ingin tahu, calon ayah tirinya itu dikenal sangat pandai mengendalikan emosi, malah ada yang menyebutnya tak punya emosi. Apakah selama ini Kris menyembunyikan sifat aslinya?

"Baju anda sudah disiapkan, Tuan "

Sehun menoleh ke ranjang, tempat bajunya dihamparkan dan sekali lagi terperangah.

_Indah sekali._

Itulah yang terpikir pertama kali olehnya ketika melihat Pakaian itu. T-shirt itu, berpotongan sederhana tetapi sangat indah. Warnanya Biru muda, dan bahannya dari sutra yang sangat halus, berdesir setiap kali kain itu digerakkan.

Masih termangu, Sehun membiarkan pelayan itu membantunya . Lalu membiarkan lagi dirinya dibimbing untuk duduk di depan meja rias. Seperti sudah biasa melakukannya,. Sementara Sehun menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

Betapa sebuah Pakaian bisa mengubah penampilan seseorang! Yang terpantul di sana bukanlah Sehun yang kuno dan berpenampilan seperti kutu buku. Bayangan yang muncul di cermin di depannya itu adalah bayangan Pria muda yang Mempersona, dengan pipi kemerahan dan rambut yang hitam kelam .

"Rambut anda indah sekali." gumam pelayan .

Sehun tergeragap. Menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia melamun sambil menatap bayangannya sendiri, setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, Pelayan itu berpamitan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di kamar ini. Sejenak Sehun termangu, lalu teringat pesan Kris tadi. Sarapan... Tadi Kris bilang begitu kan? Mungkin Kris dan ibunya sudah menunggu di sana.

Dengan bergegas, Sehun melangkah ke ruang makan.

T.B.C

Mian atas kesalahan nama nyaaaa , aku nge-Remake nya menjadi 2 Krishun dan Wonkyu jadi maaf jika ada typo kesalahan nama . untuk yang penasaran sama novel nya , judulnya sama ko sama yang aku remake , jadi kalo penasaran baca aja , daripada nunggu aku yang suka ga tentu , jadi mau lanjut atau tidak ?/


	3. Chapter 3

From The Darkest Side Chapter 3 By Santhy Agatha

Lelaki itu menatap Hankyung lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke api yang menyala, membakar tumpukan dedaunan kering yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh tukang kebun. Di balik tumpukan daun-daun itu, ada tas cokelat Sehun yang berisi pakaiannya,

"Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, pastikan itu." gumamnya tegas.

Hankyung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baik, Tuan Yi Fan."

Lelaki itu mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Betapa aku merindukan panggilan itu. Dan hanya kau, Hankyung, pelayanku yang setia yang berani memanggilku seperti itu."

"Saya selalu setia kepada anda berdua." Jawab Hankyung, suaranya masih datar. Yi Fan tersenyum lambat-lambat, kebiasaannya, kalau dia ingin memerangkap seseorang.

"Benarkah? Mungkin kau memang setia pada Kris . Tapi padaku?" dengan pelan Yi Fan beranjak tepat di hadapan Hankyung yang mulai kehilangan topeng datarnya, pelayan tua itu mulai kelihatan gelisah.

"Saya setia kepada anda berdua, saya pastikan itu." jawab Hankyung cepat-cepat.

"Kau memang harus setia kepadaku," gumam Yi Fan dengan nada malasnya yang biasa,

"Karena kalau tidak... Aku akan marah. Dan kalau aku marah... Ah tidak perlu kujelaskan, kau sudah tahu bukan?" Yi Fan tersenyum sangat manis.

Wajah Hankyung pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia tidak suka kalau harus terpaksa mendampingi dan berbicara dengan tuannya yang satu ini. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan serigala buas, yang memutuskan untuk bermain-main dulu sebelum memangsa korbannya.

_Ah... Kenapa Tuan Kris tidak muncul-muncul?_

"Saya bersumpah tidak akan berkhianat." gumam Hankyung akhirnya.

Yi Fan terkekeh. "Ya... Ya... Karena kalau tidak, aku akan pastikan tidak akan ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang kedua kalinya," Yi Fan menoleh, senyumnya hilang dan menatap Hankyung tajam, "Kecelakaan yang pertama itu hanyalah peringatan. Menunjukkan apa yang bisa kulakukan kepada keluargamu kalau kau sampai berani berulah lagi, tapi aku tidak akan main-main pada kecelakaan yang kedua, kau tentunya mengerti kan?"

Hankyung mengernyit, lalu cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. Anak gadisnya dan menantunya mengalami kecelakaan parah di jalan pulang menuju rumah mereka tiga tahun lalu. Sebuah mobil dengan sengaja menabrakkan diri ke mobil mereka. Pengemudi mobil itu mati seketika, tetapi anak dan menantunya bisa diselamatkan meskipun terluka parah. Dan semua itu terjadi setelah Hankyung mencoba mengingatkan kakek Sehun bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintai cucu mereka.

Senyum Yi Fan muncul lagi melihat kernyitan Hankyung , dia lalu menatap Hankyung ramah, "Bukankah kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku karena kebaikan hatiku?" gumamnya ramah.

Hankyung segera menganggukkan kepalanya, takut kalau dia tidak segera menjawab, tuannya yang menakutkan ini akan marah, "Te... Terima kasih Tuan Yi Fan."

YI Fan terkekeh mendengarnya, tampak puas. "Dan kudengar anak perempuanmu baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki ya? Cucu pertamamu?"

Hankyung langsung pucat pasi begitu Yi Fan mengucapkan hal itu di depannya. Tidak mungkin kan tuannya ini tega menyakiti bayi kecil yang tidak berdaya? Tapi Hankyung kemudian menatap mata yang bersinar keji itu dan menyadari kalau Yi Fan pasti mampu melakukannya. Lelaki ini tidak punya setitikpun belas kasihan di hatinya.

"Saya bersumpah akan setia kepada anda Tuan Yi Fan. Tapi saya mohon, jangan sakiti cucu saya. Dia masih kecil."

"Hei... Kau menghinaku," Yi Fan terkekeh, "Aku sedang berpikir untuk mengirimkan kartu ucapan dan hadiah untuk anak dan cucumu. Lagipula kau tidak berpikir aku tega menyakiti anak kecil bukan?" Hankyung menatap Yi Fan dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. _Yi Fan mampu_, dan dengan kata-katanya yang tersirat itu, Yi Fan memastikan kalau Hankyung tahu bahwa Yi Fan mampu menyakiti anak kecil yang paling tidak berdosa sekalipun.

"Bagus," Yi Fan tampak puas dengan sikap diam Hankyung , "Aku ingin kau setia kepadaku, bukan kepada Kris ." Yi Fan merenung lalu menatap tas pakaian Sehun yang terbakar habis, "Menjijikkan sekali pakaian itu, pakaian murah yang membuat kecantikan Namjaku lenyap," tiba-tiba Yi Fan menoleh kepada Hankyung, "Kau juga berpendapat begitu bukan?"

Hankyung langsung mengangguk.

"Ibunya, perempuan murahan itu memperlakukan anaknya dengan sangat buruk, ibu paling pendengki yang pernah aku tahu, dan menurutku..." api di mata YI Fan menyala, "Ibu semacam itu sebaiknya tidak ada di dunia ini."

Hankyung makin pucat ketika melihat api di mata itu. Itu api yang sama yang muncul ketika Tuan Yi Fan memerintahkan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang tidak berdoa, untuk Jin-Ri . Apapun yang direncanakan Tuan Yi Fan padanya, Hankyung berharap agar Tuan Kris bisa membujuk Tuan Yi Fan untuk membatalkannya. Kalau itu tidak berhasil, yah... semoga Tuhan melindungi Jin-Ri.

Ruang makan itu kosong. Sarapan hangat sudah disiapkan di meja, dan belum tersentuh sekalipun. Sehun mengernyit, tadi Kris mengatakan akan menunggunya sarapan, tapi kenapa ruangan ini kosong? Lagipula di mana ibunya?

"Kau Indah sekali." Sekali lagi, suara itu mengejutkan Sehun hingga Sehun langsung memutar badannya, dia berhadapan dengan Kris yang baru memasuki ruangan. Kris berhenti dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Sehun, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya,

"Ah...maaf, sekali lagi aku mengejutkanmu." Kris tersenyum, "Baju itu cocok untukmu." sambungnya.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, "Te... Terima kasih." gumamnya pelan lalu menengok ke arah pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Jin-Ri di sana.

"Jin-Ri tidak pernah sarapan, dia terbiasa bangun siang, kesibukannya sebagai artis sudah mengubah pola tidurnya," gumam Kris tenang. Lalu mendahului Sehun ke meja makan, "Duduklah, kita sarapan bersama, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

Dengan patuh Sehun duduk, aura lelaki ini berubah. Kali ini aura berwibawa dan penuh kharisma, bukan aura menakutkan seperti tadi pagi. Mereka menyantap sarapan dalam diam sampai Kris membuka percakapan, "Selama ini kau dirawat oleh kakek dan nenekmu?"

Sehun mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Iya... Jin-Ri terlalu muda ketika melahirkan saya. Jadi kakek dan nenek saya mengambil alih tugas untuk membesarkan saya," Sehun tersenyum, membayangkan kakek neneknya, "Saya tidak menyesalinya, mereka pengganti orangtua yang terbaik."

Kris ikut tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Sehun, "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka."

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau memanggil ibumu dengan Jin-Ri? Kenapa bukan 'ibu atau mama'?" Kris bertanya dengan cepat, membuat tangan Sehun yang sedang mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya membeku. Pengalihan topik pembicaraan secara mendadak itu sejenak membuat Sehun terpaku bingung, tetapi dia segera menemukan jawaban,

"Ah... Mungkin karena saya kurang begitu dekat dengannya. Anda tahu. Kami jarang bertemu, dan usia kami cukup dekat hingga rasanya aneh kalau saya memanggilnya ibu," Sehun berbohong, dan entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Kris tahu bahwa Sehun berbohong.

"Anak baik," gumam Kris sambil menyesap kopinya, tapi matanya menatap lekat ke arah Sehun, "Kau melindungi ibumu meskipun ibumu sama sekali tidak peduli padamu. Aku tahu kalau Jin-Ri tidak mau dipanggil ibu olehmu, dia tak mau terdengar begitu tua karena ada Pria seumurmu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu," Kris langsung melemparkan kebenaran telak itu ke hadapan Sehun. Membuat Namja itu tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Katakan," sambung Kris sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya, "Apakah kau menyayangi ibumu?"

Sehun langsung mengangguk. "Tentu saja, meskipun kami tidak terlalu akrab. Dia tetap ibu saya."

Wajah Kris tampak datar mendengar jawaban itu. "Lalu, kalau misalnya terjadi sesuatu pada ibumu, akankah kau merasa sedih?"

Sehun mengernyit. Sekali lagi laki-laki di depannya ini melemparkan pertanyaan yang begitu aneh. "Tentu saja." jawabnya langsung.

Kris terdiam, tampak berpikir, lalu menarik napas. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tahu bahwa kesedihanmu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan." gumamnya pelan. Lalu melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya dalam keheningan.

Sementara itu di ujung meja yang satunya Sehun sibuk berpikir, menelaah semuanya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kris benar-benar membuatnya kebingungan, dan kalimat terakhir Kris tadi... _Apa maksudnya?_

Jin-Ri terbangun hampir menjelang siang, dia segera mandi dan berdandan secantik mungkin. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Matanya memandang sekeliling kamarnya, kamar ini mewah, bukan yang terbaik memang, Jin-Ri mendengus, tapi kemudian segera tersenyum lagi.

Sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar sebentar lagi, lalu dia akan menempati kamar terbaik di rumah ini : Kamar Kris.

Seulas senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya, membayangkan masa depannya nanti. Hidupnya akan dipenuhi kemewahan, dan suaminya nanti. Jin-Ri menyeringai di cermin, suaminya adalah lelaki yang akan membuat wanita-wanita lain mati karena cemburu pada keberuntungannya. Kris adalah calon suami paling potensial untuknya, dia melihat lelaki itu dalam acara amal yang kebetulan mengundang Jin-Ri sebagai artis pengisi acara di sana. Saat melihat Kris pertama kalinya, Jin-ri langsung terpesona dan memutuskan untuk mencoba merayu.

Ternyata perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Kris juga tertarik kepadanya, dan tiga bulan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan, lelaki itu melamarnya. Tentu saja Jin-Ri tidak menolak. Hanya wanita bodoh yang akan menolak lamaran lelaki seperti Kris.

_Well ..._Cuma ada satu permasalahan, Kris selalu menolak tidur dengannya, padahal Jin-Ri sudah jelas-jelas memberikan isyarat bersedia lebih dari sekedar bercumbu secara panas. Lagipula, bagi Jin-Ri , jika mereka tidur bersama, ikatan mereka bisa lebih kuat. Jin-Ri perlu memastikan bahwa Kris tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai ikatan mereka sah dalam pernikahan nanti. Tapi Kris benar-benar tak tergoyahkan, lelaki itu hanya mencumbu Jin-Ri dengan keahliannya yang membuat Jin-Ri hampir gila, tetapi selalu mundur ketika hampir melewati batas.

_Malam ini aku harus berhasil mengajaknya tidur denganku._

Jin-Ri bukan orang suci, dan dia tidak pernah berpura-pura sebagai orang suci. Reputasinya sebagai aktris sudah penuh dengan berbagai skandal dan gosip perselingkuhan. Tujuh tahun sejak kebodohannya yang melahirkan seorang anak yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya, dia menikah lagi dengan seorang pejabat kaya yang kemudian diceraikannya setelah dua tahun pernikahan. Perceraian yang menghebohkan karena marak dengan spekulasi perselingkuhan dan tuduhan- tuduhan lainnya. Jin-Ri mengerucutkan bibirnya yang indah, waktu itu dia memang selingkuh. Yah suaminya waktu itu sudah tua, sedangkan dia masih muda dan cantik. Jadi wajar-wajar saja kan kalau dia selingkuh? Setelah perceraiannya itu, dia hidup dengan bebas dan bahagia, sampai dia bertemu Kris. Pria yang akan mewujudkan seluruh impiannya untuk menjadi ratu yang akan membuat iri semua orang.

Setelah mengenakan gaun merahnya yang paling sexy, jin-Ri melangkah keluar kamar dan melalui lorong yang sepi untuk mencari Kris

_Kris pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikanku._

Senyum Jin-Ri makin membuncah penuh percaya diri. Dengan langkahnya yang gemulai dia melewati lorong demi lorong rumah mewah itu menuju ruang kerja Kris .

"... Harus menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk Tuan Sehun." 

Langkah Jin-Ri langsung terhenti mendengar suara itu.

"Itu instruksi langsung dari Tuan Kris , semua harus yang terbaik untuk Tuan Sehun. Apakah kiriman sepatu-sepatu dan pakaian yang dipesan kemarin sudah datang?"

_Suara itu…_ Jii-ri mengernyit, itu suara Hankyung , Kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Tapi apa Jin-Ri tidak salah dengar? Yang terbaik untuk Sehun? Sehun?

Dan apa yang dia dengar tadi? Sepatu- sepatu dan pakaian? Jin-Ri langsung tersenyum lebar. Calon suaminya itu pasti berniat untuk memberinya kejutan , dengan memberi sesuatu seolah-olah untuk Sehun ! Ah! Kris memang benar-benar mencintainya.

Dengan senyum lebar, otak Jin-Ri berputar….. dia punya rencana. Dia harus membuat Kris lebih mencintainya lagi sehingga tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Malam nanti, dia akan menyusup ke kamar Kris dengan gaun malam sexy dan menyerahkan dirinya. Kris pasti tidak akan menolak lagi. Tidak pernah ada yang menolak pesona Jin-Ri sebelumnya

Jin-Ri mematut dirinya di cermin terakhir kali sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, mau tak mau dia mengagumi kecantikannya sendiri. Rambutnya yang diwarnai kemerahan oleh salon ternama tergerai panjang dan berkilauan indah, kulitnya yang sangat halus bagai sutera – hasil perawatan salon ternama – tampak bercahaya dan lembut. Wajahnya sangat cantik, semua orang mengakuinya. Di usianya yang ke-36, Jin-Ri telah mencapai puncak sebagai wanita matang dan percaya diri. Dia sudah berpengalaman menaklukkan hati lelaki, dan malam ini dia bertekad menaklukkan Kris .

Setelah mengenakan jubah kamar tipisnya, pelengkap gaun tidurnya yang sexy, Jin-Ri melangkah keluar kamar diam-diam. Saat itu tengah malam, lorong itu bercahaya temaram, dan dengan senyum sensual, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Jin-Ri melangkah menuju kamar Kris.

Diketuknya kamar itu pelan, tidak ada jawaban. Dengan ragu Jin-Ri memegang handle pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Tidak dikunci. _Apakah Kris masih di ruang kerjanya?_

Pikiran itu membuat Jin-Ri tersenyum. Kalau begitu kejutannya akan berjalan sempurna. Dia akan berbaring di ranjang dengan pose sexy, dan ketika Kris memasuki kamar lalu melihatnya, pasti akan senang sekali.

Jin-Ri masuk ke dalam kamar Kris , lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kamar itu gelap dan temaram, Jin-ri mengernyit menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar calon suaminya itu. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Kamar ini luas, mewah, dan indah. Tetapi terlalu 'laki-laki'.

Jin-Ri mencibir, begitu mereka menikah nanti, hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mendekor ulang kamar ini. Karpet Persia mahal warna emas akan dipasangnya di lantai untuk menggantikan karbet bulu warna abu-abu yang sekarang diinjaknya. Dia pasti akan mendekor ulang kamar ini hingga tampak seperti kamar raja dan ratu.

Dengan puas Jin-Ri melangkah mengelilingi ruangan, memikirkan perubahan-perubahan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sampai ketika dia melangkah ke meja kayu di samping ranjang Kris, langkahnya terhenti.

Tumpukan album foto?

Tertarik, Jin-Ri membuka album foto yang sangat tebal itu. Ada kira-kira delapan album foto di sana, dengan sampul kulit yang sangat tebal dan berukuran besar. Dan foto-foto yang ada di dalam album itu membuat Jin-Ri ternganga.

Album foto itu penuh dengan gambar-gambar Sehun! Ada Sehun yang sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil membawa keranjang belanjaan, Sehun yang sedang duduk dan minum teh di sebuah rumah makan, Sehun yang sedang menyapu di depan rumah, Sehun yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang ibu setengah baya di tepi ranjang...

Jin-Ri membuka semua album foto itu. Kedelapan-delapannya, dan wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Delapan album foto itu, semuanya berisi foto Sehun sejak dia masih kanak-kanak sampai sekarang!

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Kris punya album foto seperti ini? tangan Jin-Ri mulai gemetaran.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar dari belakangnya, "Ada yang bilang, kalau kau lancang memasuki teritorial terlarang seseorang karena rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan, maka keingintahuanmu itu bisa membunuhmu."

Suara itu begitu dingin, berbisik seperti dihembuskan angin, tapi seperti petir di telinga Jin-Ri . Dia begitu terperanjat hingga menjatuhkan salah satu album foto itu ke lantai dengan suara berdebum keras. Kris ada di sana, muncul begitu saja dari kegelapan, matanya menatap Jin-Ri lalu beralih ke album foto yang tergeletak di lantai, wajahnya tampak tidak senang.

"Sebelum kita berbicara," suaranya lembut mengalir, "Maukah kau ambil album foto di lantai itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja, sayang?"

_Menakutkan..._

Itulah pikiran pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Jin-Ri ketika mendengarkan suara Kris. Suara itu biasa saja, diucapkan dengan sangat lembut, tetapi entah kenapa terasa menakutkan.

_Kris bilang apa tadi? Ah ya! Album foto..._

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Jin-Ri mengambil album foto itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja. Kris tersenyum puas melihatnya, dan tersenyum. "Kris …. Apa maksud semua ini ? Kenapa kau…"

"Stttt..." masih tetap tersenyum Kris meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri, meminta Jin-Ri untuk berhenti bersuara, "Saat aku bilang kita akan berbicara, berarti aku yang akan berbicara, bukan kau sayang."

Bibir Jin-Ri gemetar, gelisah, dan bulu kuduknya tetap merinding. Kenapa Kris terasa berbeda? Padahal di matanya penampilan Kris tampak sama, begitu tampan, tetapi lelaki ini terlalu penuh senyum. Senyum yang aneh... sedikit keji, dan auranya begitu berbeda.

"Bertanya-tanya ya, Jin-Ri sayang?" Kris terkekeh pelan. Jin-ri menggeleng, lalu mengangguk, kebingungan, membelalakkan matanya dan mencoba membuka mulut untuk bersuara. "Sttttt..." Kris meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya lagi, "Kita tidak mau membangunkan seisi rumah kan? Ini sudah tengah malam." suara Kris berbisik, matanya penuh canda, seperti anak kecil yang mengajak temannya berkompromi melakukan suatu kenakalan rahasia.

Mau tak mau Jin-Ri menahan suaranya, menunggu. Suasananya begitu menekan, menakutkan, sementara Kris terus berdiri di situ menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya yang terlalu manis.

"Sebenarnya ini di luar rencana. Aku tidak ingin melakukan semuanya secepat ini." Lelaki itu melirik ke album foto di meja kayu itu, "Kris akan marah, tapi seperti kubilang tadi, ketika rasa ingin tahumu membawamu memasuki teritorial terlarang, Kau… bisa... terbunuh." kata-kata terakhir itu diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan.

Jin-Ri mengernyit, Kris akan marah? Apa maksudnya, bukankah lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini adalah Kris ? Apa maksud kata-kata Kris tadi? Jin-ri mencoba mencerna, tetapi otaknya yang gelisah tidak bisa diajak berpikir.

"Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu, jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini," Kris bersedekap. Pura-pura serius, "Kita bisa memakai pisau, tapi darahnya terlalu banyak, dan aku sedang tidak ingin repot-repot membersihkan darah yang berceceran. Lagipula aku harus menggali lubang untuk mengubur mayat di belakang. Hm…. Tidak, pisau terlalu merepotkan. Harus memakai cara lain." Dahi Kris berkerut seolah berpikir, "Harus dibuat seperti kecelakaan." tiba-tiba Kris menatap tajam ke arah Jin-Ri sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkah maju mendekatii Jin-Ri.

Otomatis Jin-Ri melangkah mundur, tapi terhenti karena menabrak meja di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana JIn-Ri ? Aku mendapat ide bagus, kecelakaan dengan tersetrum di dalam _bathtub_ sepertinya menyenangkan. Tidak ada darah, paling cuma sedikit kesakitan. Tapi aku harus merelakan _bathtub_ di salah satu kamarku tidak dipakai selamanya," dahi Kris berkerut seperti tidak senang karena bathtubnya tidak akan bisa dipakai selamanya. Lalu dia tersenyum lebar seperti mendapatkan ide cemerlang, "Ah! Ya, aku tahu. Jatuh dari tangga. Rasa sakitnya sedikit, paling hanya kesakitan ketika tangan atau kaki patah, dan ketika kepala menyentuh lantai dengan keras, tidak ada kesakitan lagi karena nyawamu akan langsung melayang. Kita harus berharap nyawamu langsung melayang karena kalau tidak kesakitannya akan tidak tertahankan. Hm...banyak darah mungkin, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya,"

"Kris ... kau sedang bicara apa?" suara Jin-Ri terdengar berbisik, sedikit tercekik di tenggorokan karena ngeri. Kata-kata Kris yang panjang dan lebar itu begitu mengerikan, dan tidak ada korelasinya dengan apa yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan.

Kris menatap langsung ke mata Jin-Ri , makin mendekat, senyum tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. "Membicarakan apa katamu? Jin-Ri, kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura kebingungan, "Aku maklum, semua artis biasanya bodoh." Kris sudah berdiri satu langkah tepat di depan Jin-Ri, tangannya terulur meraih pipi Jin-Ri dan mengusapnya lembut, "Ah…Jin-Ri sayang, tentu saja aku sedang membicarakan cara kematianmu."

Wajah Jin-Ri pucat pasi, shock. _"Apa?"_

"Hmmm," Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut seperti sedang memarahi anak kecil, "Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi. Aku tidak mau mengulang lagi, sayang."

"Kris ," Jin-Ri mulai merengek, kalau saat ini Kris sedang bercanda, maka candanya sudah keterlaluan. Jantung Jin-Ri seperti mau meledak karena ketakutan.

"Kris," Lelaki itu menirukan rengekan Jin-Ri dengan nada mengejek. "Panggil saja nama itu terus, tidak akan berhasil, kau sedang tidak beruntung sayang, karena sekarang kau harus berhadapan denganku." gumam Kris misterius.

Entah karena tatapan Kris yang keji, entah karena nada suara Kris , detik itulah Jin-Ri sadar kalau Kris tidak main-main, lelaki ini benar-benar akan membunuhnya!

Jin- Ri berusaha melangkah dan berlari, tapi dengan mudah Kris menahannya, tiba-tiba Jin-Ri menyadari ada sesuatu yang berkilat di tangan kiri Kris , itu…. Sebuah pisau!

"Well. Ya...Ini memang pisau, kalau kau bertanya-tanya," Kris mengangkat pisau yang kelihatan sangat tajam itu ke depan wajah jin-Ri , membuat Jin-Ri memejamkan matanya dengan ngeri, "Kalau kau mencoba mengusik kemarahanku, aku terpaksa menggunakan pisau ini. Bukan masalah karena pada akhirnya kau akan mati juga, tapi kau tahu tidak," senyum Kris tampak lambat-lambat dan puas, "Tertusuk dengan pisau rasanya sangat menyakitkan," Mata Kris berkilat-kilat senang, "Pada awalnya, ketika perutmu tertusuk oleh pisau ini, tidak akan terasa sakit, tapi ketika aku mencabutnya, mungkin sambil membawa sebagian organ dalammu keluar. Sakitnya tidak tertahankan, tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan berhenti di situ, aku akan menghujamkan lagi, mencabutnya lagi. Terus menghujamkan dan mencabut pisau itu berkali-kali, dan ketika aku selesai, percayalah... kau akan lebih memilih jatuh dari tangga."

Seluruh tubuh Jin-Ri gemetar oleh rasa ngeri mendengar penjelasan gila Kris itu. "Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya! Polisi… polisi akan…"

"Oh, apa aku lupa bilang soal mengubur mayat di kebun belakangku yang begitu luas?"

Wajah Jin-ri pucat pasi, "Kalau aku menghilang begitu saja, polisi akan mencariku!" Jin-Ri mencoba mengancam.

"Aku punya banyak koneksi untuk mencegah hal-hal semacam itu terjadi, sedikit uang di sana sini, dan kau akan berakhir dengan cerita 'Artis Park Jin-Ri kabur keluar negeri setelah meninggalkan calon suaminya yang kaya raya sebelum pernikahan mereka, dan membawa kabur koleksi perhiasan yang tak ternilai harganya dari rumah calon suaminya itu," Kris mengernyit, "Meskipun kalau memang harus terjadi seperti itu, nantinya akan sedikit merepotkanku. Oleh karena itu demi kebaikan kita, sebaiknya kita lebih memilih 'tangga'." Senyum mempesona Kris muncul lagi, "Bukankah kau harus berterimakasih karena aku begitu baik hati?"

Wajah Jin-RI pucat pasi. Berterimakasih? Apa maksud KRis ? Pria ini tersenyum begitu manis, tetapi tatapannya begitu keji seperti orang gila, dan Jin-Ri yakin Kris tidak segan-segan melakukan apapun yang tadi dideskripsikannya dengan begitu mengerikan,

"Kris ," air mata mulai muncul di sudut mata Jin-Ri mengalir melewati pipinya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau menakutiku… ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Dengan santai, Kris mengambil dasinya, lalu mengikatnya di bibir Jin-RI yang lunglai pasrah dibungkam mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia berani memberontak kalau pisau tajam yang berkilauan itu teracung-acung di mukanya? Kris mengamati hasil ikatannya, tersenyum puas melihat Jin-Ri tidak bisa berbicara. Kelihatan senang melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Jin-Ri ,

"Hmmm…. Karena kau tidak mau berterimakasih, lebih baik aku mengikat mulutmu, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu berbicara. Aku muak mendengar suaramu, kau tahu itu? Aksen mendesahmu yang dibuat-buat itu menjijikkan di telingaku, kau pikir kau seksi sekali ya?" Kris mencibir, dan berbisik di telinga Jin-Ri . "Lagipula aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan nama KRis . Kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaYi Fan, sayang," Lelaki itu dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi JIn-Ri , mata Jin-Ri membelalak, bingung dengan perkataan kris barusan, "Aahh kasihan… Kau ketakutan sekali ya, sayang? Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu begitu ketakutan. Tapi kau tahu aku memang terlalu banyak bicara kalau sedang senang, maafkan aku ya?" dengan lembut Kris mengecup dahi Jin-Ri. Lalu mendorong Jin-Ri pelan-pelan keluar ruangan, menempelkan pisau yang dingin dan keras itu di pinggangnya.

Mereka melewati lorong-lorong remang-remang itu, dan Jin-ri berdoa sepenuh hati, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan gelisah dan ketakutan.

_Kumohon! Siapa Saja! Selamatkan aku!_

Tapi doanya sia-sia, rumah itu begitu sepi dan senyap. Sampai mereka berdua berdiri di ujung tangga yang mengarah turun ke pintu utama di bawah. "Ada kata-kata terakhir?" Kris terkekeh, "Ah! aku lupa, mulutmu diikat ya?" dengan lembut Kris melepas ikatan di mulu tJin-Ri.

Saat ikatan di mulutnya terlepas, Jin-Ri bertekad untuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, membangunkan seisi rumah ini, meminta pertolongan. Tetapi dia baru membuka mulutnya ketika merasakan tubuhnya melayang ke bawah. Kris sudah mendorongnya.

Tubuhnya terlempar ke bawah melayang-layang sebentar, lalu terjatuh dengan keras. Bunyi tulang-tulang patah berderak terdengar di telinganya disertai rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Bau anyir darah mulai tercium. Terasa hangat dan nyeri menyebar tanpa henti dari belakang kepalanya.

Tapi tidak seperti kata Kris sebelumnya, rasa sakit itu tidak langsung lenyap, Jin-Ri masih sadar! Dan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya sangat luar biasa, sungguh tak tertahankan lagi. Jin-ri masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki Kris yang menuruni tangga pelan-pelan lalu membungkuk di atasnya.

"Ah…. Masih hidup?" Kris tersenyum, mengamati posisi Jin-ri yang terlentang dengan aneh, tangan, dan kakinya tertekuk dengan posisi berlawanan, patah dengan tulang mencuat di kedua sisi. Dan darah segar mengalir dari bagian belakang kepalanya, mulai menggenang membasahi rambutnya, "Jin-ri yang malang, sungguh tidak beruntung, kasihan sekali..." Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pura-pura iba, lalu sekali lagi terkekeh sambil mengamati Jin-ri penuh rasa humor.

Jin-ri mencoba bicara, tapi hanya suara erangan yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya, dia terbatuk dan seketika itu juga darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya, menyembur tanpa henti, menyakitkan sekali, sampai kemudian telinganya mulai berdenging. Jin-Ri mencoba menatap Kris, mempertahankan kesadarannya. Lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum manis, mengucapkan 'adios' -selamat tinggal- dengan lembut, tetapi kemudian kegelapan itu mulai melingkupinya, menariknya ke dalam pusaran tak tertahankan. Dan benar kata Kris tadi, semuanya hilang... Semuanya lenyap...

T.B.C

See you…


	4. Chapter 4

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE 4**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Pagi itu diawali dengan teriakan histeris seorang pelayan, dan kemudian semuanya berjalan dengan begitu membingungkan bagi Sehun.

Dia terbangun karena teriakan itu, dan langsung keluar kamar, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Di pintu, dia berpapasan dengan Kris yang sepertinya terbangun juga oleh jeritan itu, bersama-sama dengan beberapa pelayan lain mereka melangkah ke arah jeritan dan keributan yang mulai terdengar,

"Apa-apaan ini?", Kris melangkah di depan Sehun, jelas sekali jengkel dengan keributan yang mengganggu tidurnya. Lalu di ujung tangga langkahnya mendadak terhenti hingga Sehun menabrak punggungnya,

"Oh Tuhan! Tidak…", Kris berusaha mencegah Sehun menengok, "Jangan lihat "

Tapi Sehun sudah terlanjur melihat, …..di bawah sana, di ujung paling bawah tangga, ibunya terlentang dengan posisi aneh. Tangan dan kakinya patah, mencuat ke arah yang berlawanan, darah menggenang di belakang kepalanya, di mulutnya, di wajahnya, di dagunya hingga membasahi gaun tidur putihnya….. dan matanya melotot…. Penuh dengan ketakutan…

Tubuh Sehun langsung lunglai, hingga Kris harus menopangnya.

"Telepon polisi", Sehun lamat-lamat mendengar suara Kris memberi perintah kepada beberapa pelayan yang mulai berkerumun, "Panggil dokter!", perintah Kris lagi… lalu kemudian kesadaran Sehun menghilang.

Sehun terbangun di kamarnya, dengan dokter membungkuk di atasnya, memeriksanya, tampak lega ketika melihat dia sadar,

"Dia sudah sadar Tuan Kris".

Lalu Kris mendekat, tampak pucat dan cemas,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", kecemasan tampak jelas di matanya, emosi pertama yang dilihat Sehun dari Kris sejak perkenalan pertama mereka.

"Jin-Ri….", suara Sehun menghilang.

Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun, tampak sedih,

"Aku menyesal Sehun, aku sangat sangat menyesal….. Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, polisi ada di bawah… dan menurut mereka Jin-Ri terpeleset di tangga, mungkin dia mengantuk….. aku…..", suara Kris tampak tertelan, "Aku…. menyesal Sehun"

Sehun mengamati kesedihan di mata Kris dan air mata mengalir di matanya.

Ibunya telah tiada. Seberapapun buruknya hubungan mereka berdua, Jin-Ri tetap ibunya, dan Sehun masih selalu menyimpan harapan kalau suatu saat nanti ibunya akan mencintainya. Sekarang Jin-Ri telah tiada, dan harapan Sehun seolah-olah dipadamkan dengan kejam.

Tangis Sehun muncul, semula hanya isakan pelan, tapi makin lama makin keras tak tertahankan, dan Kris langsung memeluknya menenangkannya. Mereka berdua berpelukan dalam kesedihan

Kris melangkah memasuki kamarnya, letih. Sehun sudah tidur, dokter terpaksa memberikan obat penenang karena Sehun tidak henti-hentinya menangis.

Polisi sudah membawa jenazah Jin-Ri ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Para pelayan langsung bergerak cepat dengan instruksi Hankyung, karpet yang penuh darah langsung diganti dan disimpan bersama barang-barang lain yang diminta, untuk diserahkan kepada pihak kepolisian. Selain itu semuanya di bersihkan, barang-barang Jin-Ri yang masih tersimpan di kamarnya dibereskan dan dikemas dalam satu kotak. Dalam sekejap rumah itu sudah tampak seperti semula, seolah-olah tidak ada yang mati beberapa saat lalu di sana.

Sedikit masalah dengan wartawan, Kris mengernyit. Mereka langsung berbondong-bondong mencoba mencari berita, seperti semut merubungi gula. Tapi pengamanan rumahnya yang ketat menyebabkan wartawan-wartawan itu hanya tertahan sampai pintu gerbang. Kris hanya mengizinkan wartawan yang memperoleh kualifikasi dari kepolisian untuk meliput TKP.

Sekarang Kris berdiri di depan cermin mengamati wajahnya dengan tajam.

Sosok di cermin itu tersenyum kejam, sedikit mengejek, sosok Yi Fan,

"Bravo…. Akting yang sangat hebat Kris", gumamnya lambat-lambat penuh tawa.

"Brengsek!", Kris memaki, tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya.

Yi Fan terkekeh, tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan kepuasannya, "Jangan marah padaku, bukankah aku menolongmu? Kau kan tahu sendiri, kemarin Jin-Ri melihat album foto yang penuh berisi foto-foto Sehun sejak dia berusia delapan tahun sampai sekarang"

"Kau tidak perlu membunuhnya! ", desis Kris geram.

Yi Fan mengangkat bahu, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membungkam mulutnya? Kalau dia mencari tahu sedikit lebih dalam lagi, dia akan menemukan semuanya….. maksudku, semuanya Kris… Termasuk apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Sehun, dan kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau Sehun sampai tahu? Aku melepaskanmu dari kesulitan dengan mengambil jalan termudah, kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku", gumam Yi Fan sombong.

Kris menatap geram pada bayangan di depannya,

"Ralat kata-katamu! Kau bilang 'Apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Sehun'? , Kau yang melakukannya! Kau dengan kegilaanmu yang tak berperikemanusiaan, dan jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau menyelamatkanku! Kau hanya mencoba menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri!",

Senyum Yi Fan tak pudar juga meski dibentak seperti itu, malah semakin lebar,

"Menyelamatkan kita berdua, ingat itu Kris, kita berdua", gumamnya puas, membuat Kris kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku tidak berniat melakukan itu kepada kakek Sehun, tetapi dia mulai menyadari tentang kita dan hendak membawa Sehun menjauh. Jadi aku harus menyingkirkannya.. mengenai nenek Sehun.. dia terlalu ingin tahu, seperti Jin-Ri, mengorek-ngorek informasi mengenai kematian suaminya. Aku harus bertindak. Memangnya kau punya cara lain?"

Kris terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yi Fan, membuat tawa Yi Fan makin keras. "Lihat kan? kau tidak bisa membantah… seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku", Yi Fan terdiam menunggu.

Tapi Kris tak bergeming sehingga Yi Fan terkekeh lagi, "Ah, percuma mengharapkan terimakasih darimu", tatapan Yi Fan berubah tajam ketika dia mulai berpikir, "Sekarang tanpa adanya Jin-Ri, segalanya akan lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan Namjaku"

"Dia bukan Namjamu!", potong Kris marah.

Yi Fan menatap Kris penuh perhitungan, lalu tersenyum, "Cemburu Kris? Kau juga menginginkannya kan? Aku tahu itu, tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku, aku bisa merasakannya, perasaan ingin memiliki ketika kau menatap Sehun dari kejauhan….. ", tawa Yi Fan membahana di ruangan itu. "Kita lihat saja nanti, akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa Sehun, kepadamu dengan kekakuanmu yang membosankan itu, atau kepadaku dengan segala pesonaku".

Ucapan itu bagai sebuah janji, menggema dari sudut yang gelap, janji yang menakutkan…..

Ketika Sehun terbangun, rasanya masih seperti mimpi, dia mandi, berpakaian dan berjalan seperti robot, mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa tasnya memang benar-benar tidak ada. Dia harus pergi dari rumah ini.. segera. Selain karena dia sudah tidak sepantasnya berada di rumah ini lagi, kenangan itu…. Kenangan akan tubuh Jin-Ri yang tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan mata menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat itu…..

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur jauh. Suara gaduh di luar membuatnya tertarik, dia melangkah ke pintu dan mengintip, para pelayan tampak sibuk kesana kemari.

"Kau sudah bisa bangun rupanya"

Suara itu membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh, dan di sana, sambil bersandar di dinding lorong, dengan pakaiannya yang hitam-hitam, Kris berdiri dengan menatapnya geli.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang, ah astaga, sepertinya laki-laki ini memang sangat suka membuatnya terkejut.

"Oh… iya… saya…"

"Hari ini pemakaman Jin-Ri, karena wartawan ada banyak sekali di sana, aku sarankan kau tidak usah hadir, semua sudah diurus", sela Kris seolah tak tertarik dengan kata-kata Sehun.

Sehun menelan ludah, kenapa lelaki ini tampak begitu dingin? Bukankah Jin-Ri adalah calon isterinya? Setidaknya bukankah seharusnya ada setitik perasaan sedih yang tersirat di sana?

"Saya eh… sedang berpikir untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini", guman Sehun lemah, entah kenapa kehadiran Kris yang hanya berdiri di sana terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa?", alis Kris tampak mengernyit.

"Karena saya sudah tidak sepantasnya tinggal disini, lagipula, saya memang tidak berencana pergi terlalu lama…."

"Tidak". Suara Kris berubah, kelam dan gelap. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah, seolah-olah orang lain yang berdiri di situ.

"Apa?", Sehun mengamati wajah Kris, tiba-tiba merasa takut entah kenapa.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini." Lelaki itu melangkah maju dengan pandangan mengancam.

Sehun melangkah mundur dengan gerakan refleks, "Kenapa?"

"Karena…." Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir, "Para wartawan masih berkeliaran mengawasi rumah ini, mereka akan memangsamu seperti piranha mengerubuti mangsanya kalau mereka tahu tentangmu."

"Tetapi… mereka tidak tahu tentang saya, saya akan menyelinap diam-diam di malam hari, mereka mungkin akan mengira saya salah satu pelayan di rumah ini."

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu." Kris mengerutkan keningnya, tak suka ketika Sehun menyamakan dirinya sebagai pelayan, "Ibumu sudah tidak ada, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa merendahkan dirimu lagi. Aku sudah memastikannya."

Sehun menatap Kris, dan mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda, dia tampak menakutkan. Dan dia mirip dengan laki-laki dalam mimpinya…. laki-laki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Yi Fan…

Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menyelimuti Sehun, dan Kris tampaknya mengetahuinya, entah kenapa lelaki itu tampaknya bisa mengendus ketakutan dalam diri Sehun.

"Kenapa Sehun?" ada senyum di situ, senyum yang lembut, tetapi tampak menakutkan,

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Kau teringat sesuatu?" Lelaki itu melangkah maju, mulai mendekat

"Tidak… tidak. Saya hanya sedikit pusing." Itu memang benar. Semua hal ini membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Karena itulah kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini dulu. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu." Kris berhenti mendekati Sehun, untuk kemudian melangkah mundur, "Istirahatlah."

Dan dengan tenang, lelaki itu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan aura ketakutan memancar di belakangnya.

"Kau harus menyebarkan kabar itu kepada para wartawan." Kris berbicara dengan dingin kepada seseorang di seberang telepon. "Hembuskan kabar bahwa Jin-Ri memiliki anak gelap."

"Apakah anda ingin semua wartawan berbondong-bondong datang ke rumah ini?". Itu suara Kangin, salah satu anak buah kepercayaan Kris yang sangat setia.

"Ya. Buatlah kekacauan. Aku akan memastikan Sehun tahu tentang itu semua."

"Saya akan menyebarkannya. Para wartawan akan berpesta pora."

"Bagus." Kris tersenyum. "Lakukan dengan baik."

Telepon ditutup, dan Kris menghela napas. Dia harus mempertahankan Sehun dulu di rumah ini. Setidaknya sampai dia bisa mengambil hati Sehun. Sampai Sehun tertarik kepadanya dan tidak mau pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Tetapi hal itu tampaknya tidak mudah. Ketika Yi Fan muncul dan menguasainya, Sehun tampak ketakutan, Kris memperhatikan ketika Sehun melangkah mundur dengan refleks untuk melindungi dirinya dari aura mengancam Yi Fan.

Dia menatap ke arah cermin dan melihat bayangannya. Bayangannya yang dalam benaknya kini tampak tersenyum mengejek dan jahat, senyuman Yi Fan.

"Dia tidak menyukaimu. Kalau kau tidak mau membuatnya kabur dan lari ketakutan, kau harus menyingkir."

Yi Fan tersenyum sinis, "Dan kau pikir dia lebih menyukaimu?"

"Dia lebih tenang kalau aku yang ada di depannya." Kris menatap Yi Fan tajam, "Aku sedang berusaha membuatnya bertahan di tempat ini. Jangan mengacaukannya!"

Yi Fan terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kris, "Aku tidak janji." Lalu bayangan lelaki itu menghilang dalam kegelapan, dan Kris menatap kembali wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal.

Kris tidak memiliki Yi Fan di dalam dirinya sejak lahir. Dulu dia anak yang normal dan biasa-biasa saja. Kemudian ketika usianya enam tahun, di saat kedua orang tua kandungnya masih hidup, Kris mulai merasakannya. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang kejam dan mengerikan.

Dia pernah tersadar ketika memegang seekor kelinci yang telah dimutilasi dengan kejam. Kelinci itu masih utuh, tetapi tangan dan kakinya dipotong, dan mata serta organ dalam tubuhnya dikeluarkan, berceceran di tanah. Kris yang masih berumur tujuh tahun tersentak dan membuang kelinci itu ke tanah, berlari ketakutan.

Rupanya itulah saat pertama Yi Fan bisa muncul dan menguasai tubuhnya.

Kejadian-kejadian lain tak kalah mengerikannya. Yi Fan selalu membawa aura kemarahan dan kebencian. Dan selalu muncul di saat-saat yang tidak terduga.

Di masa sekolah dasarnya, Kris selalu di skors di sekolah untuk hal-hal kejam yang dia tidak tahu, memukul teman sekelasnya dengan penggaris logam, menggores pipi teman perempuannya dengan pisau cutter, membunuh anjing peliharaan penjaga sekolah yang selalu mengonggonginya… dan semua hal itu, bahkan Kris tidak merasa pernah melakukannya.

Kris kebingungan, merasa difitnah dan diperlakukan kejam oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, semua orang takut kepadanya. Bahkan mama kandungnya sendiri mulai takut kepadanya dan menjauhinya, bersikap gugup kalau Kris ada di dekatnya. Begitu juga ayahnya, yang memang sejak semula bersikap dingin dan menjauh. Meskipun ada perubahan besar dalam diri ayahnya, ayahnya sangat kejam dan tegas, dan tidak segan-segan memukul Kris kalau Kris melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya salah dan tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, tetapi sepertinya ayahnya sudah berhenti memukulinya.

Pertama kali Yi Fan berkomunikasi padanya adalah suatu malam di usianya yang ke sepuluh. Kris melihat bayangan di depannya bisa membalas perkataannya. Dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Yi Fan." Katanya waktu itu. "Bisa dikatakan kita berbagi rumah yang sama."

Lalu semuanya jelas bagi Kris, Yi Fanlah yang melakukan semua kekejaman itu. Yi Fan adalah sisi lain dirinya, alter egonya yang sangat kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Lelaki itulah yang dirasakannya menyelinap bagai bayangan gelap dan menakutkan bertahun lalu, seakan menunggu saat untuk meledak dan menguasainya.

Kris tidak mau Yi Fan lepas dan tak terkendali, lalu merusak hidupnya. Kris lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menekan Yi Fan dalam-dalam, mengendalikannya, membuatnya tertidur jauh di dalam dirinya. Sampai kemudian kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu dan Kris diambil oleh keluarga angkatnya, sebagai wali Kris. Sampai dia berusia 21 tahun dan boleh menerima warisan keluarga secara hukum, yang ditunjuk oleh ayah Kris, mereka adalah sahabat Ayah Kris. Dan mereka memberikan suasana keluarga yang hangat dan menyenangkan bagi Kris, jauh dari suasana dingin dan kaku yang ada di rumah Kris sebelumnya.

Bahkan Yi Fanpun sepertinya menyadari kebaikan keluarga angkat itu, karena dia jarang memberontak muncul dan mengganggu. Semua tampak berjalan lancar, sampai entah kenapa Kris lengah dan Yi Fan berhasil menguasai tubuhnya. Lalu menciptakan sebuah kejadian yang membuat mereka sama-sama terobsesi kepada Sehun.

Obsesi itu yang membuat Yi Fan semakin lama semakin kuat dan bisa muncul kapanpun sesuai kemauannya sendiri. Keinginan Yi Fan memiliki Sehun begitu kuat sehingga Kris sendiri tidak mampu membuatnya tertidur lama-lama

Yi Fan memasuki kamar Sehun, dengan langkah tenang dan tidak terlihat, seperti yang biasanya dilakukannya kalau dia menyelinap ke kamar Pria itu.

Sehun tertidur dengan lelap, mungkin obat penenang dari dokter itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam mimpi yang dalam. Bagus. Itu berarti Yi Fan bisa leluasa.

Lelaki itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menyentuhkan jemarinya menelusuri pipi Sehun. Benarkah Pria ini takut kepadanya? Kenapa Sehun takut kepadanya? Dalam benak Yi Fan. Sehun adalah Pria satu-satunya yang melihatnya apa adanya. Mata polos itu dulu pernah menatapnya, menatapnya dengan perhatian ketika dia telah membunuh orang dengan mengerikan.

Bahkan Sehun waktu itu menawarkan plester untuk lukanya. Yi Fan saat itu sudah siap membunuh Sehun. Baginya tidak masalah membunuh anak kecil, apalagi anak kecil yang merupakan saksi mata. Tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena anak kecil itu menawarkannya plester untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Sebuah tindakan yang konyol… tetapi menyentuh hati Yi Fan yang gelap. Dan di hari itu, Yi Fan menyadari bahwa dia harus bisa memiliki Sehun. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk memiliki Sehun. Namja itu memberikannya kekuatan. Semakin lama semakin kuat. Hingga mungkin dia bisa menyingkirkan Kris dari tubuh ini, dan menguasainya sepenuhnya.

Yi Fan menunduk dan mengecup bibir Sehun yang sedang tertidur pulas. Bersyukur atas obat penenang yang diberikan oleh dokter itu sehingga Sehun tidak akan sadar kalau dia bertindak sedikit lebih jauh. Jemarinya membuka kancing kemeja Sehun, menyentuh dada Sehun , dan meremasnya lembut. Gairahnya naik, seperti biasanya. Kalau berhubungan dengan perempuan dan Namja , Yi Fan hanya mengetahui satu hal : nafsu. Dia tidak pernah tahu cara lain untuk menggambarkan perasaannya kepada perempuan atau Namja.

Bibirnya turun ke leher Sehun, meresapi harumnya Namja itu yang menggoda seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Dan Yi Fan mengecupnya, mencecap setiap rasanya. Ketika bibirnya sampai ke bagian paling atas Nipple Sehun yang menggoda, Yi Fan mengecup lebih dalam, melumat kulit halus itu, sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana, membuat Sehun sedikit menggeliat dan mengerutkan kening dalam tidur pulasnya. Dia menegakkan tubuh dan tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Ini sama seperti seorang pejantan yang memberi tanda kepada betinanya.

Dengan tenang dia mengancingkan kembali piyama Sehun, dan merapikan kembali selimutnya. Dalam senyuman dia mengecup bibir Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum meninggalkan Namja itu terbaring lelap di ranjang.

Sekarang belum saatnya memiliki Sehun. Nanti, kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Yi Fan akan mengambil Sehun, menundukkannya, menguasainya dan mempermainkannya sesukanya, sampai dia bosan.

Ketika Sehun terbangun keesokan harinya, hujan turun dengan derasnya di pagi hari yang muram itu. Menghantamkan air ke jendela kaca kamarnya, membuat suasana makin gelap dan murung. Sehun melangkah turun dari ranjang. Pelayan biasanya sudah datang dan menyiapkan peralatan mandinya, tetapi kali ini tidak ada yang datang. Sehun berpikir mungkin Kris memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Dengan gontai, masih setengah mengantuk Sehun melangkah ke dalam kamar mandinya. Dia melepaskan piyamanya dan berdiri telanjang di bawah pancuran air hangat. Dia sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar mandi, karena itu dia sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah bathtub. Selesai mandi dan merasa segar akibat siraman air hangat ke tubuhnya, Sehun berdiri di depan cermin dan mengambil sikat gigi dari tepi wastafel. Dia mulai menyikat giginya dan tertegun.

Sehun tertegun melihat bayangan yang terpantul di kaca kamar mandinya. Di bagian atas dadanya, ada tanda merah yang sekarang sudah sedikit membiru. Dengan bingung digosoknya tanda itu, tidak sakit. Apakah bekas gigitan serangga? Kenapa tidak terasa gatal dan sakit?

Lama Sehun mengerutkan keningnya sambil memandang tanda itu. Tetapi kemudian dia menarik napas dan melanjutkan menggosok giginya. Mungkin memang hanya ruam di

kulitnya yang sekarang sudah sembuh. Pikirnya dalam hati.

Kris memintanya datang ke ruang keluarga setelah sarapan, jadi Sehun menurutinya meski sedikit enggan, berduaan dengan lelaki itu terasa sedikit mengintimidasinya. Tetapi tentu saja Sehun tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Kemarilah." Lelaki itu duduk di sofa dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya dengan ramah, membuat Sehun mau tak mau mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kris.

Di depan mereka ada sebuah televisi besar yang dinyalakan. Menayangkan berita gosip.

"Lihatlah berita itu." gumam Kris datar.

Sehun melihat berita itu dan mengernyit. Para wartawan sedang berdiri di depan tempat yang dia kenal. Tempat itu… tempat itu adalah rumahnya! Rumah tempat tinggalnya dengan kakek dan neneknya. Kenapa para wartawan berdiri di depan rumahnya?

"Mereka entah darimana mendapatkan kabar bahwa Jin-Ri mempunyai seorang putra yang dirahasiakan." Kris bergumam sambil mengamati berita di televisi itu, "Dan sekarang mereka menyerbu ke rumahmu, mencari tahu. Untung saja rumah itu kosong karena kau ada di sini, kalau tidak mereka akan menyerbumu."

Sehun masih tertegun. Tiba-tiba merasa takut, para wartawan itu sama persis seperti yang dikatakan Kris, mereka seperti piranha yang kelaparan, berusaha mengerubuti dan mengejar mangsa mereka. Hidupnya dulu tenang, dan Sehun nyaman berada di dalamnya, kenapa hidupnya bisa berubah seperti ini?

Kris menoleh menatap Sehun yang masih terdiam, "Mereka juga berusaha mengejarku, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menembus pagar rumahku. Kalau kau mengintip jauh ke luar sana, kau pasti bisa melihat beberapa mobil parkir di sana, mengintip dan berusaha mendapatkan informasi sekecil apapun." Kris menarik napas panjang, "Mereka tidak tahu kau ada di rumah ini, jadi kau bisa berlindung di rumah ini. Untuk sementara, sampai para wartawan itu tenang."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi. Perasaannya tidak enak dan dia merasa tidak pantas berada di rumah ini. Kris bukan siapa-siapanya, dan tinggal di sini terasa mengganggu pikirannya. Tetapi kalau situasinya berubah seperti ini, dia tidak bisa bisa menolak bantuan Kris bukan?

Sehun menghela napas panjang lagi, berusaha mencari cara untuk menghindar, ditatapnya Kris dengan ragu,

"Mungkin saya bisa mencari teman yang bersedia menampung saya untuk sementara waktu?"

Kris terkekeh, "Aku yakin teman-temanmu tidak mempunyai pagar yang kokoh dan tak tertembus seperti pagarku. Apakah kau ingin mengganggu kehidupan mereka dengan serbuan wartawan itu? Wartawan itu tak akan berhenti Sehun, kau adalah berita panas yang mereka kejar, dan mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka mendapatkanmu."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tetapi .. saya merasa tidak pantas tinggal di rumah ini. Saya bukan siapa-siapa anda dan…"

"Anggaplah aku temanmu, oke? Rumah ini besar dan bisa menampungmu. Kau akan aman di sini. Tidak ada yang tahu kau di sini. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, dan kau bebas pergi setelah keadaan aman." Kris tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan menjagamu Sehun."

Dan entah kenapa Sehun menyadari ada kejujuran yang tulus di balik kata-kata Kris itu.

Tetapi Kris yang sekarang makan malam dengan Sehun sangat berbeda. Lelaki itu berubah, menyebarkan aura ketakutan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Sehun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lelaki itu diam sepanjang makan malam yang hening. Hanya melirik Sehun dengan tatapan tajam yang sedikit menakutkan beberapa kali. Membuat Sehun merasa tidak nyaman.

Kris tidak berusaha memulai percakapan, karena itu Sehun juga diam saja. Membiarkan para pelayan melayani mereka dari sajian pembuka, sajian utama dan kemudian sajian

penutup. Ketika sajian penutup sudah selesai dihidangkan, Sehun menatap Kris yang mulai menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya dengan gugup,

"Saya rasa… saya akan kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat."

Lelaki itu diam saja, menyesap anggurnya dan menatap Sehun dari atas gelasnya. Semakin lama aura lelaki itu terasa semakin menyesakkan dadanya.

Sehun meletakkan serbetnya dengan hati-hati, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Kris dan dengan langkah cepat melangkah keluar dari ruang makan itu, berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari sana, membebaskan diri dari suasana yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Dia sudah membuka pintu ruang makan itu sedikit, ketika tangan Kris yang ramping dan kuat terulur begitu saja di belakangnya. Telapak tangannya mendorong pintu itu supaya menutup lagi.

Kris sudah berdiri di belakang Sehun, begitu dekat hingga napasnya berembus hangat di puncak kepala Sehun dan dadanya hampir menyentuh punggung Sehun. Sehun berdiri dengan gugup menghadap pintu, masih membelakangi Kris, jantungnya berdebar entah kenapa.

Lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik dengan hembusan lembut di telinga Sehun, membuat bulu kuduk Sehun berdiri.

"Kenapa kau begitu buru-buru berpamitan Sehun? Apakah kau takut kepadaku?"

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE CHAPTER 5**

**BY SATHY AGATHA**

"_Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu . satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, Karena dengan begitu , kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahat ku ini , sangat sulit untuk di cintai …._

_Kris Wu -_

"_Bukankah Cinta Juga sama? Aku selalu Berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dan obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain ._

_Wu Yi Fan –_

Debar di jantung Sehun makin kencang. Perasaan ini sama seperti perasaan seekor tikus yang terperangkap dalam cengkeraman kucing besar. Kucing itu tidak ingin memakannya dulu, dia lebih memilih bermain-main dengan korbannya, membuatnya kaku ketakutan, sebelum menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Ti...tidak, saya hanya sedikit lelah.."

"Kau sudah tidur seharian ini, tidak mungkin kau lelah." Kris masih berbisik pelan di telinga Sehun. Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, lelaki itu menunduk makin dalam, jemarinya menyingkap leher T-Shirt Sehun sehingga menampakkan pundaknya yang rapuh. Dengan gerakan sensual yang mengancam, lelaki itu mengecup pundak Sehun, ringan bagaikan kupu-kupu, tapi membuat Sehun gemetaran, "Kau bisa menemaniku bercakap-cakap malam ini. Aku kesepian."

Apakah lelaki ini mabuk? Sehun bertanya-tanya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi terhimpit oleh Kris di pintu. Dia takut lelaki ini berbuat kasar kepadanya, karena sepertinya lelaki ini dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Lepaskan saya Kris." Suara Sehun pelan, dan gemetar, tetapi dia berusaha terdengar tegas.  
Kris terkekeh pelan di belakang Sehun. Tetapi lelaki itu melangkah mundur satu langkah dan melepaskan Sehun. Membuat Sehun langsung menghembuskan napas lega merasakan tubuh Kris menjauh.

"Selamat beristirahat Sehun..."

Sehun tidak sempat mendengarkan lagi. Dia langsung membuka pintu ruang makan itu dan setengah berlari ke kamarnya. Dengan tergesa dikuncinya pintu kamarnya, lalu bersandar di pintu itu dengan ketakutan. Aura lelaki itu berbeda, ada nuansa kejam di sama. Kris yang di ruang makan tadi mirip sekali dengan Kris dalam mimpi Sehun beberapa waktu lalu... Lelaki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Yi Fan...

Sehun memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Setelah memastikan bahwa pintunya terkunci rapat, dia melangkah ke ranjang dan duduk di sana dengan gelisah. Ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Dia tidak bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan misterius yang menghantui rumah ini. Membuatnya merasa diawasi, merasa tidak tenang setiap saat. Sehun harus keluar dari rumah ini, dia mungkin bisa menemukan teman di daerah terpencil yang bisa menampungnya, jauh dari jangkauan para wartawan. Ya, sebesar apapun resikonya, Sehun merasa dia harus segera pergi dari rumah ini.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Sehun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dia membuka matanya dan mengerjap merasakan terpaan sinar matahari menyilaukannya. Astaga.. sudah jam berapa ini?

Sepertinya karena semalam dia lama tidak bisa tidur, dia bangun kesiangan. Dengan gugup dia duduk di ranjangnya. Ketukan itu terdengar lagi, membuat Sehun waspada. Dia memang sengaja mengunci pintunya, hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga atas ketakutan yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya.

"Siapa?"

"Ini Hankyung." Suara Hankyung sang kepala pelayan terdengar di luar, "Tuan Kris meminta saya memastikan anda baik-baik saja, karena anda tidak turun untuk sarapan."

"Saya.. saya baik-baik saja." Sehun merapikan rambutnya dan memastikan piyamanya rapi, lalu melangkah turun dari ranjang dan membuka kunci pintu. Hankyung tampak berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Saya bangun kesiangan, mungkin karena pengaruh obat dari dokter, maafkan saya tidak turun untuk makan malam." Sehun tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Hankyung.

Ada seulas senyum kecil yang muncul di wajah Hankyung yang datar. Tetapi hanya sekerjapan mata dan menghilang, hingga Sehun sendiri tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya. "Tidak apa-apa Tuan Sehun. Saya senang anda baik-baik saja. Oh ya, kalau anda sudah siap, Tuan Kris ingin bertemu di ruang kerjanya." Hankyung sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Sehun termangu. Kenapa Kris ingin bertemu dengannya? Dibayangkannya suasana makan malam kemarin yang menakutkan, membuatnya merasa enggan.

Sementara itu, langkah Hankyung tampak meragu, kemudian dia berhenti melangkah dan berputar, menatap ke arah Sehun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, "Anda mengunci pintu kamar anda." Hankyung menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eh... iya.." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya gugup, tidak tahan dipandang setajam itu, benaknya berputar mencari alasan, "Saya terbiasa mengunci pintu kamar di rumah, maafkan saya membawa kebiasaan itu di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa." Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya harap anda melakukannya terus."

"Melakukan apa?" Sehun menatap Hankyung dengan bingung.

"Mengunci pintu kamar anda setiap malam." Hankyung berucap misterius, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku bingung di ambang pintu, memikirkan arti dari kata-kata Hankyung. Lelaki itu menyuruhnya mengunci pintu kamar setiap malam. Seakan-akan ada bahaya yang mengintainya kalau dia tidak mengunci pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri

_Ada bahaya apa yang mengintainya di rumah ini?_

"Maafkan aku memanggilmu kemari." Lelaki itu sedang menghadap berkas-berkas yang tampaknya rumit di meja kerjanya. Ketika dia melihat Sehun melirik berkas-berkas itu, Kris tersenyum, "Oh... aku sedang memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan, kau tahu wartawan-wartawan di depan itu membuatku tidak bisa keluar rumah, jadi aku melakukan pekerjaanku dari dalam rumah. Untunglah teknologi sudah cukup maju sekarang ini, jadi perusahaanku tetap aman dan terkendali. Duduklah Sehun, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Sehun mengikuti permintaan Kris dan duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Kris, mengamati ketika lelaki itu merenung dengan kedua tangan ditumpangkan di dagu. Lalu lelaki itu menghela napas,

"Mungkin apa yang akan kukatakan ini akan sangat mengejutkanmu." Tatapannya berubah lembut, penuh permintaan maaf, "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas tingkahku saat makan malam kemarin, aku tahu itu keterlaluan dan tidak dapat dimaafkan. Tetapi semoga kau mengerti, mungkin malam itu aku sedang mabuk, aku bahkan tidak begitu ingat apa yang kulakukan dan kukatakan, tapi aku tahu itu buruk, dan aku menyesal."

Ini Kris yang biasa. Sehun menyimpulkan dalam hatinya, lelaki ini kembali menjadi Kris yang berwibawa dengan auranya yang tulus. Tidak menakutkan seperti semalam, Sehun masih begidik mengingat kejadian semalam... Dan Kris mengatakan dia mabuk, mungkin jauh di dalam hatinya lelaki itu masih bersedih atas kematian ibunya. Bagaimanapun mereka sepasang kekasih bukan? Mungkin kelakuan menakutkan Kris yang kemarin masih bisa dimaklumi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya mengerti..."

Kris tersenyum lalu matanya berubah serius, "Well, ini mengenai apa yang akan kuungkapkan kepadamu Sehun... aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak menghubungimu sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya sebelum mengatakannya kepadamu..." Lelaki itu mengambil album foto yang pernah dilihat Sehun sebelumnya, di situ ada foto kedua orang tua angkat Kris dan kakak Kris yang lebih tua, " Kau lihat, ini kedua orang tua angkatku dan kakak angkatku, namanya Woo bin." Mata Kris tampak sedih, "Mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan... kedua orang tua angkatku meninggal di tempat begitupun Woo bin... tetapi jauh, lama sebelum Woo bin meninggal dia menitipkan sebuah rahasia kepadaku..."

Sehun menatap foto Woo bin di sana. Lelaki yang tampan. Dengan senyumnya yang hangat, sayang sekali dia harus meninggal di usia muda.

"Woo bin pernah mengatakan kepadaku, di masa mudanya dia pernah melakukan perbuatan tidak bertanggung jawab, dia menghamili kekasih masa SMUnya, tetapi hubungan mereka tidak berjalan baik sehingga dia memberikan uang kepada kekasihnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dan kemudian dia pergi dan meninggalkan kekasihnya..." Kris menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. "Tetapi kemudian, dia menyadari bahwa ternyata kekasihnya di masa lalunya itu tidak pernah mengugurkan kandungannya, dia ternyata mempunyai seorang Putra yang waktu itu sudah berumur satu tahun."

Sehun mulai menangkap sinyal-sinyal itu. Benaknya menarik kesimpulan, tetapi pikiran logisnya tidak mau percaya... apakah itu benar? Mungkinkah itu? Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa begitu kebetulan?

"Ya Sehun... Putra Woo bin adalah dirimu." Kris melemparkan jawaban itu, menghapuskan semua keraguan di pikiran Sehun, "Tidakkah kau lihat foto itu? Dia sangat mirip denganmu."

Sehun menatap foto itu, kali ini tangannya gemetar, begitupun hatinya, ikut tergetar. Oh astaga, lelaki ini, yang sedang membalas senyumnya di foto ini adalah ayahnya? Ayahnya yang selama ini dia anggap tidak pernah ada? Ayahnya yang selama ini tidak dia ketahui di mana dia berada, tidak berani ditanyakannya, meski hatinya bertanya-tanya?

Sehun mengakui mereka mirip, warna kulit itu, warna rambut yang pekat, bentuk alis dan bibir mereka, bahkan bibir mereka mirip. Sisanya adalah warisan dari Jin-Ri... tetapi Sehun menyadari dia percaya kepada Kris, Woo bin adalah ayahnya. Tetapi.. ayahnya sudah mengetahui tentang dirinya sejak dia berumur satu tahun, kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah menemuinya? Apakah ayahnya juga menolaknya seperti ibunya? Menganggapnya seperti aib di masa lalu yang harus dienyahkan?

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dari foto itu, menatap Kris dengan tatapan ragu dan takut, ragu akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kris, "Apakah ayah saya... dia juga menolak saya?"

"Jangan menggunakan kata 'saya' Sehun, itu terlalu formal." Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dan astaga, tidak Sehun, ayahmu mencintaimu..dia langsung menemui kakek dan nenekmu ketika dia tahu bahwa Jin-Ri membuangmu. Tetapi kakek dan nenekmu begitu ketakutan bahwa Woo bin akan merenggutmu dari kalian, mereka mengancam Woo bin kalau dia berani menemuimu, mereka akan menuntut Woo bin karena telah memperkosa Jin-Ri. Ancaman yang bodoh... tetapi Woo bin begitu mencintaimu sehingga takut pertikaian itu akan mempengaruhimu, karena itu dia menerima kesepakatan dengan kakek dan nenekmu."

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Bahwa ayahmu tidak boleh menemuimu. Tidak boleh berinteraksi denganmu, setidaknya sampai kau berusia tujuh belas tahun dan sudah dewasa dan bisa menerima penjelasan. Sebagai gantinya, kakek dan nenekmu akan mengirimkan laporan perkembanganmu dan mengabari keadaanmu." Kris mengeluarkan dua album foto besar dari laci meja kerjanya, "Kakek dan nenekmu mengirim foto perkembanganmu kepada Woo bin secara berkala, dan ayahmu menyimpannya di sini." Kris mendorong album foto itu kepada Sehun. Di dalamnya berisi foto-foto masa kecil Sehun. Tentu saja Kris tidak mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki enam album besar lain yang berisi foto-foto Sehun ketika dewasa, yang dikirim oleh para anak buahnya yang mengikuti Sehun secara diam-diam dan mengambil fotonya secara rahasia setiap saat.

Sehun membuka album-album foto itu. Kris benar. Isinya adalah fotonya dari bayi sampai kanak-kanak. Jadi selama ini ayahnya mengawasinya dari kejauhan, mencintainya diam-diam...matanya terasa panas, mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu. Dia hanya menceritakan tentangmu kepadaku karena aku adik laki-laki yang dipercayainya. Meskipun aku hanya adik angkat, kami sangat dekat dan bersahabat..." Mata Kris melembut, "Dia selalu menunjukkan foto-fotomu dengan bangga, menyimpannya dengan hati-hati... dan berkata dia tak sabar untuk menunggu usiamu tujuh belas tahun dan menemuimu, mengatakan siapa sebenarnya dirinya..." Kris menghela napas panjang, "Sayangnya dia tidak bisa mencapai saat itu... sebelum usiamu tujuh belas, dia sudah terenggut karena kecelakaan tragis itu."

Air mata Sehun menetes di pipinya tanpa disadarinya. Ayahnya ternyata begitu menyayanginya. Dia ternyata bukan Putra yang ditolak dan ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, setidaknya ayahnya menyayanginya. Album foto itu basah oleh air matanya yang menetes. Dengan tangan gemetar diusapnya air matanya, dan dipeluknya album foto itu seakan itu harta yang paling berharga baginya, "Album foto ini... bolehkah aku membawanya ke kamar? Aku ingin melihat-lihatnya..." dan Sehun ingin membuka setiap lembar album ini sambil membayangkan bagaimana ayahnya membuka album ini dulu ketika dia masih hidup. Album ini menyimpan kenangan, kenangan berharga akan ayahnya yang tak sempat dikenalnya.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja Sehun.. itu milikmu." Dia menatap Sehun dengan serius, "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku begitu kuat melarangmu keluar dari rumah ini... selain karena wartawan-wartawan itu... ini alasannya, sebelum meninggal, Woo bin memintaku menjagamu. Woo bin meninggal ketika usiamu delapan tahun. Aku berusia dua puluh tahun ketika itu. Dia memintaku menjagamu.. karena itulah aku berusaha mencarimu. Tetapi sama seperti yang dilakukan kakek dan nenekmu kepada Woo bin, mereka melarangku mendekatimu... apalagi aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu, jadi mereka melarangku mendekatimu sampai kapanpun, dan melarangku memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepadamu, karena saat itu karier Jin-Ri sedang sangat menanjak... mereka takut akan ada skandal yang mempengaruhi karier Jin-Ri.. jadi aku mundur dan menunggu."

Tiba-tiba pikiran itu terasa menggelitik Sehun sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Apakah kau mendekati ibuku karena..."

"Ya, aku mendekati ibumu karena mencari jalan untuk menemuimu. Tetapi jangan salah paham, aku memang tertarik pada Jin-Ri, dia cantik dan menyenangkan dan aku serius untuk memperistrinya, dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan istri yang cantik, sekaligus bisa menunaikan janjiku kepada Woo bin, untuk menjagamu sebagai Putraku." Kris mengernyit mendengar kebohongannya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada Jin-Ri, apalagi memperisteri perempuan yang palsu di segala hal itu, dan daripada menjadikan Sehun putranya, Kris lebih tertarik menjadikan Sehun istrinya.

Sementara itu Sehun berpikir dan menelaah semua hal. Pantas di saat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, Kris begitu ngotot agar mereka menjadi satu keluarga dan agar Sehun tinggal bersamanya kalau dia dan Jin-Ri menikah nanti. Ternyata ini alasannya. Dan ternyata ini pula alasan kuat kenapa Kris menahannya di rumah ini.

"Ternyata semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana...Jin-Ri meninggal dan..." Kris menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku, aku berencana memberitahukan kepadamu pelan-pelan. Tetapi aku tidak mau kau salah paham dan bingung karena aku menahanmu di sini. Aku...meski tidak berhubungan darah, aku sama saja seperti pamanmu. Ayahmu menitipkanmu kepadaku untuk kujaga, dan aku ingin melakukan janjiku kepadanya. Karena itu, kumohon kau mau mempertimbangkan untuk tinggal di sini bersamaku."

Sehun tertegun, teringat akan tekadnya semalam untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini. Tetapi waktu itu dia ketakutan atas tingkah Kris yang aneh dan dia tidak tahu tentang kenyataan ini. Apakah dia harus mempertimbangkan lagi?

"Ada banyak kisah tentang Woo bin yang ingin kubagi denganmu, kalau kau tertarik ingin mendengar tentang ayahmu.." Kris melemparkan tawaran yang sangat menarik bagi Sehun, membuat Sehun tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah Kris, aku... aku akan tinggal di rumah ini, aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau berbagi cerita tentang ayahku kepadaku."

"Aku salah mengatakan kau kurang cerdik.. kau ternyata cerdik." Bayangan di kegelapan itu melemparkan senyum jahatnya kepada Kris, "Kau berhasil menahannya di rumah ini."

"Diam Yi Fan!" Kris menggeram marah, "Kau hampir membuatnya kabur semalam, dan aku yang harus membereskan kerusakan yang kau buat."

"Aku tidak tahan kalau dia ada di dekatku. Rasanya aku ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat..."

"Kalau kau berani menyakitinya, aku akan membuat Sehun pergi dari rumah ini. Jauh darimu sehingga kau tidak bisa menemukannya lagi." Kris mendesis, mengancam.

Tanggapan yang dia terima dari Yi Fan hanyalah tawa mengejeknya yang khas, "Apakah kau berani melepaskannya Kris? Kau bahkan tidak tahan jauh-jauh darinya, aku ragu kau berani membuatnya jauh dariku, karena itu sama saja menjauhkannya darimu."

Kris terdiam, tertegun kaku. Tetapi kemudian menatap Yi Fan dengan pandangan menantang,

"Kalau kau membahayakan Sehun, aku akan melakukannya. Aku lebih mementingkan keselamatan Sehun daripada kebahagiaanku. Kalau dengan menjauhkannya dari diriku dan kau akan membuat Sehun bahagia dan selamat, aku akan melakukannya."

Yi Fan mengerutkan keningnya, mulai menyadari kebenaran dari ancaman Kris, dia menatap Kris penuh spekulasi.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya,"

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Walaupun begitu, Sehun tidak akan lepas dariku, aku akan mencarinya kemanapun. Percuma saja Kris. Apapun yang terjadi... Sehun akan menjadi milikku."

Tawa Yi Fan masih membahana di kegelapan, penuh dengan ejekan yang kejam...

"Kalau terjadi apapun kepadaku. Kau akan melakukannya kan Hankyung?" 

Hankyung menatap ragu ke arah Kris, tahu kalau Yi Fan mendengarkan di dalam sana. 

"Kau tidak usah takut." Kris menghela napas, "Aku minta maaf atas insiden kecelakaan itu, yang hampir merenggut keluargamu.,,," lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, "Monster ini kadangkala sangat kuat, tetapi aku akan menahannya sekuat tenaga. Sementara itu, kau lakukan apa yang kuminta untuk kulakukan." 

Monster...Hankyung membatin dalam hati. Panggilan itu sangat cocok untuk Tuan Yi Fan, lelaki itu berjiwa kelam dan bengis, melindas siapapun yang menghalanginya tanpa ampun. Hankyung takut setengah mati kepada Tuan Yi Fan. Tetapi kesetiaannya kepada Tuan Kris mengalahkan segelanya. Kalau memang nanti terjadi sesuatu kepada Tuan Kris, Hankyung akan melaksanakan instruksinya. Melindungi Sehun dan membawanya lari jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Tuan Yi Fan, meskipun nyawanya menjadi taruhannya.

"Kau masih penasaran akan kasus kematian artis itu?" 

Sapaan itu membuat Myungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum, "Aku sedang menyelidiki kasusnya untuk artikel khusus di majalah. Kau tahu, kisah tentang anak gelap Jin-Ri membuat semuanya makin menarik." 

"Tetapi anak gelap Jin-Ri itu tidak bisa ditemukan di mana-mana. Rumahnya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dia mengambil cuti dari tempat kerjanya, dia seolah lenyap dan aku bahkan mulai ragu kalau dia ada." Teman wartawannya yang bernama Kevin menyahut sambil memutar bola matanya.

Myungsoo tertawa, "Dia memang ada." Dibukanya berkas-berkasnya, "Aku menyelidiki ke sekolahnya dan berhasil mendapatkan fotonya waktu masih muda. Usianya pas. Sepertinya gosip itu benar, Jin-Ri melahirkan anaknya ketika usianya enam belas tahun." 

Kevin mengambil berkas Myungsoo dan mengamati foto Sehun yang terpampang di sana. "Siapa namanya? Sehun? Hmmm dia cantik, sepertinya mewarisi kecantikan ibunya." 

"Asalkan tidak mewarisi sikapnya." Myungsoo tersenyum sinis. Sifat buruk Jin-Ri sebagai artis memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan artis dan wartawan. 

"Bahkan kita tidak bisa menebak siapa ayah anak ini." Kevin menatap Myungsoo dengan serius, "Kau sudah ada ide di mana Sehun berada sekarang ini? Kau harus menemukannya, artikelmu tidak akan berhasil kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan Sehun." 

Myungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya di meja sambil merenung. Sesungguhnya dia mengalami jalan buntu. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Sehun berada. Dia sudah menghubungi semua orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Sehun, Sehun tidak punya banyak teman dan kenalan. Tetapi semua nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Sehun berada, Namja itu tampaknya lenyap begitu saja. Tetapi Myungsoo bertekad menemukannya, dia pasti akan menemukan Sehun. 

"Dan milyuner kaya itu, pacar Jin-Ri, juga tidak ada kemajuan dengannya ya?" 

Myungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, Kris Wu menjadi satu lagi masalah besar. Sejak kematian Jin-Ri dia sangat sulit ditemui. Pintu gerbangnya selalu tertutup rapat, dia bahkan tampaknya tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya. Penjagaan rumahnya sangat ketat, dan tidak peduli para wartawan berkemah di depan rumahnya, mereka tidak berhasil menemui Kris Wu.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa menjadikannya bahan artikelmu." Kevin mengusulkan.

Myungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, "Siapa? Kris Wu? Tetapi dia hanya milyuner kaya yang kebetulan memacari artis, banyak yang seperti dia, tidak menarik untuk dibahas... Publik akan lebih menyukai kisah anak gelap yang disembunyikan seorang artis sekian lama..."

"Tetapi dari rumor yang aku dengar, Kris Wu selalu membawa kematian di sekelilingnya."  
"Apa maksudmu?" Myungsoo memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Kevin, insting wartawannya mulai berdering.

"Yah kau tahu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, keluarga angkatnya juga meninggal begitu saja karena kecelakaan mobil... dan sekarang calon isterinya meninggal pula, di rumahnya. Mungkin pria itu menyimpan kutukan yang membunuh orang-orang terdekatnya." gumam Kevin.

Atau pria itu terlibat sesuatu yang menyebabkan kematian orang-orang terdekatnya. Myungsoo menyimpulkan. Matanya menatap berkasnya yang memuat tentang Kris Wu. Well, kalau dia menggali sedikit lebih dalam, mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu... Myungsoo bertekad dalam hati, dia akan mencari tahu dan menemukan kisah yang menarik untuk diberitakannya kepada publik.

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

From The Darkest Side Bab 6 BY SANTHY AGATHA

"_Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu . satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, Karena dengan begitu , kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahat ku ini , sangat sulit untuk di cintai …._

_Kris Wu -_

"_Bukankah Cinta Juga sama? Aku selalu Berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dan obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain ._

_Wu Yi Fan –_

*****

"Woo bin sangat senang membaca buku, karena itu aku senang ketika siang itu kau memilih duduk di perpustakaan. Aku sangat senang, karena kau sangat mirip dengannya."

Mereka duduk sambil minum kopi dan kue yang disediakan di kebun belakang rumah. Kris sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mengajak Sehun duduk dan bercerita. Tentu saja Sehun tidak menolak, jantungnya berdegup kencang, menanti cerita tentang Woo bin, ayah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Tetapi Kris mengenalnya. Dan lelaki itulah satu-satunya penghubung Sehun dengan ayahnya.

Lelaki itu menyesap kopinya, lalu menatap Sehun dengan alis diangkat, "Aku lupa menanyakannya. Kata Jin-Ri kau bekerja di sebuah biro wisata... apakah mereka tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa masuk kerja?"

"Aku sudah menelepon mereka dan mengambil cuti besarku.. aku punya dua puluh hari cuti besar... tapi kalau lebih dari itu, tidak bisa... jadi beberapa hari lagi aku harus masuk kerja."

Mata Kris berkilat mendengarkan keterangan Sehun, tetapi Sehun tidak melihatnya. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, matanya menatap ke arah album foto keluarga itu dengan sangat tertarik.

Kris begitu baik, dia menunjukkan album foto keluarga kepada Sehun, di sana ada foto Woo bin dan dengan rinci Kris menjelaskan masing-masing kisahnya,

"Ini foto Woo bin waktu wisuda..." Kris menunjukkan jarinya ke foto lelaki muda yang tampak begitu bahagia dan mengenakan toga yang terpasang rapi, senyumnya lebar, dan sangat mirip dengan Sehun. "Dia sangat gugup pagi itu... karena di hari yang sama dia diwawancara oleh perusahaan besar yang sudah memesannya jauh-jauh hari. Kau tahu, Woo bin mahasiswa jenius, jadi banyak yang mengejarnya ketika lulus. Dia memilih penghasilan terbesar meskipun dia harus bekerja keras. Lebih dari separuh gajinya dia kirimkan kepada kakek dan nenekmu, untuk membantu biaya perawatanmu."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, "Ayahku melakukan itu?"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, "Keluarga angkatku tidak kaya dan ayah Woo bin tidak tahu tentang dirimu, jadi Woo bin harus bekerja keras demi bisa mengirimkan uang untukmu... Mereka dulunya sahabat ayahku, ayah Woo bin sempat satu sekolahan dengan ayahku di London. Mereka terus menjalin persahabatan ketika ayah Woo bin ditugaskan ke salah satu cabang perusahaan di Yunani, di dekat rumah ayahku. Ketika kedua orangtuaku meninggal, ayahku menunjuk ayah Woo bin sebagai waliku sampai aku berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan bisa menerima warisan sah secara hukum.

Dan kemudian ayah Woo bin harus kembali ke negaranya, sehingga aku dibawanya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Aku cukup bahagia dengan keluarga angkatku, mereka menyayangiku dan tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai orang luar. Ketika usiaku dua puluh tahun, mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan dan itu merupakan pukulan yang sangat besar untukku. Karena masih kurang dari usia wajibku untuk menerima warisan, Aku mengajukan gugatan ke pengadilan dan dikabulkan, dan mereka akhirnya memberikanku warisanku. Yang ternyata sangat besar, ditambah dengan bunga dan pengembangan saham selama bertahun-tahun, membuatku luar biasa kaya. Aku akhirnya mengembangkan perusahaan dan di sinilah aku." Kris tersenyum menyesal, "Aku menyesal keluarga angkatku pergi begitu cepat karena aku belum membalas budi kepada mereka.. dan aku menyesal karena kau tidak sempat bertemu Woo bin.."

Sehun mendengarkan kisah Kris dan termenung. Kisah lelaki ini hampir sama dengannya, mereka sama-sama kehilangan orangtuanya dan bertahan hidup dari kasih sayang orang lain yang mencintai mereka. Ada perasaan empati yang berkembang untuk Kris di hati Sehun, membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

Kris menyesap kopinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke album foto, "Mari kita bahas lagi tentang Woo bin, ini fotonya ketika dia merayakan ulang tahun ke dua puluh. Kau tahu apa doanya? Dia ingin waktu cepat berlalu dan kau segera berumur tujuh belas tahun..."

Sehun membawa album foto itu ke kamarnya. Ada kekosongan besar yang dirasakannya atas kematian Jin-Ri. Kekosongan itu menciptakan palung yang dalam di hatinya. Karena ibunya telah tiada. Tetapi palung itu juga menyisakan goresan menyakitkan, karena dia tahu pasti ibunya tidak pernah mencintainya dan tidak pernah menyayanginya.

Perasaannya terhadap ayahnya berbeda. Dia hanya mengenal Woo bin, Ayahnya, dari cerita-cerita Kris dan dari foto-foto keluarga yang sekarang dibukanya di atas ranjangnya. Tetapi hatinya terasa sedih, mengetahui bahwa ayahnya mencintainya, tetapi tidak pernah bisa menemuinya. Mengetahui bahwa kecelakaan itu telah merenggut ayahnya bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki seorang ayah yang selalu menjaganya diam-diam. Rasanya seperti sesuatu direnggut dari jantung dan dihantamkan ke tanah.

Mata Sehun terasa panas, dan tanpa tertahankan air matanya menetes jatuh, mengenai wajah ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum di foto. Diusapnya air matanya dan tangisnya semakin terisak. Tangis yang terlambat, atas kematian ayahnya, atas kesempatan untuk bertemu yang tidak pernah tersampaikan, atas penyesalannya karena tidak pernah sempat mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai ayahnya dan selalu memikirkannya.

"Ayah..." Sehun mengusap foto itu sambil menangis, "Ayah..." Air matanya tak terbendung. Dan dia terisak-isak di kamar itu.

Di luar kamarnya, Kris berdiri membeku. Meresapi kepedihan Sehun. Ada kepedihan yang sama di matanya. Sebuah penyesalan yang tak tertahankan.

"Maafkan aku Sehun." Kris menggumam dalam hati dan mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.. Kalau saja dia bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya, mungkin dia masih bisa mengharapkan Sehun mengerti. Tetapi kekejaman Yi Fanlah yang menyebabkan Sehun tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya, dan kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, dan Yi Fan melakukannya dengan tangan Kris.

"Bakar biro wisata itu nanti malam." Yi Fan memberikan instruksi dengan dingin di telepon, "Buat seperti kecelakaan."

Suara Kangin di sana menyahut dengan patuh, "Baik tuan. Saya akan laksanakan sebaik mungkin."

Yi Fan meletakkan gagang teleponnya dan tersenyum. Dia memang tak segan-segan mengotori tangannya dengan darah kalau perlu. Tetapi untuk hal-hal semacam ini, dia punya Kangin untuk melaksanakannya, pegawainya yang setia dan bersedia melakukan apapun demi dirinya.

Begitu biro wisata tempat Sehun bekerja terbakar habis. Sehun tidak punya alasan untuk masuk kerja karena cutinya sudah habis.

Berita di koran itu membuat mata Sehun terbelalak. Sebuah kawasan ruko terbakar habis dilalap api, tidak ada korban jiwa, tetapi kerugian uangnya luar biasa. Ruko itu menampung banyak usaha niaga, seperti salon, bank perkreditan rakyat, toko elektronik, dan biro wisata tempat Sehun bekerja.

Sehun mencoba menelepon atasannya. Tetapi selalu terhubung dengan mailbox. Mungkin atasannya sedang sibuk ... siapa yang tidak sibuk kalau lahan bisnisnya terbakar habis seperti itu? Sehun membayangkan atasannya dengan sedih, atasannya lelaki setengah baya yang baik dengan keluarga besar dan anak-anak yang baik pula. Tidak terbayangkan betapa sedihnya mereka kehilangan bisnis keluarga seperti itu. Semoga semua sudah diasuransikan, Sehun membatin.

Dan sekarang dia harus memikirkan pekerjaan, karena sudah jelas dengan kejadian ini, dia tidak punya pekerjaan lagi.

"Kau bisa menjadi asistenku." Kris mengusulkan ketika Sehun menceritakan kebakaran yang menimpa biro hukum tempatnya bekerja.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya, "Tidak Kris... aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain, segera."

"Oh ayolah, kau bahkan belum bisa keluar dari rumah ini, Para wartawan masih berkerumun di sana, mengendus sana dan sini. Aku juga mengalami nasib sama, tidak bisa keluar, aku harus menjalankan perusahaanku dari rumah...akan sangat membantu kalau aku mempunyai asisten."

Sehun menatap Kris ragu. Jalan keluar yang diberikan oleh Kris memang membantu mereka berdua, tetapi Sehun merasa tidak enak, dia telah begitu banyak memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Kris. Dan sekarang bahkan lelaki itu memberinya pekerjaan.

"Terimalah. Dan jangan merasa tidak enak. Aku keluargamu bukan? Keluarga saling membantu." Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum.

Bagaimana Sehun bisa menolak kalau menerima penawaran seperti itu?

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan Sehun tinggal di rumah itu. Hubungannya dengan Kris berlangsung dengan baik karena mereka berinteraksi dengan intens hampir setiap hari.

Secara aktual. Hanya Kris yang ditemui oleh Sehun setiap harinya, hanya Kris teman bicara dan berbaginya, dan hanya Kris satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajaknya berkomunikasi.

Menjadi asisten Kris sangat rumit dan Sehun harus belajar banyak. Mengerjakan pekerjaan di perusahaan internasional tentu saja berbeda dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan administrasi di sebuah biro wisata. Tetapi Kris dengan sabar membantu dan membimbingnya sehingga dia lancar mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya.

Dan perasaan Sehun berkembang kepada Kris. Oh ya, lelaki itu sangat tampan bagaikan dewa Yunani di kisah-kisah para dewa. Dengan warna rambutnya yang indah, matanya yang dalam dan garis wajahnya yang keras. Penampilan fisik lelaki itu pastilah bisa menaklukkan wanita serta pria manapun, termasuk Sehun. Tetapi bukan itu yang utama, sikap Kris yang lembut dan perhatian kepadanyalah yang membuatnya terpesona. Kris selalu membantunya, menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik, lelaki itu mendengarkannya dan bersedia memberikan solusi yang baik. Sehun merasa nyaman bersama Kris, dan mulai merindukan lelaki itu ketika mereka tidak bersama.

Apakah dia mulai mencintai Kris Wu?

Pipi Sehun memerah. Oh Astaga, dia tidak boleh menumbuhkan perasaan itu. Lagipula Kris pasti tidak punya perasaan apapun kepadanya. Lelaki itu baik kepadanya karena dia adalah Putra Woo bin. Bahkan lelaki itu pernah mengatakan bahwa Sehun boleh menganggapnya sebagai pamannya, sebagai keluarganya. Sehun sangat bodoh jika mengharapkan lebih. Apalagi usia mereka terpaut jauh, dua belas tahun. Sehun yakin Kris akan mencari wanita atau Pria berpengalaman seperti Jin-Ri daripada melirik pria ingusan seperti dirinya. 

Dengan tegas Sehun berusaha mematikan perasaan cinta yang mulai bertumbuh itu.

Yi Fan merasa bosan. Sangat bosan. Dia menuruti permintaan Kris, diam dan menunggu di sudut gelap dan mengamati. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Dia bersedia menunggu bukan karena ingin menuruti permintaan Kris, tetapi lebih karena dia melihat bahwa usaha Kris dengan sikap halus dan lembutnya berhasil menahan Sehun di sini.

Tetapi lama kelamaan dia merasa gemas dan tak sabar. Kris terlalu lambat. Dia bersikap seperti keluarga, memperlakukan Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan tak segera bertindak.

Kalau dia bisa keluar, dia akan segera memiliki Sehun, menguasai tubuh mungil itu dan menjadikannya miliknya. Yi Fan tidak sabar menanti semua itu terjadi.

Tetapi dia memang harus bersabar. Kris sedang kuat dan lelaki itu bisa menahan kemunculannya. Yi Fan hanya tinggal menunggu Kris lengah, lalu dia akan muncul dan bertindak.

Dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat untuk menguasai Sehun, lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya.

_Tunngu Sehun, kau akan sangat menikmati ketika aku memilikimu._

"Maafkan aku, aku baru sadar, apakah kau merasa bosan? Kau hampir tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini. Aku menyesal." Kris meletakkan serbet makannya dan menatap Sehun penuh permintaan maaf, "Wartawan-wartawan itu sudah tidak berkumpul di depan, tetapi mereka menyebarkan mata-mata untuk mengawasi diam-diam... Aku baru sadar kalau kita tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini."

"Tidak apa-apa Kris, aku cukup sibuk di rumah ini." Sehun tersenyum, berusaha meredakan rasa bersalah yang ada di mata Kris, "Aku bekerja, aku membaca koleksi bukumu yang luar biasa, aku menonton televisi dan aku mendengarkan musik."

Kris terkekeh, "Sungguh Sehun, aku harus mengajakmu keluar dari rumah ini kapan-kapan." Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, "Omong-omong tentang musik, kita bisa berdansa." Lelaki itu berdiri lalu mendekati pemutar musik di rak samping meja makan. Setelah musik berputar, dia berdiri di dekat Sehun, mengulurkan tangan sambil setengah membungkuk elegan,

" maukah anda memberi kehormatan kepada saya untuk mengajak anda berdansa?"

Sehun terkekeh dan membalas uluran tangan Kris,

Kris melangkah mundur, mengajak Sehun ke area kosong di ruang makan yang besar itu. Diletakkannya sebelah tangan Sehun di pundaknya dan yang satunya lagi di genggamannya, dibimbingnya Sehun mengikuti langkah dansanya.

Sehun terkekeh lagi sambil dengan susah payah mengikuti gerakan kaki Kris, "Aku akan menginjak kakimu, aku tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya."

Kris ikut terkekeh dan mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Lalu tiba-tiba saja mata mereka bertatapan dengan dalam, dan sesuatu terjadi begitu saja. Suasana penuh canda berubah menjadi sensual.

Dan ketika Kris menundukkan kepala untuk mencium bibir Sehun. Sehun memejamkan mata.

Bibir itu mulanya terasa dingin, menyentuh bibir Sehun yang lembut. Mengecupnya dengan lembut. Lalu sisi bibirnya mulai membuka bibir Sehun, dan memagut bibir bawah Sehun. Kris menyesapnya dengan lembut, menikmati kemanisan yang ada di sana. Setelah yakin Sehun menerimanya, lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya dan membimbing lengan Sehun supaya merangkul lehernya, lalu memeluk Sehun erat-erat dan melumat bibirnya.

Ciuman Kris sangat luar biasa, semula dingin lalu panas membakar. Lelaki itu melumat bibir Sehun dengan kehausan, mencecap seluruh sudutnya dengan bibirnya. Ketika bibir Sehun membuka, lidahnya menelusup masuk, mulanya hati-hati kemudian masuk semakin dalam, bertemu dengan lidah Sehun dan berjalinan di sana, mulut mereka berpadu dan tubuh mereka menjadi semakin rapat.

Ketika Kris melepaskan kepalanya, matanya yang dalam bertatapan dengan mata Sehun, penuh gairah,

"Aku ingin memilikimu, Sehun." Bisiknya dengan suara parau. Logat asing terdengar kental di suaranya, membuktikan kalau lelaki itu sedang terbawa gairahnya.

Dan bagaimana mungkin Sehun menolak ajakan sensual itu? Mata Kris begitu dalam, menghipnotisnya, dan Sehun seolah tenggelam di sana, kehilangan daya dalam jebakan sensual yang luar biasa panas.

Kris mengangkat tubuh Sehun seolah Sehun sangat ringan, lalu membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kesan pertama Sehun atas kamar Kris adalah kamar itu begitu gelap. Nuansanya hitam, cokelat, dan abu-abu. Sangat lelaki. Tubuhnya dibaringkan dengan lembut di atas seprai sutra berwarna hitam pekat. Dan lelaki itu lalu berbaring di sebelahnya, memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau." Kris mengangkat dagu Sehun supaya menatap matanya yang dalam, "Kau bisa pergi kalau kau berubah pikiran. Tetapi kalau kau memutuskan iya. Maka kau tidak bisa mundur lagi."

Sehun menatap Kris dan berpikir. Kris begitu baik kepadanya selama ini. Hanya Kris yang ada dalam hidupnya sebulan terakhir ini, dan Sehun hampir yakin kalau dia mencintai lelaki ini. Suasana malam ini begitu mistis, dan Sehun ternggelam ke dalam godaan sensual. Dia siap. Meskipun mungkin dia akan menyesal keesokan harinya, tetapi malam ini dia siap.

Kris sepertinya membaca penerimaan dari mata Sehun, lelaki itu mengerang, lalu melumat bibir Sehun lagi dengan bergairah, lumatannya tidak ditahan-tahan lagi. Lelaki itu melahap seluruh bibir Sehun, menjilat dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya, mencecap rasanya. 

"Ah ya Ampun, akhirnya aku memilikimu sayang." Kris mengerang parau. Jemarinya bergerak dan menaikkan T-Shirt Sehun, sehingga dada Sehun yang berwarna menggoda terpampang di depannya,

"Ah... indahnya.. Sehun yang indah.. aku akan memujamu, aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan sayang..." jemari Kris bergerak lembut dan menyentuh puting Sehun, lalu bibirnya menyusul dan menyesapnya lembut. Sehun mengerang, merasakan keintiman baru yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

"Kris... jangan... jangan disitu." Sehun mengerang merasakan rasa panas menyerangnya, di putingnya yang sekarang menegak kaku, rasa panas itu membakarnya, membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum menggoda, "Jangan di sini katamu?" senyumnya polos dan sensual. Lelaki itu menjilat puting Sehun sambil lalu kemudian meniupnya lembut, "Apa Sehun? Katakan lagi... kau bilang jangan di situ?"

"Oh.. ya Kris.. yaa... di situ Kris." Sehun mengerang putus asa, putingnya mengencang dan mendamba. Mendambakan bibir Kris yang panas dan lidahnya yang menggoda.

Dan Kris mengabulkan permintaannya, tidak mau membuat Sehun tersiksa lama-lama. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi, lalu mengisap puting Sehun dengan penuh gairah, memuja dada Sehun bergantian, membuat tubuh Sehun menggeliat dan melengkungkan punggungnya mendamba.

Jemari Kris bergerak dan menuju pusat gairah Sehun, tempat di mana rasa panas itu terus muncul ketika putingnya dihisap dengan penuh gairah oleh Kris. Jemari itu menelusup menyingkap Jeansnya dan menyusup ke balik celana dalamnya , dan menyentuh kejantanan sehun. Dengan ahlinya Kris menggerakkan jarinya, mennyentuhnya dengan hati-hati .

Jemari Kris mengusapnya pelan dan tubuh Sehun seakan disetrum oleh listrik, dia mengigit bibirnya dan mengerang. Mata Kris mengamati setiap reaksi Sehun dengan penuh gairah. Jemarinya menggoda lagi, kali ini mengocok titik sensitif Sehun dan kemudian melakukan usapan memutar di atasnya . Erangan Sehun makin kencang, membuat mata Kris berkabut penuh gairah.

"Sehun yang tidak pernah disentuh sebelumnya…." Lelaki itu menunduk ke telinga Sehun dan berbisik parau, "Biarkan aku memuaskanmu." Dicumbunya telinga Sehun membuat Namja itu menggeliat penuh gairah. Dan kemudian dengan cekatan Kris menelanjangi Sehun, membuat Sehun terbaring tanpa busana di atas ranjang berseprai sutra hitamnya. Tampak siap dan menggairahkan bagaikan Dewi Amor yang dikirim dari khayangan untuk memuaskannya.

Kris tak tahan lagi, kepalanya pening oleh gairah. Tapi dia tahu bahwa dia harus berhati-hari. Sehun masih perawan dan Kris harus menjaga supaya Sehun terus larut dalam godaan gairahnya. Kris akan terus menggoda Sehun sampai tiba saatnya tubuh pria itu tidak akan mampu menolaknya dan otaknya tidak mau bekerjasama lagi.

Dengan penuh gairah dan keahlian, Kris mencumbu Sehun, bibirnya ada di mana-mana, meninggalkan jejak panas dan basah di seluruh tubuh Sehun, di lehernya, pundaknya, dadanya, perutnya, pinggulnya, dan... Sehun menjerit ketika bibir yang panas itu menyentuh kejantannnya.

Lelaki itu mencumbu kejantanannya tanpa ampun, memujanya. Menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya untuk menggoda Sehun. Lidah Kris mengusap titik paling sensitif di kewanitaan Sehun dan kemudian lelaki itu menghisapnya, membuat Sehun memekik atas sensasi yang dirasakannya.

Ketika Kris memutuskan bahwa Sehun sudah sangat siap untuknya, lelaki itu melepaskan pakaiannya hingga telanjang di depan Sehun. Sehun menatap Kris dengan malu, pipinya merona, menyebar dengan cepat ke tubuhnya, Kris tampak sangat... jantan... oh Astaga... Sehun tidak pernah melihat kejantanan lelaki sebelumnya selain miliknya .. perasaan di dalam dirinya tidak bisa dijelaskan... tiba-tiba Sehun merasa takut.

Kris rupanya melihat rasa takut di mata Sehun. Lelaki itu menunduk dan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut, kemudian bergantian mengecup mata, dahi, dan pucuk hidung Sehun dengan tak kalah lembutnya, 

"Jangan takut sayang... aku... aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamamu dan aku mungkin akan menyakitimu.. tapi kau harus percaya kalau aku akan menjagamu."

Sehun percaya. Kelembutan di mata Kris membuatnya percaya, karena itu, ketika lelaki itu menempatkan diri di antara kedua pahanya, Sehun membuka dirinya untuk Kris, lelaki itu setengah menindihnya. Sehun bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang besar dan keras menggesek lubang belakangnya, membuatnya menggeliat oleh sensasi asing yang aneh.

Kris menatap Sehun lembut, tapi ada api di sana, api yang penuh gairah, nafasnya sedikit terengah, sementara pinggulnya bergerak lembut, memperkenalkan bagian dirinya yang keras dan bergairah kepada Sehun.

"Rasanya akan sakit.." Kris berbisik parau, "Kau boleh mencakarku atau mengigitku untuk melampiaskan sakitmu, tetapi kau harus tahu, betapapun sakitnya itu, aku tidak akan berhenti... bukan karena aku ingin menyakitimu, tetapi karena aku harus melakukannya... kau mengerti Sehun?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Kris percaya. Lelaki itu lalu mendesakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan, berusaha membuka pintu untuk memasuki Lubang Sehun. Tetapi Sehun terasa sangat sempit sehingga Kris harus mendesakkan dirinya berkali-kali dengan kewalahan. Sampai kemudian dengan menggertakkan giginya, Kris menekankan dirinya dengan kuat, membuat Sehun merasakan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat di bagian belakangnya .

Sehun menjerit, mencakar lengan Kris meminta lelaki itu berhenti. Tetapi Kris tidak bisa berhenti.. Akhirnya dengan satu tekanan kuat mampu memasukinya , diiringi erangan kesakitan Sehun.

Mereka berbaring bersama dalam diam. Kris sudah membenamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di diri Sehun, menyatu sepenuhnya, tetapi lelaki itu tidak bergerak, memberi kesempatan Sehun untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuhnya. Dikecupnya air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata Sehun,

"Maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Kris berbisik pelan sambil mengecup bibir Sehun lembut.

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Kris, menemukan kelembutan dan penyesalan di sana. Air matanya turun dan Kris mengecupnya lagi.

"Aku akan bergerak lagi." Suara Kris serak, "Mungkin pada awalnya akan tidak nyaman.." lelaki itu menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat Sehun mengernyit.

"Sakit sayang?" Kris memandang Sehun cemas. Tetapi Sehun sudah tidak begitu merasakan sakit lagi, tubuhnya menerima tubuh Kris di dalamnya, membungkusnya dalam kehangatan yang rapat dan panas, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kris tersenyum menerima jawaban Sehun, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Semula pelan, lalu dengan ritme yang makin cepat, sesuai dengan gairah mereka yang makin cepat dan napas mereka yang makin tersengal,

"Oh ya ampun, kau rapat sekali Sehun... kau membungkusku dengan begitu rapat..." Kris berbisik parau penuh gairah, ketika mereka sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Pinggul Sehun bergerak mengikuti Kris membiarkan lelaki itu membawanya ke puncak yang belum pernah dia datangi sebelumnya. Sensasi gerakan tubuh Kris pada penyatuan tubuh mereka luar biasa nikmatnya. Sehun akhirnya memejamkan mata ketika dia mencapai puncak itu, meledakkan dirinya dalam kenikmatan yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan, membuatnya melayang dan meleleh sekaligus. Dan samar dia mendengar Kris mengerang, lelaki itu meledak di dalam tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Setelahnya mereka berbaring berpelukan, dipengaruhi oleh sensasi euforia dan orgasme yang luar biasa dasyat. Kris memeluk Sehun erat-erat, jemarinya menelusuri punggung Sehun yang telanjang, merapatkan tubuh pria itu ke dalam lindungan dada bidangnya.

Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam rengkuhan dada Kris, menikmati debaran jantung mereka yang makin lama makin tenang. Orgasme membuatnya mengantuk, sebelum jatuh ke dalam tidurnya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris penuh cinta,

"Aku mencintaimu Kris Wu."

Tatapan Kris kepadanya tampak lembut dan penuh haru, "Aku juga Sehun, aku mencintaimu."

Dan mereka tertidur bersama, dalam pelukan penuh cinta,

Sehun terbangun ketika merasakan pundaknya dikecupi dengan penuh gairah. dadanya diremas dengan lembut tetapi menggoda. Suasana kamar itu gelap karena lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan, hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela kaca yang belum ditutup memancarkan cahaya temaram memasuki kamar.

Pria yang mencumbunya ini sangat bergairah. Jemarinya menggoda Sehun, dari dada turun ke kejantannya dan memakinkannya di sana dengan sangat ahli, dengan sangat bergelora. Bibirnya yang panas mencumbui sisi telinga dan leher Sehun. Membuat Sehun makin terjaga, dan kemudian tersadar bahwa dia sedang bersama Kris yang dicintainya.

"Kris?" Sehun mengelus punggung Kris yang sudah mulai menindihnya. Lelaki itu menempatkan dirinya di antara paha Sehun dan menyentuhkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat keras ke sela paha Sehun.

Kris tampak terlindungi bayangan gelap dalam temaramnya kamar. Dalam pengelihatannya yang masih mengantuk, Sehun melihat Kris tersenyum samar. Tatapan lelaki itu tampak tajam, membuat Sehun ketakutan sekejap, tetapi ditepiskannya ketakutannya itu. Mungkin kegelapan yang meliputi Kris membuat lelaki itu tampak menakutkan, tetapi Sehun yakin Kris tidak akan menyakitinya. Kris mencintainya juga, dan lelaki itu akan menjaganya. Di pejamkannya matanya, dan dibukanya pahanya untuk Kris.

Yi Fan tersenyum dengan penuh gairah sambil menatap Sehun yang memejamkan matanya. Bayangan gelap melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Kau akan menikmatinya sayang... dan kita baru saja mulai." Bisiknya parau, lalu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di tubuh Sehun. Pria yang sangat diinginkannya.

T.B.C

Maaf bangettt baru bisa update lagi , aku lagi sibuk banget soalnya , mohon di mengerti ya , chap selanjutnya mudah-mudahan nanti malaem , itu juga kalo ga ada halangan yang lain , sekali lagi aku minta maaf ..


	7. Chapter 7

From The Darkest Side Chapter 7 BY SANTHY AGATHA

"_Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu . satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, Karena dengan begitu , kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahat ku ini , sangat sulit untuk di cintai …._

_Kris Wu -_

"_Bukankah Cinta Juga sama? Aku selalu Berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dan obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain ._

_Wu Yi Fan –_

*****

Sehun sedikit mengernyit ketika menatap Kris yang tiba-tiba berbeda. Lelaki itu tampak begitu bergairah, tatapan matanya seolah akan melahapnya hidup-hidup dan meskipun kegelapan meliputi sosok lelaki itu, Sehun bisa merasakan nafsunya yang meluap-luap.

Dengan penuh nafsu, Kris memposisikan dirinya di tengah paha Sehun, kemudian meluncur masuk tanpa permisi, menyatukan dirinya. Sehun mencengkeram pundak Kris, sejenak menahan perasaan tidak nyaman, karena ini baru kedua kalinya Kris memasukinya. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak mau menunggu, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan penuh gairah, seakan begitu kehausan dan akan mati kalau tidak dipuaskan.

Gerakan Kris sedikit kasar, lelaki itu mengecupi seluruh wajah Sehun, lalu bibirnya melumat bibir Sehun dengan penuh gairah, melahapnya tanpa batas. Bibirnya melumat bergantian bibir atas Sehun dan bibir bawah Sehun, menyesapnya, menghisapnya, mengulumnya dan menikmatinya sesukanya. Lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk begitu dalam dan inten. Ciuman itu menyatukan bibir dan lidah mereka, lalu bergerak menggoda, seiring dengan gerakan pinggul lelaki itu yang semakin cepat di bawah sana.

Percintaan itu keras dan cepat. Kris tidak lembut lagi, tetapi setidaknya dia membawa Sehun ke puncak kenikmatan dengan cepat dan meledak, hingga Sehun hampir tak sadarkan diri ketika akhirnya Kris mencapai puncak kepuasan, sekali lagi meledakkan dirinya dalam-dalam jauh di dalam tubuhnya.

Napas mereka terengah-engah dengan tubuh yang berkeringat. Sehun membuka matanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam itu. Kris menatapnya seakan menembus hatinya. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda… tiba-tiba perasaan takut itu datang lagi, membuat Sehun begidik dan merasakan dorongan untuk menjauh. Tetapi Kris tiba-tiba saja meraih pinggangnya dan membalikkannya supaya membelakanginya. Lelaki itu menempelkan kejantanannya yang mengeras di bagian belakang pinggul Sehun. Jemarinya menelusur penuh gairah, menyentuh paha Sehun dan mengangkatnya ke atas…

"Kris…?"

"Aku belum puas sayang, malam ini belum selesai untuk kita…"

Lelaki itu menyelipkan dirinya dari belakang dan menyatukannya lagi dengan Lubang Sehun. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi penuh gairah. Membawa Sehun kembali naik ke dalam pusaran yang makin lama makin membawa kesadarannya.

Kris benar, malam itu seakan tidak ada ujungnya, gairah Kris seakan tidak ada habisnya untuk Sehun.

Yang tidak Sehun sadari… sepanjang sisa malam itu, dia bercinta dengan Yi Fan.

Sehun menggeliat ketika terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan langsung merasakan rasa tidak enak yang amat sangat. Lubang Belakangnya terasa tidak nyaman dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Dia membuka matanya dan mengernyit. Kemudian baru menyadari bahwa Kris masih ada di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu masih telanjang dengan selimut putih membungkus pinggangnya, dia berbaring miring dengan bertumpu siku dan telapak tangannya menopang kepalanya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah mengamati Sehun dari tadi, matanya tampak sedih.

Sehun berbaring diam, tiba-tiba merasa malu. Semalam mereka begitu intim dan diliputi gairah. Dan sekarang ketika mereka terbangun dengan logika. Sehun sangat malu dengan ketelanjangan mereka yang diterangi sinar matahari yang menyusup remang-remang dari jendela. Tetapi sepertinya Kris tidak merasakan itu. Jemarinya menelusuri leher Sehun, lalu menurunkan selimutnya ke dadanya, jemarinya menelusur di sana, mengusap dengan lembut ke dada dan turun ke perutnya, selimutnya makin diturunkan ke bawah, ke pahanya…. dan Sehun melihat, semakin jauh selimutnya turun, mata Kris tampak semakin sedih.

"Maafkan aku." Akhirnya lelaki itu bersuara, pekat, penuh kepedihan. Membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa?"

Kris menghela napasnya dengan berat, dia lalu mengecup bibir Sehun lembut, dan mengelus pipinya, "Untuk semua kekasaranku…. ini… bekas-bekas ini… Oh Astaga, aku minta maaf Sehun.."

Sehun menatap Kris bingung, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap tubuhnya yang tadi di elus oleh Kris. Matanya membelalak, ada bekas-bekas merah ciuman di tubuhnya, dan juga beberapa memar di lengan dan pahanya, mungkin akibat cengkeraman yang terlalu keras. Tetapi Sehun semalam tidak merasakannya, dia terlalu larut dalam gairah, hingga tidak menyadari kalau sentuhan dan ciuman Kris terlalu keras sehingga menimbulkan bekas. Mungkin hal inilah yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terasa pegal dan tidak nyaman ketika bangun pagi tadi.

"Aku kasar dan melukaimu…kau memar-memar seperti ini." Kris menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat, "Maafkan aku Sehun."

Sehun membalas pelukan Kris, "Tidak apa-apa Kris, toh aku tidak menyadarinya semalam."

"Maafkan aku menyebabkanmu harus mengalami ini." Lelaki itu tampaknya tidak mendengar kata-kata Sehun.

"Maafkan aku."

Sehun tertegun. Kris tampak merasa sangat bersalah karena melukainya. Semalam memang lelaki itu tampak aneh. Dipenuhi dengan gairah yang sepertinya tidak bisa ditahankan lagi, mungkin gairah itu pula yang menyebabkan Kris terlalu kasar, lelaki itu tidak sengaja…. Tetapi sekarang Kris tampak begitu membenci perbuatannya, tampak begitu jijik kepada dirinya sendiri. Membuat Sehun langsung memeluknya dengan lembut,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kris."

Dan Kris terdiam. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Kau brengsek." Kris menatap bayangan Yi Fan di cermin. "Kau memperlakukannya seperti pelacur."

Yi Fan mengangkat alisnya, "Aku memang seperti itu kalau bercinta. Lagipula… kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah lama tidak bercinta. Apalagi aku sudah menunggu lama untuk memiliki Sehun, bukan salahku kalau aku terlalu bergairah dan sedikit melukainya."

"Sedikit katamu?" Kris menggeram, mengernyit pahit ketika mengingat pemandangan tubuh Sehun tadi pagi. Hatinya langsung hancur, menyadari bahwa Sehun dilukai, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Seluruh tubuh Sehun memar dan merah penuh bekas ciuman dan cengkeramanmu, aku yakin Lubangnya juga terasa sakit meski dia menutupinya darimu. Kau seperti binatang Yi Fan! Dia baru kehilangan keperawanannya, Demi Tuhan!"

"Ah ya…" Yi Fan tertawa, "Dan kau harusnya berterimakasih kepadaku, karena aku memberikan kesempatan untuk mengambil keperawanan Sehun kepadamu. Aku hanya mendapatkan sisanya. Kris. Jadi aku mengambil semuanya."

"Brengsek!" Kris menggeram marah, tinjunya melayang ke arah kaca, menghancurkannya. Membuat bayangan Yi Fan terpecah menjadi kepingan kecil-kecil. Tetapi Yi Fan tidak terpengaruh. Lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, menertawakan luapan emosi Kris,

"Hati-hati Kris." Yi Fan bergumam di sela tawanya, "Kau tahu kalau kau marah, aku akan menguasai tubuh ini."

"Tuan melukai tangan Tuan begitu dalam." Hankyung mencabut hati-hati serpihan kaca di buku jari Kris, setelah yakin tidak ada kaca lagi, dia membasuh luka Kris dengan alkohol dan antiseptic lalu membalut luka itu. "Anda tahu, anda harus menahan kemarahan anda."

"Aku tahu. Kalau aku marah atau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi, aku akan lengah dan Yi Fan menjadi kuat." Kris mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang diperban, lalu mengernyit ketika merasakan sakit, "Kemarin malam aku lengah…. dan Yi Fan melukai Sehun."

"Anda tidak bisa menyalahkan diri anda. Kehadiran Sehun membuat tuan Yi Fan semakin kuat."

"Ya aku tahu. Seharusnya aku menjauhkan Sehun dari diriku… tapi aku.. aku mencintainya Hankyung." Suara Kris menjadi tersiksa. "Aku tahu kalau dia berada dekat denganku, dia akan ada dalam bahaya… tetapi aku begitu egois tidak bisa jauh darinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan Hankyung?"

Hankyung mengamati tuannya dengan sedih. Dia juga tidak tahu. Tuannya ini telah menanggung penderitaan sejak lama karena kehadiran Yi Fan yang begitu kejam di dalam dirinya. Tetapi mereka adalah satu kesatuan. Satu tubuh, dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Tuan Kris sangat baik, sayangnya alter egonya… sangat jahat.

Kris menghela napas panjang, menatap Hankyung dengan hati-hati lalu berucap misterius kepada Hankyung. "Lakukan apa yang harus kaulakukan pada saatnya nanti Hankyung…"

Myungsoo mengamati rumah Sehun dari dalam mobilnya. Dia sudah tahu bahwa rumah itu kosong dan dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Tetapi dia ingin datang hari ini dan mencoba menemukan petunjuk.

Kenapa Sehun menghilang setelah kematian ibunya di rumah milyuner itu? Apakah Sehun tahu identitasnya sudah terbongkar sehingga dia bersembunyi dari wartawan? Tetapi bersembunyi di mana? Myungsoo sudah mencoba mencari di semua orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Sehun, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Pria itu berada.

Ketika seorang lelaki tua penjual sayur keliling lewat, dan berhenti untuk beristirahat sambil berteduh di perempatan dekat rumah Sehun, Myungsoo langsung turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri.

"Saya ingin bertamu ke teman saya di rumah ini. Tetapi rumahnya kosong." Myungsoo menunjuk ke arah rumah Sehun.

Pedagang sayur itu menengok ke rumah Sehun dan tersenyum, "Maksud anda Tuan Sehun?"

"Ya. Apakah anda mengenalnya?"

"Saya sudah berdagang di kompleks ini lebih dari tujuh tahun. Saya mengenal Tuab Sehun bahkan saat kakek neneknya masih hidup. Dia Pria yang baik, ramah pada orang tua." Pedagang itu tersenyum mengenang Sehun.

"Anda tahu dia kemana? Tidak ada kabar darinya, dan rumahnya kosong."

"Mungkin dia sedang bersama ibunya?"

Myungsoo langsung mengejar, berharap kalau pedagang sayur itu tahu sesuatu, "Kenapa anda bilang begitu?"

Pedagang itu rupanya tidak mengikuti perkembangan berita artis dan hiburan, dan dia sepertinya tidak tahu kalau Jin-Ri, artis yang sangat terkenal itu adalah ibu Sehun. Pria itu mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Terakhir saya bertemu Tuan Sehun dia berbelanja sedikit. Anda tahu dia selalu berbelanja bahan makanan kepada saya, saya menanyakannya, dan kata Tuan Sehun dia akan pergi beberapa lama bersama ibunya untuk berkenalan dengan calon ayahnya."

Itu informasi yang sangat membantu. Myungsoo merenung setelah pedagang sayur itu pergi dan dia kembali ke mobilnya. Tidak ada yang pernah menebak hal itu. Bahwa Sehun pergi bersama ibunya untuk menginap di rumah milyuner bernama Kris Wu itu. Kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi… berarti Sehun ada di dalam rumah itu ketika kematian ibunya terjadi? Tetapi kenapa tidak ada yang tahu kehadirannya? Bahkan di pemakaman dia tidak muncul. Para wartawan yang sempat berkemah di depan rumah Kris pun tidak bisa menyadari kehadirannya. Sepertinya ada misteri yang tersembunyi di sini. Apakah Kris menyembunyikan Sehun di balik rumah besarnya yang berpagar tinggi?

Myungsoo menjalankan mobilnya, dan mengarahkannya ke rumah Kris dengan penuh tekad. Dia harus bisa mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik pagar yang tinggi itu.

"Astaga… kau terluka." Sehun menyentuh jemari Kris yang dibalut perban, "Kenapa?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Luka ini tidak apa-apa, aku mengalami kecelakaan kecil tadi." Tatapannya berubah lembut ketika menelusuri seluruh tubuh Sehun, "Kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bercinta dengan Kris sangat menguras energi. Pipi Sehun memerah ketika mengingat itu, dan memang memar-memar dan bekas ciuman di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya bingung, tetapi Kris sudah meminta maaf bukan pagi itu?

"Aku baik-baik saja Kris."

Tatapan Kris kembali sedih, lelaki itu menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Sehun, mengelusnya lembut, "Aku jadi takut bercinta denganmu lagi, aku takut menyakitimu."

"Apakah kau selalu sekasar itu kalau bercinta?" Sehun mengernyit. Kris berkata seolah-olah bercinta dengan kasar itu ada di luar kendalinya.

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Kris tertegun. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak… bukan begitu.. aku hanya terlalu bergairah, jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Dikecupnya bibir Sehun lembut. "Kau harus tahu Sehun, hal terakhir yang ada di pikiranku adalah menyakitimu."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Kris, "Aku percaya, Kris."

Ketika Myungsoo sedang mengamati rumah Kris di sudut yang tak terlihat, jendela kacanya diketuk. Dia menoleh dan mengernyitkan keningnya melihat sosok lelaki tua berpakaian rapi berdiri di sana. Diturunkannya kaca jendelanya.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Lelaki tua itu tampak serius, dia melirik ke arah rumah mewah milik Kris Wu dan menundukkan tubuhnya supaya jelas melihat Myungsoo, "Anda Myungsoo wartawan investigasi yang saya tahu punya reputasi bagus. Maaf, saya menyelidiki anda sebelumnya." Hankyung menghela napas panjang, "Saya adalah kepala pelayan di rumah Tuan Kris Wu… saya punya informasi untuk anda. Tetapi sebagai gantinya saya ingin meminta tolong anda melakukan sesuatu."

"Melakukan apa?", Myungsoo langsung tertarik ketika mengetahui ada orang dalam yang ingin memberikan informasi.

Hankyung melirik ke kanan dan kiri, tampak tak nyaman berdiri di luar mobil Myungsoo, "Boleh saya masuk? Tidak aman bagi saya untuk berdiri di sini dan bercakap-cakap dengan anda."

Sejenak Myungsoo ragu. Dia menatap Hankyung lagi, tetapi kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki baik-baik. Dia membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. Bunyi 'klik' terdengar dan Hankyung melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di sebelah Myungsoo. "Sekarang bagaimana?", tanya Myungsoo kemudian.

"Mohon jalankan mobil anda menjauh dari rumah ini. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada anda di perjalanan."

Hankyung tidak menjelaskan semuanya kepada Myungsoo, informasi yang diberikannya kepada Myungsoo hanyalah kebohongan yang bisa memberikan alasan kepada Myungsoo untuk membantunya. Tuan Kris telah menyuruhnya mencari orang yang dipercaya untuk membawa Sehun kabur kalau tiba waktunya Yi Fan menguasai tubuhnya. Dia harus menyelamatkan Sehun dari Yi Fan. Tetapi Tuan Kris melarangnya memberitahukan semua rencananya kepadanya. Hankyung harus merencanakan semuanya sendiri, dan menjaga jangan sampai Tuan Kris tahu, karena kalau Tuan Kris tahu, Yi Fan kemungkinan besar juga tahu. Rencana ini mengancam nyawanya, Hankyung tahu itu.

Tetapi dia tidak peduli. Anak, menantu, dan cucunya sudah dimintanya pindah jauh ke tempat yang semoga tidak terdeteksi oleh Yi Fan. Hankyung telah memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka. Dia telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dalam perpisahan yang haru. Toh usianya tidak akan lama lagi, dia sudah tua dan siap mati demi kesetiaannya kepada Tuan Kris.

Sekarang tinggal meyakinkan Myungsoo untuk membantunya. "Tuan Sehun terjebak di rumah Tuan Kris, dia menahannya. Karena Tuan Kris ingin menjadikan Tuan Sehun sebagai pengganti Ibunya." Hankyung menyelesaikan kebohongannya, "Saya meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Tuan Sehun melarikan diri, Karena saya tidak bisa melakukannya, saya sudah terlalu tua dan Tuan Kris pasti akan bisa melacak saya. Bawa Tuan Sehun menjauh dari rumah ini. Dari kota ini kalau perlu. Saya tahu anda mempunyai banyak koneksi yang bisa membantu anda, dan anda bisa pergi kemana saja tanpa ketahuan, karena itulah saya meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Tuan Sehun kabur ke luar negeri kalau perlu."

Ini akan menjadi berita yang luar biasa bagus. Myungsoo menghela napas panjang. Merasa senang, "Kalau aku melakukan itu. Apa yang akan kudapatkan?"

"Anda tidak boleh memuat berita tentang pelarian Sehun atau obsesi Tuan Kris untuk membuatnya menjadi pengganti ibunya." Hankyung tampak serius, "Kalau anda melakukannya, saya akan menyangkal semua pemberitaan anda, dan Tuan Kris bisa membuat anda kehilangan kredibilitas dengan menuntut anda atas pencemaran nama baik."

"Lalu aku dapat untung apa?" Myungsoo mengernyit, mulai merasa bingung atas kesepakatan ini.

"Anda akan mendapatkan berita ekslusif mengenai siapa ayah kandung Sehun. Siapa laki-laki yang menghamili Jin-Ri di masa mudanya. Berita itu akan menguntungkan anda."

Wah. Itu baru luar biasa. Myungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai, " Oke deal. Jadi siapa ayah kandung Sehun?"

Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seseorang akan mengirimkan semua berkasnya ke kantor anda. Nanti setelah anda berhasil membantu Tuan Sehun. Sebelumnya anda harus membantu Tuan Sehun melarikan diri dulu dan menolongnya ke luar kota, kalau perlu ke luar negeri. Anda bisa meminta bantuan koneksi anda yang banyak." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan amplop cokelat yang besar dan tebal dari dalam jasnya. "Saya tidak bisa menggunakan cek atau rekening bank karena itu akan terlacak, jadi maafkan saya menggunakan uang tunai. Ini uang untuk proses membantu Tuan Sehun melarikan diri. Semoga cukup." Hankyung meletakkan amplop itu di dekat perseneling di antara kedua kursi.

Koneksiku memang banyak dan pekerjaan ini tampaknya mudah, dia tinggal meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk menyembunyikan Sehun dan kemudian membantunya kabur ke luar negeri, itu gampang. Apalagi amplop cokelat itu tampaknya sangat tebal, uang akan memuluskan sehalanya… Myungsoo membatin sambil melirik amplop cokelat itu. Tapi Hankyung tampak begitu ketakutan seakan kabur dari Kris Wu adalah hal yang sangat sulit,

"Apakah Kris Wu sebegitu hebatnya?" Myungsoo bertanya.

Dan Hankyung mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Dia sangat hebat. Anda harus sangat berhati-hati. Kalau menginginkan sesuatu dia akan mengejarnya sampai dapat. Saya mohon lindungi Tuan Sehun sampai dia bisa kabur, surat berisi berkas-berkas tentang ayah kandung Tuan Sehun sudah saya siapkan di brankas rahasia di sebuah bank. Orang kepercayaan saya akan mengirimkannya kepada anda segera setelah anda berhasil menyelamatkannya." Hankyung mengisyaratkan Myungsoo untuk menepi dan lelaki itu melakukannya, dia meminggirkan mobilnya di tepi trotoar dekat kawasan perdagangan, Hankyung tersenyum kepada Myungsoo, mengulurkan tangan dan Myungsoo menjabatnya, "Terima kasih atas kerjasama anda Myungsoo. Nanti kalau ternyata terjadi sesuatu kepada saya sehingga saya tidak bisa bertemu anda lagi, anda tahu betapa saya menghargai bantuan anda."

Lalu lelaki tua itu keluar mobil dan melangkah pergi. Myungsoo memandang sampai Hankyung menghilang di keramaian. Dahinya mengernyit ketika dia melirik amplop cokelat itu. Diambilnya, dan diintipnya.

Semuanya dalam dollar Amerika. Dan mengingat banyaknya tumpukan di dalamnya, jumlahnya mungkin ada puluhan ribu dolar…

Kris merasakannya. Dia sudah tidak mampu menahannya. Yi Fan begitu kuat, mendesak untuk menguasai tubuhnya. Kris sudah sekuat tenaga menahannya. Dia tidak mau Sehun menghadapi sosoknya yang mengerikan ini. Sosok kejam Yi Fan. Sehun pasti akan langsung membencinya.

Jauh di dalam sana Yi Fan tertawa mengejek. "Kau bodoh karena terperangkap perasaan Kris, cinta hanya akan memberatimu. Sekarang kau makin lemah karena kau jatuh cinta."

"Diam kau!" Kris mencoba menghilangkan bisikan-bisikan Yi Fan di dalam sana. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Sehun."

"Sehun milikku." Yi Fan mengucapkannya dengan yakin seakan itu sebuah kebenaran absolut. "Kau tidak akan bisa menyingkirkannya dariku Kris, apapun rencanamu, aku akan mendapatkannya. Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu dibantu oleh si Tua Hankyung, kalian tidak akan berhasil. Sehun akan menjadi milikku."

"Dia mencintaiku. Bukan dirimu." Kris menggeram marah.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan cinta dari Sehun, silahkan. Miliki saja cintanya." Yi Fan terkekeh, "Aku butuh tubuhnya untuk memuaskanku, aku butuh dia tak berdaya di tanganku, jatuh di bawah kuasaku dan tidak berdaya."

"Kau gila!"

"Itu sudah bukan rahasia Kris…" Yi Fan tersenyum kejam. "Kegilaanku, dan hasrat ingin membunuh ini sebenarnya milikmu juga. Apa kau sudah lupa? Kita ini satu. Dan mengingat kita ini satu… apakah Sehun masih bisa mencintaimu kalau tahu bahwa kitalah yang membunuh seluruh keluarganya? Kakek dan nenek dari pihak Jin-Ri, kakek dan nenek dari pihak Woo Bin, dan kedua orang tuanya, Jin-Ri dan Woo Bin. Sehun pasti akan sangat membencimu dan kehilangan cintanya kepadamu seketika kalau dia tahu."

Kris mengernyit, merasakan kepalanya berdentam-dentam. "Kau yang melakukan semua kejahatan keji itu. Bukan aku, dasar Iblis!"

"Aku melakukannya dengan tanganmu, Kris. Ingat itu. Kita ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua."

Yi Fan tertawa. Dan saat itulah Kris merasakan semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia berusaha menggapai dan menahan, tetapi Yi Fan terlalu kuat dan mendesaknya hingga dia menyerah.

"Sehun.." Nama itu terucap di bibirnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang….

Kris mengurung dirinya di ruang kerjanya sejak tadi. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak turun untuk makan siang. Sehun mengernyit. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa sangat cemas. Kris tampak pucat dan aneh di pertemuan mereka terakhir tadi. Lelaki itu menatap Sehun seolah mereka akan berpisah lama.

Sehun hendak melangkah dan mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Kris ketika dia berpapasan dengan Hankyung. Lelaki itu mengenakan baju biasa, bukan seragam pelayannya. Tampaknya dia baru pulang dari berpergian.

"Tuan Sehun…" Hankyung membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. "Apa kabar. Kenapa anda sendirian? biasanya Tuan Kris menemani anda siang-siang begini?"

Sehun melirik ke arah ruang kerja Kris, kemudian menatap Hankyung dengan bingung. "Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan Hankyung, Kris mengurung dirinya sejak tadi di ruang kerjanya, apakah mungkin dia sakit? Tangannya tadi terluka dan aku mencemaskannya."

Hankyung tertegun, tampak waspada. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya. Apakah sudah saatnya? Tuan Kris bilang dia berusaha mengendalikan Yi Fan sekuat tenaga meskipun dia tidak yakin akan menang. Yi Fan bertekad kuat memiliki Sehun dan dia semakin kuat. Tuannya bilang dia akan mengurung diri dan mencoba menahan Yi Fan. Apakah sekarang Tuan Kris sedang melawan Yi Fan di dalam sana? Jantung Hankyung berdebar kencang. Ini lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Dia belum menyiapkan Tuan Sehun untuk rencana melarikan dirinya. Well, Hankyung harus bertindak cepat kalau ingin semuanya lancar.

"Tuan Sehun." Hankyung berbisik lirih, memandang cemas ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya lagi, "Kalau boleh saya ingin berbicara dengan anda. Penting."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tentang apa Hankyung?"

"Silahkan anda ikut saya." Hankyung mengajak Sehun ke arah dapur. Di sana ada ruang bawah tanah untuk menyimpan persediaan anggur. Lebih aman di bawah sana, karena Tuan Kris dan Yi Fan hampir tidak pernah ke area dapur.

Mata Sehun membelalak kaget. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Kepribadian ganda? Apakah kau serius Hankyung?"

Sang kepala pelayan sudah tidak mampu mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Dia sudah menceritakan semua kepada Sehun, mengenai Kris dan alter egonya yang jahat, yang bernama Yi Fan.

"Anda tentunya menyadari bahwa kadang-kadang Tuan Kris tampak begitu berbeda. Alter egonya….Tuan Yi Fan sangat kejam dan dia membawa aura menakutkan itu ke sekelilingnya."

Sehun tertegun. Ingatan pertamanya adalah ketika Kris tiba-tiba muncul di kamar mandi, ketika Sehun sedang berendam, itulah pertama kali Sehun merasakan bahwa Kris membawa aura menakutkan… Kemudian malam itu di ruang makan, ketika Kris meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya mungkin sedang mabuk… dan terakhir…. kemarin malam, ketika mereka bercinta. Kris berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu bergairah dan kasar, paginya lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya…. Wajah Sehun menjadi pucat pasi ketika menyadari kenyataan itu, Apakah itu berarti semalam dia telah bercinta dengan Yi Fan? Apakah Yi Fan yang meninggalkan bekas memar dan kemerahan di tubuhnya?

"Tuan Yi Fan terobsesi kepada anda. Anda tahu. Begitu tuan Woo Bin meninggal, ketika anda berumur delapan tahun. Tuan Kris hendak menemui anda, beliau menyusul anda ke taman hiburan, karena dia mendapatkan informasi bahwa nenek anda membawa anda ke sana. Tetapi kemudian ada insiden seorang penodong berusaha merampoknya, dan karena bersedih atas kematian keluarga angkatnya, Tuan Yi Fan menjadi kuat dan mengambil alih seketika itu juga…. saat itulah Tuan Yi Fan pertama kali bertemu dengan anda." Hankyung menjelaskan kisah yang pernah dikatakan Tuan Yi Fan kepadanya, kisah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya makin dalam. "Aku pernah bermimpi di taman hiburan…. oh astaga.. mungkinkah itu bukan mimpi? Mungkinkah aku benar-benar bertemu dengan Darr… Yi Fan di usiaku yang ke delapan?"

"Itu benar-benar terjadi." Hankyung mengangguk meyakinkan Sehun. "Dan entah apa yang anda lakukan, anda membuat Tuan Yi Fan terobsesi kepada anda sejak saat itu."

Dalam mimpinya Yi Fan sudah hampir membunuh dirinya yang masih kecil. Sehun bergidik mengingat betapa tidak ada belas kasihan dan penyesalan di mata Yi Fan ketika dia membunuh penodong itu… juga ketika dia akan membunuh Sehun kecil, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di matanya. Lelaki itu hampir tidak punya emosi menyangkut pembunuhan…. tetapi kemudian, Yi Fan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Sehun karena..

"Aku menawarkan plester untuk menutup lukanya akibat percobaan penodongan itu." Sehun mencoba menguak ingatannya yang berkabut.

"Mungkin itu pemicunya. Tidak pernah ada orang yang seberani itu kepada Tuan Yi Fan, semua orang ketakutan kepadanya dan menghindarinya. Saya mengikuti Tuan Kris dan Tuan Yi Fan sejak beliau kecil, dulu saya adalah pelayan pribadi ayah Tuan Kris. Ketika Tuan Yi Fan ada, semua orang kabur ketakutan menghindarinya." Hankyung menghela napas panjang. "Plester itu bahkan masih tersimpan di kotak kaca di brankas Tuan Kris. Anda benar-benar membuat Tuan Yi Fan terobsesi kepada anda karena itu.

Karena sebuah plester? Sehun merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Tidak! Bukan karena sebuah plester. Perbuatannya itu mempunyai arti yang sangat dalam bagi Yi Fan. Sehun satu-satunya orang yang tidak takut padanya. Oh Astaga, mimpi apa dia sehingga monster menakutkan seperti Yi Fan terobsesi kepadanya?

"Saya mungkin menyakiti anda dengan apa yang akan saya katakan kepada anda." Hankyung menatap Sehun sungguh-sungguh. "Tetapi saya mohon, setelah anda tahu, jangan anda membenci Tuan Kris, dia sudah berusaha mencegahnya, tetapi kadang-kadang Tuan Yi Fan terlalu kuat."

Jantung Sehun berdebar, entah kenapa. "Mengetahui tentang apa?"

"Bahwa Tuan Yi Fanlah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarga anda, kakek dan nenek anda…keluarga angkatnya, termasuk ayah anda, Woo Bin… dan yang terakhir… ibu anda, nona Jin-Ri…"

Kata-kata Hankyung bagaikan petir yang menyambar dirinya dengan keras dan tanpa ampun. Sehun sampai terhuyung dan harus berpegangan kepada rak anggur di belakangnya, "Apa?"

"Yang pertama Tuan Yi Fan bunuh adalah keluarga angkatnya. Ayah dan Ibu Woo Bin mengetahui bahwa Tuan Kris mempunyai kepribadian ganda ketika anjing mereka dibunuh dengan kejam dan mayatnya digantung di pohon, hanya Tuan Kris yang ada di rumah waktu itu, tetapi tuan Kris mengaku tidak ingat apapun… sejak ikut keluarga angkatnya dia telah berhasil menekan Tuan Yi Fan supaya tidak bangkit, anjing itu dibunuh Tuan Yi Fan, tentu saja dia mengambil kesempatan ketika Tuan Kris lengah, dan berusaha menunjukkan kalau dia masih eksis. Keluarga angkat Tuan Kris lalu mengirimkan Tuan Kris ke psikiater …. dan psikiater itu melakukan usaha hipnotis untuk berkomunikasi dengan Tuan Yi Fan. Sebuah kesalahan bodoh, karena Tuan Yi Fan pada akhirnya bangkit setelah sekian lama. Dulu Tuan Yi Fan hanya bangkit sebentar-sebentar ketika Tuan Kris lemah, hipnotis itu memberinya kekuatan." Hankyung melanjutkan kisahnya sambil beberapa kali menatap ke arah pintu ruang bawah tanah di atas.

Sementara itu Sehun menahan napasnya mendengar cerita itu. Oh ya ampun.. " Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tuan Yi Fan bangun dan pulang ke rumah. Berpura-pura seperti Tuan Kris. Keluarga angkatnya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dia adalah pribadi yang berbeda… lalu pada suatu hari, ketika kedua orang tua angkatnya dan Tuan Woo Bin sendiri mengendarai mobil untuk suatu urusan… mereka menabrak truk besar karena rem mereka blong." Hankyung tampak ketakutan, "Tuan Yi Fan telah merusak rem mobil mereka."

Sehun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, Yi Fan benar-benar kejam… dan dia… dia satu tubuh dengan Kris, Kris yang dicintainya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Yi Fan telah membunuh kedua orang tua ayahnya yang berarti kakek dan neneknya juga, dia juga membunuh Woo Bin, ayahnya, sehingga tidak sempat bertemu dengannya. Yi Fan telah merenggut kesempatan Sehun untuk bertemu ayah kandungnya. Dan Yi Fan sama dengan Kris…. Kris sama dengan Yi Fan… hati Sehun berdarah oleh rasa sakit.

Tetapi Hankyung rupanya belum selesai, masih ada lagi rasa sakit yang akan mengoyak-koyak hati Sehun." Kemudian Tuan Yi Fan mengejar anda… dia menemui kakek dan nenek anda, mengatakan akan mengambil anda untuk mengemban pesan dari ayah kandung anda, Tuan Woo Bin. Tentu saja kakek dan nenek anda menolaknya. Mereka melarang Tuan Yi Fan mendekati anda selamanya, selain itu mereka takut akan terjadi skandal karena Jin-Ri sedang berada di puncak ketenarannya…" Kemudian, Tuan Kris berhasil bangkit lagi, dia menenggelamkan Tuan Yi Fan dan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya. Bayangkan kesedihan yang dirasakan Tuan Kris ketika menyadari bahwa orangtua angkatnya, kakak angkatnya dibunuh dengan tangannya sendiri, dan dia tak kuasa mencegahnya." Hankyung menarik napas panjang. "Saya ada di sisi Tuan Kris waktu itu, beliau sangat menderita…"

Karena itulah Kris tampak sangat menyesal. Sehun bisa merasakan betapa sayangnya Kris kepada keluarga angkatnya. Memiliki monster tersebut di dalam dirinya dan tidak bisa mengendalikannya…. rasanya pasti sangat menyiksa.

"Tetapi ternyata Tuan Yi Fan tidak kalah. Dia hanya memutuskan duduk dan menunggu hingga saatnya tepat. Dialah yang menyebabkan kakek anda meninggal…"

"Tetapi kakekku meninggal karena sakit…. dia meninggal di rumah… tidak mungkin Yi Fan yang membunuhnya."

"Tuan Yi Fan yang membunuhnya. Karena kakek anda mengancam agar dia tidak berurusan lagi dengan anda."

Hankyung menatap Sehun lurus-lurus, "Anda ingat pembantu rumah tangga di rumah anda, yang bersedia digaji murah untuk membersihkan rumah kakek dan nenek anda?"

Sehun ingat. Pembantu itu, Pria setengah baya yang datang di pagi hari dan pulang ketika menjelang malam. Untuk memasak dan membersihkan rumah mereka, serta mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Pembantu itu adalah orang suruhan Tuan Yi Fan. Dia jugalah yang memotret anda setiap saat tanpa ketahuan dan mengirimkannya secara berkala kepada Tuan Yi Fan."

Sehun ingat album foto yang ditunjukkan Kris kepadanya, hanya ada tiga dan semuanya berisi kumpulan foto masa kecilnya yang dikirimkan oleh kakek neneknya sendiri kepada Woo Bin, ayahnya.

"Kakek dan nenek anda berhenti mengirimkan foto setelah Woo Bin meninggal. Jadi Tuan Yi Fan mengirimkan pegawainya untuk mengawasi dan mengirimkan foto-foto anda kepadanya. Dia punya delapan album besar berisi foto anda."

Dan yang Kris tunjukkan kepadanya hanya tiga album. Sehun membatin. Menunggu Hankyung melemparkan bom yang lebih besar itu kepadanya.

"Pembantu anda yang memasukkan racun yang tidak terdeteksi kepada makanan kakek anda…. dia memberikannya sedikit demi sedikit kepada kakek anda sehingga kondisi kakek anda menurun dan makin melemah, hingga pada akhirnya meninggal dunia."

Mata Sehun terasa panas mendengarkan informasi itu. Oh betapa kejamnya Yi Fan, lelaki itu melindas nyawa siapapun yang menghalanginya dengan kejam, sangat kejam!

"Tuan Yi Fan berpikir bahwa dengan meninggalnya kakek anda. Dia bisa membujuk nenek anda untuk menyerahkan anda di bawah perwaliannya. Tetapi nenek anda sama keras kepalanya dengan kakek anda, mungkin dia melihat ada aura jahat di dalam aura Tuan Yi Fan, sehingga bahkan ia menawari nenek anda uang, tetapi nenek anda menolaknya mentah-mentah….bahkan nenek anda mulai mencari informasi tentang Tuan Yi Fan, dan hampir menemukan kejanggalan atas kematian suaminya. Sayangnya, Tuan Yi Fan sudah menginstruksikan untuk membunuh nenek anda juga. Tubuh nenek anda makin melemah, dan ketika dia menyadari bahwa kakek anda dan dia diracun, semua sudah terlambat, dia bahkan terlalu lemah untuk memperingatkan anda…"

Sehun ingat neneknya terus menangis, tetapi kondisi neneknya sangat lemah sehingga jangankan berkata-kata, menelan ludahpun sangat sulit dilakukan neneknya. Waktu itu Sehun berpikir bahwa neneknya menangisi kakeknya, bahwa kondisinya melemah karena patah hati. Sehun tidak berpikir bahwa gejala penyakit kakek dan neneknya sama persis, kondisi tubuh yang menua diikuti kerusakan organ-organ vitalnya, ginjal, paru-paru, jantung, dan kemudian syarafnya….. Apakah waktu itu neneknya menangisinya? Karena neneknya tidak bisa memperingatkannya? Air mata Sehun menetes di pipinya mengingat penderitaan neneknya di saat-saat terakhirnya. Yi Fan sungguh kejam. Lelaki itu tak punya hati. Dia seperti iblis yang jahat dan tiba-tiba kebencian memuncak di hati Sehun. Lelaki itu telah merenggut seluruh keluarganya, seluruh keluarganya!

"Apakah Yi Fan juga yang membunuh ibuku?"

Hankyung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nona Jin-Ri berada di tempat yang salah dan waktu yang salah. Tuan Yi Fan mengejarnya hanya untuk memasukkanmu ke rumah ini. Kemudian Nona Jin-Ri menemukan album foto anda tanpa sengaja, membuat Tuan Yi Fan marah…" Hankyung menatap Sehun yang berurai air mata dengan sedih, "Tuan Yi Fan…mendorong Nona Jin-Ri jatuh dari tangga."

Pemandangan mengerikan itu berkelebat di benak Sehun. Ibunya yang sudah menjadi mayat, terbaring dengan posisi aneh bersimbah darah di bawah tangga. Ekspresinya ketakutan…. Yi Fan benar-benar kejam dan menakutkan. Tiba-tiba Sehun menyadari bahwa dia terjebak di rumah ini bersama Yi Fan.

"Kenapa Kris mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya?" Sehun menyadari firasat buruk itu.

Hankyung menghela napas panjang, "Karena Tuan Yi Fan makin kuat dari hari ke hari… dia..bisa saja bangkit dan mendesak Tuan Kris…. Tuan Kris meminta saya mempersiapkan kalau ini semua terjadi."

Sehun gemetar. Dia takut, dia telah mendengar kisah kekejaman Yi Fan. Dan sekarang dia hanya bergantung pada kekuatan Kris. Bagaimana kalau Kris kalah dan Yi Fan menguasainya?

"Saya merencanakan pelarian anda. Seharusnya tidak secepat ini. Tetapi sepertinya kita harus bergerak cepat. Malam ini anda harus bersiap-siap." Hankyung bergumam dengan gelisah. Sehun menyadari Hankyung gemetar. Lelaki itu ketakutan. Sama seperti dirinya. Takut kepada Yi Fan yang mengerikan.

T.B.C

I be backkk all … miss me ?


	8. Chapter 8

From The Darkest Side Chapter 8 BY SANTHY AGATHA

"_Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu . satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, Karena dengan begitu , kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahat ku ini , sangat sulit untuk di cintai …._

_Kris Wu -_

"_Bukankah Cinta Juga sama? Aku selalu Berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dan obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain ._

_Wu Yi Fan –_

*****

"Anda harus bersikap biasa saja supaya lolos malam ini. Tuan Yi Fan bisa saja sudah menguasai tubuh Tuan Kris, dan dia berpura-pura. Dia sangat ahli kalau berpura-pura…. sama seperti yang dulu dilakukanya kepada keluarga angkatnya. Anda harus sangat waspada, dan bersandiwara. Jangan sampai Tuan Yi Fan tahu bahwa anda sudah tahu semuanya. Rencana kita bisa gagal."

Jantung Sehun berdebar liar. Melarikan diri? Rasanya begitu menakutkan melarikan diri dari sosok mengerikan seperti Yi Fan. Sehun ketakutan. "Aku akan berusaha Hankyung."

Sehun berusaha tampak tenang, "Terima kasih karena sudah melakukan ini semua untukku, aku tahu kau bertaruh nyawa di sini."

Hankyung tersenyum lembut, sebuah ekspresi yang akhirnya ditunjukkannya setelah sekian lama memasang wajah datar. "Anda tahu, saya menyesal karena anda harus kehilangan seluruh keluarga anda. Dan saya sangat setia kepada Tuan Kris…. beliau.. beliau sungguh-sungguh mencintai anda. Beliau yang merencanakan ini semua untuk menyelamatkan anda, kalau beliau sudah tidak mampu menahan Tuan Yi Fan lagi."

Perkataan Hankyung terasa menusuk hatinya, membuatnya terasa nyeri. Kris mencintainya, dan Sehun juga mencintai Kris. Semula hanya sesederhana itu, tetapi ternyata tidak. Kris… dia satu dengan Yi Fan… dan merekalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarganya. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa tetap mencintai Kris setelah ini? Tetapi Sehun memang mencintai Kris, jauh di dalam hatinya dia menyadari bahwa Kris telah mencuri seluruh hatinya, dengan segala kelembutannya, sikap tegasnya, kasih sayangnya. Sehun mencintai Kris, meskipun waktu itu dia tidak tahu bahwa Kris mempunyai alter ego bernama Yi Fan yang begitu kejam….

Begitu Sehun pergi, Hankyung langsung menelepon Myungsoo, dia sudah menyimpan nomor itu dari hasil penyelidikannya.

"Halo?"

"Ini Hankyung."

"Well, Hankyung, uang yang ada di amplop ini banyak sekali…"

"Anda akan membutuhkannya nanti. Malam ini saya membutuhkan anda untuk bersembunyi di sudut dekat pagar rumah Tuan Kris. Saya akan menyelundupkan Tuan Sehun keluar malam ini."

"Malam ini?" Myungsoo merenung, tidak menyangka mereka akan menjalankan rencana ini secepat itu. Dia belum menyiapkan segalanya. Tetapi mungkin dia bisa menaruh Sehun di apartemennya dulu. Atau di hotel dan menyamarkannya.

"Keadaan menjadi gawat." Hankyung berbicara pelan dan waspada dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, "Saya harap anda siap di posisi. Tepat jam dua belas malam."

"Oke. Aku akan siap."

"Sehun kau ada di mana?" Kris mencari-cari Sehun. Untunglah Sehun sudah naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan gugup dia menghela napas panjang, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kris tampak sangat tampan berdiri di sana. Dengan sweater abu-abu dan celana gelap warna hitam. Lelaki itu sepertinya habis mandi karena rambutnya basah.

Kris tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun sedang mengamati rambutnya yang basah, "Aku berenang tadi." Gumamnya pelan, "Sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu, tetapi kau sepertinya ada di kamar sedang beristirahat. Aku tak mau mengganggumu."

Ini Kris atau Yi Fan yang sedang berpura-pura? Sehun mengernyit. Bagaimanapun, sebelum dia bisa menentukan kepribadian siapa yang sedang menguasai tubuh Ini. Sehun harus berhati-hati.

"Kenapa kau mengernyitkan keningmu?" Kris menyentuh lembut dahi Sehun dan mengelusnya, "Kau sakit?"

Kesempatan. Sehun langsung menyambarnya, "Iya.. aku sedikit pusing, …" Sehun berdoa dalam hati semoga kebohongannya tidak terbaca, dia tidak pandai berbohong. Tetapi dengan berpura-pura sedang sakit setidaknya dia bisa mengamankan dirinya kalau-kalau Kris mengajaknya bercinta malam ini. Selain itu, malam ini dia harus berada di kamarnya sendiri. Karena Hankyung akan merencanakan pelarian untuknya malam ini.

"Kau sedang Sakit?" Kris tampak terkejut, dia lalu menatap Sehun penuh arti, "Jadi malam ini sepertinya kita tidak bisa bercinta."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Kris menyesal, "Maafkan aku, Kris."

"Hey, jangan minta maaf. Tidak apa-apa. Seks bukan hal utama untukku." Kris meraih Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku senang bersamamu, malam ini kita bisa berpelukan, hanya berpelukan saja di kamarku."

Tidak, mereka tidak boleh berpelukan di kamar Kris. "Aku.. mungkin aku lebih baik malam ini tidur di kamarku sendiri, Kris… kau tahu… aku tidak terlalu nyaman ketika sakit dan lebih memilih sendirian.."

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap Sehun dalam-dalam, lalu tatapannya berubah lembut dan penuh pengertian. Lelaki itu masih memeluk Sehun erat dan mengecup pucuk hidupnya dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja sayang, aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggu dengan sedikit frustasi." Kris terkekeh menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Kris. Oh Astaga. Lelaki ini terasa sama… terasa sangat Kris, aromanya, tatapan lembutnya, kasih sayangnya. Mungkinkah dia bukan Kris?

Sejenak Sehun terlena. Tetapi kemudian dia teringat peringatan Hankyung. Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang sekarang berdiri di depan Sehun. Kalau memang ini benar-benar Kris,dia akan dengan rela melepaskan Sehun untuk pergi. Dan kalau ini Yi Fan… lelaki itu akan mengamuk kalau tahu Sehun sudah pergi, setidaknya Sehun sudah menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Kita akan makan malam di luar." Kris tersenyum, menyampaikan kabar itu dengan gembira. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, tiba-tiba merasa senang. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak keluar dari rumah Kris, meskipun segala kebutuhannya tercukupi dan hiburan yang disediakan untuknya lebih dari cukup, pergi keluar terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Benarkah? Ke mana?"

"Ke restoran favoritku, di sana sangat private sehingga kita tidak perlu mencemaskan wartawan. Para pengawalku akan menjaga kita dengan sangat ketat."

Itu berarti Sehun juga dijaga supaya tidak punya kesempatan melarikan diri. Sebenarnya kesempatannya keluar malam ini sudah tidak penting lagi, karena dia tahu malam ini dia akan menghirup kebebasannya. Tetapi dia harus tampak bahagia, kalau tidak Kris akan curiga. Jadi dipeluknya Kris, berakting seolah bahagia.

Mereka makan malam di sebuah restaurant yang benar-benar private. Di lantai delapan sebuah hotel bintang lima. Mereka keluar dengan mobil Kris yang berkaca gelap. Sehun melihat di belakang mereka ada setidaknya tiga mobil pengawal Kris yang mengikuti.

"Kau senang?" Kris tersenyum kepada Sehun ketika hidangan pembuka sudah datang. Sehun mencicipinya dan memutuskan dia menyukainya.

"Ya Kris, terima kasih."

Kris menatapnya dengan lembut dan intens, "Aku senang kalau kau bahagia Sehun, kau tahu kebahagiaanmu adalah tujuan hidupku."

Apakah ini Kris? Sehun menatap ragu. Yi Fan tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti ini kepadanya bukan? Tetapi bukankah Yi Fan diam-diam mengamati jauh di kedalaman jiwa Kris? Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus Kris katakan untuk membuat Sehun terpedaya, menyamar sebagai Kris sangat mudah bagi Yi Fan.

"Kenapa kau sedikit kaku malam ini kepadaku sayang? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Suara Kris menyentakkan Sehun yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Oh, apakah terlihat jelas dia berbeda? Gawat. Tidak boleh begitu. Kalau yang di depannya ini Yi Fan, lelaki itu akan menyadari bahwa dia sudah tahu segalanya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yi Fan kepadanya setelahnya? Paling aman adalah membuat Kris ataupun Yi Fan, siapapun yang di sana yakin bahwa Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dengan tatapan meminta maaf, Sehun menatap ke arah Yi Fan, "Maafkan aku…. Aku sudah bilang tidak enak badan."

'Oh iya. Aku lupa." Kris menatap Sehun menyesal, "Maafkan aku, waktunya tidak tepat ya."

Sehun menatap lembut ke arah Kris. "Tidak apa-apa Kris aku yang meminta maaf."

Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdegup liar. Dia akan meninggalkan Kris malam ini. Melarikan diri dari Yi Fan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ke depannya. Pasrah kepada rencana Hankyung.

Malam itu Sehun sudah berpakaian lengkap dia menyiapkan sedikit bawaannya. Pakaian-pakaian paling sederhana yang dia bawa, dan sepasang sepatu datar yang paling tidak mencolok. Sisanya, baju baju indah dan segala perlengkapannya yang dibelikan oleh Kris untuknya, dia tinggalkan tergantung di atas lemari.

Malam ini adalah malam pelariannya.

Sehun merasa sangat gugup. Gugup dan takut. Takut rencana Hankyung gagal. Takut dia harus bertahan di rumah ini, bersama Yi Fan yang telah mengalahkan Kris.

Ah…. Kris. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas dan ingin menangis. Kenangannya bersama Kris adalah kenangan yang indah. Sehun sungguh-sungguh mencintai Kris, kebersamaan mereka memang singkat, tetapi sepenuh hatinya. Dia tidak akan merasakan itu kepada lelaki lain. Tidak akan pernah bisa sedalam yang Sehun rasakan kepada Kris.

Ketukan di pintunya begitu pelan, tetapi dalam keheningan itu membuat Sehun melonjak kaget. Dia termangu sejenak. Itu Hankyung? Atau Kris?

Dengan hati-hati dia membuka kunci pintu, berdoa supaya Hankyung yang ada di depan pintunya. Dan syukurlah doanya dikabulkan. Hankyung yang ada di sana, membawa bungkusan warna hitam.

"Pakailah baju ini. Cepat." Suaranya berbisik pelan, penuh kehati-hatian.

Sehun masuk kembali ke kamar dan buru-buru mengenakan pakaian itu. Itu pakaian pelayan pria. Sekilas dia melirik ke kaca. Penampilannya mirip seperti Pelayan lelakidi rumah ini.

Dia segera keluar dan menemui Hankyung yang masih menunggu di depan pintu dengan gelisah, dibawanya kantong tas kecilnya yang berisi pakaiannya seadanya. Hankyung lalu mengajaknya melangkah pelan menuju tangga. Mereka harus melewati kamar Kris untuk menuju tangga. Jantung Sehun berdebar kencang seperti mau pecah ketika melangkah melewati pintu kamar Kris. Dia sempat melirik ke arah bawah pintu Kris dan menyadari kalau kamar itu gelap dan hening. Sepertinya Kris sedang tertidur. Syukurlah.

Mereka melangkah menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Hankyung mengajak Sehun keluar, banyak pengawal Kris yang berkeliling di sekitar taman. Hankyung mengajak Sehun berjalan pelan mengitari rumah menuju gudang di halaman belakang. Hankyung mengambil sebuah drum sampah besar dan dengan susah payah mengangkatnya ke sebuah gerobak kecil yang disandarkan di pinggiran gudang. Dia menyuruh Sehun mengikutinya ke arah sebuah pintu kecil di samping.

Mereka berpapasan dengan salah satu penjaga keamanan yang berpatroli, Sehun bersikap gugup tetapi Hankyung tersenyum dan menyapa penjaga keamanan itu dengan santai,

"Hai , malam yang dingin ya."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Taeyang itu tersenyum, Sehun begidik ngeri melihat apa yang terselip di pinggang lelaki itu. Itu sudah pasti sebuah pistol, sebuah pistol yang sangat mengerikan.

"Hai Hankyung. Malam membuang sampah? Sepertinya kau kemalaman ya? Dan kenapa tidak menyuruh salah satu anak pelayan melakukannya?"

Hankyung terkekeh, "Aku tertidur dan lupa kalau sampah harus dikeluarkan setiap hari Jumat. Dan anak pelayan ini baru jadi aku harus membimbingnya."

Taeyang tertawa. "Menyebalkan memang. Tapi setelah ini kau bisa tidur, sementara aku harus berjaga semalaman."

"Tapi kau kan sudah tidur seharian tadi sementara aku berkeliaran mengurusi rumah." Hankyung menyahut dengan sebal. Kedua lelaki itu tertawa bersama, sementara Sehun berdiri dengan gugup di tepi gerobak. Kemudian Taeyang menepuk pundak Hankyung dan berpamitan pergi.

Hankyung sangat gugup, dibalik sikapnya yang tenang, Sehun melihatnya berkeringat, padahal malam ini sangat dingin. Lelaki itu mengajak Sehun berhati-hati berjalan-jalan menuju ke arah pintu samping. Mereka berdiri di sana dan Hankyung membuka grendel pintu samping itu. Dan dalam sekejap pintu itu terbuka.

"Lari…." Hankyung berbisik, "Ada mobil yang menunggu anda di ujung sana. Dia orang baik. Dia akan menjaga anda. Ini uang untuk pegangan anda, ini dari tabungan investasi Tuan Kris atas sebuah peternakan yang diberikan kepada saya. Saya sudah menyiapkan uang itu untuk anda, saya harap uang itu cukup." Hankyung meletakkan amplop tebal berisi uang ke tangan Sehun.

"Anda sendiri… bagaimana dengan anda?" Sehun kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa Hankyung tidak akan ikut lari bersamanya. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan menyesal,

"Saya tidak bisa ikut bersama anda. Saya akan memperlambat anda. Dan Tuan Yi Fan akan bisa melacak saya." Dia menatap Sehun dengan sedih, "Lari. Dan berhati-hatilah."

Sehun menatap Hankyung dengan mata berkaca-kaca, 'Terima kasih." Dia berbisik pelan, lalu membalikkan badan. Berlari dan tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Hankyung melangkah hati-hati, memasuki pintu rumah Kris Wu yang mewah itu. Lobby sangat gelap ketika malam. Berusaha tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, Hankyung menutup pintu itu.

"Senang Hankyung karena berhasil membodohi tuanmu?"

Suara itu datang dari kegelapan, dan membuat Hankyung terperanjat. Benar-benar terperanjat. Dia melihat ke atas dan seketika itu gemetar.

Tuan Kris…oh Tidak! Itu Tuan Yi Fan berdiri di ujung atas tangga, dengan jubah tidur hitam. Lelaki itu tampak seperti hantu yang muncul dari kegelapan malam, dengan pakaian hitam-hitam dan aura gelap menakutkan yang menyelubunginya. Seakan-akan ingin mempermainkan ketakutan Hankyung, dia melangkah pelan-pelan menuruni tangga.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Yi Fan tersenyum kepada Hankyung, senyum membunuh yang kejam. "Aku berpura-pura sebagai Kris malam ini. Dan Sehun bertingkah ketakutan. Dia bilang dia sedang Sakit untuk menolakku. Tetapi tentu saja aku tahu dia bohong. Ketika kalian mengendap-endap melewati kamarku, aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Dan aku mengawasimu sampai kau melepaskan Sehun lewat pintu samping…."

"Ke…kenapa anda tidak mencegah kami kalau anda sudah tahu?" Suara Hankyung tertelan ludahnya, dia sangat ketakutan. Ini sangat tidak dia sangka, dia pikir semuanya sudah teratur dan sangat rapi. Sama sekali tidak disangkanya kalau Tuan Yi Fan sudah mengetahui semua rencananya.

"Karena aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kau mengkhianatiku." Yi Fan masih mempertahankan suara tenangnya yang penuh senyum, "Dan ternyata kau tidak berpikir panjang untuk mengkhianatiku." Lelaki itu sudah berdiri di ujung tangga dan sekarang melangkah mendekati Hankyung, pelan-pelan sampai kemudian berdiri di dekatnya, menjulang tinggi dan begitu mengintimidasi. "Apa yang diberikan Tuanmu Kris itu sehingga kau begitu setia kepadanya?"

"An… anda bisa membunuh saya sekarang." Hankyung bergumam, pasrah mungkin memang sudah saatnya dia mati.

Tetapi Yi Fan malahan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata Yi Fan, "Membunuhmu? Setelah pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan? Tidak Hankyung, aku tidak sebaik itu kepadamu. Kalau kau mati, kau tidak akan menderita." Yi Fan mengarahkan tangannya ke leher Hankyung dan mencengkeramnya, Hankyung memejamkan matanya ketakutan, lelaki ini akan mencekiknya dan meremukkan lehernya, "Walaupun aku sangat ingin mencekikmu, tetapi tidak akan kulakukan. Itu terlalu mudah untukmu." Yi Fan melepaskan tangannya dari leher Hankyung. Lalu melangkah mundur memberi Hankyung ruang untuk bernapas, sebelum menjatuhkan bom mengerikan itu kepada Hankyung,

"Apakah kau ingat ancamanku Hankyung? Bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskan anak, menantu, dan cucumu, kalau kau mengkhianatiku?"

Wajah Hankyung pucat pasi, dia langsung panik. Yi Fan bisa menemukan anak dan cucunya? Bagaimana mungkin? Sudah jauh-jauh hari dia menyuruh mereka pergi secara hati-hati dan rahasia.. seharusnya mereka tidak akan pernah terlacak!

"Aku tahu kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa menemukan keluargamu, yang telah kau coba sembunyikan dengan begitu ahli." Yi Fan terkekeh, "Seperti yang kulakukan kepada kakek dan nenek Sehun, aku menempatkan pegawaiku untuk menyamar sebagai babysitter keluarga. Dan dia melapor kepadaku, ketika keluargamu berusaha pindah dengan terburu-buru. Kau tak menyangka itu bukan?"

Hankyung sungguh tak menyangka. Bukankah seharusnya Tuan Kris memperingatkannya kalau itu terjadi?

"Kau tak mengerti ya?" Yi Fan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menatap Hankyung seolah-olah lelaki itu orang bodoh, "Aku lebih kuat dari Kris. Kalau Kris sadar, aku bisa berdiri di sudut dan mengamati semuanya. Tetapi kalau aku sadar. Kris tertidur. Jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku dan Kris tidak akan ingat apapun, tetapi ketika Kris melakukan sesuatu, aku akan tahu." Tatapan Yi Fan berubah kejam dan marah, senyumnya menghilang, "Dan ketika aku tahu keluargamu akan pergi. Aku mengutus KangIn mencegat mereka dan menahan mereka di sebuah gudang tua di pinggir kota…" Matanya bersinar, tampak puas, "Dan sekarang gudang itu sedang terbakar habis dilalap api karena kau sudah berani mengkhianatiku…"

"Tidak! Tidaaakkk!" Hankyung menjerit, tidak percaya akan semuanya, tidak percaya akan kekejaman Yi Fan.

Yi Fan tertawa pelan, tawa yang kejam. "Aku menyuruh KangIn membakar gudang itu sementara mereka terikat hidup-hidup di dalam sana…"

"Tidaaak… tidaaak kau iblis! Kau iblis yang kejam! Aku akan membunuhmu!" dengan histeris Hankyung mencoba menyerang Yi Fan, tetapi tentu saja lelaki itu bukan tandingannya. Yi Fan muda dan prima dan dipenuhi insting membunuh, dengan mudah Yi Fan menelikung Hankyung dan mengunci kedua tangannya ke belakang.

"Tuan Krismu yang kau puja itu sudah tidak dapat menolongmu." Yi Fan mendesis lirih, "Katakan kepadaku kau menyuruh Sehun kabur kemana…dan siapa yang membantumu di luar sana."

Hankyung menangis, bercucuran air mata. Karena kesalahannya, anak, menantu, dan cucunya menjadi korban. Sekarang hidupnya tidak ada artinya lagi, dia tak akan memberikan kepuasan kepada iblis jahat ini untuk menelan korban lagi.

"Lebih baik bunuh saya sekarang."

Yi Fan tersenyum, "Terserah. Dengan atau tanpa bantuanmu, aku akan menemukan Sehun." Dia menekan tangan Hankyung yang ditelikungnya di belakang punggung laki-laki itu. Dan kemudian menekannya hingga suara patah terdengar keras, Jeritan keras Hankyung membahana ke seluruh ruangan membuat beberapa pelayan tergopoh-gopoh berlarian keluar dari ruangan mereka. Semuanya tertegun melihat tuan mereka melepaskan tubuh Hankyung yang langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Mereka memandang ngeri tangan Hankyung yang lunglai dalam posisi aneh. Tuan mereka telah mematahkan kedua tangan Hankyung!

Yi Fan menatap Hankyung tanpa belas kasihan, lalu dia memerintahkan kepada salah seorang pelayannya. "Bawa dia ke rumah sakit." Diliriknya para pengawalnya yang berdatangan, "Dan jaga dia dalam pengawalan ketat, dia tidak boleh berbicara dengan siapapun selama di rumah sakit."

Lalu Yi Fan membalikkan badan dan menaiki tangga, terdengar suaranya memasuki kamarnya dan pintu kamarnya dibanting dengan keras. Sementara beberapa pelayan langsung berusaha mengangkat Hankyung dan memapahnya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Mobil itu menunggu di sudut yang gelap. Dan setengah berlari Sehun menghampirinya dengan ragu. Myungsoo yang sudah menunggu di balik kemudi melongokkan kepalanya,

"Sehun?" Sehun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Myungsoo, "Masuklah." Lelaki itu membukakan kunci pintu penumpang untuk Sehun. Mobil langsung melaju kencang menembus kegelapan malam.

"Pria tua itu… Hankyung… dia tidak ikut?"

Myungsoo menjalankan kemudi sambil melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih gemetaran. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat amplop cokelat yang diberikan oleh Hankyung. Benaknya kalut memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada lelaki tua yang baik hati itu. Apakah Yi Fan akan membunuhnya? Sehun berharap yang tadi itu benar-benar Kris. Kris akan menghargai usaha Hankyung melepaskan Sehun, dan itu berarti Hankyung akan selamat. Tetapi kalau yang tadi itu Yi Fan, maka….. Sehun memejamkan matanya, tidak berani membayangkan. Semoga Tuhan melindungi Hankyung di sana.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah kawasan apartemen di pinggiran kota. Myungsoo memasukkan mobilnya ke parkiran di basemen apartemen dan mengajak Sehun keluar,

"Ayo, malam ini kita menginap di apartemenku dulu. Besok akan kuantar kau kepada temanku yang akan membantu pelarianmu ke luar negeri."

Ke luar negeri? Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut dengan kata-kata Myungsoo. Sementara itu Myungsoo terkekeh melihat reaksi Sehun.

"Lelaki tua itu tidak mengatakan kepadamu ya." Myungsoo melangkah ke area lift di basemen dan mengajak Sehun. Pintu lift terbuka beberapa saat dan mereka masuk, liftpun bergerak ke atas, "Hankyung menyuruhku membantumu melarikan diri ke luar negeri. Dia bilang Kris Wu sedang mengejarmu karena dia gila dan terobsesi menjadikanmu pengganti Jin-Ri." Myungsoo menatap Sehun, mencoba mencari informasi tetapi ekspresi Sehun tetap datar meski wajahnya pucat pasi.

Jadi informasi itu yang diberikan Hankyung kepada penolongnya ini. Hankyung pasti punya alasan sendiri merahasiakan informasi kepada lelaki di depannya, dan Sehun memutuskan akan mengikuti arus.

Myungsoo mengawasi Sehun, dia seorang wartawan dan dia tergelitik untuk bertanya, "Aku penasaran kenapa kepala pelayan Kris Wu sangat serius untuk membantumu melepaskan diri."

Sehun tergeragap, tapi langsung menjawab sekenanya, "Dia sahabat kakekku."

Myungsoo rupanya bisa menerima jawaban Sehun. Pada saat itu pintu lift terbuka di lantai dua puluh tujuh. Myungsoo mengajak Sehun keluar dari lift dan menuju kamar apartemennya di tempat yang paling ujung.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau kamarku berantakan. Maklum, kamar bujangan yang tidak tersentuh wanita." Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya dan membuka kunci pintunya, "Oke silahkan masuk."

Sehun memasuki ruangan apartemen yang cukup luas itu. Sebenarnya kondisinya tidak seburuk yang dikatakan Myungsoo. Apartemen itu cukup rapi untuk ukuran penghuni lelaki.

"Ada dua kamar di sini. Kau bisa memakai kamar kecil di sebelah sana itu. Kamar itu kosong. Dan semoga nyaman, besok kita akan berkendara lama, jadi beristirahatlah." Myungsoo mempersilahkan. Sebenarnya dia sudah gatal ingin mewawancarai Sehun. Wawancara langsung dengan Sehun pasti akan menjadi berita eksklusif baginya. Karena tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya selain dirinya. Myungsoo membayangkan betapa para wartawan lain akan iri dengannya.

Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gugup. Lalu memasuki kamar kecil itu. Sementara Myungsoo termenung sambil menatap pintu kamar Sehun yang tertutup.

Hankyung telah menjanjikan berita eksklusif untuknya, berita tentang ayah kandung Sehun. Tetapi Myungsoo memiliki berita itu sendiri di rumahnya. Seorang wartawan akan sangat bodoh kalau melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Dia berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya. Kris Wu tampaknya punya segalanya. Dan kalau pelayannya saja bisa memberikan uang yang begitu banyak untuk kerjasamanya. Bayangkan apa yang bisa diberikan oleh Kris Wu sendiri kepadanya. Myungsoo terdiam, menimbang-nimbang. Kalau dia menyerahkan Sehun kepada Kris Wu, lelaki itu pasti akan memberikan imbalan yang banyak. Dan Myungsoo akan bisa memuat berita tentang itu… tentang skandal Kris Wu yang menahan Sehun dan berusaha menjadikannya pengganti Jin-Ri, dia bisa menggunakannya untuk mengancam Kris Wu, dan kemudian dia pasti akan menerima uang tutup mulut yang banyak.

Myungsoo tergoda, sungguh-sungguh tergoda. Tetapi pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan tentang siapa ayah kandung Sehun. Dia menghela napas panjang, Kalau Hankyung yang notabene pelayan Kris Wu bisa mengetahui informasi itu, itu berarti Kris Wu mungkin juga tahu. Myungsoo tersenyum. Dia harus bisa membujuk Kris Wu untuk bekerjasama dengannya.

Myungsoo tahu nama perusahaan Kris Wu… dia berusaha menelepon kantor itu. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Dia tersambung dengan mesin perekam pesan kantor.

Lelaki itu menarik napas, sambil melirik ke arah kamar Sehun. Well, maafkan aku Sehun. Aku bagaikan ikan hiu yang diberi umpan. Tentu saja aku akan memilih umpan yang lebih besar.

Dengan tenang, Myungsoo meninggalkan pesan di mesin perekam pesan kantor Kris Wu itu,

"Hai. Kris Wu. Saya wartawan tabloid terkenal yang ingin meliput anda. Kalau anda menyetujui kerjasama untuk wawancara eksklusif, saya akan memberikan informasi tentang seseorang bernama Sehun kepada anda. Saya yakin nama itu punya arti buat anda.".

Lalu Myungsoo mematikan ponselnya dan menunggu. Senyumnya mengembang, uang besar akan datang kepadanya, tidak disangkanya dia seberuntung itu.

T.B.C

Sorry typo yang kemarin , maklum lagi sakit , jadi ga bisa focus buat editnya . sekali maaf ya …


	9. Chapter 9

From The Darkest Side Chapter 9 BY SANTHY AGATHA

"_Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu . satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, Karena dengan begitu , kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahat ku ini , sangat sulit untuk di cintai …._

_Kris Wu -_

"_Bukankah Cinta Juga sama? Aku selalu Berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dan obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain ._

_Wu Yi Fan –_

*****

Pagi harinya Yi Fan mendengarkan pesan itu, yang diantarkan langsung oleh KangIn, orang kepercayaannya yang sangat setia kepadanya. KangIn bertubuh gemuk dan Kecoklatan , tetapi lelaki itu memiliki keahlian membunuh yang sangat hebat. Yi Fan pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya dalam satu insiden dan lelaki itu mengabdikan kesetiaannya kepada Yi Fan. Kepada Yi Fan, bukan kepada Kris. Kalaupun dia melaksanakan perintah Kris, itu karena dia tahu Yi Fan ada di dalam diri Kris. KangIn adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa Kris Wu memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Apakah kau sudah tahu di mana wartawan bodoh bernama Myungsoo itu tinggal?"

"Saya sudah tahu."

"Bagus. Kau dapat nomor kontaknya?"

KangIn mengangguk dan tanpa kata meletakkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan nomor ke meja Yi Fan,

Yi Fan menelepon nomor itu. Suara Myungsoo terdengar ragu menjawab di telepon itu.

"Ya?"

"Ini Kris Wu." Suara Yi Fan dingin dan tenang. "Katakan penawaranmu."

"Sebentar saya keluar dulu." Myungsoo tampak keluar dengan hati-hati, membuat Yi Fan langsung tahu, Sehun ada di situ, bersamanya. Senyumnya langsung mengembang.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu untuk wawancara ekslusif itu. Info apa yang kau punya tentang Sehun?"

Myungsoo begitu senang hingga tidak menyadari nada kejam dari suara Yi Fan, "Baiklah. Jam berapa saya harus siap ke rumah anda? Oke." Dia mencatat dalam hatinya, besok jam sembilan pagi di rumah Kris Wu. Dia akan mewawancari lelaki itu secara ekslusif. Dan malam ini dia punya kesempatan mewawancari Sehun. Betapa beruntungnya dirinya.

"Saya tahu di mana Sehun berada."

"Di mana?"

"Maaf tidak bisa saya katakan. Saya harus mewawancarai anda dulu, setelah saya mendapatkan berita baru saya beritahukan informasi itu."

"Dan bagaimana aku tahu kau tidak membohongiku?"

Suara lelaki ini, meskipun lewat telepon begitu mengintimidasi. Pantas Hankyung tampak ketakutan kepadanya, Myungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, "Hankyung…" gumamnya, "Anda mengenal kepala pelayan anda kan? Jadi anda tahu saya tidak berbohong."

Hening yang lama dan menyeramkan. Lalu Yi Fan bersuara.

"Besok jam sembilan." Dan teleponpun ditutup.

Yi Fan masih merenung dalam senyuman sinis sambil menatap telepon itu ketika KangIn bertanya,

"Anda akan menerima permintaan wawancara itu?"

Yi Fan mengangkat matanya dan menatap KangIn, tatapan membunuh ada di sana, meskipun bibirnya tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak. Lelaki bernama Myungsoo itu bertindak bodoh dengan mengira bisa mempermainkanku. Dia tidak akan hidup sampai besok jam sembilan untuk mewawancaraiku." Yi Fan terkekeh, "Malam ini kita akan memberikan kunjungan kejutan untuknya".

"Kita tidak jadi pergi?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk pergi menemui teman lelaki bernama Myungsoo ini yang katanya akan membantunya melarikan diri ke luar negeri.

"Temanku sedang ada urusan ke luar kota, jadi kita harus menunggu besok untuk menemuinya." Mereka sedang sarapan kopi dan mie instant, karena hanya itu yang dipunyai Myungsoo di lemari dapurnya.

Sehun gelisah. Itu berarti dia akan tertahan di tempat ini satu hari lagi. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Semoga saja Yi Fan tidak dapat melacak mereka. Tetapi Hankyung pasti sudah mengusahakan yang paling aman untuknya bukan? Yi Fan pasti tidak akan bisa menghubungkan dirinya dengan Myungsoo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku seorang wartawan."

Sehun hampir tersedak kopinya ketika Myungsoo mengatakan hal itu, "Apa?" Dari semua orang di dunia ini, kenapa Hankyung meminta tolong kepada seorang wartawan.

"Hei jangan memandangku seperti itu. Tidak semua wartawan jahat. Aku contohnya. Aku punya koneksi yang luas dan aku bisa membantumu." Meskipun Hankyung harus menyogokku dengan berita eksklusif tentang ayah kandungmu dan segepok uang, lanjut Myungsoo dalam hati.

Sehun termangu. Hankyung pasti memilih Myungsoo karena lelaki ini punya banyak koneksi. Dan mengingat Yi Fan dan Kris sangat menghindari wartawan, mereka pasti tidak akan berpikiran bahwa Hankyung akan meminta tolong kepada seorang wartawan untuk membantu Sehun melarikan diri. Hankyung memang cerdik, batin Sehun dalam hati.

"Lagipula kenapa kau lari dari Kris Wu?" Myungsoo menatapnya dengan menyelidik, "Biarpun dia kedengarannya arogan, dia pria yang kaya dan tampan. Kalau aku jadi Kau aku tidak akan menolaknya."

Sehun diam saja, tidak terpancing dengan pertanyaan Myungsoo. Lelaki itu tidak tahu, betapa mengerikannya sisi lain Kris Wu. Betapa mengerikannya seorang Yi Fan. Kalau lelaki itu tahu, dia pasti tidak akan sesantai ini.

Myungsoo menatap Sehun yang mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Namja ini langsung bersikap defensif ketika Myungsoo menyatakan bahwa dirinya seorang wartawan. Dia menyesal mengatakannya, seharusnya tadi dia diam saja dan berpura-pura menjadi teman baik, mungkin dia bisa mengorek lebih banyak informasi.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak seorang artis terkenal yang disembunyikan? Apakah kau merasa tersiksa dan ingin berteriak agar diakui? Kenapa kau bersembunyi selama ini?" Myungsoo tidak mau menyerah. Besok mungkin Namja ini sudah diambil oleh Kris Wu, dia harus mendapatkan informasi sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Tetapi Sehun hanya menatapnya tajam dari atas cangkir kopinya. Kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap Myungsoo bermusuhan,

"Aku rasa aku sudah selesai sarapan. Terima kasih. Aku lelah, mungkin aku akan beristirahat seharian di kamar." Dan kemudian Namja itu melangkah pergi dan memasuki kamarnya.

Sialan. Myungsoo mengumpat dalam hatinya. Sepertinya susah mengorek informasi secara sukarela dari Sehun. Myungsoo hanya bergantung pada Kris Wu kalau begini caranya.

Sehun baru membuka amplop cokelat yang diletakkan Hankyung ke dalam tangannya. Isinya uang dalam bentuk dolar, dan banyak sekali. Dia tidak mau menghitungnya, jadi dimasukkannya uang itu kembali ke dalam amplop dan dijejalkannya ke dalam tas pakaiannya.

Hankyung sudah menyiapkan uang itu sejak lama. Uang investasi katanya. Berarti Kris sudah menyiapkan rencana ini sejak lama.

Kris….Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyebut nama Kris berulang-ulang di benaknya. Apa kabarnya dia? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Ataukah dia terkubur dalam-dalam, ditidurkan dengan paksa oleh Yi Fan?

Dia masih mengingat jelas percintaannya dengan lelaki itu. Kris begitu lembut, memperlakukannya penuh kasih sayang. Dari semua hal yang dilakukannya, Sehun tidak pernah menyesal menyerahkan keperawanannya kepada Kris. Meskipun percintaan berikutnya…. Sehun menghela napas, berusaha menghilangkan kenangan akan percintaan liar dan brutal yang dilakukan oleh Yi Fan kepadanya.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan Kris lagi. Dia tidak bisa mencintai Kris, karena mencintai Kris berarti harus bisa menerima Yi Fan. Sehun tidak bisa, dia takut dan benci. Takut atas semua kekejaman yang tega dilakukan oleh lelaki itu. Dan benci atas kejahatan lelaki itu, yang merenggut semua keluarganya dari sisinya.

Malam sudah datang dan Myungsoo mengintip dengan hati-hati di pintu kamar tidur Sehun, pria itu sedang tidur lelap. Myungsoo menelan ludahnya. Dia harus mendapatkan informasi sebelum besok pagi.

Myungsoo melihat bahwa malam itu Sehun membawa tas dan menggenggam erat-erat sebuah amplop cokelat. Dia harus bisa mengorek tas itu, mungkin saja ada informasi rahasia di dalamnya.

Setelah mengintip lama, Myungsoo yakin bahwa Sehun sudah benar-benar tertidur pulas. Dia membuka pintu kamar Sehun pelan-pelan dan mengendap-endap melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun. Namja itu sedang tidur dan miring membelakanginya sehingga Myungsoo mulai leluasa bergerak.

Dia melihat tas itu. Tas cokelat berukuran sedang yang diletakkan di atas kursi di samping ranjang. Dengan hati-hati diambilnya tas itu dan diangkatnya ke atas meja. Dibukanya resleting tas itu pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara.

Isi tas itu terbuka. Menampakkan pakaian-pakaian pria yang tidak seberapa jumlahnya. Dan ada amplop cokelat yang terselip di sana.

Uang atau dokumen..?

Dengan ingin tahu Myungsoo mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Isinya uang. Dalam bentuk dolar. Pelayan itu ternyata kaya juga. Myungsoo tergoda untuk memilikinya. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil uang itu. Toh Sehun tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi. Besok Kris Wu mungkin akan menjemputnya dan membawanya pergi, dan Myungsoo yakin Kris Wu bisa memberi Sehun lebih banyak uang daripada yang di amplop ini.

Dia berusaha memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam saku belakang celana jeansnya karena dia masih ingin membuka-buka isi tas Sehun, siapa tahu ada dokumen-dokumen penting tersembunyi di sana. Tetapi karena terburu-buru, amplop itu meleset dan jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi jatuh yang cukup mengganggu.

Sehun membuka matanya waspada ketika mendengar bunyi itu. Sejak tahu bahwa Yi Fan mengejarnya, Sehun membiasakan diri untuk selalu waspada, malam ini dia tertidur pulas mungkin karena kelelahan lahir dan batin. Tetapi suara berisik benda jatuh di lantai itu membuatnya terbangun.

Matanya terbuka dan dia langsung terduduk kaget, menangkap basah Myungsoo yang sedang mengaduk isi tasnya dengan amplop uangnya terjatuh di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sehun berteriak panik karena ketakutan. Dia hanya berdua di rumah ini bersama Myungsoo dan dengan bodohnya dia mempercayai lelaki ini, karena Hankyung mengatakan lelaki ini akan menolongnya. Seharusnya dia curiga. Myungsoo seorang wartawan dan semua wartawan selalu mempunyai maksud di balik tindakannya.

Myungsoo sendiri panik karena ketahuan, dia menyergap Sehun dan membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan berteriak." Suara Myungsoo terdengar mengancam, "Aku cuma berusaha mencari informasi tentangmu, karena kau sangat pelit membagi informasi. Mata Myungsoo menelusuri tubuh indah di bawah tindihannya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa Sehun sangat cantik. Dengan matanya yang lebar bagai rusa dan kulitnya yang lembut menyentuh kulitnya. Bahkan tubuh di bawah tindihannya ini terasa begitu menggairahkan.

Myungsoo lelaki normal, dan berada di kamar yang temaram, dengan seorang pria yang cantik dan sexy tentu saja membangkitkan gairahnya. Aku akan mencoba Namja ini. Toh tidak ada ruginya, Namja ini akan menjadi gundik Kris Wu, dan Myungsoo akan rugi kalau tidak mencicipinya.

Sehun melihat di mata itu. Mata lelaki yang mulai dirayapi oleh nafsu, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tangannya mencoba mencakar, kakinya mendendang sekuat yang dia mampu. Tetapi dia hanyalah pria mungil di bawah kuasa lelaki bertubuh besar. Sehun hanya melukai dirinya sendiri, ketika Myungsoo menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menahannya. Kaki dan tangannya serta beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai memar-memar.

Dengan penuh nafsu Myungsoo merobek Piyama tidur Sehun di bagian dada, robekannya begitu kasar hingga tanpa sadar tangannya mencakar pundak Sehun, menimbulkan bilur kemerahan yang perih. Sehun melindungi dadanya sekuat tenaga, dia memeluk dadanya agar tidak terlihat oleh Myungsoo sementara salah satu tangan Myungsoo membekap mulutnya dan tangan yang lain dengan kasar mencengkeram tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang melindungi dadanya.

Paha Myungsoo mencoba membuka paha Sehun yang tertutup rapat, napas keduanya terengah-engah atas pergulatan itu. Dalam suatu kesempatan, Sehun menggigit tangan Myungsoo yang sedang membekap mulutnya, membuat Myungsoo marah, lalu menamparnya keras-keras hingga darah mengalir di sudut mulutnya.

"Diam dasar pelacur! Aku tahu kau sudah menjadi pelacur Kris Wu, dan sekarang aku akan mencicipi tubuh pelacurmu yang menggiurkan." Myungsoo berseru sambil menahan kedua tangan Sehun, lelaki itu menyeringai mengamati dada Sehun yang menggoda, "Wow…. aku akan sangat puas malam ini, merontalah pelacur, dan aku akan sangat menikmatinya…."

Lelaki itu berusaha mendekatkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya jijik, berusaha memalingkan kepalanya menghindari ciuman itu. Kedua tangannya ditahan dan kedua kakinya ditindih hingga dia tidak dapat bergerak. Dan Sehun bersumpah, dia akan bunuh diri kalau lelaki itu berhasil memperkosanya.

Tubuh lelaki itu makin berat menindihnya. Semakin berat…. lalu…. tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kenapa lelaki itu hanya menindihnya dan kemudian terdiam? Apakah lelaki itu tertidur? Sehun membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Lalu memekik ketakutan.

Sebuah pisau besar telah menancap di punggung Myungsoo, dan sepertinya tidak hanya sekali menancap, tetapi lebih dari dua kali, karena bajunya terkoyak oleh beberapa tusukan dan darah memancar luar biasa deras dari punggung yang tertusuk pisau itu. Wajah Myungsoo tampak sangat kaget, matanya melotot dan bibirnya menganga, lelaki itu sepertinya tidak sadar apa yang terjadi ketika ajal menjemputnya. Darahnya begitu banyak, dan mulai menetes menyebarkan cairan panas berbau anyir dan lengket, dan menetes ke bawah, membasahi tubuh Sehun. Sehun menjerit, berusaha menyingkirkan mayat Myungsoo yang menindihnya.

Saat itulah Sehun menyadari Yi Fan berdiri di pinggir ranjang, lelaki itu menatap mayat Myungsoo dengan kemarahan yang menakutkan. Tatapannya tampak begitu puas karena telah menancapkan pisau berkali-kali di punggung Myungsoo. Yi Fan mencabut pisau itu dengan dingin dari punggung Myungsoo tampak puas melihat darah segar mengalir dari lubang yang dia buat. Pisaunya berkilat dan bersimbah darah. Dan dengan tenang lelaki itu mengelapnya dengan sapu tangannya, lalu memasukkan ke wadahnya, dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Yi Fan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan dingin ke arah Sehun yang berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Myungsoo yang terkulai mati dari atas tubuhnya.

"KangIn."

Seorang lelaki Asia yang gemuk dan kecoklatan melangkah masuk. Tatapannya sepertinya biasa saja ketika melihat mayat Myungsoo.

"Bereskan mayatnya."

Tanpa kata, KangIn menyingkirkan mayat Myungsoo yang bersimbah darah dan memanggulnya keluar kamar.

Sehun terbaring dengan tubuh gemetaran di atas ranjang sambil menatap Yi Fan. Dia hampir saja diperkosa dan telah melawan sekuat tenaganya. Pakaiannya sobek dari leher bajunya sampai ke pinggangnya dan dalam usahanya untuk menutupi dirinya, Sehun menggunakan lengannya untuk melindungi dadanya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, dan ada bekas cakaran dan memar-memar merah di tangan dan kakinya. Ujung bibirnya masih mengeluarkan darah segar, luka akibat tamparan Myungsoo yang sangat keras, dan dia ketakutan setengah mati, menyaksikan pembunuhan keji yang dilakukan Yi Fan di depan matanya.

Yi Fan mendekat. Dan Sehun langsung beringsut mundur ketakutan. "Ja.. jangan mendekat…" Matanya terasa panas oleh air mata frustasi yang mengancam akan turun, dan tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia sungguh takut dan tidak mampu lagi melawan. Tetapi setidaknya dia masih bisa bertahan.

Yi Fan tersenyum, lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menatap luka-luka di tubuh, pundak, dan bibir Sehun dengan tidak senang. Ada kemarahan membakar di sana. Tetapi Yi Fan tetap menjaga kemarahannya tetap di dalam. Lelaki itu membuka jasnya, dan kemudian menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Sehun yang setengah telanjang

"Ayo kita pulang."

Sehun ingin melawan, tetapi dia sudah kehilangan tenaga. Dia hanya pasrah ketika Yi Fan mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya keluar kamar itu.

KangIn sudah menunggu, mayat Myungsoo sudah di bungkus dengan rapi di dalam kantong mayat warna hitam yang entah darimana. Apakah mereka memang datang untuk membunuh, hingga sudah menyiapkan kantong mayat itu?

"Bereskan kekacauan di kamar itu sebelum kau singkirkan mayat itu. Pastikan semua bersih seolah-olah kita tidak pernah datang. Aku akan pulang dengan supir. Kau menyusul nanti."

Sehun merasakan tubuhnya teayun-ayun dalam gendongan Yi Fan. Dan kemudian dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dia tersadar kemudian ketika merasakan mobil sedikit beruncang. Dibukanya matanya dengan bingung, dia berada di dalam mobil. Tubuh bagian depannya tertutup oleh jas Yi Fan dan dia berbaring di pangkuan Yi Fan. Tangannya menggantung di leher Yi Fan. Lelaki itu memeluknya dengan kaku, menyangga kepalanya dengan lengannya.

Sehun merasakan aroma itu. Dan kenangan akan Kris menyeruak di benaknya. Dia mencoba mengusir kenangan itu. Ini sudah pasti Yi Fan. Bukan Kris. Hanya Yi Fanlah yang mampu menancapkan pisau ke punggung orang berkali-kali, lalu setelah orang itu mati, dia mencabut pisau itu dengan tenang, mengelap darahnya seolah membersihkan kotoran biasa, dan menyimpan pisaunya kembali. Lelaki ini kejam dan sedikit gila. Dan sekarang Sehun kembali terperangkap ke dalam cengkeramannya..

Sehun merasakan mobil itu berhenti. Mereka sudah berada di gerbang rumah Kris. Dia masih terdiam berpura-pura tidur, meski jantungnya berdebar kencang. Sehun ketakutan dan berharap Yi Fan tidak merasakan debaran jantungnya.

Begitu pintu gerbang itu tertutup, maka kesempatan Sehun untuk keluar tidak akan ada lagi. Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa lepas untuk yang kedua kalinya dari cengkeraman Kris Wu….

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala, dan kemudian menggunakan ujung jarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Sehun, memaksa pria itu menatapnya, ada senyum kejam di sana yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Kris,

"Well, Sehun, selamat datang di rumah." Gumamannya mengerikan, bergema di kegelapan. Bagaikan sebuah janji tak terbantahkan, sama seperti ketika dia bersumpah bahwa Sehun akan menjadi miliknya.

T.B.C

Oke 2 chapter udah update ya .. jadi selamat membaca


	10. Chapter 10

From The Darkest Side Chapter 9 BY SANTHY AGATHA

"_Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu . satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, Karena dengan begitu , kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahat ku ini , sangat sulit untuk di cintai …._

_Kris Wu -_

"_Bukankah Cinta Juga sama? Aku selalu Berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dan obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain ._

_Wu Yi Fan –_

*****

Yi Fan menggedong Sehun memasuki rumah itu. Para pelayan tampak sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, suasana begitu sibuk tidak kelihatan kalau sekarang sudah dini hari.

Lelaki itu mendudukkan Sehun di ranjangnya yang berseprai satin, lalu memberikan beberapa instruksi kepada para pelayannya.

Setelah air panas dan perban serta obat-obatan lain diletakkan, para pelayan melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di dalam kamar bersama Yi Fan.

Sehun terdiam, berusaha menggenggam jari-jarinya yang gemetaran. Dia masih mengenakan jas Yi Fan yang diselimutkan di bagian depan dadanya, menutupi pakaiannya yang robek. Dia sangat ketakutan, usaha pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Myungsoo telah menguras seluruh emosinya, dan kemudian pemandangan mayat Myungsoo yang bersimbah darah dengan mata dan ekspresi terkejut akan selalu menghantuinya. Ditatapnya Yi Fan dengan pandangan ragu.

"Apakah kau akan membunuhku?"

Yi Fan hanya tersenyum misterius dan kemudian bergumam tenang. "Buka jas itu."

Sehun langsung berjingkat dari ranjang, terkejut. Apakah dia dilepaskan dari mulut buaya hanya untuk masuk ke kandang harimau yang lebih ganas? Apakah lelaki itu akan memperkosanya?

Digigitnya bibirnya. Dia tidak akan menyerah kepada Yi Fan, dan membiarkan lelaki itu menguasainya dengan mudah.

"Tidak." Jawabnya dengan menantang.

Yi Fan mengangkat alisnya, "Keras kepala, padahal kau begitu lepas. Buka jas itu."

"Tidak!" suara Sehun makin keras, dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan memperkosamu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan pria yang acak-acakan setelah dipegang lelaki lain, dan terluka di mulutnya, tidak akan enak untuk dicium." Yi Fan tampak tidak sabar, "Biarkan aku melihat lukamu."

Sehun gemetar. Aura menakutkan itu masih ada, memancar jelas dari tubuh Yi Fan. Benarkah lelaki itu akan melakukannya? Ataukah lelaki itu akan memperdayanya?

Yi Fan mendekatkan meja yang berisi baskom air hangat, obat-obatan, kapas, perban dan beberapa obat luar lainnya ke dekat ranjang. Kemudian dia menarik kursi, duduk tepat di depan Sehun yang terduduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya menatap tajam, memaku Sehun di tempat sehingga Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Yi Fan melepaskan jas yang melindungi dadanya yang terpampang jelas karena pakaiannya yang robek.

Otomatis Sehun langsung menutupi dadanya. Tetapi Yi Fan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya lembut, dan menyingkirkan tangannya ke samping tanpa kata. Pipi Sehun memerah ketika telanjang dada di depan Yi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan pemandangan dadanya. Matanya terpaku pada bekas cakaran dan goresan yang menimbulkan bilur-bilur merah di pundak Sehun. Dengan seksama Yi Fan meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun, memeriksa memar-memar kemerahan yang beberapa mulai membiru dengan mengerikan di sana. Lelaki itu lalu menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Sehun. Memiringkan bibirnya agar terkena sinar lampu sehingga lukanya terlihat jelas.

Sejenak suasana hening. Tetapi aura kemarahan terasa kental. Memenuhi ruangan, membuat suasana menjadi menakutkan. Lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya sambil mengamati luka-luka Sehun. Dan kemudian terdiam lama seolah mencoba menahan diri.

Lalu dalam keheningan pula Yi Fan mengambil kapas dan mencelupkannya ke dalam cairan alkohol antiseptik kemudian mengusap bilur-bilur kemerahan yang sedikit berdarah di pundak Sehun. Sehun mengerang atas sentuhan pertama kapas itu. Tetapi Yi Fan memperlembut gerakannya,

"Shhh…." dia berbisik pelan, mencoba menenangkan Sehun ketika sekali lagi dia mengusap bilur-bilur itu dengan cairan alkohol dan antiseptik, membersihkannya. Sehun mengernyit merasakan pedih di kulitnya ketika proses itu. Kemudian lelaki itu mencelupkan kapas di air hangat dan menggunakan jemarinya sekali lagi untuk mengangkat dagu Sehun, dengan gerakan lembut tetapi pasti, diusapnya luka bekas tamparan Myungsoo di ujung bibir Sehun.

"Ini akan membiru dan rasanya akan sedikit sakit." Yi Fan mengucapkan kata-kata yang memecah keheningan, dia mengerutkan keningnya seakan tidak suka, "Aku tidak akan bisa menciummu untuk beberapa lama.

Sehun melotot, memandang Yi Fan dengan marah. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan dia hampir diperkosa dengan memar dan luka di semua sisi tubuhnya, dan lelaki itu malahan mencemaskan tidak bisa menciumnya? Sehun makin yakin Yi Fan lelaki yang jahat dan tidak punya empati.

Tetapi lelaki jahat inilah yang menyelamatkannya dari pemerkosanya. Sehun tiba-tiba menyadari kenyataan itu. Kalau Yi Fan tidak datang dan menancapkan pisaunya ke punggung Myungsoo tadi, mungkin Myungsoo sudah berhasil memperkosanya. Sehun bergidik ngeri membayangkan apabila hal itu benar terjadi.

Yi Fan mengamati perubahan ekspresi Sehun. Tetapi dia tetap diam. Tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan darah di sudut mulut Sehun. Setelah yakin sudah bersih, lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya dengan bilur-bilur bekas goresan dan cakaran di tubuh Sehun, dioleskannya dengan antiseptik.

"Selesai. Sekarang buka bajumu."

"Tidak mau." Sehun kembali melindungi dadanya dengan kedua lengannya. Lelaki itu bermimpi kalau dia bisa membuat Sehun telanjang secara sukarela di depannya.

Yi Fan menatap Sehun dengan marah. Sejenak ada api di matanya, seolah dia bertekad akan membuat Sehun menuruti kemauannya. Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu melihat penampilan Sehun yang mengenaskan dan acak-acakan, dan entah kenapa memutuskan mundur dan mengalah.

"Oke. Ganti bajumu dengan itu." Lelaki itu menunjuk piyama sutra warna hitamnya yang terlipat rapi di meja. "Aku akan membalikkan badan."

'Kenapa kau tidak keluar dari ruangan ini?"

"Karena aku tidak mau." Tatapan Yi Fan kejam dan mengancam, mengingatkan Sehun kalau pria itu sudah terlalu jauh mencoba batas kesabarannya, "Cepat ganti bajumu."

Yi Fan melangkah ke jendela yang membelakangi Sehun dan menatap ke arah luar. Sejenak Sehun terpaku menatap punggung Yi Fan, tak menyangka kalau Yi Fan mau mengalah untuknya.

Kemudian dia berusaha membuka pakaiannya. celananya sobek dan menggantung dengan menyedihkan di pinggangnya. Sehun melepaskan pakaiannya hingga dia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Diliriknya Yi Fan dengan waspada. Lelaki itu masih membelakanginya dan menatap ke luar jendela. Kaku bagaikan batu. Dengan cepat Sehun meraih celana piyama baru itu yang kebesaran dan mengenakannya. Ketika hendak memakai piyama hitam itu, dia harus mengenakannya dengan susah payah. Lengannya kaku karena memar, dan kegiatan mengancingkan kemeja itu sangatlah susah dilakukan karena jemarinya kesakitan dan gemetar.

Air matanya menetes, berusaha mengancingkan kemeja itu berkali-kali tetapi tidak berhasil. Dia mengutuk ketikdakberdayaannya.

Yi Fan membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar isakan tertahan Sehun, dan menemukan Pria itu sedang berusaha mengancingkan kemejanya dengan tangan gemetar dan air mata bercucuran. Lelaki itu mengumpat pelan, lalu menghampiri Sehun.

Tatapan Sehun kepadanya sungguh meluluhkan hati, bahkan untuk lelaki berhati kejam seperti Yi Fan. Air mata yang menetes tanpa henti mengalir di pipi Sehun,

"Aku…aku sudah berusaha….tapi ini susah sekali." Tangan Sehun gemetar tak terkendali. Hingga Yi Fan menangkupkan jemarinya ke jemari Sehun, berusaha menghentikan gemetarnya,

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya." Lelaki itu menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dan mengancingkan kemeja Sehun satu persatu. Ketika sudah tertutup sampai ke atas, dia menghela Sehun supaya berbaring ke atas tempat tidur satin hitamnya.

"Tidurlah." Yi Fan bergumam memerintah, tetapi rupanya dia tidak perlu melakukannya karena begitu berbaring, Sehun langsung tertidur pulas.

Semalaman Yi Fan tidak tidur. Dia bersandar di jendela, sambil mengamati Sehun yang tertidur pulas.

KangIn menghadapnya pagi-pagi sekali, dan Yi Fan menemuinya di ruang kerjanya.

"Sudah kau bereskan?"

"Semuanya." Jawab KangIn tenang, "Tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa Myungsoo telah lenyap. Dia menghilang begitu saja dari muka bumi. Dan apartemennya sudah bersih, dari semua bercak darah, dari semua sidik jari dan jejak kaki. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengaitkan kita dengan apartemen itu."

"Bagus." Yi Fan masih tampak tak puas, "Apakah Myungsoo punya keluarga?"

"Dia punya seorang kakak laki-laki, kakaknya seorang wartawan juga. Dan juga seorang tunangan di luar kota." KangIn mengerti apa yang diinginkan bosnya, "Apakah anda ingin saya 'membereskan' seluruh keluarganya?"

"Ya." Yi Fan menggeram. "Jangan habisi mereka, cukup hancurkan kehidupannya, aku ingin mereka hancur perlahan dan menderita pelan-pelan." Bayangan akan goresan luka di pundak Sehun, memar-memarnya dan bekas tamparan keras di pipi dan ujung bibirnya membuatnya marah besar. Myungsoo sudah mati untuk bisa menerima pembalasannya. Tetapi keluarganya tidak. Yi Fan tidak tanggung-tanggung kalau membalas dendam. Siapapun yang berani menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya, dalam hal ini merusaknya, maka akan menerima pembalasan yang setimpal.

Sehun terbangun hampir tengah hari. Kali ini seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sakit. Ujung bibirnya terasa bengkak sehingga dia susah berbicara. Dengan susah payah dia berusaha duduk di ranjang. Tetapi lalu berbaring lagi dengan lemah.

"Jangan duduk dulu. Kau akan merasakan kesakitan yang tidak menyenangkan setelah beberapa hari, tetapi setelah itu kau akan membaik." Suara itu terdengar lagi dari sudut gelap di dekat jendela. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yi Fan berdiri di dekat bayang-bayang di jendela, lelaki itu sedang mengamatinya.

Kepala Sehun terasa pening, bahkan sekarang dia ditempatkan di kamar Yi Fan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melepaskan dirinya?

"Kau sudah berhasil menahanku di rumah ini. Sesuai obsesimu. Sekarang apa yang akan kaulakukan padaku?"

Yi Fan tertawa pelan dan melangkah mendekati Sehun, "Kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku ya…" Lelaki itu membuat Sehun menghadapnya lalu sebelah jemarinya mencengkeram leher Sehun yang mungil. "Seharusnya kau tidak pernah mencoba kabur … " Suara Yi Fan mendesis penuh kemarahan, dan menatap Sehun mencoba-coba. "Aku bisa meremukkan leher mungilmu ini dengan sebelah tangan. Membunuhmu dengan tangan kosong…. Kau tahu aku pernah melakukannya pada seorang pelacur. Aku membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong, lalu pergi. Aku melakukannya hanya untuk mengganggu Kris, meninggalkannya terbangun dengan mayat wanita yang mati tercekik di ranjangnya. Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengamati dia berusaha membereskan semuanya."

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja." Sehun memejamkan matanya. Toh dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kalaupun dia harus mati di tangan Yi Fan, mungkin itu jalan yang terbaik.

Jemari Yi Fan mengencang di lehernya, seakan benar-benar ingin mencekiknya. Tetapi kemudian pegangannya mengendur dan lelaki itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya di leher Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya dan melihat Yi Fan sedang mengamatinya dengan pandangan menilai.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

"Karena kau akan lebih bernilai bagiku kalau kau hidup." Yi Fan menyeringai dengan tatapan jahat, "Aku menyimpanmu di sini bukan untuk kubunuh. Kalau aku ingin membunuh pria sepertimu , aku tinggal menjentikkan jari dan membuat mereka datang kepadaku. Mereka bahkan tidak akan sadar sampai mereka sudah di ambang kematian."

Mata Sehun membara, "Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Jin-Ri, ibuku."

"Itu kecelakaan." Yi Fan tampak tidak menyesal, bahkan tampak sangat puas, "Ibumu menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarku, dengan baju seksi transparan yang dikiranya bisa membujukku untuk jatuh dalam pesona tubuhnya." Yi Fan mengernyit jijik. "Dan rasa ingin tahu membuatnya membuka koleksi album foto milikku." Yi Fan tersenyum, tahu bahwa Sehun mengetahui apa maksudnya, dia yakin Hankyung sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada pria ini, "Jadi dia harus kubunuh."

"Apakah begitu mudahnya bagimu untuk membunuh seseorang? Apakah kau memang tidak punya perasaan?"

"Perasaan?" Yi Fan tertawa keras, "Cukup Kris yang selalu dikuasai perasaannya, perasaan hanya akan membuatmu lemah. Sama seperti ibu kandungku yang dikuasai perasaan cinta membabi butanya kepada ayahku, membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika aku dihajar dan dipukuli ketika usiaku masih kecil"

Sehun memandang Yi Fan dengan terkejut. Kris tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu kepadanya. Apakah yang dikatakan Yi Fan itu benar, ataukah Yi Fan hanya berusaha memanipulasinya.

"Kris tidak ingat apa-apa, dia tahu kalau dipukuli, tetapi itu hanya karena dia terbangun dengan bilur luka di punggungnya." Mata Yi Fan tampak gelap penuh amarah. "Ayahku itu monster yang suka memukuli anak-anaknya, kalau aku tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, dia akan mengayunkan tongkatnya dan memukuli punggungku tanpa ampun. Aku muncul karena peristiwa itu." Yi Fan tersenyum dingin kepada Sehun, "Kau pasti bertanya apakah Kris memilikiku sejak awal. Jawabannya mungkin tidak. Aku adalah pertahanan diri Kris ketika dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat ketika dipukuli oleh ayahnya. Kris menenggelamkan kesadarannya dan lari dari kesakitan itu. Dan akulah yang kemudian terbentuk dari alam bawah sadarnya, terbangun untuk sadar penuh ketika ayahku memukuli punggunghku dengan tongkat. Akulah yang menanggung kesakitan atas pukulan-pukulan itu untuk Kris."

Sehun menutup bibirnya dengan tangan. Terkejut atas cerita Yi Fan, dia pasti masih sangat kecil ketika harus menanggung kekejaman orangtuanya seperti itu.

Yi Fan menatap Sehun tajam. "Semua kemarahan Kris, kebenciannya kepada orang tuanya, kebenciannya kepada dunia, semuanya terkumpul pada diriku. Kris yang membentukku menjadi seperti ini. Sampai kemudian aku tidak tahan lagi menerima pukulan-pukulan ayah. Aku merenggut tongkat itu dari tangannya dan memukul kepalanya sampai berdarah. Ibuku berteriak-teriak, dia membela ayahku, bayangkan, anaknya dipukuli dengan tongkat sampai tidak bisa berdiri dia hanya diam…. dan ketika suaminya dilukai dia membelanya sekuat tenaga, sungguh ibu yang tidak berguna," Kris mencibir sinis, "Aku lalu mengancam kedua orang tuaku, kalau mereka berani bertindak kasar kepadaku lagi, aku akan membunuh mereka."

Jadi Yi Fan terbentuk karena kemarahan terpendam Kris di masa kecilnya. Kepribadian itu kemudian tumbuh bebas dan kuat, mencari waktu di saat Kris lemah, lalu menjadi individu yang benar-benar berdiri sendiri.

"Apakah Kris tidak akan kembali lagi?"

Yi Fan tersenyum lambat-lambat, "Tidak sayang, dia sudah lemah dan tak sadarkan diri di sana, aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Kau tahu, aku selalu lebih kuat dari Kris. Ketika dia menguasai tubuh ini, aku masih tersadar, mengamati dari sudut yang paling gelap di dalamnya. Tetapi ketika aku menguasai tubuh Kris, dia sepenuhnya tertidur, dan mungkin akan terbangun dengan ingatan samar-samar akan perbuatanku. Hanya saja ketika itu aku masih merasakan kehadirannya, tertidur dalam tubuh ini. Sekarang aku tidak bisa merasakannya." Senyum Kris melebar puas, "Tubuh ini sekarang menjadi milikku sepenuhnya."

Wajah Sehun pucat pasi, benarkah yang dikatakan oleh Yi Fan? Bahwa Kris sudah lenyap? Kalau begitu… apakah sama saja Kris sudah mati?

Itu tidak mungkin. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Kris pasti masih hidup jauh di dalam sana. Dia hanya lemah. Kalau Sehun ingin menyelamatkan Kris, dia harus bisa membangunkan kembali Kris.

Tetapi bagaimana caranya? Lelaki ini tampak begitu kuat dan berkuasa. Dan juga begitu percaya diri. Akankah Sehun bisa membangunkan Kris lagi?

Yi Fan menemui Hankyung di rumah sakit. Kedua tangan Hankyung yang patah sudah dipasang pen dan di gips. Lelaki tua itu tampak tak berdaya duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit, benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan Yi Fan.

Para penjaga berjaga ketat di dalam dan dl luar ruangan rumah sakit di kamar paling privat itu. Yi Fan memasuki kamar itu, dan berdiri sambil mengamati Hankyung.

Hankyung memalingkan muka, tidak mau melihat Yi Fan. Bayangan anaknya, menantunya, dan cucunya yang masih kecil dan api yang membakar masih begitu menghantuinya. Seharusnya Yi Fan membunuhnya juga karena sekarang dia sudah tidak pantas hidup lagi. Tetapi entah kenapa Yi Fan tidak membunuhnya. Hankyung tidak tahu alasannya.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan kembali Sehun." Yi Fan bergumam lambat-lambat dengan puas, dia seakan hendak menilai reaksi Hankyung.

Hankyung memejamkan matanya, merasakan kesedihan yang menusuk jiwanya. Semuanya gagal. Bahkan usaha satu-satunya menyelamatkan Sehun pun gagal. Tuan Kris pasti akan kecewa kepadanya.

"Lain kali, kalau mau merekrut orang, jangan hanya melihat pada hasil penyelidikan di atas kertas. Nilailah moralitas dan kejujurannya." Yi Fan bergumam lagi, membuat Hankyung akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Yi Fan dengan bingung.

Apa maksud kata-kata Tuan Yi Fan?

"Myungsoo langsung meneleponku, menawarkan kesepakatan yang lebih besar." Yi Fan tersenyum mengejek. "Dia berpikir bahwa menjalin kesepakatan denganku akan memberikan keuntungan yang lebih besar daripada dengamu."

Hankyung mengernyitkan dahinya. Dasar wartawan bodoh! Hankyung benar-benar menyesal mempercayakan tugas sebesar itu kepada Myungsoo.

"Dan aku menyelamatkan Sehun dari Myungsoo pada waktunya."

Hening. Lalu Hankyung menatap Yi Fan dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Apa maksud anda?"

"Rekananmu itu mencoba memperkosa Sehun, aku datang tepat pada waktunya."

"Apakah anda membunuhnya?" Hankyung tetap bertanya meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Yi Fan terkekeh, "Tentu saja."

Hankyung menarik napas panjang, baru kali ini dia merasa lega atas pembunuhan kejam yang dilakukan Tuan Yi Fan. Kalau memang benar Myungsoo mengkhianati kesepakatan mereka dan kemudian malah mencoba memperkosa Tuan Sehun, maka dia pantas mati.

"Aku seharusnya menghukummu karena sudah menempatkan Sehun dalam situasi seperti itu. Dia milikku dan lelaki itu hampir menyentuhnya, dan sudah melukainya."

Hankyung menatap Yi Fan dengan tatapan datar. Tuannya itu sudah mematahkan kedua lengannya, hukuman apa lagi yang akan diterimanya? Apakah Tuan Yi Fan akan mematahkan kedua kakinya juga?

"Aku akan memikirkan hukuman itu nanti. Sekarang aku sedang cukup senang karena Sehun telah kembali kepadaku lagi." Yi Fan melangkah pergi sambil terkekeh mengejek kepada Hankyung. Ketika berada di pintu, tiba-tiba dia memutar langkahnya, "Dan omong-omong, aku tidak membunuh anak, menantu, dan cucumu, mereka baik-baik saja dan berhasil pindah ke tempat antah berantah yang kau sediakan buat mereka. Sayangnya aku tahu di mana tempat antah berantah itu berada." Tawa mengejek Yi Fan semakin keras, "Aku mengatakan bahwa aku membunuh mereka, hanya untuk menyiksamu."

Lelaki itu pergi sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tetapi tawa mengejeknya masih menggema keras dari lorong rumah sakit itu.

Yang bisa dilakukan Hankyung hanya menangis. Air matanya bercucuran. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangisan syukur dan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

Yi Fan menatap bayangannya di cermin dan dia mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia merasakan Kris, yang kini berada di dalam cermin, membalas tatapannya.

Kris ternyata masih ada. Beberapa lama ini Kris tidak dirasakannya lagi sampai Yi Fan mengira dia telah berhasil mengenyahkan Kris selamanya. Tetapi sekarang Kris sepertinya menggeliat lagi, bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Apakah jangan-jangan, kehadiran Sehun juga membuat Kris menjadi kuat?

"Aku pikir kau sudah mati." Yi Fan tersenyum mengejek kepada bayangannya di cermin.

Kris menatap tajam Yi Fan, "Aku masih ada di sini, Yi Fan. Kau tidak bisa menguasai tubuh ini sendirian. Dan aku merasakan kehadiran Sehun."

Yi Fan mengernyit. Jadi benar, Sehunlah yang menggugah Kris agar terbangun. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin? Yi Fan yakin Sehun membuatnya kuat karena gadis itu membuatnya terobsesi, obesi membuatnya fokus dan makin kuat sehingga bisa menguasai tubuh ini. Tetapi, bagi Kris, perasaannya kepada Sehun adalah perasaan cinta. Dan cinta bagi Yi Fan adalah sesuatu yang melemahkan. Bagaimana mungkin perasaan cinta bisa membuat Kris menjadi kuat? Kris tersadar lagi padahal Yi Fan sudah mengusirnya jauh ke dasar.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menguasai Sehun." Kris menatap Yi Fan dengan pandangan mengancam, "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Oh ya?" Yi Fan tertawa, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Ketika meninggalkan cermin itu, geraham Yi Fan mengeras. Dia harus menguasai Sehun segera dan menunjukkan kepada Kris bahwa dia lebih kuat.

Sehun berdiri mondar-mandir di kamar Kris. Kamar itu terletak di lantai dua sehingga dia tidak bisa melompat, dan pintunyapun di kunci. Benak Sehun dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran membingungkan. Dia ingin membangunkan Kris, tetapi bagaimana caranya? Sehun sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman ataupun pengetahuan tentang hal-hal psikologi seperti orang-orang berkepribadian ganda.

Mungkin kalau bisa membujuk Yi Fan supaya mengizinkannya ke perpustakaan, dia bisa menemukan buku-buku psikologi yang bisa memberikannya petunjuk bagaimana caranya membangunkan kembali Kris. Yi Fan mengatakan dia sudah tidak merasakan Kris di dalam dirinya, dan dari senyum puasnya, Sehun tahu Yi Fan tidak bohong. Dan itu membuat Sehun ketakutan. Krisnya tidak mungkin mati dan hilang begitu saja bukan?

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klik dari luar, dan Sehun melompat mundur dari pintu, menatap waspada ke sana. Tahu bahwa musuh besarnya, Yi Fan akan masuk ke kamar ini.

Dan benar, Yi Fan memang masuk, dengan pakaian hitam-hitamnya yang khas. Lelaki itu menatap Sehun dengan intens dan kemudian mengunci pintunya.

Sehun mundur selangkah, menyadari tekad yang sangat kuat di mata Yi Fan. Tekad yang hampir sama seperti hasratnya untuk membunuh. Tubuh Sehun gemetaran. Apakah lelaki ini memutuskan bahwa sudah pantas baginya untuk mati?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Yi Fan tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu malahan melepas kancing jasnya dan kemudian membuang jas itu di lantai. Dasinya menyusul kemudian. Dan lelaki itu mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sehun menatap panik ketika Yi Fan melemparkan kemejanya ke lantai, memamerkan tubuh indahnya yang sempurna. Otot-otot itu begitu pas dan keras di lengannya, bisepsnya membentuk lengkungan yang indah, begitupun otot dadanya dan perutnya yang kencang. Semuanya otot yang keras dan maskulin, tidak ada sedikitpun lemak di sana.

Yi Fan melangkah maju, dan Sehun melangkah mundur. Yi Fan melangkah maju selangkah lagi dan dengan refleks Sehun melangkah mundur lagi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sehun setengah berteriak, dengan panik menyadari bahwa dia sudah menempel pada pinggiran kasur, tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Yi Fan tidak tersenyum, tatapan matanya tampak kejam tetapi penuh tekad,

"Aku akan bercinta denganmu."

T.B.C

Di tengah rasa malas yang berlebihan aku memutuskan untukk melanjutkan nya walaupun masih terasa pusing ..

Buatt ika yang kemarin Tanya ,, iyaa aku juga anak WKS heheh udah lama malahh ..


	11. Chapter 11

From The Darkest Side Chapter 11 BY SANTHY AGATHA

"_Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu . satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, Karena dengan begitu , kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahat ku ini , sangat sulit untuk di cintai …._

_Kris Wu -_

"_Bukankah Cinta Juga sama? Aku selalu Berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dan obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain ._

_Wu Yi Fan –_

*****

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari percobaan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Myungsoo, dan sekarang kau mau merendahkan dirimu dengan melakukan hal yang sama?"

Yi Fan berdecak, "Aku membunuh Myungsoo bukan untuk menyelamatkanmu dari pemerkosaan. Aku membunuh Myungsoo karena dia berani-beraninya menyentuh kau yang sudah menjadi milikku." Matanya menyipit dingin, "Siapa pun yang berani menyentuhmu akan kubunuh."

Tubuh Sehun gemetar. Lelaki ini Iblis. Iblis yang tidak punya jiwa. Sehun salah mengira lelaki ini punya sedikit kebaikan dalam jiwanya ketika lelaki itu menyelamatkannya dan dengan lembut mengobati luka-lukanya. Ternyata lelaki itu melakukannya bukan untuk Sehun, tetapi untuk kepuasan egonya sendiri yang menakutkan.

"Aku akan bunuh diri kalau kau memperkosaku."

"Memperkosamu?" Yi Fan mengerutkan keningnya, "Waktu itu kau sama sekali tidak menolakku." Suaranya rendah merayu, "Kau ingat malam itu? Ketika kau bercinta denganku semalaman, berkali-kali, penuh gairah? Kau sepertinya menikmatinya, kau mengerang puas ketika mencapai orgasmemu dengan aku tenggelam dalam-dalam di tubuhmu."

"Hentikan!" Sehun berteriak, "Waktu itu aku mengira kau adalah Kris!"

"Kris atau aku bukankah sama saja?" Yi Fan mengangkat bahunya, "Jangan lupa Sehun, kami ini satu tubuh. Kau bercinta dengan Kris berarti kau bercinta denganku. Begitu pun sebaliknya…" lelaki itu melangkah makin dekat, "Tidakkah kau merindukan tubuh ini? Tubuh yang pernah memelukmu?"

"Tidak! Mundur Yi Fan! Jangan dekati aku." Mata Sehun melirik ke segala arah, "Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa kau mau bercinta dengan Kris tetapi tidak mau bercinta denganku?" Yi Fan mengabaikan ancaman Sehun, dengan kasar direnggutnya tangan Sehun dan disentuhkan ke dadanya, "Lihat ini, rasakan ini, kami ini orang yang sama bukan?"

Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Yi Fan, tetapi lelaki itu menahannya dengan kejam, membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan, matanya terasa panas dan dia menatap Yi Fan dengan menantang, "Kau iblis kejam yang tidak punya hati. Aku sangat membencimu. Dan kau tidak bisa disamakan dengan Kris. Kris jauh…Jauh lebih baik dari dirimu."

Kata-kata Sehun rupanya menyulut kemarahan Yi Fan sampai batas kesabarannya. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua tangan Sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan marah, "Kau bilang Kris lebih baik dariku? Mari kita lihat!"

Yi Fan mendorong Sehun ke atas ranjang, secepat kilat Sehun melenting hendak bangun, tetapi Yi Fan sudah menindihnya dengan tubuhnya yang kuat. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram tangan Sehun dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepalanya. Wajah mereka berdekatan. Sehun bisa melihat betapa tajamnya mata lelaki itu, betapa banyaknya amarah yang terkumpul di sana. Yi Fan mendekatkan bibirnya, mencoba mengecup bibir Sehun, tetapi Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menjauh sehingga bibir Yi Fan hanya menyentuh pipi dan rahangnya. Dengan gemas Yi Fan menurunkan tangannya, menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun hanya dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang satunya mencengkeram rahang Sehun agar tidak bergerak, bibirnya lalu memagut bibir Sehun, membuat Sehun mengerang dan menolak sekuat tenaga.

Yi Fan mengangkat bibirnya dan mengamati, "Sepertinya luka di sini sudah sembuh." Lelaki itu mengacu kepada luka bekas tamparan Myungsoo kepadanya malam itu. Luka itu memang sudah tidak bengkak dan hampir tidak terasa lagi. Yi Fan lalu menekankan tubuhnya dan memperdalam ciumannya sehingga berhasil membuka bibir Sehun dan melumatnya makin dalam. Disesapnya bibir bawah Sehun dengan penuh gairah, seolah ingin mencicipi keseluruhan rasanya.

Sehun merasakan bibir itu. Bibir yang sama dengan bibir Kris yang pernah melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, ciuman Yi Fan sangat kasar dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, lelaki ini melumat bibir Sehun seolah ingin menggilasnya. Seluruh kemarahannya tertumpah di ciuman itu, Sehun masih meronta, tetapi kemudian dia menyadari, bahwa semakin dia meronta, semakin Yi Fan marah dan kasar kepadanya.

Dia lalu mencoba diam, tidak meronta dan tidak melawan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Antara ketakutan, penolakan dan gairah yang muncul tanpa bisa dia kendalikan. Bagaimana pun juga, tubuh yang sedang menindihnya itu adalah tubuh yang sama dengan lelaki yang dicintainya.

Yi Fan menyadari perubahan sikap Sehun. Dia menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Sehun. Napas mereka masih terengah akibat ciuman yang panas itu, dan bibir mereka masih begitu dekat. Yi Fan tersenyum miring, "Memutuskan untuk menyerah, eh?"

Sehun menatap Yi Fan dengan berani, "Lakukan apa pun yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tahu aku tidak akan menang melawanmu. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti. Kalaupun kau berhasil bercinta denganku. Aku membayangkanmu sebagai Kris. Karena Krislah yang aku cintai, bukan kau."

Yi Fan menggeram marah, "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi." Lelaki itu membuka pakaian Sehun dengan kasar, menariknya dari tubuhnya hingga Sehun telanjang dada di bawahnya, "Aku pernah menyentuh tubuhmu dan menikmatinya, kau pun menikmatinya. Malam ini akan kubuat kau menyadari bahwa aku berbeda dengan Kris, aku lebih bisa memuaskanmu dibanding dia."

Lelaki itu menurynkan celana Sehun dan dia sendiri melepaskan celananya. Kejantanannya sudah menegang dan keras, Yi Fan begitu bergairah, dia membungkuk dan melumat bibir Sehun lagi, tangannya menyentuh dada Sehun, meremasnya dan memainkan putingnya dengan ahli. Lelaki ini tidak mengenal kelembutan dalam bercinta, lelaki ini benar-benar bercinta dengan nafsunya.

Sementara itu Sehun berusaha keras menjaga tubuhnya tetap diam, meskipun gairah itu mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Ini tubuh Kris, dan jemari lelaki itu sedang memainkan putingnya dengan ahli. Ketika Yi Fan menurunkan kepalanya untuk melumat puting dadanya, sebuah erangan terlepas dari bibir Sehun.

Yi Fan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mengejek, "Suka sayang?" dengan sengaja dia melumat puting dada Sehun, menggodanya dengan lidahnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat, membuat Sehun menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan erangannya.

Kejantanan Yi Fan menyentuh perutnya, terasa keras dan siap, lelaki itu menurunkan jarinya dan menurunkan celana dalam Sehun, membuangnya di kaki ranjang. Jemarinya menyentuhnya di sana, dan dia tersenyum puas, "Kau bisa menolakku dengan kata-katamu, tetapi tubuhmu tidak bisa berbohong, kau basah di sana, siap untuk ku."

Sehun menatap Yi Fan dengan marah, "Aku membayangkan Kris."

"Kau tidak membayangkan Kris, kalau kau membayangkan Kris kau pasti akan membuka pahamu dengan sukarela untukku, bukannya menatapku dengan pandangan kebencian." Dengan kasar Yi Fan membalikkan badan Sehun, membuat Sehun tertelungkup dan menoleh ketakutan.

"Kau…Apa kau…"

"Diam!" Yi Fan menarik pinggul Sehun ke atas dan menyusupkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Sehun. Sehun mengerang karena terkejut ketika merasakan kejantanan Yi Fan tenggelam dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau mengakui kalau kau merindukanku, sayang?" Yi Fan bertumpu pada lengannya setengah membungkuk dan mengecup punggung telanjang Sehun, "Karena sepertinya aku merindukanmu." Lelaki itu lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang cepat dan keras, membuat tubuh Sehun yang tengkurap terdorong di atas ranjang. Sehun mengerang dan menggertakkan giginya menahankan gerakan kasar Yi Fan yang entah kenapa tetap membawa getaran panas di dalam dirinya, berpusat di lubangnya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Yi Fan menegakkan punggungnya dan memegang pinggul Sehun menggerakkannya supaya berpadu dengan gerakannya. Lelaki itu menggertakkan gigi menahan orgasmenya yang hampir datang, menunggu. Dan ketika Sehun mengerang karena orgasme yang dipaksakan datang kepadanya, barulah Yi Fan memacu dirinya sendiri untuk mencapai orgasme yang sudah ditunggunya, dia menggeram, menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam dan meledakkan dirinya di dalam tubuh Sehun.

Setelah itu, Yi Fan membaringkan tubuhnya, setengah menindih tubuh Sehun yang masih telungkup. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Sehun masih telungkup, kepalanya masih miring ke satu sisi, enggan menatap Yi Fan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Air matanya menetes dan jatuh membasahi sprei. Dia telah direndahkan dengan begitu dalam oleh Yi Fan, dan dia mencapai orgasme! Astaga, Pria seperti apakah dirinya ini? Apakah dia Pria murahan? Bisa mencapai orgasme dari iblis kejam seperti Yi Fan? Ataukah dia terlena karena Kris dan Yi Fan memiliki tubuh yang sama?

Tapi Yi Fan tadi mengatakan bahwa Sehun tidak membayangkannya sebagai Kris, dan itu adalah kebenaran. Sehun sadar sekali bahwa yang bercinta dengannya tadi adalah Yi Fan. Dan dia tetap mencapai orgasmenya!

"Sehun…?" suara itu memanggilnya dengan lembut, membuat Sehun menggertakkan giginya marah. Permainan apa lagi yang dimainkan Yi Fan? Apakah lelaki itu sedang mencoba mempermalukannya dengan berpura-pura lembut seperti Kris?

"Sehun?" lengan kuat itu memeluknya lembut tepat di bawah dadanya, bibirnya mengecup pundak Sehun penuh kerinduan, "Sehun ini aku. Kris."

Sehun tersentak, lalu tertegun meragu. Suara itu, kelembutan sentuhan dan kecupan itu, sangat mirip dengan Kris. Tetapi bukankah Yi Fan bilang Kris sudah hilang dan tidak bisa dia rasakan lagi? Apakah ini benar-benar Kris atau Yi Fan yang berpura-pura? Sehun sendiri saksinya, dia pernah melihat sendiri Yi Fan yang sedang berpura-pura sebagai Kris, dan Yi Fan luar biasa ahli.

"Sehun, lihatlah aku."

Sambil menelan ludahnya, Sehun membalikkan badannya pelan-pelan. Menghadap ke arah lelaki itu. Mereka berbaring telanjang berhadapan, saling menatap, mata Sehun mencari di kedalaman diri Kris, mencoba menemukan sesuatu, petunjuk atau apapun yang bisa memberitahunya siapakah yang ada di depannya ini. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Salah satu kekuatan Yi Fan dibandingkan Kris adalah kemampuannya untuk tetap sadar meskipun tubuh ini sedang dikuasai oleh Kris, seperti yang dia bilang, Yi Fan menikmati duduk diam di sudut dan mengamati. Hal itu berarti sangat mudah bagi Yi Fan untuk berpura-pura sebagai Kris, karena apa yang diketahui Kris diketahui juga oleh Yi Fan. Sebaliknya bagi Kris, ketika Yi Fan menguasai tubuhnya, dia tertidur dan hanya memiliki ingatan samar dan sepotong-potong tentang apa yang dilakukan Yi Fan.

Kris menelusurkan jarinya dan menyentuh bibir Sehun, lalu ke pipinya. Matanya menelusuri bekas memar di tubuh Sehun, di lengan Sehun, bekas memar di tubuhnya akibat perlakukan kasar Myungsoo memang masih ada, menjadi ungu kehitaman, meskipun rasanya sudah tidak sakit lagi, tetapi memarnya masih tampak mengerikan. Alis Kris mengerut dan dia menatap Sehun dengan sedih, "Apakah dia, Yi Fan menyakitimu?"

Ini mungkin benar-benar Kris. Lelaki ini tampaknya tidak tahu apa yang dialami Sehun malam-malam sebelumnya. Sehun menatap Kris, bibirnya bergetar, meragu,

"Kris…?" panggilnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu meraih jemari Sehun dan mengecupnya, "Ini aku sayang."

"Kris." air mata kelegaan langsung mengalir. Oh Astaga, ini Kris, Krisnya masih hidup, lelaki ini masih ada. Dia tidak mati seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yi Fan. Berarti masih ada harapan untuk mereka. Sehun memeluk Kris erat-erat merasa begitu bahagia hingga ingin tertawa dan menangis bersamaan. Sementara Kris balas memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di keharuman aroma tubuh Sehun yang nikmat.

Lama kemudian mereka bertatapan kembali, mata Kris yang menatapnya dengan serius, lelaki ini tampak seperti lelaki dingin yang berwibawa yang pertama kali ditemui oleh Sehun, "Katakan padaku, apakah Yi Fan berbuat kasar kepadamu? Memar-memar ini…"

"Tidak, bukan Yi Fan pelakunya," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia lalu menceritakan kepada Kris tentang rencana Hankyung, tentang Myungsoo, bagaimana Yi Fan kemudian menemukannya tepat di saat Myungsoo hendak memperkosanya, dan kemudian bagaimana Yi Fan membuatnya bercinta dengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku…Aku…" bibir Sehun bergetar dan matanya memanas. Dia merasa malu, sungguh malu kepada Kris.

Tetapi lelaki itu tersenyum, dan menyentuhkan telunjuknya ke bibir Sehun, menahannya untuk berbicara. "Stttt… Bukan salahmu Sehun, bagaimana pun juga tubuh kami sama…Mungkin tubuhmu mengenali tubuh ini dan meresponnya," Kris berbisik lembut dan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sehun, "Maafkan aku membuatmu harus mengalami ini semua di hidupmu."

Sehun balas memeluk Kris, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada telanjang Kris yang bidang dan menangis, "Aku mencintaimu Kris."

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku juga Sehun, aku juga. Aku sudah tertidur lama. Tetapi kemudian aku merasakan kehadiranmu, keberadaanmulah yang membuatku bangun kembali…Aku ingin mencintaimu dan ingin memelukmu, membuatmu berada di sisiku selamanya…" Kris tampak sedih, "Tapi selalu ada Yi Fan…Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai."

Mencintai Yi Fan? Sehun mengernyit. Kris benar. Yi Fan sangat sulit untuk dicintai.

Kris tersenyum melihat Sehun mengernyitkan matanya, "Kau sudah tahu semua dari Hankyung ya? Pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu…Aku menyesal Sehun, aku tidak berdaya mencegah Yi Fan melakukan itu semua. Ketika aku sadar, kecelakaan yang menewaskan keluarga angkatku sudah terjadi, kecelakaan yang menewaskan Woo Bin, ayahmu. Yi Fan sudah bertindak terlalu jauh, dan itu sama saja aku melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Kris erat-erat, "Tidak Kris, kau tidak bersalah. Kau tidak sadar ketika semua kejahatan itu terjadi."

Kris menghela napas, "Kadang-kadang aku merasa Yi Fan membunuh hanya untuk menggangguku. Entah kenapa dia membenciku setengah mati. Tangan ini, entah berapa nyawa yang direnggut oleh tangan ini."

Sehun mengecup kedua tangan Kris yang berada dalam genggamannya, "Yi Fan yang melakukannya Kris, bukan kau."

"Dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Mungkin satu-satunya jalan adalah aku harus mati. Itu akan menghentikan Yi Fan juga."

"Tidak! Kris, jangan pikirkan itu, masih ada cara lain. Mungkin kau bisa berdamai dengan Yi Fan." Tiba-tiba pikiran itu melintas di benak Sehun, kalau Kris dan Yi Fan tidak bisa saling menghancurkan, bukankah jalan satu-satunya adalah berdamai? Dan Sehun tahu saat ini Yi Fan ada di dalam, mendengarkan dan mengamati mereka dari sudut yang paling gelap. "Kalian bisa hidup berjalinan tanpa saling menyakiti."

"Bagaimana mungkin Sehun?" Kris menyela dengan tak sabar, "Tubuh ini hanya ada satu. Kami dua kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. Kata 'damai' adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak mungkin kami lakukan."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, mungkin memang tampak sulit. Tetapi tidak bisa menutup kemungkinan bahwa itu bisa dilakukan bukan? Masalah satu-satunya adalah Yi Fan sangat kejam, dengan insting membunuhnya yang luar biasa. Ketika dia meledak maka akibatnya sangat menakutkan. Seandainya saja Kris bisa menidurkan Yi Fan.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, teringat akan kata-kata Yi Fan kepada Kris. "Dia menanggung seluruh pukulan untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Yi Fan, dia bilang dia menanggung seluruh pukulan untukmu."

"Maksudmu…Di masa kecilku?" kenangan itu muncul lagi di benak Kris, kenangan samar tetapi menyakitkan yang berusaha dimusnahkannya. Kenangan tentang ayahnya yang sangat pemarah dan terlalu disiplin. Kris kecil harus bisa memenuhi semua keinginannya, bisa berkuda, bisa berenang, melakukan semua hal yang disebutnya sebagai 'kegiatan laki-laki' tanpa mempedulikan bahwa Kris hanyalah seorang anak kecil.

"Yi Fan bilang ayahmu sering memukulimu dengan tongkat, dan ibumu tidak membelamu…"

"Aku tidak punya ingatan tentang hal itu," Kris mengernyitkan kening, "Yang aku ingat adalah seringkali aku bangun di tempat tidur dengan punggung sakit dan bilur. Aku sering berpikir bahwa aku hilang ingatan…"

"Itu karena Yi Fan mengambil alih tubuhmu. Ketika ayahmu memukulimu, dia muncul dan menjadi tamengmu. Membuatmu terlindung dalam ketidaksadaran yang hangat, dan kemudian menanggung pukulan-pukulan itu," Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Yi Fan bilang dia tumbuh makin kuat seiring bertambahnya kemarahan dan kebencian terpendammu…" Sehun menatap Kris dengan serius, "Mungkin kau harus memaafkan ayahmu, dan dengan begitu Yi Fan menghilang."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan ayahku lagi." Memikirkan tentang ayahnya hanya menimbulkan kenangan buruk untuknya. Karena itulah Kris menghindarinya. Tetapi mungkin juga, itulah yang membuat kemarahan dan kebenciannya di masa kecil atas sikap jahat ayahnya terpendam dan tumbuh semakin dalam, menjadi bahan bakar untuk Yi Fan agar semakin kuat. "Tetapi kau ada benarnya juga." Kris menghela napas panjang. Dia kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan mengenakan pakaiannya, "Istirahatlah Sehun…Aku akan mencari Hankyung…"

"Hankyung…" Sehun menelan ludahnya. "Dia membantuku melarikan diri, dan kemudian Yi Fan mengetahuinya. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, karena sepertinya tidak ada Hankyung di rumah ini. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak pasti karena aku dikurung di kamar ini…" Wajah Sehun tampak ragu, "Apakah menurutmu…Yi Fan telah membunuh Hankyung?"

Kris tertegun. Hankyung adalah satu-satunya orang yang menghubungkannya dengan ikatan masa lalunya. Lelaki itu sudah menjadi pelayan di rumah ayah kandung Kris, bahkan sejak sebelum Kris dilahirkan. Kalau Yi Fan membunuh Hankyung…

Kris mengusap rambut Sehun lembut, "Aku akan mencari tahu. Jangan cemas ya." Dikecupnya dahi Sehun dan melangkah pergi, ketika di pintu dia memutar tubuhnya, "Kau tidak akan dikurung di kamar ini Sehun."

Kris menemui Hankyung segera setelah mengetahui bahwa pelayan setianya itu berada di rumah sakit. Dia melangkah menuju kamar tempat Hankyung ditempatkan. Melihat beberapa penjaga berjaga di sana dan mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka.

"Kalian semua sudah tidak diperlukan lagi di sini. Pergilah."

Para pengawal itu semula tampak ragu dan saling berpandangan. Bukankah Tuan Kris sendiri yang menginstruksikan bahwa mereka tidak boleh pergi dari sini apa pun yang terjadi? Kenapa Tuan Kris berubah pikiran secepat itu?

Kris memasang ekspresinya yang paling dingin. "Pergilah. Jangan sampai aku mengulang perintahku untuk ketiga kalinya."

Para pengawal itu pun pergi dengan patuh. Kris membuka pintu kamar Hankyung dan mendapati KangIn ada di dalam sana. Duduk dalam keheningan dan mengawasi Hankyung yang sedang terbaring tidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

KangIn berdiri ketika melihatnya.

"Pergilah KangIn." Kris memerintahkannya dengan dingin. Tahu pasti bahwa pegawainya yang satu ini lebih setia kepada Yi Fan dibandingkan dirinya. Ketika KangIn tidak bergeming, Kris menatapnya tajam, "Aku memang Kris bukan Yi Fan, tetapi aku tetap atasanmu. Pergilah, KangIn."

KangIn hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dalam hening dan langkah yang hampir tak terdengar suaranya, lelaki itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Hankyung.

Setelah kamar itu sepi, Kris melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat Hankyung terbaring tidur, mengamati dengan sedih kedua lengan Hankyung yang di gips. Yi Fan telah mematahkan kedua tangan Hankyung tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu benar-benar iblis. Kris menggertakkan bibirnya marah. Tetapi setidaknya Yi Fan tidak membunuh Hankyung, dan tidak menyakiti keluarganya. Kris sudah mengecek tadi, keluarga Hankyung baik-baik saja, Yi Fan sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh mereka.

Hankyung rupanya menyadari bahwa dia sedang diawasi, lelaki itu membuka matanya, dan langsung waspada melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di tepi ranjangnya.

"Aku Kris," Kris bergumam tenang, menyadari bahwa Hankyung masih mengira bahwa dia adalah Yi Fan, "Aku kembali Hankyung."

Bibir Hankyung menganga kaget. Tetapi dia masih menatap Kris dengan curiga. Bisa saja lelaki yang ada di depannya ini adalah Yi Fan yang tengah berpura-pura, bukankah biasanya begitu?

Kris menyadari tatapan curiga Hankyung dan tersenyum, "Kau boleh curiga Hankyung, tetapi aku benar-benar Kris, lagi pula apa untungnya Yi Fan bersandiwara sebagai aku? Tidak ada untungnya buat dia."

Benar juga…Hankyung membatin. "Tuan Kris sudah kembali? Apakah Tuan Yi Fan masih ada di dalam sana?"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia masih terasa kuat di dalam sini." Ditatapnya Hankyung dengan pandangan sedih, "Maafkan aku Hankyung, membuatmu mengalami kesakitan mengerikan seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa tuan, lagi pula sepertinya ini setimpal buat saya, rencana saya untuk menyelamatkan Tuan Sehun malah mencelakakannya, saya salah memilih orang, tidak terbayangkan kalau Tuan Yi Fan tidak datang dan menyelamatkan Tuan Sehun ketika itu."

"Tetapi Yi Fan tetap tidak berhak mematahkan tanganmu seperti ini," Kris menghela napas panjang, "Keluargamu aman."

"Saya tahu, Tuan Yi Fan mengatakannya kepada saya. Sebelumnya dia bilang bahwa dia sudah membakar anak, menantu dan cucu saya hidup-hidup…Saya…Saya pikir waktu itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi saya hidup." Hankyung meneteskan air mata, "Pada akhirnya Tuan Yi Fan mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh keluarga saya, apa yang dia katakan waktu itu hanya untuk mempermainkan saya."

"Yi Fan memang kejam, dia sangat suka mempermainkan emosi orang lain," Kris mengerutkan keningnya, "Sehun bilang Yi Fan terbentuk dari emosi dan kebencianku di masa lalu karena kekejaman ayah kepadaku."

Hankyung mengenang masa lalu. Ayah Kris, Tuan Wu , memang sangat kejam. Dia tidak segan-segan memukul siapa pun yang tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau, tidak terkecuali anaknya yang masih kecil.

"Sehun bilang Yi Fan yang menanggung pukulan-pukulan ayah terhadapku…Benarkah itu Hankyung? Yang ada diingatanku hanyalah ingatan samar, bahkan aku sering terbangun dengan luka di punggungku, sudah diobati olehmu."

Hankyung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pertama kali saya merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda adalah ketika saya menatap mata anda, ketika itu ayah anda sedang memukuli anda dengan tongkat. Anak kecil lain pasti akan menangis dan berteriak-teriak dipukuli seperti itu. Tetapi anda hanya diam dan menantang tatapan ayah anda, hal itu membuat ayah anda semakin marah dan semakin keras memukuli anda…Saya menatap mata anda dan ada sinar di sana. Sinar yang tidak saya kenali…Anda tahu, saya sudah bersama anda dari kecil," Hankyung menghela napas panjang, "Kemudian ketika ayah anda selesai, saya membawa anda ke kamar dan mengobati anda. Anda masih tetap diam…Sehingga saya takut anda terlalu shock untuk bicara, saya memanggil nama anda.

Tetapi kemudian anda menjawab dengan dingin, anda bilang anda tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama Kris, anda mau dipanggil dengan nama Yi Fan," Hankyung menatap Kris, saya pikir waktu itu anda sedang mengigau…Tetapi kemudian banyak kejadian aneh, hewan-hewan mulai mati, dua anjing pitt bull milik ayah anda, yang sangat disayanginya ditemukan mati dengan bagian dalam tubuh terburai, beberapa kali kami menemukan bangkai kelinci di kebun kondisinya dimutilasi tak kalah mengenaskan…Sampai akhirnya saya sendiri yang menemukan anda sedang mencongkel mata kelinci itu dari tubuhnya. Saya begitu terkejut dan berusaha memanggil anda untuk menghentikan perbuatan anda, tetapi anda menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum yang bagi saya cukup menakutkan, padahal waktu itu anda hanyalah seorang anak kecil…Anda bilang 'Hai Hankyung, kita bertemu lagi' dan saya langsung menyadari bahwa anda sudah berubah menjadi Tuan Yi Fan, bahwa sosok bernama Yi Fan itu benar-benar ada di dalam diri anda."

Kris menatap Hankyung dalam-dalam, sedikit terkejut. Hankyung tidak pernah menceritakan semua ini kepadanya sebelumnya. Ternyata Yi Fan menjadi begitu jahat karena seluruh dendam, ketakutan, kemarahan dirinya waktu kecil ditenggelamkannya dalam-dalam, ditolaknya, dan itu kemudian memisahkan diri dan membentuk kepribadian sendiri bernama Yi Fan.

"Sehun bilang kalau aku bisa membuang kemarahanku kepada ayahku, maka Yi Fan akan menjadi lemah. Masalahnya aku bahkan tidak ingat perlakukan buruk ayahku. Aku memang membencinya, tetapi aku tidak menyimpan dendam dan kemarahan kepadanya."

Hankyung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Yang paling menerima perlakukan buruk ayah anda, adalah Tuan Yi Fan. Kalau ada yang harus menghilangkan dendam dan kemarahannya, itu adalah Tuan Yi Fan."

"Dan dia tidak akan mau menghilangkan kemarahannya. Kemarahan, kebencian, dan dendam sudah menjadi kekuatannya…Aku memang tidak akan bisa melenyapkannya dari dalam diriku." Kris mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, "Apakah menurutmu aku gila Hankyung? Apakah aku harus masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Tuan Yi Fan mungkin sakit jiwa, tetapi anda tidak."

"Tetapi kami adalah satu," Kris menghembuskan napasnya, "Dia gila maka aku gila. Dia membunuh maka tanganku juga berdarah…" mata Kris memancarkan tekad, "Kalau aku lenyap, maka Yi Fan juga akan lenyap. Mungkin itu satu-satunya cara."

"Apa maksud anda?" Hankyung menatap Kris cemas, "Anda tidak akan melukai diri anda sendiri kan? Tolong katakan anda tidak akan melakukannya."

"Aku muak hidup dengan membawa darah orang-orang tak bersalah yang menjadi korban Yi Fan di tanganku…" Kris menatap tangannya sendiri, "Mungkin lebih baik bagi semua orang kalau kami berdua lenyap. Saat ini aku sedang kuat… Jadi aku bisa mengambil keputusan itu tanpa Yi Fan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalau nanti Yi Fan sudah mengambil alih tubuh ini, semuanya akan terlambat."

"Anda tidak boleh melakukannya. Bagaimana dengan Tuan Sehun?"

"Sehun akan baik-baik saja tanpaku. Hidupnya lebih berbahaya kalau aku ada di sampingnya, Yi Fan bisa muncul kapan saja dan siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yi Fan kepada Sehun nanti." Kris menatap Hankyung dengan pandangan lurus, "Apa pun yang terjadi kepadaku nanti, aku ingin kau menjadi pelayan Sehun yang setia dan menjaganya."

"Tuan Kris…"

"Semoga kau lekas sembuh Hankyung, aku akan menghubungi dokter, kau akan mendapatkan fasilitas yang terbaik sehingga kesembuhanmu sempurna." Kris beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tidak mempedulikan Hankyung yang memanggil-manggilnya, mencoba membuatnya mencegah pikirannya.

Kris terus melangkah menuju koridor dengan tekad yang bulat. Dia harus melenyapkan dirinya sendiri. Itulah satu-satunya cara dia bisa melenyapkan Yi Fan.

Bayangan Sehun berkelebat di benaknya. Membuat dadanya sakit. Seandainya saja keadaan normal, Kris mungkin bisa bersatu dengan Sehun, menjadi pasangan bahagia. Sayangnya keadaan mereka berbeda.

"Kau terlalu pengecut untuk bunuh diri." Yi Fan mengguman mengejek niat Kris. Tentu saja dia tahu apa yang ada di benak Kris, mereka satu bukan?

"Diam." Kris mencoba menghentikan bisikan Yi Fan yang mengganggu. Dia harus membulatkan tekad.

"Memangnya kau mau bunuh diri memakai apa? Menusuk dirimu dengan pisau? Menembak kepalamu? Atau memilih cara pengecut dengan meminum obat?" Yi Fan tidak mau menyerah. Dia terus saja berbicara. "Kau akan rugi kalau bunuh diri dan mematikan kita berdua, Kris."

"Hah. Aku tidak rugi apa-apa. Kau ketakutan bukan Yi Fan?" Kris terkekeh. "Kau takut aku bunuh diri dan membunuhmu juga, dan kau saat ini tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa untuk mencegahku."

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Yi Fan mengeluarkan senjatanya. "Dia mencintaimu."

"Dia akan lebih baik tanpaku." Kris menggumam tegas. "Kalau dia ada di dekatku dia juga ada di dekatmu, aku tidak akan membahayakan Sehun dengan kehadiranmu."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk. Kris mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka sedikit, dan Sehun menengokkan kepalanya sedikit, "Kris? Apakah kau sibuk? Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Masuklah Sehun," Kris tersenyum, "Ada apa? Kupikir kau masih tidur di kamarmu, aku tidak mau mengganggumu," Kris mengernyit melihat ekspresi Sehun, Pria itu tampak pucat pasi, "Kenapa sayang? Ada apa?"

Sehun menatap Kris bingung, "Aku bingung akan mengatakannya kepadamu atau tidak. Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa menyimpannya sendiri."

"Kenapa Sehun?" Kris mulai cemas.

"Aku…" Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku Kris…Sepertinya…Sepertinya aku hamil."

"Hamil?" Kris terperangah. Sejenak dia termenung bingung. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum, "Hamil?"

"aku mengalami mual dan bergejolak di perut ku ….dan itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya." Sehun menatap Kris penuh rasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku Kris….."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Aku akan menelepon dokter sekarang. Kita pastikan. Kalau kau memang hamil, kita harus berhati-hati menjagamu. Dan kita akan menikah segera."

"Menikah?" Sehun menatap ragu ke arah Kris yang sudah mulai memijit nomor di ponselnya

"Ya. Anak itu harus mempunyai ayah, dan dilahirkan dari pernikahan yang sah." Kris menatap Sehun lembut dan cemas, "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah kau merasa pusing? Mungkin kau harus berbaring dan jangan berjalan-jalan,"

Sehun tersenyum geli, "Aku tidak apa-apa Kris…"

Lelaki itu menelepon dokter pribadinya dan mengucapkan instruksi agar lelaki itu datang. Kemudian lelaki itu meletakkan teleponnya dan menatap Sehun takjub. "Wow…kau hamil Sehun…hamil anakku…"

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku bilang aku mungkin hamil karena aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu sebelumnya , belum tentu aku hamil, Kris…"

Kris menatap Sehun dengan lembut, "Kau pasti hamil, karena kau terlihat begitu cantik." Lelaki itu memundurkan kursi kerjanya yang besar dan membuka tangannya, "Sini, duduk di pangkuanku."

Sehun tersipu, tetapi dia datang mendekati Kris, lelaki itu memeluknya dan mendudukkan Sehun dengan lembut ke pangkuannya, mereka bertatapan. Lengan Kris melingkari pinggang Sehun dan kedua lengan Sehun melingkari leher Kris.

Sehun hamil, dan itu berarti seluruh rencananya untuk mengakhiri kehidupannya agar bisa mengenyahkan Yi Fan tidak bisa dilakukan. Kris selalu menjadi anak tunggal, ayahnya kejam dan ibunya tidak dekat dengannya. Keluarga angkatnya sempat mengisi kekosongan di dalam dirinya, tetapi itupun tidak berlangsung lama. Anak itu, kalau benar Sehun hamil, anak di dalam kandungan Sehun harus dia jaga. Kris harus bisa menekan Yi Fan semakin dalam supaya tidak terbangun dan menguasainya lagi.

"Aku akan menjagamu Sehun, aku akan berusaha supaya Yi Fan tidak bangun dan berbuat jahat."

Sehun menatap Kris dengan cemas, "Bisakah kau melakukannya Kris? Aku takut Yi Fan mendesakmu lagi sampai kau tenggelam dan dia menguasai tubuh ini."

Kris menyentuh lembut perut Sehun dan mengusapnya penuh sayang. "Aku sebenarnya putus asa, sudah tidak menemukan cara lagi untuk mengalahkan Yi Fan…tetapi semuanya berbeda kalau ada anak ini, anak ini memperkuat tekadku untuk bertahan, Sehun…Aku harus lebih kuat demi menjaga kalian berdua…"

Sehun menangkup tangan Kris yang sedang memegang perutnya. "Terima kasih Kris."

"Ya Tuan Kris, Tuan Sehun hamil." Dokter itu sudah selesai memeriksa Sehun. "Hasil tes urine menyatakan positif, dan dari USG saya sudah bisa melihat kantong kehamilannya tampak, meskipun masih kecil."

Kris menerima kabar itu dengan sangat gembira, dia menyalami dokter itu dengan bersemangat dan menanyakan detail yang sekecil-kecilnya kepada sang dokter. Setelah dokter itu pergi, Kris duduk di sebelah ranjang dan menggenggam erat tangan Sehun yang sedang berbaring.

"Kau harus benar-benar menjaga dirimu, jangan terlalu lelah."

Sehun terkekeh, "Kris, aku cuma hamil, bukan sakit."

Lelaki itu tersenyum malu, "Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita atau Pria hamil sebelumnya. Maafkan aku. Kaulah Pria hamil pertamaku."

Sehun tertawa, "Benarkah kau tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita atau Pria hamil sebelumnya Kris?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku cenderung menghindari wanita atau Pria hamil dan anak-anak, bukan karena aku tidak menyukai mereka…Aku…aku takut Yi Fan tiba-tiba muncul dan melukai mereka."

Kehadiran Yi Fan telah begitu membatasi Kris, Sehun yakin dengan kelembutannya Kris pasti menyukai anak-anak kecil. Dia hanya tidak bisa mendekati dan berinteraksi dengan mereka.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Yi Fan kadang begitu menakutkan…dia benci hewan peliharaan, dia selalu terdorong untuk membunuhnya, entah untuk bersenang-senang atau memang dia sengaja menggangguku. Karena itulah aku tidak berani mengambil resiko membiarkannya berdekatan dengan anak-anak. Yi Fan, sama seperti diriku, tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali yang berhubungan dengan anak-anak."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Kalau sampai yang terburuk terjadi dan Yi Fan menguasai tubuh Kris lagi, apakah Yi Fan akan melukai anaknya? Anak yang dikandung Sehun bagaimanapun juga hidup dari benih tubuh itu, tubuh yang sama-sama ditinggali oleh Yi Fan dan Kris. Anak ini anak Yi Fan juga bukan?

"Semoga semua baik-baik saja Kris." Sehun bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya, dia berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

Kris menatap ke cermin di ruang kerjanya. Menatap bayangan yang balas menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Aku akan semakin kuat karena adanya anakku di kandungan Sehun. Dan aku akan segera menikahinya." Dia mengucapkan kata-katanya kepada Yi Fan, dengan tegas.

Ekspresi Yi Fan tidak dapat ditebak, tentu saja dia sudah tahu kalau Sehun hamil. Dia selalu sadar dan mengawasi dari sudut yang gelap. Hanya saja saat ini dia terbelenggu. Kris benar-benar dalam kondisi kuat dan waspada sehingga Yi Fan tidak bisa bangun dan menguasai tubuh itu.

"Anakku juga Kris. Jangan lupakan itu. Anak itu juga anakku."

"Tetapi tidak berarti kau tidak akan melukainya bukan?"

Yi Fan memasang wajah datar, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan anak-anak sebelumnya. Kau yang selalu menjauhkanku dari anak-anak."

"Karena kau kejam terhadap hewan peliharaan, kau membunuh anjing, membunuh kelinci dan hewan-hewan lain yang kau anggap mengganggu."

"Aku melakukannya untuk membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman." Yi Fan menyeringai. "Bukan berarti aku akan melakukannya kepada anak-anak."

Kris mendengus, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bangun Yi Fan. Aku akan menekanmu kuat-kuat sehingga tidak ada kesempatan bagimu untuk melukai Sehun dan anakku."

"Anakku juga." Yi Fan kembali mengoreksi, senyumnya tampak malas dan mengejek, "Apakah ini berarti kau membatalkan niatmu untuk membunuh kita berdua?"

"Ya." Kris menatap Yi Fan dengan dingin, "Tetapi bukan berarti aku membatalkan niat untuk melenyapkanmu."

Yi Fan terkekeh, "Tidak akan bisa Kris, kau sudah mencobanya dan tidak pernah berhasil bukan? Semakin kau mencoba melenyapkanku, semakin aku bertambah kuat."

Mata Kris menyipit, "Sebelumnya aku tidak punya Pria yang kucintai dan calon anak untuk kulindungi."

Kata-kata Kris sedikit mengubah ekspresi Yi Fan, tetapi lelaki itu tetap tersenyum dan sedikit mengejek, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Hankyung pulang ke rumah ini. Kedua tangannya masih di gips tetapi kondisinya sudah lebih baik. Kris dan Sehun menyambutnya. Sehun waktu itu sangat bersyukur ketika Kris mengatakan bahwa Yi Fan hanya melukai Hankyung dan tidak membunuhnya, bahwa Hankyung sedang menjalani perawatan di Rumah Sakit. Tetapi Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana cara Yi Fan melukai Hankyung, karena itu ketika dia melihat kedua tangan Hankyung di gips, Sehun menoleh ke arah Kris dan mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Apakah Yi Fan…"

"Ya." Kris tampak begitu menyesal, "Yi Fan mematahkan kedua tangan Hankyung."

Sehun begidik ketika membayangkan kekejaman Yi Fan, membayangkan betapa sakitnya Hankyung ketika itu. Didekatinya Hankyung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan saya." bisiknya, sungguh-sungguh menyesal, bagaimanapun Hankyung terluka karena membantunya melepaskan diri. Tetapi Hankyung membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan malu dan penuh penyesalan,

"Saya yang minta maaf Tuan Sehun." Suaranya serak, "Saya mengira saya menolong anda, tetapi saya melemparkan anda ke dalam bahaya."

Sehun mengernyit, membayangkan ketika Myungsoo berusaha memperkosanya. Kenangan itu terasa mengerikan, apalagi ketika dia mengingat pemandangan mayat Myungsoo yang bersimbah darah dengan pisau tertancap di punggungnya. Dengan cepat Sehun berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Dia mencoba tersenyum kepada Hankyung,

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kita semua bisa berkumpul di sini dan baik-baik saja."

"Bersama bayi anda." Hankyung tersenyum, "Tuan Kris menceritakan semuanya kepada saya." Lelaki itu melirik Kris, "Selamat Tuan Kris, saya yakin anda pasti sangat bahagia."

"Sangat." Kris bergumam tulus. Dirangkulnya Sehun erat-erat ke dalam pelukannya.

Malam itu mereka tidur berpelukan. Kris berulangkali mengelus perut Sehun dengan lembut. Kemudian menciumi leher Sehun. Ciuman itu semula hanyalah ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang, tetapi lama-kelamaan berubah panas. Kris mulai mencumbu Sehun dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, membuat Sehun menggeliat karena geli.

"Apakah kalau kita melakukannya tidak akan mengganggu si bayi." mata Kris berkilat penuh gairah, tetapi ragu.

Sehun tersenyum, "Dokter bilang aman bagi kandungan."

Izin itu cukup buat Kris, dengan lembut dia mengecup bibir Sehun dan melumatnya lembut, mencicipinya dengan penuh perasaan, seakan bibir Sehun adalah buah yang sangat berharga yang harus disesap pelan-pelan agar semakin nikmat terasa. Ketika Kris mengangkat bibirnya, napas mereka berpadu, terengah-engah,

"Bibirmu sangat manis dan nikmat." Lelaki itu bergumam sambil mengecupi bibir Sehun lagi, "Aku bisa terus dan terus menciummu, dan tak pernah merasa bosan."

Mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman yang panas. Lalu bibir Kris mengecupi leher Sehun, menghirup aroma manis di sana yang memancing kejantanannya semakin menegang dan siap. Tangannya meraih jemari Sehun dan menggenggamkannya ke kejantanannya yang semakin menonjol dan mengeras,

"Kau rasakan itu sayang? Dia mengeras karena ingin segera memasukimu, ingin menyatukan dirinya dalam kelembutanmu." Sehun menggenggam kejantanan Kris, merasakan panas yang berdenyut di sana. Lelaki itu lalu melepaskan piyama tidur Sehun, mengangkatnya lewat atas kepalanya dan mencampakkan piyama itu begitu saja di lantai, dia lalu menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berbaring telanjang berpelukan, menikmati rasa kulit masing-masing yang berpadu, panas bertemu dengan panas yang menggetarkan. Setiap sentuhan dan gesekan kulit mereka terasa begitu nikmat. Kris yang keras dan Sehun yang lembut.

"Aku akan bersikap lembut." Kris tersenyum dan mengecup kedua alis Sehun, memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua paha Sehun yang membuka untuknya, siap menerimanya.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh bibir Kris yang ada di atasnya dengan jemarinya, Kris mengecup jemari itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Kris." Bisiknya dalam napas yang mulai terengah. Kris sudah menyentuhkan kejantanannya ke kejantanan Sehun, menggeseknya dengan lembut dan menggoda di bagian luar lubangnya, dengan sengaja menyentuh titik sensitif di luar kejantanannya sehingga menimbulkan getaran yang membuat gelenyar panas mengaliri tubuh Sehun.

Wajah Kris makin melembut mendengar pernyataan cinta Sehun, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Sehun, "Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun.." sementara di bawah sana, kejantanannya mulai memasuki Sehun, membuat Sehun merasakan panas, keras dan berdenyut mulai menyatu ke dalam dirinya. Sehun mengerang dan melingkarkan kedua tungkainya ke pinggang Kris. Dorongan itu membuat Kris menenggelamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di pusat diri Sehun yang hangat dan Nikmat.

Kris memejamkan mata, menikmati panas yang mencengkeramnya erat, membuatnya harus berjuang agar tidak meledak seketika itu juga. Sehun terasa begitu nikmat, begitu pas dan begitu menggairahkan. Pria yang sekarang berbaring di bawahnya dengan mata berkabut, bibir sedikit membuka, napas tersengal, tubuh yang pasrah menerimanya, dan Pria itu sedang mengandung anaknya.

Dengan hati-hari Kris bergerak pelan, melakukan ritme bercintanya dengan hati-hati. "Apakah sakit?" Kris berbisik pelan, menggertakkan giginya, menahan diri agar tidak mendorong terlalu keras, terlalu dalam.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Kris, rasanya nikmat." Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya, merespon dorongan Kris, membuat lelaki itu mengerang.

"Kau begitu nikmat sayang, seluruhmu begitu nikmat." Kris menggerakkan badannya makin intens, menggesek seluruh titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuh Sehun, dan memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Lelaki itu menahan diri, menunggu Sehun mencapai kepuasannya. Dan ketika Sehun melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang pelan, Kris mengikutinya. Kenikmatan ini tiada duanya. Bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai memang selalu memberikan getaran yang berbeda. Kris tidak akan pernah bisa senikmat ini selain bersama Sehun. Mereka meledak bersama dalam orgasme yang luar biasa.

Tengah malam. Yi Fan terbangun. Dia langsung terduduk, terkesiap kaget karena dia terbangun begitu saja. Lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya. Well. Tubuh ini ternyata berhasil dia kuasai lagi. Kris terlalu larut dalam orgasme dan kenikmatannya bersama Sehun sehingga dia lengah. Dan Yi Fan begitu saja mengambil alih. Yi Fan tersenyum. Dia sudah lebih kuat, waktu itu dia menganggap remeh Kris dan tidak waspada, sehingga Kris bisa mengambil alih.

Yi Fan menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang tertidur di sampingnya. Pria itu meringkuk ke arahnya dengan posisi seperti janin di dalam kandungan. Tampak begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Yi Fan membayangkan betapa kagetnya nanti Sehun ketika bangun dan menemukan Yi Fanlah yang ada di sampingnya. Senyumnya tampak puas mengingat dia berhasil membuat Sehun orgasme ketika bercinta dengannya. Sedikit banyak, Sehun tetap terpengaruh oleh kemampuan bercinta Yi Fan. Sehun akan dikuasainya sampai tidak bisa lepas lagi. Sampai Sehun tidak bisa memikirkan Kris lagi. Yi Fan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke pipi Sehun. Tetapi kemudian pandangannya terarah ke perut Sehun dan dia mengernyit. Sehun sedang hamil.

Hamil…sama seperti Kris, Yi Fan sama sekali tidak mempunyai pengalaman dengan wanita atau Pria hamil. Dan kali ini, Pria yang ada di depannya sedang mengandung anak Kris, anaknya juga, anak mereka berdua. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan kepada Pria hamil? Apakah emosi bisa membuatnya keguguran?

Kehamilan Sehun sebenarnya lebih membuatnya ingin tahu. Bagaimanakah rasanya memiliki seorang putra? Yi Fan termenung dan memutuskan bahwa dia ingin memiliki seorang putra. Seorang putra yang akan dia besarkan dengan baik. Bukan dengan ancaman dan kekerasan seperti yang dilakukan ayah kandungnya kepadanya. Yi Fan mengerutkan keningnya. Kalau begitu dia harus mengusahakan supaya kandungan Sehun baik-baik saja. Dia akan berpura-pura menjadi Kris.

Ketika pagi hari Sehun terbangun, Kris masih ada di sebelahnya, lelaki itu tertidur pulas dengan sebelah lengannya menjadi bantal untuk kepala Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup lembut ujung hidung Kris dengan sayang.

"Selamat pagi tukang tidur."

Kris membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan kemudian menatap Sehun. Lalu dia tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, sayang." Dengan nakal dipeluknya tubuh Sehun dan dinaikkan ke atas tubuhnya, "Kau rasakan itu?" Kris berbisik dengan nada sensual, membuat tubuh Sehun menggelenyar. Dia merasakannya, kejantanan Kris yang begitu keras, lelaki ini sedang sangat bergairah.

"Naiki aku Sehun." Kris bergumam sambil mengarahkan pinggul Sehun sedikit turun sehingga lubang Sehun menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah siap. Sehun menempatkan dirinya, dan membiarkan Kris membimbingnya. Lelaki itu menaikkan pinggulnya dan menurunkan pinggul Sehun, membuat tubuhnya menelusup dengan mudahnya ke dalam ke lubang Sehun, terasa begitu panas dan berdenyut di dalam sana.

"Gerakkan tubuhmu, sayang. Puaskan aku." Kris bergumam dengan nada menggoda, dan membiarkan Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya. Lelaki itu menggeram ketika merasakan gerakan Sehun, matanya berkilat penuh kenikmatan. "Oh, kau nikmat sekali sayang." Kris mengimbangi gerakan Sehun dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas, membuat mereka makin menyatu dan merasakan sensasi kenikmatan

Percintaan dengan gaya ini membuat titik-titik di bagian paling sensitif Sehun tersentuh sepenuhnya, tanpa sadar dia menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin berani, mengekplorasi kenikmatannya dengan sebebas-bebasnya. Kris mengikuti gerakannya, dengan sama liar dan bergairahnya. Dan kemudian Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melengkungkan punggungnya ke belakang ketika mencapai puncak kenikmatan, bersama Kris yang mengikutinya di belakangnya.

Tubuh Sehun rubuh, terkulai di atas tubuh Kris dengan napas terengah-engah. Sementara tangan lelaki itu memeluk punggungnya dan mengusapnya sambil lalu.

Lama kemudian Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mereka bertatapan. Mata Kris tampak penuh senyum dan menggoda, "Senang menaikiku?"

Pipi Sehun merah padam atas godaan itu, membuat Kris terkekeh, dengan lembut dia melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Sehun, lalu menghela Pria itu ke sampingnya untuk kemudian memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." Setelah orgasme yang luar biasa itu, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak baik-baik saja?

"Bagaimana dengan perutmu?"

Sehun mengeryit. Mungkin maksud Kris adalah 'bayi'nya? Dengan geli dia menjawab pertanyaan Kris, "Perutku baik-baik saja, Kris."

"Bagus." Kris tampak puas dan mengetatkan pelukannya ke tubuh Sehun, sementara Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan damai di dada Kris. Yang tidak Sehun sadari adalah bahwa ada kilatan yang berbeda di mata Kris, dan bahwa kilatan mata itu, jelas-jelas milik Yi Fan, bukan milik Kris…

"Kenapa kau hanya sarapan itu?" Yi Fan mengerutkan kening menatap Sehun yang hanya menyantap beberapa keping biskuit asin dan teh hangat. Dia sendiri sedang menyantap seiris besar pancake hangat yang disiram dengan sirup maple. Setahu Yi Fan, Pria hamil harus makan banyak bukan?

Yi Fan sepertinya berhasil mengelabui Sehun. Percintaan panas mereka tadi pagi buktinya, Sehun tidak akan mau bercinta sepanas itu dengannya kalau tahu bahwa dia adalah Yi Fan, bukan Kris. Kali ini Yi Fan bertekad agar Sehun selamat sampai melahirkan anaknya. Dia menginginkan anak itu. Dia ingin merasakan menjadi seorang ayah.

Dengan cepat, dia mengiris seiris besar pancake dan meletakkannya di piring dan menyorongkannya kepada Sehun. "Makan itu."

Sehun menatap Yi Fan dengan memprotes, "Kris bukannya aku tidak mau makan, aku merasa sedikit mual di pagi hari…kalau aku memaksakan memakannya aku akan muntah."

Yi Fan mengamati Sehun dalam-dalam. Dia pernah mendengar wanita atau Pria hamil muntah-muntah di awal kehamilannya, tidak disangkanya Sehun juga merasakannya.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau perlu minum obat?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengelus perutnya dengan lembut, "Tidak ada obatnya Kris, aku hanya harus mengalaminya, ini bukan penyakit."

Yi Fan mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun, menatap perut yang sedang dielus oleh jemari Sehun, dia berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Mungkin sudah waktunya kita membicarakan pernikahan." Yi Fan sangat setuju dengan rencana pernikahan yang direncanakan oleh Kris, dengan adanya pernikahan, Sehun dan anak itu akan terikat kepadanya.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yi Fan sambil tersenyum, "Aku akan mengikuti rencanamu Kris, kapan kau ingin kita menikah?"

"Secepatnya." Yi Fan tersenyum, aku akan menghubungi orangku untuk mempersiapkan semuanya."

Ketika Hankyung sedang berjalan menuju halaman depan, dia berpapasan dengan Tuan Kris. Lelaki itu sedang menelepon, sepertinya membahas tentang pernikahan.

"Hankyung." Yi Fan tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau sudah membaik."

Hankyung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sebentar lagi gips saya akan dibuka."

"Yi Fan pasti mematahkan tanganmu dengan begitu keras ya?" Padahal dalam hati Yi Fan tersenyum , dia ingin menilai reaksi Hankyung, ingin tahu apakah Hankyung akan menyadari penyamarannya sebagai Kris atau tidak. Dari dulu Yi Fan suka bermain-main, menyamar sebagai Kris dan melihat reaksi orang-orang.

Hankyung sendiri tampak bergidik membayangkan ketika tangannya dipatahkan oleh Yi Fan dengan kejam. Dia menatap tuannya dan menghela napas panjang, "Saya pantas menerimanya."

Yi Fan tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia menyeringai menunjukkan senyum kejamnya yang biasanya, "Dan aku akan mengulanginya lagi, kapanpun aku rasa perlu menghukummu."

Seketika itu juga Hankyung berjingkat mundur, menyadari bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah Tuan Kris, bukan Tuan Yi Fan. Oh Astaga. Bagaimana bisa Tuan Yi Fan kembali mengambil alih? Bukankah Tuan Kris sudah semakin kuat?

"Dan lain waktu, aku tidak hanya akan mematahkan tanganmu." Yi Fan terkekeh, "Aku pernah bilang padamu kan? Aku bisa saja mematahkan kedua kakimu juga, bunyi tulang patah membuatku senang."

"Anda…Tuan Yi Fan." Hankyung makin gemetar. Menatap mata dingin yang penuh hasrat membunuh itu.

"Ya, aku Yi Fan. Tetapi kau tidak boleh mengatakannya kepada siapapun, atau aku tidak akan segan-segan melaksanakan ancamanku." Yi Fan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Hankyung, membuat lelaki itu mundur dan akhirnya terperangkap di tembok, "Aku sedang menyamar menjadi Kris, dan itu demi kebaikan Sehun dan anaknya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang dilakukan Sehun kalau dia tahu bahwa aku adalah Yi Fan, mungkin dia akan begitu ketakutan sampai keguguran. Kau tidak ingin Sehun keguguran kan?"

Hankyung segera menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya tampak waspada. "Anda…" dia memberanikan diri untuk bersuara, "Anda tidak akan mencelakai Tuan Sehun dan bayinya kan?"

"Tergantung." Suara Yi Fan terdengar kejam, membuat Hankyung semakin bergidik, "Tergantung suasana hatiku. Kalau aku senang aku tidak akan melukai siapa-siapa. Kau mengerti maksudku, Hankyung?"

"Saya mengerti…" Apapun akan dia lakukan agar Yi Fan tidak bisa melukai Tuan Sehun. Dia pernah bersalah kepada Tuan Sehun dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam bahaya, sekarang dia akan menebus kesalahannya.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku ingin kau membantuku. Aku ingin melaksanakan pernikahan."

Pernikahan itu dilaksanakan secara sederhana dan secepat kilat. Yi Fan menyelipkan cincin berlian warisan turun termurun keluarga Wu ke jemari Sehun. Surat-surat ditandatangani, dan dalam sekejap, dia dan Sehun sudah menjadi suami isteri. Tentu saja surat-surat untuk mempelai lelaki semuanya atas nama Kris Wu, Yi Fan sempat mengerutkan keningnya tak suka. Tetapi kemudian menerimanya sebagai keuntungan tersendiri, mau bagaimana lagi, tubuh ini sejak awal memang tercatat bernama Kris Wu.

Yi Fan kagum dengan betapa cepatnya dan betapa mudahnya proses pernikahan itu. Dengan sedikit uang di sana sini, memang semuanya bisa menjadi mudah.

Ketika semua pengurus pernikahan sudah pulang. Yi Fan menyimpan seluruh berkas pernikahan ke dalam brankasnya dan kemudian turun menemani mempelainya. Hatinya terasa puas, Sehun sudah terikat dengannya dan menjadi istrinya,

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Nyonya Wu?" dia menyapa Sehun lembut.

Sehun yang berpiyama putih tampak cantik dan segar, dia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Kris, "Aku bahagia Kris."

"Aku senang kau bahagia." Yi Fan mendekati Sehun dan menghela Pria itu ke dalam pelukannya, menikmati betapa mudahnya Sehun tenggelam ke dalam pelukannya kalau dia berperan sebagai Kris, sama sekali tidak ada penolakan.

Sementara itu, Hankyung memasuki ruangan dan tertegun melihat Yi Fan sedang memeluk Sehun. Tuan Sehun tampak pasrah dan bahagia dalam pelukan Tuan Yi Fan, Hankyung membatin, tentu saja itu karena Tuan Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa yang sedang memeluknya bukanlah Tuan Kris. Hankyung mengernyit. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Tuan Sehun meskipun dia sangat ingin. Tuan Yi Fan telah mengancamnya. Lagipula Tuan Yi Fan mengatakan kalau ketakutan mungkin bisa membahayakan kandungan Tuan Sehun.

Hankyung menatap kedua pasangan yang berpelukan itu dengan resah. Bagaimana dia bisa menyelamatkan Tuan Sehun dari cengkeraman Tuan Yi Fan? Dan kenapa Tuan Kris bisa terkalahkan dan tak sadarkan diri kembali?

Malam ini adalah malam pertama mereka sebagai suami isteri. Kris berbaring bersamanya di atas ranjang dan lelaki itu sedang mempermainkan tali gaun tidurnya dengan menggoda.

"Apakah isteriku malam ini ingin dipeluk?" bisiknya sensual.

Sehun menatap Kris, mengagumi ketampanan lelaki itu dengan wajah khas Yunani-nya yang klasik bagaikan patung pahatan para dewa dan rambut uniknya yang bersulur keemasan. Dia sangat mencintai Kris, dan sejauh ini keadaan baik-baik saja, Kris tampaknya bisa menguasai Yi Fan supaya tidak terbangun.

"Ya Kris."

Kris menelusurkan bibirnya dengan ringan di telinga Sehun, membuat Sehun menggeliat geli. Lelaki itu lalu mengecup telinganya dan memagutnya dengan penuh gairah. Ciumannya lalu berpindah ke rahang Sehun, meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan panas di sana. Lelaki itu lalu menggunakan jemarinya untuk mendongakkan dagu Sehun.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan, dan kau adalah isteriku." Mata Kris berkilat penuh gairah, suaranya serak dan sensual. Lalu lelaki itu melumat bibir Sehun penuh nafsu, tangannya langsung bergerak ke bawah celana Sehun dan membebaskan celana dalamnya.

"Kau sudah basah sayang, aku ingin memilikimu, segera…" Sehun merasakan gerakan-gerakan Kris ketika membuka celananya, dan kemudian tanpa pembukaan, lelaki itu langsung menyelipkan kejantanannya, menelusup masuk ke dalam lubang Sehun yang ketat, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya penuh gairah, ke dalam ritme sensual yang tak tertahankan. Sehun mengikuti gerakan Kris, berusaha mencapai gairah itu tanpa pertahanan apa pun, dan dengan cepat, mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama.

Mereka berbaring dengan napas terengah-engah. Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Kris yang terlentang. Sebelah lengan lelaki itu merangkulnya dan mengusap punggung telanjangnya dengan lembut,

"Apakah aku memuaskanmu?" Kris bertanya dalam kegelapan.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup dada Kris, "Kau selalu membuatku puas."

Hening yang lama, napas Kris terdengar teratur dan Sehun mengiranya sedang tertidur, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu bertanya, sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apakah ketika bersama Yi Fan kau juga puas?"

Sehun langsung malu ketika mengingat saat dia mencapai orgasmenya ketika bersama Yi Fan. Bukankah dia sudah menyampaikan kepada Kris, dan Kris mengatakan bahwa itu hal yang sama mengingat dia dan Yi Fan memiliki tubuh yang sama? Kenapa Kris menanyakannya lagi?

"Ketika bersama Yi Fan, itu murni hanya pemaksaan pemuasan jasmani." Sehun menjawab juga kemudian, "Setelahnya aku merasa muak dan jijik kepada diriku sendiri."

Kris tampak membeku mendengarkan jawabannya. Lelaki itu terdiam lama tetapi debaran jantungnya mengencang, sehingga Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kris bingung.

"Kris?"

Tatapan mata yang diberikan Kris kepadanya sangat tidak terbaca, tetapi ada gairah di sana. Gairah yang sepertinya membakar tubuh mereka berdua.

"Akan aku pastikan bahwa apa yang kita lakukan bukanlah pemaksaan jasmani semata," suara Kris sedikit mendesis, "Dan setelahnya kau akan merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara sehingga selalu ingin lagi, dan lagi." Lelaki itu meremas pinggul Sehun dengan penuh gairah.

"Naik lagi ke atasku Sehun."

Dan Sehun menurutinya. Menaiki Kris dan membawa mereka berdua menuju kepuasan. Kris benar. Sesudah bercinta dengan Kris malam ini, Sehun akan selalu menginginkannya, lagi, dan lagi.

"Ada seorang wartawan yang ingin bertemu." Hankyung mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Kris dengan hati-hati sambil mengabarkan kabar itu, "Dia memaksa, katanya dia tahu bahwa anda menyembunyikan Sehun di rumah ini."

Yi Fan mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas perusahaan yang dibacanya dan mengangkat alisnya jengkel, "Wartawan lagi, Hankyung?"

Hankyung merasakan pipinya memerah, merasa malu karena Yi Fan menyindir kebodohannya memilih seorang wartawan seperti Myungsoo untuk membantu pelariannya. Dia berusaha bersikap tenang di depan tuannya ini, sedikit saja dia terlihat takut dan gugu, tuannya ini akan menggilasnya tanpa ampun. "Dia bernama Kevin. Katanya dia adalah temannya Myungsoo…"

Yi Fan mengangkat alisnya. "Teman Myungsoo katamu? Apakah dia gencar mengganggu?"

"Dia tadi menelepon ke rumah. Mengatakan ingin berbicara empat mata dulu dengan anda. Katanya dia punya bukti bahwa Tuan Sehun ada dirumah ini dan anda sembunyikan…"

"Kau menyimpan nomor teleponnya?"

"Ya Tuan."

"Bagus, hubungi dia, katakan aku bersedia berbicara empat mata dengannya nanti malam. Suruh dia datang ke rumah ini setelah makan malam."

"Ke rumah ini? Bagaimana kalau dia nanti berpapasan dengan Tuan Sehun?" Hankyung bertanya dengan cemas.

Yi Fan tersenyum, senyum yang kejam. "Sehun akan naik untuk tidur setelah makan malam, dia selalu mengantuk lebih cepat sejak hamil. Jadi mereka tidak akan bertemu." Yi Fan lalu menyeringa jahat, "Kalau pun mereka bertemu, aku yakin lelaki bernama Kevin ini tidak akan sempat menceritakannya kepada dunia."

Tuannya ingin melenyapkan Kevin…Hankyung membatin. Tuan Yi Fan selalu melenyapkan orang-orang yang mengganggunya bagaikan melenyapkan serangga. Lelaki ini sungguh tidak mempunyai empati sedikit pun terhadap nyawa manusia…

Tetapi bagaimana pun juga, Hankyung harus melaksanakan perintah tuannya. Jika Kevin sedang mengorek-ngorek berita tentang Sehun, dia pasti tidak akan berhenti sebelum dibungkam. Apalagi Kevin adalah teman Myungsoo, dan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Myungsoo, itu adalah hasil kesalahan Hankyung.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Telepon wartawan bernama Kevin itu." Yi Fan menatap Hankyung tajam, "Dan sepertinya aku harus membereskan hasil keteledoranmu lagi, Hankyung."

Hankyung membungkukkan badan dengan hormat, "Saya akan menelepon sekarang Tuan." Dia lalu melangkah pergi, penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, Yi Fan memanggilnya kembali.

"Hankyung?"

Lelaki itu menoleh, "Ya Tuan Yi Fan?"

"Panggil KangIn juga malam ini. Katakan aku membutuhkannya."

Hankyung mengangguk dan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berpamitan. Ketika melangkah pergi melalui lorong, Hankyung semakin yakin. Tuan Yi Fan memang berniat untuk menghabisi Kevin…Karena dia meminta KangIn datang, KangIn salah satu pegawai Tuan Yi Fan yang paling setia sekaligus pembunuh yang sangat efektif. Kalau dia jadi Kevin dia akan berharap tidak bertemu Tuan Yi Fan malam ini.

Yi Fan benar. Sehun langsung naik ke atas untuk beristirahat setelah makan malam.

"Aku sangat mengantuk Kris, entah kenapa."

Yi Fan mengamati Sehun dan bergumam lambat-lambat. "Mungkin karena kehamilanmu, sayang. Istirahatlah, aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan." Yi Fan berdiri dari kursinya dan membantu Sehun berdiri, lalu mengecup dahi Sehun lembut sebelum membiarkan Sehun pergi tidur.

Lelaki itu lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku dan melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya, menunggu, KangIn datang beberapa menit kemudian dan Yi Fan menyuruhnya menunggu di luar ruangan kerjanya.

Yi Fan tidak perlu menunggu lama, Kevin rupanya tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya, hingga dia datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan.

Hankyung mengantarkan Kevin sampai ke pintu ruang kerja tuannya, melirik sedikit kepada KangIn yang berdiam di depan ruang kerja tuannya, bagaikan patung es. Kemudian Hankyung mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Kris.

"Masuk." Suara Yi Fan yang dalam menyahut. Hankyung membuka pintu itu dengan gugup sambil membawa Kevin di belakangnya.

"Tuan Kevin datang sesuai janji." Hankyung membungkuk hormat dan memberitahu.

Yi Fan sedang duduk di atas kursi besarnya, di belakang meja kerja raksasanya. Kedua jemarinya menyatu dan sikunya bertumpu pada meja. Mengamati Kevin dengan dalam.

"Tinggalkan kami sendiri, Hankyung."

"Baik Tuan." Hankyung ingin cepat-cepat pergi, dia tidak tahan kalau harus jadi saksi mata kekejaman Yi Fan nanti.

Ketika pintu ruang kerja itu tertutup, Yi Fan mengedikkan bahunya ke kursi di depan meja raksasanya, "Duduklah."

Kevin menurut untuk duduk, matanya jelalatan ke sekeliling ruangan. Jadi inilah ruang kerja Kris Wu. Dia sungguh beruntung bisa memasuki rumah ini. Mungkin dia adalah satu-satunya wartawan yang bisa masuk sedekat ini dengan milyuner misterius yang sangat sulit didekati.

"Aku dengar kau mengatakan bahwa kau menuduhku menyembunyikan Sehun di sini."

"Saya menemukan berkas catatan yang ditinggalkan Myungsoo teman saya wartawan. Anda tahu dia menghilang begitu saja, bahkan seluruh isi meja kerjanya masih sama persis."

"Mungkin saat ini dia sedang berlibur dan bersenang-senang," Yi Fan bergumam datar sambil terus memandang Kevin dan mengamati setiap perubahan ekspresinya, "Catatan tentang apa?"

Bagus. Milyuner kaya ini tampaknya mulai tertarik. Kevin bergumam dalam hati, "Catatan itu menyebut hasil wawancaranya dengan pedagang yang sering lewat rumah Sehun. Pedagang itu bilang, Tuan Sehun sebelum menghilang, berencana mengikuti ibunya, datang dan berkenalan di rumah anda."

"Hanya dari situ dan kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku menyembunyikan Sehun di rumah ini?"

"Sehun pasti ikut dengan Jin-Ri ke rumah ini. Ketika Jin-Ri meninggal, Sehun menghilang begitu saja. Tidak pulang ke rumahnya, dan kebetulan kebakaran melalap habis tempat kerjanya sehingga dia tidak bisa dilacak di sana," Kevin menatap Yi Fan dengan berani, "Saya rasa Sehun masih ada di rumah anda."

Lancang. Itulah yang pertama muncul di benak Yi Fan. Lelaki ini dengan bodohnya menantangnya terang-terangan. Dan Yi Fan tidak suka dengan sikapnya. Dia pasti berlum tahu tentang Yi Fan, kalau tidak dia tidak akan seberani itu.

"Sehun tidak ada di sini. Saya tidak tahu keberadaannya setelah kematian Jin-Ri."

Kevin memandang Yi Fan dengan tidak percaya. "Anda tidak bisa membodohi saya, Tuan Kris, wartawan berkemah di sini lama sekali setelah kematian Jin-Ri, mereka mengawasi dengan kamera-kamera mereka. Mereka tahu siapa yang keluar atau pun masuk rumah ini. Kalau Sehun keluar dari sini mereka pasti tahu. Saya rasa anda menyembunyikan Sehun di rumah ini."

"Kau tidak punya bukti."

"Memang tidak. Tetapi saya punya data Myungsoo tentang informasi dari pedagang keliling itu," Kevin tersenyum puas, "Saya akan memuatnya di koran kami, dan setelah itu spekulasi akan berhembus."

Dan wartawan akan berbondong-bondong mengincar rumahnya lagi, untuk membuktikan ada atau tidaknya Sehun di rumah ini. Yi Fan mengetatkan gerahamnya dengan marah, gerakannya tidak kentara. Tetapi fatal akibatnya. Karena itu tandanya lelaki itu sudah ingin membunuh.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?" Yi Fan mendesis dan menatap Kevin dengan tajam.

"Kesepakatan dengan anda. Atau mungkin sebuah info, dimanakah Sehun berada?"

Yi Fan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lelaki ini mengincar uang, sama seperti Myungsoo temannya. Keduanya wartawan brengsek yang bukan hanya mengejar sensasi tetapi juga mengejar uang. Mereka tahu bahwa Kris Wu sangat kaya, jadi mereka memerasnya. Kalau dia bisa membungkam Kevin dengan uang, mungkin dia tidak perlu membunuhnya. Yi Fan sangat ingin membunuh Kevin. Tetapi dia berusaha menekan keinginan membunuh itu.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Sehun berada," Yi Fan bergumam dingin, "Dan aku tidak suka ada spekulasi menyebar dari beritamu nanti. Berapa yang kau minta agar tidak membuat berita menyangkut Sehun dan aku?"

Mata Kevin berbinar. Dia hampir bisa mengendus ada uang banyak yang ditawarkan. Sifat tamaknya muncul, dia harus bisa mendesak lelaki ini agar mau memberikan uang yang sangat banyak kepadanya. Kris Wu pasti menyimpan sesuatu tentang keberadaan Sehun, kalau tidak lelaki itu tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya menawarkan uang tutup mulut. Hanya orang yang merasa bersalahlah yang menawarkan uang tutup mulut.

"Saya akan pikir-pikir dulu." Kevin menatap Yi Fan dengan pandangan licik, "Karena anda tahu, berita itu akan sangat menguntungkan saya, saya akan rugi besar kalau sampai tidak memuat berita itu. Anda tahu, kematian Jin-Ri masih hangat di perbincangkan meskipun sudah berbulan-bulan, publik juga masih penasaran dengan keberadaan anak haram Jin-Ri…"

Kurang ajar. Kevin memang tidak sadar kalau Yi Fan sudah berbaik hati kepadanya. Lelaki ini tidak tahu diri.

"Kabari aku kalau kau sudah tahu berapa yang kau inginkan."

Kevin menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yi Fan. "Terima kasih atas kerjasama anda, saya akan menghubungi anda nanti."

Yi Fan tidak membalas uluran tangan Kevin, dia hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menatap tangan Kevin dengan pandangan menghina, membuat Kevin dengan malu menarik tangannya lagi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Kevin membalikkan badannya dengan tidak nyaman. Sementara Yi Fan mengamatinya dengan pandangan menyipit, tatapan memangsa dari predator yang sedang mengawasi calon korbannya. Kevin tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya dia karena Yi Fan memutuskan melepaskannya dan tidak membunuhnya.

Tetapi mungkin keberuntungan tidak sedang mengikuti Kevin, ketika dipintu, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yi Fan dengan pandangan sok akrab, senyumnya tampak memuakkan, "Saya tahu Myungsoo pasti sedang liburan dan bersenang-senang. Saya mengecek catatan teleponnya. Dia pernah menelepon kantor anda pada suatu malam. Lalu dia menghilang, pasti anda memberikan uang dalam jumlah besar kepadanya untuk menutup mulut juga ya."

Kevin mengedipkan matanya, tampak puas diri. "Beruntung hanya kami berdua yang tahu informasi tentang Sehun, jadi anda cukup membayar kami berdua. Saya ingin meminta uang lebih banyak dari yang anda berikan kepada Myungsoo, dan saya akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Myungsoo. Saya akan menghilang untuk berlibur dan bersenang-senang."

Terlambat. Kendali Yi Fan sudah lepas. Lelaki ini sedang menyerahkan dirinya sendiri ke tangan maut dengan bantuan mulut besarnya. Yi Fan tersenyum keji sambil memajukan tubuhnya di kursi. "Myungsoo tidak menerima sepeser pun uang dariku…" Yi Fan mengamati ekspresi bingung di wajah Kevin, "Begitu juga kau."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah berbaik hati hendak membiarkan kau keluar dari pintu itu dengan selamat," Yi Fan terkekeh, "Tapi orang bodoh memang tidak tahu kalau harus segera lari menyelamatkan diri."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Apa maksudku?" senyum Yi Fan tampak mengerikan, "Kau akan segera tahu."

Yi Fan beranjak dari kursinya dan membuka sebuah kotak kaca dengan pinggiran perak yang indah. Dibukanya kotak itu, isinya satu set pisau koleksinya. Entah berapa nyawa yang sudah diakhirnya di pisau-pisaunya itu. Bahkan Yi Fan sendiri tidak ingat. Dia tidak pernah menghitung siapa yang dibunuhnya bagaikan sebuah trophy. Dia membunuh bukan untuk kebanggaan. Dia hanya terbiasa menyingkirkan orang-orang yang mengganggu dan menghalangi jalannya. Orang-orang bodoh seperti Kevin…

"Sehun memang ada di rumah ini," Yi Fan bergumam sambil mengambil sebuah pisau dengan ujung yang kecil dan lancip. Pisau itu berkilat terkena cahaya lampu. "Dia tinggal denganku, menjadi isteriku dan mengandung anakku."

Kevin ternganga dengan informasi yang tidak diduganya itu, dia membatalkan niatnya keluar dari ruangan itu dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Yi Fan. Informasi ini akan membuatnya terkenal. "Saya tidak bisa berjanji untuk menyimpan informasi itu Tuan Kris," Kevin bersemangat, dia akan segera ke kantor malam ini dan menyerahkan berita itu untuk dimuat besok, bosnya pasti akan sangat senang.

Yi Fan membalikkan badan, menggenggam pisau itu dengan tidak kentara di tangan kirinya. Sambil mengamati Kevin yang makin mendekat di dalam jangkauannya, "Aku tidak butuh janjimu."

"Jadi anda memperbolehkan saya memuat berita ini?" Mata Kevin melebar kesenangan. "Saya akan segera memuatnya sehingga besok seluruh headline akan membahas tentang anda dan Sehun," matanya menyipit mesum, "Anda sungguh hebat, kehilangan ibunya tetapi bisa mendapatkan anaknya. Saya rasa anaknya pun senikmat ibunya, eh?"

Cukup sudah. Yi Fan mendesis marah. Dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat, dia mendekati Kevin dan sebelum lelaki itu tersadar, Yi Fan menancapkan pisau itu di leher Kevin, tepat di pembuluh darahnya. Pisau dengan ujung lancip dan kecil itu menancap begitu dalam di sana, hanya gagangnya yang terlihat menempel di leher Kevin.

Kevin melotot. Tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dia menatap Yi Fan dengan bingung. Tangannya gemetaran mulai merasakan sakit dan pening yang amat sangat. Jemarinya naik dan memegang gagang pisau yang menancap di leher sampingnya. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Mulut besarmu itu membuatku muak. Kau tidak sadar kapan kau harus berhenti," Yi Fan tertawa. Lalu dengan kejam dia meraih gagang pisau itu dan mencabutnya dari leher Kevin. Darah merah yang segar langsung memuncrat keras, memancar kemana-mana bagaikan pancuran yang tak mau berhenti, bahkan menciprati wajah Yi Fan dan pakaiannya. Yi Fan mengamati dengan tenang, ketika kehidupan perlahan surut dari wajah Kevin. Dan kemudian lelaki itu jatuh berdebum ke lantai, bersimbah darah yang masih terus mengalir dari lehernya.

Dengan dingin Yi Fan menatap Kevin yang sudah menjadi mayat di kakinya. Lelaki itu mati dengan wajah terkejut dan mata melotot, seakan tidak percaya bahwa kematian begitu cepat menjemputnya. Yi Fan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, mengambil sapu tangan khusus dan pembersih alkohol, lalu mengelap pisau kecil yang masih bersimbah darah Kevin. Setelah pisau itu bersih, dia meletakkannya kembali di kotaknya, mengembalikannya berjejer dengan koleksi pisaunya yang lain.

"KangIn." Yi Fan memanggil tak terlalu keras, tahu bahwa KangIn yang sedang bersiaga di depan ruangannya akan mendengar.

Pintu terbuka dan KangIn masuk. Mata lelaki itu menyapu dingin tubuh Kevin yang tergeletak di lantai. Yi Fan sedang mengelap percikan darah segar yang tadi muncrat di pipinya dengan sapu tangannya yan lain. Lelaki itu melepaskan jasnya yang juga terkena muncratan darah segar dan melemparkannya di lantai, di dekat mayat Kevin.

"Bereskan dia," Yi Fan melangkahi mayat Kevin dengan dingin, seakan melangkahi gelondongan kayu yang tidak ada harganya, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, membiarkan KangIn membereskan semuanya.

Di luar, Hankyung mengintip dan memejamkan matanya bingung ketika melihat KangIn masuk dan Tuan Yi Fan keluar lalu melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kevin sudah pasti tidak akan keluar dari ruangan kerja Tuan Kris. Well, dia mungkin keluar, tetapi sebagai mayat yang tidak bernyawa lagi. Begitu kejamnya Tuan Yi Fan sehingga membunuh seperti bernafas baginya. Hankyung mencemaskan Tuan Sehun. Pria itu tidak menyadari siapa yang sedang bersamanya. Kemampuan Tuan Yi Fan bersandiwara sebagai Tuan Kris sangat luar biasa.

Hankyung cemas, sampai kapankah Tuan Yi Fan akan berpura-pura sebagai Tuan Kris di depan Sehun? Apakah dia akan merasa bosan pada akhirnya nanti dan memutuskan kembali menjadi Tuan Yi Fan yang suka menyakiti? Hankyung berdoa dalam hati semoga Tuan Sehun dan kandungan di dalamnya kuat, mereka harus kuat kalau harus berhadapan dengan Tuan Yi Fan.

Sehun terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di buka, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Kris masuk. Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur lama dan ini pasti sudah larut malam. Kris bekerja sampai larut, dia pasti lelah,

"Kris?"

Kris tersenyum, berdiri dalam kegelapan ruangan. "Tidurlah lagi Sehun, maafkan aku mengganggu tidurmu, aku akan mandi dulu."

Malam-malam begini? Tetapi Sehun tidak bertanya. Mungkin Kris lelah dan memutuskan mandi air hangat akan melemaskan otot-ototnya yang pegal. Dipandanginya Kris yang mulai melepaskan pakaiannya, tubuh Kris begitu indah.

Lengannya kuat dengan bisepsnya yang menonjol, dengan otot dada dan perutnya yang ramping tetapi keras. Dan lelaki itu adalah suaminya. Sehun tersenyum dalam gelap, mensyukuri semuanya. Meskipun masalah Yi Fan masih menjadi beban di benaknya, setidaknya mereka bahagia saat ini, menanti calon bayi mereka. Dengan lembut Sehun mengusap perutnya, sambil mengamati Kris yang melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sehun sudah setengah tidur ketika merasakan Kris menelusup ke dalam selimut di belakangnya. Lelaki itu memeluknya dari belakang, rambutnya basah dan badannya segar, aroma sabun dan aftershave yang begitu jantan.

Jemari Kris menelusup dan meremas dadanya lembut, lalu ibu jari dan telunjuknya mengusap-usap puting Sehun menggoda. Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Sehun dan menekankan kejantanannya di bagian belakang tubuh Sehun. Saat itulah Sehun menyadari, Kris telanjang bulat di balik selimut, dan lelaki itu sedang sangat bergairah.

"Aku membutuhkanmu." Bisikan Kris terdengar dalam dan misterius di tengah kegelapan kamar, membuat Sehun mendesah dan memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang. Kris langsung menunduk dan melumat bibirnya dengan penuh gairah. Bibir mereka saling melumat tanpa ampun, Lalu Kris menurunkan jarinya dan menarik turun celana Dalam Sehun. Diangkatnya sebelah paha Sehun ke atas, dan dari belakang dia menyusupkan kejantanannya yang keras ke dalam pusat diri Sehun yang ketat siap menerimanya.

"Kau selalu siap untuk kumasuki…" Kris melumat bibir Sehun, "Kau memang isteriku." Kris bergumam posesif dan jarinya menggoda, menggesek titik sensitif di luar lubang Sehun, menggodanya dengan gerakan-gerakan ahli, membuat Sehun mengerang dipenuhi oleh sensasi kenikmatan.

Mereka bergerak dalam ritme sensual. Satu tangan Kris mengangkat pahanya yang sedang berbaring miring, dan satu tangannya yang lain menggoda dan memainkan titik sensitif Sehun. Sementara itu di bawah, tubuhnya menggoda liar, menggesek Sehun dengan ritme yang menghanyutkan. Percintaan mereka begitu liar, hingga napas keduanya terengah-engah hanyut di dalam gairah.

Lalu Kris menggigit telinga Sehun pelan ketika pada akhirnya dia akan meledak, "Ikuti aku Sehun…Ikuti aku…" bisiknya, memberikan isntruksi penuh gairah, agar Sehun mengikuti perintahnya. Sehun menurut, membiarkan Kris membawanya ke dalam pusaran orgasme dan pelepasan yang luar biasa nikmatnya. Lelaki itu meledak bersamanya, sama-sama jatuh ke dalam jurang kenikmatan yang dalam.

Lama setelah itu, Yi Fan masih berbaring nyalang, memeluk tubuh Sehun yang sudah lelap di lengannya. Perasaan itu muncul begitu kuat. Sehun begitu bergairah ketika bercinta dengannya, memuaskannya dengan begitu dalam. Tetapi itu karena Sehun menganggapnya sebagai Kris. Yi Fan ingin Sehun bercinta dengannya, dengan menatap matanya dan mengetahui bahwa dia sedang bercinta dengan Yi Fan, dengan dirinya.

Yi Fan menunduk dan mengecup telinga Sehun dengan posesif, "Kau milikku Sehun…Dan akan terus menjadi milikku…Ingat itu…"

Suaranya bergema menembus kegelapan. Terdengar bagaikan sebuah janji yang menakutkan.

T.B.C


	12. Chapter 12

From The Darkest Side Chapter 12 BY SANTHY AGATHA

"_Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu . satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, Karena dengan begitu , kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahat ku ini , sangat sulit untuk di cintai …._

_Kris Wu -_

"_Bukankah Cinta Juga sama? Aku selalu Berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dan obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain ._

_Wu Yi Fan –_

*****

Ketika Sehun terbangun di pagi harinya, dia dipenuhi perasaan yang tidak enak. Mimpi itu lagi, mimpi pertemuannya dengan Yi Fan, dan kemudian lelaki itu berbisik bahwa dia adalah milik Yi Fan…

Sehun bergidik ngeri. Kenapa dia memimpikan Yi Fan lagi? Apakah diam-diam lelaki itu menjadi kuat dan mengirimkan pesan melalui mimpinya? Sehun meraba samping ranjangnya dan menemukan ranjangnya kosong. Kris sudah tidak ada di sana. Dia bergegas bangun dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Perutnya terasa mual. Sehun melangkah ke arah wastafel dan menggosok gigi, tetapi tidak bisa menahan rasa mualnya dan muntah-muntah di sana. Setelah selesai dia menyalakan keran air keras-keras dan menyiramkan air ke mukanya. Sehun lalu membuka pakaiannya dan melangkah ke pancuran air hangat, dia menyalakan keran pancuran dan membiarkan hempasan air hangat menimpa tubuhnya, melemaskan otot-ototnya.

Tubuhnya terasa pegal. Pegal yang nikmat. Percintaannya dengan Kris begitu menggebu-gebu dan memuaskan. Kris seolah tidak ada puasnya menyentuh Sehun. Ketika mereka tertidur dan tanpa sengaja tubuh mereka bergesekanpun, lelaki itu akan terbangun dan menggoda Sehun dengan penuh gairah, membangunkannya dan mereka akan bercinta lagi. Sehun mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Di dalamnya ada bayinya, buah cintanya dengan Kris. Kris bilang dia akan menjaga Sehun dan bayinya, jauh dari jangkauan Yi Fan. Tetapi benarkah Yi Fan semudah itu dikalahkan?

Perasaan gelisah yang aneh menyergap Sehun, membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Mimpi itu, mimpi di mana Yi Fan mengatakan bahwa Sehun adalah miliknya terngiang-ngiang jelas di benaknya. Sehun merasa takut, takut kalau Yi Fan benar-benar melaksanakan apa yang dikatakannya.

Sehun turun menuju ruang makan dan menemukan Kris sedang berbicara dengan pria yang dipanggil Yi Fan dengan nama KangIn, sejenak wajah Sehun pucat pasi, masih segar di dalam ingatannya ketika KangIn waktu itu berdiri di rumah Myungsoo dan kemudian Yi Fan menyuruhnya membereskan mayat Myungsoo. Lelaki itu jelas biasa-biasa saja melihat Yi Fan membunuh seseorang, jadi dia pasti orang kepercayaan Yi Fan, bukan Kris. Kenapa Kris berbicara kepadanya?

Mata Kris melirik ke arahnya, lalu sedetik kemudian menatap ke arah KangIn dengan dingin,

"Kurasa sudah selesai KangIn, kau boleh pergi."

KangIn membalikkan badan dan langsung berhadapan dengan Sehun yang berdiri ragu ketakutan di ambang ruang makan. Ada sedikit sinar geli di mata KangIn melihat ketakutan Sehun, dia menunduk memberi hormat sedikit dengan sopan kepada Sehun, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sehun masih berdiri ragu di ambang pintu dan menatap Kris dengan ragu. Apakah yang ada di depannya ini Kris…ataukah Yi Fan?

Kris tersenyum dan mengerutkan keningnya melihat Sehun hanya berdiri di situ, "Sehun? Kemarilah."

Sehun melangkah mendekat dengan takut, "Kenapa kau berbicara kepada KangIn?" matanya melirik ke arah kepergian KangIn.

Ekspresi Kris tampak biasa saja, "Dia kepala pengawalku Sehun, kenapa?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya dan mengamati Kris dengan cermat, berusaha mencari tanda-tanda, apa saja yang bisa memberitahunya siapakah yang sekarang ada di depannya.

"Dia ada di sana malam itu, ketika Yi Fan membunuh Myungsoo…" Sehun berbisik dengan pelan sambil tetap menatap Yi Fan. "Dia…dia biasa saja ketika melihat mayat itu, Yi Fan. Yi Fan bahkan menyuruhnya membereskan mayat itu dan dia melakukannya."

Kris meletakkan garpunya dan menatap Sehun dengan sedih, "Sehun… maafkan aku karena kau harus mengalami kejadian itu, sungguh. Tetapi KangIn masuk ke dalam rumah ini memang karena Yi Fan yang membawanya masuk…dan aku berpikir dia diperlukan di rumah ini, kau tahu." Kris menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menyesal, "untuk membereskan 'masalah' yang dibuat Yi Fan."

Sehun menatap Kris. Dia termenung dan kemudian ingatan itu datang. Ingatan akan kesedihannya, kehilangan seluruh keluarganya karena apa yang dilakukan Yi Fan, "Dia akan selalu datang bukan?" Airmata menetes dari sudut mata Sehun, mengalir ke pipinya, "Dia membunuh kakek dan nenekku dengan kejam…mereka memang sudah tua, tetapi mereka seharusnya bisa menghabiskan masa tua mereka dengan sehat, tetapi Yi Fan membuat mereka sakit, mereka sakit hingga meninggal…." Sehun menatap Kris, napasnya terengah, terisak karena air mata, "Yi Fan juga membuatku tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayah kandungku dan keluarganya.. ayah kandung yang mencintaiku….Dan aku.. aku memang tidak dekat dengan ibuku, tetapi aku menyayanginya…dan Yi Fan tetap merenggut itu semua dariku…." Tangisan Sehun makin keras, "Semuanya direnggut oleh Yi Fan….dia mengambil semuanya, dia mengambil semuanya dengan kejam…bahkan kaupun akan diambilnya…"

Kris mengamati Sehun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dia berdiri dan mencoba memeluk Sehun, tetapi Sehun menjauh, dia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan membuat Kris berdiri dengan ragu di dekatnya,

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku atas apa yang dilakukan Yi Fan kepadamu." Kali ini Sehun tidak menolak ketika Kris berlutut di depannya dan memeluknya, "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan ini semua padaku, aku tahu kau sedih tapi aku selalu berpikir kau baik-baik saja."

Sehun menatap Kris yang berlutut didepannya, posisi kepala mereka sangat dekat dan mereka sejajar, lalu dia tersenyum ragu kepada Kris, "Aku tidak marah kepadamu, aku memendam kemarahan kepada Yi Fan, atas sikap kejamnya, atas hatinya yang dingin, membunuh orang-orang tanpa pandang bulu…." Sehun mencoba tersenyum kepada Kris. Dan Kris menghapus air matanya dengan lembut,

"Apa yang dilakukan Yi Fan dilakukan dengan tanganku juga. Karena itu, aku meminta maaf untuk kami berdua."

Sehun mengangguk, tetapi kemudian dia mengernyitkan matanya, membuat Kris memandangnya dengan cemas,

"Kenapa Sehun…?"

"Perutku sakit…" wajah Sehun pucat pasi, dia menatap Kris bingung dan panik, "Perutku…bayiku…"

Kepanikan langsung menyebar ke arah Kris, "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Diangkatnya Sehun ke dalam gendongannya. Lelaki itu melangkah cepat menuju keluar rumah sambil meneriakkan beberapa instruksi kepada supir pribadinya.

Sehun termenung, menahan sakit di perutnya. Tetapi kemudian keadaan ini, dalam gendongan Kris ini membuatnya merasakan deja vu. Dia pernah mengalami hal ini, dibawa dalam gendongan Yi Fan pada malam percobaan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh Myungsoo. Cara menggendongnya sama. Semua terasa sama.

Kris masuk ke dalam mobil sambil memangku Sehun dan mobil itupun melaju ke luar, menuju rumah sakit. Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Inipun terasa sama.

Dengan ragu dan takut, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lelaki yang sedang memeluknya dalam pangkuannya.

"Yi Fan?"

Kris tampak membeku mendengar panggilannya. Lalu dia menurunkan matanya dan menatap Sehun datar. Seketika itu juga Sehun sadar. Yang ada di depannya ini bukan Kris melainkan Yi Fan. Kenapa dia tak menyadarinya? Apakah karena Yi Fan begitu pandai berakting sebagai Kris? Oh ya Tuhan. Sejak kapan Yi Fan berpura-pura sebagai Kris?

Dokter sudah memeriksanya, dan Sehun dibaringkan di atas ranjang ruangan privat Rumah Sakit itu. Yi Fan mendekati dokter itu kemudian bercakap-cakap dengannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengajak Sehun berbicara ketika di mobil sampai dengan pemeriksaan di Rumah Sakit. Sementara itu Sehun berbaring, menahan nyeri di perut bagian bawahnya di atas ranjang dan ketakutan yang berkecamuk di dalam benaknya.

Dokter itu pergi dan Yi Fan lalu berbalik, melangkah mendekati ranjang pelan-pelan dan berdiri dengan tenang di ujung ranjang.

Sehun menatap Yi Fan dengan tatapan menuduh penuh kebencian dan ketakutan yang bercampur menjadi satu, "Sudah berapa lama?" dia bertanya dengan suara bergetar, batinnya ingin mendapatkan jawaban dengan segera. Sudah berapa lama Yi Fan menguasai tubuh ini dan berpura-pura sebagai Kris? Apakah selama ini dia bercinta dengan Kris? Atau dengan Yi Fan? Kepalanya terasa berdentam-dentam dan rasa sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi.

Yi Fan melirik ke arah Sehun yang memegang perutnya menahan sakit, tatapannya menajam meskipun ekspresinya masih datar, "Kau harus menahan emosimu Sehun, dokter bilang itu membuat rahimmu kontraksi dan bisa membahayakan janinmu."

"Sudah berapa lama?!" Sehun menjerit meneriakkan frustrasinya, tiba-tiba tidak merasa takut lagi kepada Yi Fan. Lelaki itu telah menghancurkan hidupnya, semua yang dicintainya, dan kalau sekarang dia ingin menghancurkan Sehun, Sehun merasa kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus dia pertahankan.

Yi Fan menatap Sehun dan kemudian jawaban itu keluar dari mulutnya, pelan dan menakutkan, "Sudah lama sekali Sehun…jauh sebelum pernikahan kita."

Oh Tidak! Jadi Kris sudah menghilang selama itu? Jadi selama ini dia bercinta bukan dengan Kris tetapi dengan Yi Fan? Ingatan itu berkelebat di benaknya dan membuatnya muak, bayangan dia bercinta dengan begitu berani, menunggangi suaminya, menggoda suaminya, membuka pahanya untuk suaminya, Tetapi ternyata dia bukan bercinta dengan suaminya, bukan dengan Kris melainkan dengan sisi gelap suaminya, Yi Fan.

Air mata mengalir lagi di mata Sehun, dia menutupkan tangan di mulutnya untuk menahan erangan putus asanya, "Apakah selama itu Kris tidak ada?"

Yi Fan menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun datar, "Dia ada di dalam sini dan tertidur."

Jantung Sehun terasa diremas hingga terasa ngilu, ditatapnya Yi Fan dengan penuh kebencian, "Kenapa kau harus muncul? Aku tidak menginginkanmu! Aku ingin Kris! Kembalikan suamiku kepadaku!"

Dan Sehun tertegun melihat ekspresi kesedihan, kesedihan yang nyata, terpantul jelas di wajah itu. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan kesedihan yang berasal dari palung hatinya yang paling dalam. Seakan topeng kejam yang selama ini menutupi wajah Yi Fan dipecahkan begitu saja, menampakkan wajah asli di dalamnya yang penuh dengan kesedihan, "Aku ini ada Sehun, aku ini nyata, sama seperti Kris. Tetapi tidak ada yang menginginkanku Sehun. Tidak pernah ada yang pernah menginginkanku."

Lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sehun dalam keheningan kamar rumah sakit.

"Para wartawan itu, mereka menunggu di luar." KangIn melaporkan sambil melirik ke jendela menatap para wartawan dan reporter yang sudah bergerombol di dekat area parkiran rumah sakit, "Ada yang mengawasi rumah ketika anda membawa Nyonya Sehun keluar tadi."

Yi Fan mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia yang salah. Biasanya dia berpikiran dingin. Tetapi tadi entah kenapa secara impulsif dia membawa Sehun tanpa pemikiran apapun. Dan dengan memakai salah satu mobilnya yang berkaca bening pula. Yi Fan selalu memakai mobilnya yang berkaca paling gelap dan pekat. Tetapi tadi mobil berkaca bening itu yang sedang diparkir di luar dan tanpa pikir panjang Yi Fan memasukinya. Dia memang impulsif, tetapi mengetahui Sehun kesakitan dan bayi mereka kemungkinan terancam membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Biarkan mereka mengendus tanpa henti. Kalau tidak ada konfirmasi apapun mereka akan mundur dengan sendirinya. Kau pastikan keamanan di sini terjaga. Tidak boleh ada orang luar yang memasuki area Sehun. Periksa dokter dan perawat yang memeriksa Sehun. Mereka harus orang-orang yang sudah terdaftar. Awasi mereka, jika kau menemukan mereka berani membuka mulut kepada pers, bereskan."

KangIn menganggukkan kepalanya, "Akan saya lakukan Tuan Yi Fan. Saya akan membereskan semuanya, anda bisa tenang." Dia lalu melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Yi Fan masih termenung. Memikirkan kata-kata Sehun yang mengganggunya. Sehun membencinya. Dia tahu persis itu. Yi Fan telah merenggut seluruh keluarga Sehun dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan Yi Fan telah terbiasa dibenci. Semua orang menginginkan Kris dan menolak dirinya.

Tangannya menggenggam erat tanpa sadar. Menyadari hasrat terdalam di benaknya. Ternyata dia hanya ingin ada seseorang yang menginginkannya.

Hari ini Sehun sudah boleh pulang, dia tahu itu dari perawat yang mengganti infusnya. Tetapi dia menunggu seharian penuh dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Yi Fan akan membawanya pulang.

Sehun sudah tertidur pulas ketika menjelang tengah malam dan Yi Fan melangkah masuk, diikuti oleh beberapa pegawainya.

"Sehun. Bangun." Yi Fan sedikit mengguncang tubuh Sehun, membuat Sehun menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Dia langsung terkejut, terduduk dengan waspada sambil menatap Yi Fan yang membawa selimut tebal di tubuhnya.

"Apa…apakah kau akan membunuhku?" Sehun menatap ke arah selimut itu. Imajinasinya melayang, apakah Yi Fan membangunkannya tengah malam untuk menusuknya dan kemudian membungkus mayatnya dengan selimut tebal itu untuk kemudian dibuang?

Ada bayangan geli di mata Yi Fan ketika melihat ketakutan di mata Sehun, "Bukan. Aku harus membawamu pergi, diam-diam di tengah malam. Kau sudah membaik dan sudah boleh pulang, tetapi aku tidak bisa membawamu begitu saja. Para wartawan itu, mereka mengendus keberadaan kita. Jadi kita harus sembunyi-sembunyi." Yi Fan membungkuskan selimut tebal itu ke tubuh Sehun, "Di luar akan dingin."

Benarkah Yi Fan menatapnya dengan lembut? Sehun mengamati lelaki itu dengan cermat, tetapi ekspresi Yi Fan begitu datar dan tidak terbaca, dia membiarkan Yi Fan mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya.

Mereka berjalan melalui koridor rumah sakit, menuruni lift khusus, dan melangkah keluar dengan hati-hati. Di luar sangat sepi, mereka memakai pintu samping rumah sakit yang paling jarang digunakan. Memang sepi, tetapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Mungkin saja para wartawan itu sedang bersembunyi di semak- semak.

Sebuah mobil sudah menunggu mereka di depan sana. Dan tiba-tiba jantung Sehun berdebar liar, kalau memang Yi Fan akan menguasai tubuh Kris selamanya, maka Sehun harus melarikan diri. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun meronta, hingga Yi Fan yang tidak siap hampir menjatuhkannya. Merasa dirinya sudah lepas, Sehun mencoba lari. Tetapi Yi Fan mengejarnya dan meraih lengannya, mencengkeramnya erat-erat.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Sehun."

Sehun meronta dengan kuat, melihat bahwa jalan raya hanya beberapa ratus meter dari dirinya. Kalau dia bisa lari ke jalan raya itu, dia bisa meminta pertolongan seseorang. Memang sudah tengah malam, tetapi di dekat rumah sakit biasanya masih banyak orang yang berjaga. Sehun bisa meminta pertolongan siapapun yang ada di sana, polisi, bahkan mungkin wartawan. Yi Fan tidak akan berbuat apapun kalau ada wartawan di antara mereka.

Rontaan Sehun makin erat, diiringi rasa putus asa dan ketakutan yang luar biasa untuk melepaskan diri dari Yi Fan yang kejam. Tiba-tiba ada kilatan blitz lampu kamera wartawan yang memotret mereka. Ternyata memang ada wartawan yang bersembunyi di sana. Yi Fan menoleh dengan marah, silau oleh lampu blitz itu. Dia melirik dan melihat hanya ada satu orang yang sedang memotret di sana. Kurang ajar.

"KangIn!" dia memerintah dan pada saat yang bersamaan KangIn sudah mengejar wartawan yang hendak lari setelah mendapatkan foto bagus itu. KangIn menarik kamera wartawan amatiran itu dan menghancurkannya, dia menginjaknya sampai remuk. Dan entah ancaman apa yang diucapkannya kepada wartawan itu, karena sang wartawan langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Karena wartawan itu, Yi Fan menjadi lengah, pegangannya pada Sehun sedikit mengendor. Pada saat itulah Sehun menyentakkan pegangan Yi Fan sekuat tenaga, dia terlepas. Tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang dia lari sekencang-kencangnya, sekuat tenaganya menuju arah jalan raya, dia tahu Yi Fan mengejarnya.

"Sehun! Awas!"

Karena berlari begitu kencang, Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah menyeberang jalan raya. Di sisi lain ada mobil berkecepatan tinggi sedang melaju ke arahnya dengan sangat kencang. Sehun menjerit, lampu mobill itu membuatnya silau dan dia yakin bahwa dalam beberapa detik dia akan mati.

Tetapi sebuah tangan yang kuat mendorongnya dengan keras hingga terguling ke aspal di seberang jalan yang sepi. Lalu terdengar suara rem berdecit dan tabrakan yang keras. Dan kemudian teriakan-teriakan panik orang-orang.

Sehun bangun dari posisi badannya yang telungkup. Lutut dan telapak tangannya tergores oleh aspal, tetapi dia baik-baik saja. Dan kemudian dia terperangah menatap pemandangan di depannya.

"Yi Fan?"

Yi Fan terbaring di sana bersimbah darah, kepalanya berdarah, juga darah lain yang mengalir entah di bagian mana tubuhnya. Yi Fan menyelamatkan nyawanya? Lelaki itu mendorong Sehun agar selamat dari tabrakan itu dan membiarkan dirinya tertabrak.

Sehun setengah merangkak mendekati Yi Fan. Sementara itu KangIn dan beberapa pegawai lainnya tertegun di sana, tetapi mereka segera memanggil bantuan dari Rumah Sakit,

"Yi Fan?"

Lelaki itu masih sadarkan diri, dia memalingkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun, darah mengalir di kepalanya, membasahi pelipis dan mengalir turun ke rahangnya. "Ironis bukan? Aku, Yi Fan…. merelakan diriku untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu…" lelaki itu tersengal dan matanya tampak berkabut, akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Tetapi dia menatap Sehun dan melirik ke arah perutnya, "Apakah dia… bayi itu, baik-baik saja?"

Air mata mengalir di pipi Sehun. Yi Fan menyelamatkan nyawanya dan mencemaskan bayinya. Lelaki itu memang kejam, tetapi dia menyelamatkan Sehun.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, mulai terisak-isak. Sementara Yi Fan tersenyum lega melihat anggukan kepala Sehun. Jemarinya yang berdarah menyentuh pipi Sehun, meninggalkan bekas darah di sana, "Bagus. Jaga anak kita baik-baik…." lalu jemari itu lunglai ke aspal

"Yi Fan? Yi Fan? Bertahanlah!…. Yi Fan?" Sehun menjerit mencoba memanggil-manggil Yi Fan

Paramedis berdatangan, mencoba membantu Sehun berdiri. Beberapa langsung memeriksa Yi Fan dan menjauhkan Sehun darinya.

Yang bisa dilakukan Sehun hanya memanggil-manggil nama Yi Fan dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Takut kalau lelaki itu pada akhirnya akan meninggal.

Sehun duduk di kursi, di dekat tempat tidur itu dan termenung. Di atas ranjang di depannya, tubuh Yi Fan masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Alat-alat pemonitor kehidupan masih tersambung di badannya, memonitor detak jantung dan pernapasannya.

Sehun mengamati lelaki itu dan mengeryit. Tabrakan itu cukup keras menghantam Yi Fan sehingga menimbulkan cedera serius di kepalanya dan jahitan melintang di dahinya. Luka itu mungkin disebabkan karena Yi Fan terbanting dan dahinya membentur aspal. Luka di kepala adalah luka yang paling ringan, masih banyak luka-luka lain di sekujur tubuhnya, di organ dalamnya. Sehun mengernyit. Dokter bilang lelaki ini akan sembuh, meskipun membutuhkan waktu pemulihan yang lama.

Kalau nanti lelaki di depannya ini bangun…siapakah yang akan muncul? Kris…atau Yi Fan? Siapakah yang sebenarnya paling dia inginkan? Kris yang baik dan penuh kasih sayang kepadanya…atau Yi Fan yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Sehun?

Pikiran Sehun menjadi kalut. Dia bingung…bahkan dia tidak bisa membaca perasaannya sendiri. Pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Dia memang membenci Yi Fan. Sangat. Yi Fan telah merenggut seluruh keluarganya. Membuatnya sebatang kara di dunia ini hanya karena obsesi gilanya untuk memiliki Sehun. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, bayangan akan Yi Fan yang bersimbah darah di aspal, terluka karena menyelamatkannya, lalu menanyakan keadaan bayinya menyentuh hatinya yang paling dalam. Bagaimanapun juga, Yi Fan telah dua kali menyelamatkan Sehun, dia telah menyelamatkan Sehun dari percobaan permerkosaan mengerikan yang dilakukan oleh Myungsoo, lelaki itu dulu juga merawat luka-lukanya.

Yi Fan bilang dia sudah menguasai tubuh ini sejak sebelum mereka menikah. Tetapi dia memutuskan berpura-pura sebagai Kris dan berlaku baik padanya, bercinta dengannya setiap malam dengan lembut, tidak pernah menyakitinya dan menjaganya. Kenapa Yi Fan repot-repot berbuat seperti itu?

Dia masih ingat akan kata-kata Yi Fan yang diucapkannya dengan ekspresi sedih malam itu…Tidak pernah ada yang menginginkannya. Mungkin selama ini Yi Fan hanya ingin seseorang menginginkannya dengan sepenuh hati. Lelaki itu selama ini selalu sendirian, hidup dalam bayang-bayang Kris Wu, kesepian jauh di dalam sana, dan ketika dia muncul yang didapatinya hanyalah penolakan dan ketakutan. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan simpati yang dalam kepada Yi Fan.

Digenggamnya tangan lelaki itu, dia berbisik lembut. "Aku tahu kalian mendengar di dalam sana. Bangunlah…aku menginginkan kalian berdua."

Air matanya menetes, dia mengelus perutnya, tempat buah hatinya dengan lelaki yang sekarang terbaring tak sadarkan diri ini bersemayam. Anak ini adalah buah cintanya dengan Kris, begitu juga dengan Yi Fan. Anak ini adalah anak mereka berdua. Sehun tidak bisa mengakui yang satu dan menolak yang lain. Seperti kata Kris dulu, Kris dan Yi Fan adalah satu kesatuan. Kalau Sehun mau mencintai Kris, dia harus bisa mencintai dan menerima Yi Fan sebagai sisi gelapnya.

Sehun bisa. Dia bisa mencintai mereka berdua. Meskipun ingatan tentang kekejaman Yi Fan membuatnya takut, tetapi lelaki itu tidak pernah sekalipun menyakitinya dengan sengaja. Dan mungkin tanpa sadar, karena mencintai Kris, Sehun mencintai Yi Fan juga.

Sehun lama duduk di kursi itu, menatap tubuh lelaki yang terbaring masih tak sadarkan diri di ranjang di depannya. Lelaki itu adalah ayah anaknya.

Siapakah yang benar-benar dia inginkan?

Hankyung melangkah mendekati Sehun yang masih duduk di kursi di tepi ranjang. Hari ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Kris ataupun Yi Fan tidak sadarkan diri. Dan Sehun masih menunggu dengan cemas. Hankyung berdiri di dekat Sehun dan menatap berganti-ganti.

"Tuan Yi Fan menyelamatkan nyawa anda." Hankyung menghela napas panjang, "Dari semua hal yang dilakukannya, saya tidak pernah menyangka dia akan melakukan ini."

Sehun ikut menghela napas panjang. "Dia mendorongku dan membiarkan dirinya tertabrak. Kadang aku mengira mungkin saat itu Kris yang melakukannya, bangun seketika dari dalam tubuh itu dan menyelamatkanku. Tetapi ketika aku mendekat dan dia berbicara denganku, aku yakin kalau itu memang Yi Fan…..Dia…dia menanyakan kondisi bayiku sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri…" mata Sehun terasa panas dan dia ingin menangis.

"Tuan Yi Fan menyamar sebagai Tuan Kris karena tidak ingin anda menjadi emosi dan kehilangan bayi anda." Hankyung menatap ke arah tubuh lelaki yang terbaring itu.

"Mungkin bayi itu telah mengubahnya, tetapi mungkin juga anda yang telah mengubahnya."

"Aku tidak tahu…" Sehun mengusap air matanya, "Saat ini aku hanya ingin dia bangun."

Hankyung menatap Sehun ragu, "Siapakah 'dia' yang anda maksud itu Nyonya Sehun? Apakah itu Tuan Kris? Ataukah…Tuan Yi Fan?"

Tengah malam, ketika Sehun tertidur sambil duduk di kursi, kepalanya menelungkup di tepi ranjang. Tangan itu bergerak, dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

Sehun langsung terjaga dan mengangkat kepalanya waspada.

"Yi Fan?"

Mata itu membalas tatapannya, masih tampak berkabut. "Sehun?….apa yang terjadi kepadaku?"

Jantung Sehun langsung berdegup kencang. Ini Kris. Yang ada di depannya adalah Kris.

"Kris?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah lelaki itu, "Kris?"

Kris mengernyitkan matanya, menatap Sehun lama lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya sayang…ini aku."

"Aku akan memanggil dokter." Sehun memencet tombol di sebelah ranjang, menunggu dengan cemas. Seorang suster langsung menengok dalam beberapa menit,

"Dia sadar." Sehun berkata kepada suster itu, suster itu langsung keluar lagi untuk memanggil dokter.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Kris memegang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang tidak di infus, "Sehun?"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Kris lembut, "Nanti akan kujelaskan, Kris."

Lalu dokter datang dan memeriksa Kris.

"Yi Fan menyelamatkanmu." Pagi itu Kris setengah terduduk di ranjangnya, dia masih memakai infus dan perban di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. "Dia menyelamatkanmu." Kris mengulang-ulang kata-kata itu seolah masih tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya.

"Kadangkala ketika Yi Fan menguasai tubuh ini, aku masih bisa sadar….melihat apa yang dilakukannya, seperti ketika masih awal-awal kau ada di rumah itu, ketika Yi Fan mendatangimu, kadang-kadang aku bisa sadar dan melihat semuanya. Tetapi kadang Yi Fan terlalu kuat sehingga kebanyakan ketika dia menguasai tubuh ini, aku dalam kondisi tertidur dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi." Kris menatap Sehun dengan sedih, "Karena itu aku hampir tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang terjadi. Kalau kau bertanya, memang benar-benar Yi Fan yang waktu itu menyelamatkanmu."

"Jadi kau juga tidak mengingat pernikahan kita?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu meraih jari Sehun yang mengenakan cincin itu di tangannya, "Aku tidak mengingatnya dan itu adalah penyesalanku yang paling dalam…." dikecupnya jemari Sehun, "Meskipun aku sangat senang mengetahui bahwa kau sudah menjadi istriku."

Kata-kata Kris membuat Sehun tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga senang menjadi istrimu."

"Apakah Yi Fan menyakitimu selama aku tak ada? Apakah dia menyakiti anak kita?"

"Tidak." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia berpura-pura sebagai dirimu, aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya sampai akhir."

"Kalau begitu, aku asumsikan dia memperlakukanmu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang." Dahi Kris berkerut, "Aku tidak tahu Sehun, aku bingung. Yi Fan yang aku kenal tidak begitu. Untuk apa dia repot-repot berpura-pura sebagai aku kalau yang diinginkannya adalah menguasaimu? Aku yakin dia pasti akan sangat senang menunjukkan dirinya kepadamu dan mendominasimu secara terang-terangan. Tetapi dia malah menyamar sebagai aku dan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Itu bukan Yi Fan yang aku tahu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa tujuannya." Sehun menatap Kris bingung, "Tetapi Hankyung mengatakan bahwa Yi Fan menyamar sebagai dirimu karena tidak mau aku terkejut dan terlalu emosi sehingga mempengaruhi kandunganku."

"Dia memikirkan bayi itu." Kris tercenung, "Sebuah kejutan lagi."

Sehun menatap Kris lembut, "Apakah kau merasakan dirinya di dalam dirimu sekarang?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Sehun, ini aneh. Yi Fan selalu terasa, bahkan ketika aku sadar penuh, dia selalu terasa mengawasi dari sudut yang gelap….Sekarang yang kurasakan ini, hampir seperti perasaan…kosong."

Sehun merasakan jantungnya serasa diremas. Apakah itu berarti….Yi Fan sudah tidak ada? Apakah kecelakaan itu telah melenyapkan Yi Fan? Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak merasa senang?

Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan karena hidupnya akan lebih mudah bersama Kris? Tetapi kenapa dia merasakan seolah-olah sesuatu yang berharga direnggut dari dalam dirinya? Kenapa seolah-olah dia merasa…patah hati? Apakah tanpa sadar selama ini dia juga mencintai Yi Fan?

Kris menyentuh dagu Sehun dan mengangkatnya, "Kau sedih?"

Sehun tidak bisa berkata tidak. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Air matanya menetes membuat Kris langsung mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Apakah kau….mencintai Yi Fan juga?"

Sehun tercenung lama. Benarkah? Jadi siapa yang sebenarnya dia cintai? Yi Fan? Atau Kris? Tetapi bukankah mereka memang satu? Mencintai Kris berarti juga mencintai Yi Fan bukan? Begitu juga sebaliknya. Bisakah Sehun mencintai dua lelaki di saat bersamaan? Dua lelaki yang terjebak di dalam satu tubuh, saling bertolak belakang. Sehun menghela napas, dia telah menemukan jawabannya.

"Ya Kris. Aku…sepertinya aku juga mencintai Yi Fan."

Kris langsung meraih Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak diinfus.

"Oh Tuhan. Sehun…maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena kau harus mengalami ini…"

Setelah dirawat intensif beberapa lama, Kris akhirnya boleh pulang dari rumah sakit. Dia masih belum pulih total, luka-lukanya masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Jalannya masih agak pincang dan beberapa jahitannya masih belum dilepas. Tetapi kondisi Kris sudah jauh lebih baik daripada setelah kecelakaan itu. Ia bahkan sudah bisa berjalan meskipun kadang masih harus berhenti untuk menarik napas. Dokter menyuruhnya menggunakan kursi roda dulu selama tubuhnya masih lemah, tetapi Kris tidak mau. Kakinya tidak akan lemas dan membaik kalau dia harus menggantungkan dirinya kepada kursi roda. Dengan tekad yang kuat, lelaki itu akhirnya bisa berjalan meskipun kadang masih meringis menahan sakitnya.

Mereka keluar dari rumah sakit itu tengah malam. Kali ini benar-benar memastikan tidak ada wartawan yang bersembunyi dan mengambil gambar mereka. Masalah kecelakaan Kris sempat menimbulkan kehebohan di kalangan pers apalagi beberapa rumor mengatakan Kris sedang bersama Sehun, anak gelap Jin-Ri. Tetapi KangIn telah menangani semuanya dengan baik. Semua kabar itu hanyalah menjadi rumor tanpa bukti dan konfirmasi.

Sehun merangkul Kris, membantunya berjalan memasuki rumah, menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka. Dengan langkah pelan, Sehun membimbing Kris dan mendudukkannya di atas ranjang.

"Apakah kau ingin sesuatu sebelum tidur?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Kemarilah." Kris mengulurkan tanganya dan Sehun langsung jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka berbaring dan berpelukan bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

"Aku juga Kris."

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menggantung di benak Kris. Rasanya berbeda. Seperti yang dia katakan kepada Sehun kemarin. Ada rongga kosong yang terasa di dadanya. Rongga kosong yang terasa hampa, yang dulu diisi oleh Yi Fan sebagai bagian dirinya. Dan Sehun….istrinya itu juga mencintai Yi Fan. Si brengsek itu telah berhasil membuat Sehun jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dan Kris tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun, bagaimanapun, dia dan Yi Fan adalah satu.

Tetapi Yi Fan tidak ada di mana-mana. Alter egonya yang jahat itu sepertinya menghilang tanpa bekas. Ini sebenarnya yang diharapkan oleh Kris, sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan Yi Fan menghilang dari kehidupannya. Dan sekarang itu semua terwujud. Tetapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak merasa senang?

Kris berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tentang Yi Fan, direngkuhnya tubuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, dan dikecupnya dengan lembut,

"Maukah kau bercinta denganku, sayang? Rasanya sudah lama sekali, dan aku sangat merindukanmu."

Sehun menatap Kris tak yakin, "Kris, kondisi badanmu…."

"Aku tidak apa-apa…." Kris meraih tangan Sehun dan menyentuhkannya ke kejantanannya yang mengeras, "Kau rasakan itu sayang? Dia begitu keras, dia siap untukmu dan menginginkanmu…"

Sehun merasakan kejantanan Kris yang panas dan berdenyut di tangannya, Kris mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun dan kemudian melumat bibirnya, mereka berciuman dengan panas dan penuh gairah, lelaki itu melumat seluruh sisi bibir Sehun untuk kemudian lidahnya menguakkan bibir Sehun dan menjelajahi mulutnya, bersatu dengan lidah Sehun dan saling menggoda di dalam sana.

Ketika Kris mengangkat kepalanya, matanya tampak membara penuh gairah, "Aku mungkin tidak bisa menaikimu, tetapi kau bisa menaikiku."

"Aku bisa melukaimu Kris…." Sehun terengah, bergairah atas ciuman Kris, tetapi sekaligus mencemaskan kondisi Kris yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kris tersenyum, "Satu-satunya bagian tubuhku yang kesakitan adalah ini." Dia meremas tangan Sehun yang masih menangkup kejantanannya yang berdenyut panas, "Aku membutuhkanmu Sehun…."

Kris kemudian menghela tubuh Sehun supaya menaikinya. Dan kemudian mengarahkan tubuh mereka untuk menyatu. Sehun semula gugup, tetapi Kris membantunya. Dan pada akhirnya tubuh mereka menyatu, membuat keduanya mengerang.

Sehun duduk mengangkangi Kris yang berbaring. Tangan lelaki itu di pingangnya, matanya memandanginya dengan penuh hasrat,

"Bergeraklah sayang, puaskan aku."

Sehun bergerak, membuat Kris mengerang parau. Ritmenya semula pelan karena Sehun tidak mau menyakiti Kris, tetapi tangan lelaki itu yang mencengkeram kedua pinggangnya membantunya mempercepat ritme, membuatnya bergerak semakin cepat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena gerakan itu, dan kenikmatan yang menjalarinya membuat seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan tersengat aliran listrik, dia mengerang ketika Kris membantu gerakannya dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya dari bawah, semakin mempertegas penyatuan diri mereka, membuat kejantanan Kris tenggelam lebih dalam di tubuh Sehun

Lalu puncak itu akhirnya datang juga. Sehun mengerang, merasakan tubuhnya melayang ketika puncak kepuasan melandanya. Kris menyusulnya di bawahnya, menaikkan pinggulnya dan meledak di dalam diri Sehun diiringi erangan dalam penuh kepuasan.

Tubuh Sehun jatuh lemas menimpa Kris, dan lelaki itu langsung memeluknya, mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Napas mereka terengah dan jantung mereka yang berdebar saling berpadu.

Lalu Kris mendongakkan wajah Sehun dan menundukkan kepala untuk mengecup lembut bibirnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih sayang." bisiknya parau.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di dada Kris, menikmati debaran jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin tenang, bagaikan musik pengantar tidurnya.

Hampir dini hari ketika Kris terbangun tiba-tiba. Dia terduduk di atas ranjang dengan Sehun yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Dalam kegelapan dia menggerakkan tangannya, mengernyit ketika merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Ketika itulah Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya, tampak tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya, apakah Sehun sedang bermimpi buruk? Kris mengamati kerut kecil yang muncul di antara kedua alis Sehun. Dan kemudian jemarinya bergerak lembut ke sana, mengusapnya agar kerutan itu hilang.

Sehun mendesah merasakan usapan Kris di kepalanya, kemudian bergumam,

"Yi Fan…"

Kris tertegun. Menatap ke arah Sehun lagi, tetapi Pria itu sedang tertidur pulas, matanya tertutup rapat dan napasnya teratur.

Dengan pelan Kris melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci mukanya di wastafel, lalu mendongakkan wajah dan menatap cermin wastafel dengan tatapan tajam.

Lama Kris menatap bayangannya di cermin, menanti Yi Fan muncul dan berkomunikasi dalam benaknya. Tetapi semua terasa begitu hening.

"Dia mencintaimu juga. Sehun mencintaimu juga." Kris bergumam, lebih seperti berbicara dengan kehampaan yang kosong. Lalu menunggu. Tetapi tidak ada reaksi apapun dari dalam jiwanya. Tidak ada jawaban sinis dari kegelapan. Yi Fan seakan sudah menghilang.

"Dia sedih karena berpikir kau sudah meninggal." Kris dengan keras kepala melanjutkan, mencoba memanggil Yi Fan, "Dia mencintai kita berdua dan bersedia memaafkan kita berdua. Mungkin sudah saatnya kita melakukan gencatan senjata dan membuat kesepakatan, demi Sehun dan calon anak kita."

Hening.

"Bangun Yi Fan, dimanapun kau berada. Kau diinginkan. Ingat itu." Kris bergumam pelan sebelum melangkah pergi.

Dan kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu berdesir di dalam benaknya. Menggeliat dan mencoba untuk terjaga…

Sehun menyadari bahwa Yi Fan mungkin tidak akan muncul lagi, sepertinya kecelakaan itu telah benar-benar melenyapkannya. Dielusnya perutnya dengan lembut. Menyadari kesedihan dalam dirinya yang masih mencoba untuk sembuh. Yi Fan memang pantas disalahkan atas semua kekejamannya. Tetapi Sehun menyadari bahwa lelaki itu melakukannya sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan di dalam dirinya, karena dia dilupakan, karena dia kesepian, karena tidak ada yang menginginkannya.

Tiba-tiba Kris sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan memijit pundaknya dengan lembut lalu mengecup pundaknya dari belakang, "Kenapa kau duduk sendirian di sini?"

"Aku sedang memandangi keindahan taman." Sehun sedang duduk di teras halaman belakang rumah Kris, menghadap ke taman luas yang dipenuhi rumput hijau dan bunga-bungaan.

Kris mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, lalu menatap Sehun dengan serius, "Mengenai apa yang kau katakan tempo hari, bahwa kau juga mencintai Yi Fan, benarkah?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Maafkan aku Kris…."

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, bukan masalah untukku. Kau ingat bukan, aku malah pernah meminta kepadamu, kalau kau mencintai diriku, kau harus bisa mencintai Yi Fan…." Kris menghela napas panjang, "Bahkan setelah apa yang dilakukan Yi Fan kepadamu, kekejamannya dengan merenggut seluruh keluargamu, kau bisa memaafkan dan mencintainya?"

Sehun memandang ke tengah taman dengan mata menerawang. Kekejaman Yi Fan tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tetapi itu terjadi saat Yi Fan masih sangat jahat. Ketika bersamanya akhir-akhir ini, Yi Fan sepertinya sudah berubah, lelaki itu memikirkan bayinya, lelaki itu menyelamatkan nyawanya. Salahkah Sehun kalau dia berpikir bahwa di dalam hati Yi Fan yang gelap itu, masih ada kasih sayang di dalamnya?

"Aku memang tidak bisa menoleransi kekejamannya di masa lalu." Sehun bergumam menjawab, "Tetapi apa yang dia lakukan untukku….aku merasa bahwa masih ada kesempatan untuk Yi Fan, di dalam hatinya dia masih menyimpan sedikit kebaikan."

"Yi Fan sangat kejam. Kau tidak takut lagi kepadanya?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mengusap pipi Kris dengan lembut, membiarkan Kris mengecup tangannya, "Dia adalah dirimu juga. Suamiku. Ayah dari anakku, dan tidak seharusnya aku takut kepadanya. Lagipula dia tidak pernah menyakitiku dengan sengaja."

"Apakah….apakah kau menginginkan Yi Fan kembali?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Semua orang pasti akan bilang aku bodoh dan terlalu mengambil resiko. Tetapi ya…aku menginginkan Yi Fan kembali. Aku ingin ada saatnya Kris dan Yi Fan berdamai, saling berkompromi. Dan aku akan mencintai mereka berdua."

Kris tersenyum, tiba-tiba senyum itu berubah menjadi senyuman khas yang dingin, "Hati-hati dengan permohonanmu, Sehun…karena jika itu terkabul, kau harus menanggung akibatnya."

Jantung Sehun langsung berdebar kencang. Dia menoleh ke arah Kris dan menatap wajahnya cermat. Sekarang dia bisa mengetahuinya, dia bisa mengenali dan membedakan Kris dan Yi Fan dengan jelas. Jika mereka melakukan 'switching' dalam beberapa detik pun, Sehun akan bisa mengenalinya.

"Yi Fan…" Sehun bergumam mantap, berusaha menahan senyumnya karena pengenalan itu, "Kau…kau tidak lenyap? Kris bilang dia tidak bisa merasakanmu…"

"Tadinya aku memutuskan akan diam dan lenyap. Karena kupikir itu yang kau inginkan." Yi Fan menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. " Tetapi Kris memanggilku dan mengatakan bahwa kau….kau menginginkanku kembali. Kenapa Sehun? Bukankah kau menginginkanku lenyap?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak…tidak lagi. Aku…" tiba-tiba pipi Sehun memerah, dia telah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Yi Fan tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaan lelaki itu kepadanya, Yi Fan bisa saja belum berubah, masih jahat dan kejam. Mungkin saja lelaki itu akan memanfaatkan perasaannya untuk mendominasinya. Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi? Ditatapnya Yi Fan dengan ragu, lelaki itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. "Aku tidak menginginkanmu lenyap, Yi Fan." Akhirnya Sehun bisa berkata.

Yi Fan tampaknya masih belum puas, "Apakah karena kau merasa bersalah, karena aku menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan itu?"

"Bukan." Sehun mengamati Yi Fan yang sekarang duduk dengan ragu di depannya, lelaki ini begitu frustrasi untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Tiba-tiba terbayang di benak Sehun, lelaki kecil yang menahankan pukulan-pukulan ayahnya, meringkuk sendirian di malam hari, merasa sakit dan kesepian, merasa tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun. "Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menginginkanmu Yi Fan. Tetapi aku salah, Aku menginginkanmu."

Seketika itu juga topeng dingin di wajah Yi Fan runtuh, dia menatap Sehun, seolah-olah takjub dan tak percaya, "Kau menginginkanku?"

"Ya Yi Fan."

"Tetapi tanganku ini penuh darah." Yi Fan menatap Sehun, "Aku kejam dan jahat dan semua orang takut padaku."

"Kau tidak bisa membuatku takut padamu lagi." Sehun menyipitkan matanya, "Kecuali kalau kau mengacung-acungkan pisaumu di depan mataku."

Yi Fan tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan mengacung-acungkan pisau di depan matamu." Lalu wajahnya tampak sedih, "Tetapi akulah orang yang bertanggungjawab karena telah merenggut seluruh keluargamu darimu."

"Kau membunuh kakek dan nenekku."

"Ya." Yi Fan menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tahu aku tidak termaafkan."

"Memang." Sehun menatap Yi Fan sedih, "Aku masih marah kepadamu mengenai itu. Dan kau membunuh ayahku, Woo Bin."

"Sebenarnya Woo Bin tidak masuk rencana. Tetapi tanpa kuduga dia ikut ke mobil itu." Yi Fan memandang Sehun dengan serius. "Aku minta maaf Sehun atas semua kejahatan yang kulakukan kepadamu dan keluargamu."

Sehun menatap mata Yi Fan dan menemukan kesungguhan di sana. Yi Fan tidak pernah menyesali pembunuhan yang dilakukannya, tetapi entah kenapa dia berhasil meminta maaf kepada Sehun dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh, "Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah ayah anak ini. Kau dan Kris adalah ayah anak ini." Sehun menatap Yi Fan, "Maukah kau berjanji untuk menahan diri? Maksudku…keinginan membunuh itu, bisakah kau menekannya?"

"Kemarahan selalu menjadi kekuatanku. Aku selalu melampiaskannya dengan membunuh orang-orang yang menggangguku. Tetapi kalau kau memintanya…" Yi Fan menatap Sehun dengan serius, "Ya Sehun, aku akan menahan diri…mungkin tidak dengan membunuh, mungkin melukainya sedikit.."

"Yi Fan!" Sehun menyela mengingatkan.

Yi Fan tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, dia mengangkat bahunya, "Aku akan berusaha, Sehun."

"Dan jangan suka mengancam dan menakut-nakuti orang-orang di sekelilingmu, auramu sudah cukup menakutkan tanpa kau harus mengancam mereka."

Perkataan Sehun itu membuat Yi Fan terkekeh. "Aku selalu yakin bahwa kau tidak pernah takut padaku. Waktu itu…ketika aku ingin membunuhmu, kau malah menawariku plester untuk membalut lukaku. Saat itulah aku tahu bahwa aku akan terus mencarimu."

"Hankyung bilang kau masih menyimpan plester itu dalam sebuah kotak di dalam brankasmu."

"Memang." Yi Fan menatap Sehun lurus-lurus, "Kadang-kadang aku suka menatapnya di malam hari, sambil membayangkan bahwa aku akan memilikimu suatu saat nanti."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Kau sudah memilikiku. Kau sudah menjadi suamiku."

"Begitupun Kris." Suara Yi Fan berubah serius, "Akan seperti apa kita ke depannya nanti? Kau jelas-jelas tidak bisa memilih antara aku dan Kris."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau salah satu dari kalian lenyap."

"Apakah kau….mencintai kami berdua? Maksudku…semua orang selalu bisa mencintai Kris, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menerimaku."

"Karena kau juga tidak bisa mencintai mereka, Yi Fan."

Yi Fan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah bisa menerima siapapun, Sehun. Bagiku semua orang adalah musuh yang akan siap menyerangku kapan saja kalau aku tidak waspada. Tetapi sepertinya aku bisa menerimamu, dan kurasa….meski aku tidak pernah merasakan ini…sepertinya aku mencintaimu."

Hening. Dan Sehun tertegun, Mencoba mengulang kata-kata Yi Fan di benaknya. Apakah tadi Yi Fan baru saja mengatakan cinta kepadanya?

"Kau? Bisa mencintai?" Sehun menatap ragu, "Aku meragukannya, bukankah yang kau rasakan hanyalah obsesi dan dorongan untuk memiliki?"

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain. Tetapi selain itu, aku tidak bisa melukaimu. Aku senang bersamamu, dan aku menginginkan bayi itu." Yi Fan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah perut Sehun, "Bukankah itu berarti aku mencintaimu?"

Sehun tersenyum dalam hati. Jadi seperti itukah definisi Yi Fan untuk cinta? Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya. Mungkin Sehun harus mengajarinya pelan-pelan, supaya Yi Fan bisa membuka hatinya dan belajar menemukan kasih sayang dan cinta di hatinya yang hitam kelam.

Sehun yakin akan ada saatnya Yi Fan mengerti tentang cinta, dan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Mungkin lama kelamaan Yi Fan akan belajar mencintai yang sesungguhnya, Sehun yakin akan ada saatnya di mana Yi Fan tidak akan menyebarkan aura menakutkan lagi.

"Jadi kau kembali." Kris bergumam pelan sambil menatap bayangan Yi Fan di depannya.

"Ya. Aku kembali.

"

"Apakah kau akan membunuh orang-orang lagi dan mengotori tanganmu dengan darah?"

"Aku tidak janji." Yi Fan mengangkat bahunya, "Tetapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Sehun untuk lebih menahan diri."

"Kau memang harus lebih menahan diri. Kita akan menjadi seorang ayah."

Yi Fan tersenyum, "Seorang ayah eh? Dari semua yang pernah kubayangkan, menjadi seorang ayah tidak pernah masuk dalam imajinasiku."

"Dalam imajinasiku juga." Kris mengernyit, "Aku selalu menjauhkan kita berdua dari anak-anak, karena aku takut kau melukai mereka, kita sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman berdekatan dengan anak-anak. Aku bertanya kepadamu Yi Fan, apakah kau akan melukai anak kita? Karena kalau jawabannya 'ya' maka aku akan menjauhkan kita, sejauh mungkin dari Sehun."

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak mungkin melukai darah dagingku sendiri."

Kris memandang Yi Fan tidak yakin, "Benarkah, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa begitu yakin? Kau kan belum pernah berdekatan dengan anak-anak."

Yi Fan tampak berpikir, lalu kemudian dia tersenyum, "Dia anak Sehun juga. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan melukai Sehun, begitupun dengan anaknya."

Kris menatap Yi Fan dalam-dalam, sedikit tidak percaya, tetapi Yi Fan tampak begitu serius, sehingga Kris berpikir lelaki itu pantas mendapat kesepakatan,

"Karena itu kita harus berkompromi. Mau tak mau kita tinggal di tubuh yang sama, saling berbagi. Kita tidak bisa melenyapkan satu sama lain, kita harus melakukan kesepakatan."

"Kesepakatan? Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Yi Fan tersenyum, "Dia mencintai kita berdua ya?"

"Dia mencintaiku dengan mudah." Kris menyipitkan matanya, "Dan dia bisa mencintaimu juga, itu luar biasa. Mungkin hanya Sehun yang bisa melakukannya, mencintai kita berdua."

"Aku setuju denganmu." Yi Fan menatap Kris dengan penuh ingin tahu, "Jadi kesepakatan apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Mulai dengan pengaturan waktu." Kris bergumam. Menjelaskan kepada alter egonya apa yang harus mereka lakukan supaya bisa sama-sama tetap ada, menjadi pasangan Sehun tanpa harus saling melukai satu sama lain.

Bulan-bulan berlalu tanpa insiden apapun. Hingga malam itu tiba waktunya Sehun melahirkan. Kris sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit sebelum kontraksinya makin sering. Dan dia sedang berbaring sambil menghitung kontraksinya, menanti detik-detik kelahiran bayinya.

Kris terus menggenggam jemari Sehun, meremasnya seolah ingin menyalurkan kekuatan ketika Sehun mengerang menahan ketegangan kontraksinya dan membantunya mengingat bagaimana cara menghirup dan menghela napas untuk meredakan sakitnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?"

Sehun menatap Kris penuh senyum, suaminya itu tampak cemas dan menatapnya dengan sedikit panik. Senyumnya melebar, berusaha meredakan kepanikan Kris,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kris. Kontraksinya makin sering. Kurasa tinggal sebentar lagi." Diremasnya jemari Kris yang sedang menggenggam tangannya, "Kau akan menemaniku kan?"

"Tentu saja." Kris menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. Membuat Sehun menghela napas lega.

Kehidupan perkawinan mereka adalah kehidupan perkawinan yang unik. Tidak semua orang bisa mengalaminya. Tetapi Sehun mengalaminya. Pada awalnya dia masih perlu beradaptasi. Seperti memasakkan makanan udang untuk Kris, ternyata Yi Fan yang makan malam bersamanya, dan lelaki itu tidak suka udang. Atau bercinta dengan Kris hanya untuk bercinta lagi karena tiba-tiba Yi Fan yang menguasai tubuh itu dan bergairah terhadapnya.

Semua terasa berbeda. Tetapi Yi Fan dan Kris telah mencapai kompromi. Dan dia belajar makin cepat, mengenali Yi Fan dan Kris dengan pasti, Yi Fan tidak akan bisa berpura-pura sebagai Kris lagi di depan Sehun, karena Sehun pasti akan langsung mengenalinya.

Tidak ada lagi pembunuhan yang dilakukan Yi Fan dengan dingin. Dia telah belajar menahan diri, seperti yang dijanjikannya. Kalau Yi Fan sedang tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya, maka dia sekarang memilih untuk mundur dan membiarkan Kris yang menguasai tubuhnya dan mengambil alih permasalahan itu, cara itu terbukti bisa menahan Yi Fan untuk melukai siapapun.

Sehun bersyukur semua berjalan baik untuk mereka, dia menghela napas panjang, mengumpulkan tenaga selama jeda kontraksinya untuk menunggu kontraksi berikutnya yang akan lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya jeda kontraksinya makin cepat." Kris beranjak dari duduknya, menoleh kepada perawat yang dari tadi memeriksa tekanan darah Sehun, "Apakah sudah waktunya?" tanyanya kepada perawat itu.

Sang perawat menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya akan memanggil dokter, dan kami akan mempersiapkan ruang melahirkan."

Kris sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan mengenakan baju untuk masuk ke dalam ruang melahirkan. Dia akan menemani Sehun untuk melahirkan anak mereka di dalam sana.

Tetapi dia lalu melihat bayangan Yi Fan yang panik dan pucat pasi di kaca wastafel itu. Yi Fan menatapnya dengan pandangan kesakitan dan ketakutan, seakan ada teror yang menghantuinya.

"Aku tidak bisa Kris…" Yi Fan bergumam sambil mengerang seolah kesakitan, "Aku tidak bisa punya anak Kris. Aku takut. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan menyakiti anak itu atau tidak."

Hari ini Sehun sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit sambil membawa bayinya, putra kecil yang sangat tampan dengan rambut tebal dan wajah tampan yang menurun dari ayahnya.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Yi Fan yang sedang mengamati bayinya dengan begitu tertarik, "Di mana Kris?" dia mengernyit karena Kris tiba-tiba saja menghilang pagi ini. Dua malam yang lalu Krislah yang menemani Sehun melahirkan anak ini, menggenggam erat tangannya di ruang melahirkan dan terus memberinya semangat sampai proses itu selesai. Kata Kris, dia sengaja tidak memberi kesempatan Yi Fan masuk ke ruang melahirkan karena khawatir, di sana ada darah dan darah bisa memicu Yi Fan untuk kembali melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Kris pulalah yang menggendong putra mereka untuk pertama kali dan memeluknya penuh kebahagiaan. Yi Fan sama sekali tidak muncul. Tetapi pagi ini ketika mereka hendak pulang dari rumah sakit, Kris menghilang dan Yi Fan yang menemaninya pulang.

Sejenak Sehun cemas akan reaksi Yi Fan terhadap putranya, tetapi lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum. Tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Berbeda sekali dengan sikap Kris yang penuh kasih sayang kepada putranya.

"Kami berganti peran." Yi Fan menjelaskan. "Aku.. sebenarnya aku ketakutan dengan bayi itu." Yi Fan melirik lagi ke arah putra mereka, "Aku takut aku akan melukainya… tapi Kris mendorongku, katanya aku harus mencoba."

"Kau mau menggendongnya?" Sehun menaikkan bayinya, menunjukkan wajah mungil yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan damai,

"Tidak!" Yi Fan langsung beringsut menjauh, lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menyesal, "Maafkan aku Sehun, aku hanya tidak ingin melukai bayi itu. Pelan-pelan ya?"

Sehun menatap Yi Fan dan tersenyum melihat kesungguhan yang ada di sana. Yi Fan pastilah mencemaskan anaknya, kalau tidak dia tidak akan mungkin menanggung ketakutan yang amat sangat bahwa dirinya mungkin akan melukai anak ini.

"Kau tidak akan melukai anak ini, aku yakin." Sehun tersenyum lembut kepada Yi Fan, "Mungkin kau hanya harus membiasakan diri."

Yi Fan tersenyum masam, "Kris bisa begitu luwes menggendong anak ini seperti sudah melakukannya bertahun-tahun, sementara aku berjingkat ketakutan. Kau pasti menertawakan kekonyolanku."

Sehun tersenyum, "Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Kau hanya perlu terbiasa."

Tetapi Yi Fan menghindari Yoogeun, putera mereka itu seperti wabah. Dia tidak mau berada dalam jarak kurang dari 10 meter dari bayinya. Lelaki itu sangat tertarik kepada bayinya, dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dengan mengamati Sehun. Matanya terus mengikuti gerakan Sehun ketika menggendong anaknya, mengganti popoknya, maupun ketika Sehun menyusuinya.

Sampai kemudian Sehun merasa sedikit jengkel atas tingkah Yi Fan, "Sampai kapan kau akan menatap di kejauhan seperti itu, Yi Fan." Sehun bergumam sambil menatap Yi Fan dengan tatapan ingin tahu, dia sedang duduk di kursi goyang dan menyusui Yoogeun. "Kalau kau tidak mau mendekatinya dan terbiasa, maka kau tidak akan pernah terbiasa."

Yi Fan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sedih, lelaki itu memilih duduk di bawah bayang-bayang di dekat jendela. "Dia begitu mungil… " Yi Fan memandang tangannya sendiri, "Dan aku begitu kuat, aku takut akan meremukkannya."

"Kalau kau memegangnya dengan benar, kau tidak akan meremukkannya." Sehun menyipitkan matanya, "Maukah kau mencobanya?"

Yi Fan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Belum. Sepertinya aku belum siap."

Sehun mendesah tak sabar, tetapi lalu memutuskan untuk memberi Yi Fan waktu. Ini mungkin memang berat bagi Yi Fan. Dan Sehun bisa mengerti ketakutan itu, ketakutan jika tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan pada akhirnya melukai anak mereka.

Dia mengecup puncak kepala Yoogeun dengan sayang ketika anak itu melepaskan puting susunya dengan kenyang. Yoogeun sudah tertidur lelap. Sehun menatap wajah anaknya dengan penuh sayang.

Di sudut sana, di bawah bayangan dekat jendela, Yi Fan mengamati Sehun dan bayinya dalam diam.

"Dia memang konyol." Pagi itu Krislah yang bangun di samping Sehun. Lelaki itu mendengarkan cerita Sehun tentang Yi Fan dan mengerutkan dahinya, "Jadi dia hanya mengamati dari kejauhan?"

"Bukan hanya mengamati, dia menghindari Yoogeun seperti wabah, selalu menghindar kalau aku membawanya mendekatinya." Sehun tiba-tiba tertawa. "Sungguh aku tidak menyangka orang seperti Yi Fan, begitu takut kepada bayi."

Kris terkekeh, "Kalau aku tahu, dari dulu aku akan membuat anak untuk menakutinya."

"Kris!" Sehun memukul lengan Kris pelan, "Ini bukan candaan, kau harus berbicara kepada Yi Fan, kalau tidak dia akan begitu terus, hanya bisa mengintip dari kejauhan. Yoogeun tidak akan menjadi bayi selamanya, dia akan semakin besar dan pasti akan bertanya-tanya kenapa ayahnya disisi lain begitu sayang padanya, tetapi di lain waktu ketakutan dan menghindarinya."

Kris tercenung, "Yah itu akan menjadi masalah kalau Yoogeun besar nanti…sebenarnya Yi Fan ada dan pasti mendengarkan kita saat ini. Tetapi ya. Aku akan berbicara kepadanya." Dikecupnya Sehun dengan penuh sayang.

Tepat pada saat itu bayi mereka menangis. Kris yang berdiri duluan dan menengok Yoogeun, dia mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Dia mengompol." Kris mencegah ketika Sehun hendak bangkit dari ranjang, "Biarkan aku saja yang mengganti popoknya, aku harus belajar bukan?"

Sehun berbaring tengkurap di ranjang, menopang tangannya dengan siku dan mengamati Kris yang begitu cekatan mengganti popok Yoogeun dengan senyumnya.

"Kau tampak seperti ayah yang berpengalaman."

Kris tersenyum malu. "Aku belajar, kami berdua belajar. Yi Fan dan aku diam-diam membeli buku-buku tentang kelahiran, tentang bayi dan sebagainya."

Bayangan tentang Kris yang membaca buku-buku tentang bayi membuat hatinya hangat, tetapi bayangan tentang Yi Fan yang melakukannya membuatnya geli, "Kau bersungguh-sungguh, Yi Fan melakukannya juga?"

Kris terkekeh, "Meskipun semula tidak mau, dia yang paling rajin membaca kemudian. Kami berdua sangat menyayangi anak ini." Kris menyelesaikan mengganti popok dan mengangkat Yoogeun yang terbangun dalam gendongannya, anak itu mulai merengek karena lapar, jadi Kris menyerahkannya kepada Sehun.

Sehun langsung duduk dan menyusui Yoogeun, membuat Yoogeun langsung menghisap putingnya dengan bersemangat.

Sementara itu Kris mengamati pemandangan menakjubkan itu dengan haru. Diusapnya kepala Yoogeun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih Sehun telah memberikan keindahan di dalam hidupku. Telah memberikan Yoogeun dalam hidupku. Semula aku menyangka, dengan adanya Yi Fan, aku akan hidup sendiri selamanya, tidak akan ada orang yang mampu menerima aku sekaligus menerima Yi Fan… Tetapi ternyata kau mampu melakukannya, kau mencintai kami berdua, kau membuatku dan Yi Fan bisa berkompromi."

Sehun tersenyum, mendongakkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Kris menciumnya, "Sama-sama Kris. Terima kasih telah memberikan Yoogeun dalam kehidupanku. Seluruh keluargaku terenggut, tetapi kalian telah memberikan keluarga baru untukku, untuk kucintai."

"Kau pasti akan mengataiku konyol." Yi Fan menatap Kris dengan pandangan menantang, "Ayo katakan saja."

Kris tertawa. "Tidak Yi Fan, aku sudah cukup menertawakanmu. Dan sekarang kau harus mencoba mengatasi ketakutanmu. Aku tidak menyangka seorang Yi Fan akan ketakutan kepada bayi yang tak berdosa."

"Aku tidak takut kepada Yoogeun, aku takut pada diriku sendiri."

"Karena kau mungkin akan melukainya?" Kris bergumam, menatap Yi Fan dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Yi Fan menatap jemarinya, "Tanganku ini penuh darah…. aku menyakiti orang-orang dengan tanganku, tanpa ampun…" Dia menatap Kris dengan sedih, "Dan bayi itu begitu rapuh… begitu mungil dan tak berdaya…. Bagaimana kalau aku melukainya?"

"Apakah kau akan melukai anakmu sendiri? Darah dagingmu sendiri? Aku tidak percaya kau akan melakukannya. Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai Sehun dan anak itu adalah darah daging Sehun juga, jadi kau tidak akan mampu melukainya?" Kris menatap Yi Fan dengan tajam. "Kau harus bisa mengalahkan ketakutanmu Yi Fan, kau harus bisa menguatkan dirimu. Anak itu, Yoogeun adalah darah daging kita. Kita sudah bertekad menjadi ayahnya. Kita sudah bertekad akan membesarkannya dengan baik, dan kau tidak akan bisa menjadi ayahnya kalau kau terus menghindarinya dan bersembunyi di balik ketakutanmu sendiri."

Yi Fan tercenung lama. Lalu menatap Kris dengan sedih. "Kalau aku tak berhasil mengatasi ketakutanku ini, aku ingin kau melenyapkanku saja. Kris. Aku lebih baik lenyap daripada harus melukai anak itu."

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, "Akan kulakukan. Tetapi kita belum tahu kalau kau tidak mencobanya dulu kan? Cobalah dekati Yoogeun dan gendong dia, kau pasti akan langsung tahu kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyakitinya."

Yi Fan mendesah, masih kelihatan tidak yakin. Dia lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya begitu aku siap."

Lama kedua laki-laki itu bertatapan dalam benaknya masing-masing. Mencoba mencari jawaban.

Sehun terkejut ketika membuka matanya dan menyadari ada sosok dalam kegelapan yang sedang berdiri di dekat boks bayinya. Dia mengucek matanya dan mempertajam pengelihatannya.

Itu Yi Fan yang sedang berdiri dekat dengan boks bayinya dan mengamati anaknya.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu bukan?" Sehun bergumam lembut sambil duduk di atas ranjang, membiarkan Yi Fan menuntaskan pengamatannya kepada anak mereka.

Yi Fan tersenyum miring kepada Sehun dan mengamati Yoogeun yang sedang tertidur pulas, dengan lembut. Napas Yoogeun teratur, dia bayi yang tenang dan tidak rewel, yang selalu tidur pulas kalau perutnya sudah tenang dan memberikan kesempatan kepada ibunya untuk beristirahat. Yi Fan menggerakkan jemarinya, seolah hendak menyentuh Yoogeun, tangannya bergetar.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, tersentuh dengan rasa takut Yi Fan yang kental, "Kau adalah ayahnya."

Yi Fan menghela napas panjang. Lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya, dengan begitu hati-hati seolah Yoogeun akan menyengatnya. Jemarinya menyentuh kelembutan pipi yang montok itu, dan kemudian mengusapnya, "Dia lembut sekali." Yi Fan berbisik takjub dengan apa yang ditemukannya, "Aku tidak pernah memegang seorang bayi sebelumnya."

Sehun tersenyum, ikut berdiri di seberang boks, berhadapan dengan Yi Fan, "Kau ingin menggendongnya?"

Sejenak ketakutan muncul di mata Yi Fan, tetapi dia tidak mundur, "Maukah kau membantuku?"

"Dengan senang hati." Sehun mengambil Yoogeun yang masih terlelap dan membuainya ke dalam gendongannya. Lalu mendekatkan dirinya kepada Yi Fan, "Atur tanganmu."

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Yi Fan tampak panik. Tetapi Sehun membantunya mengatur tangannya, sehingga Yi Fan siap. Dengan lembut Sehun mengangsurkan Yoogeun ke dalam gendongan Yi Fan. Yoogeun sendiri tampak nyaman dalam gendongan Yi Fan, mungkin dia mengenali tubuh itu, tubuh ayahnya. Apalagi Kris selalu menggendongnya setiap ada kesempatan.

Yi Fan terdiam takjub, mengamati makhluk kecil di dalam gendongannya, yang tertidur pulas seakan percaya kepadanya, percaya bahwa dia tidak akan menyakitinya. Yi Fan menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, "Dia ringan sekali…"

"Beratnya 4,2 kilo ketika lahir." Sehun tersenyum lembut, "Itu cukup berat untuk ukuran bayi."

Yi Fan tersenyum, lalu membuai bayi itu dalam gendongannya, "Dia sangat ringan untukku…dan dia bahkan tidak menangis saat kugendong."

"Mungkin dia mengenali ayahnya."

Yi Fan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman meminta maaf, "Maafkan kelakuanku beberapa hari ini, kau pasti menganggap aku konyol…. menjauhi Yoogeun seperti itu…." Mata Yi Fan kembali terpaku kepada Yoogeun, dan dia tersenyum lembut, "Aku tidak akan bisa menyakiti anak ini."

Sehun menatap bayinya dan Yi Fan berganti-ganti. "Aku percaya kalau kau tidak akan menyakiti anakmu sendiri Yi Fan."

"Kau percaya? Bahkan setelah kau melihat pembunuhan yang kulakukan? Dengan tangan dingin? Kau masih percaya kepadaku?"

"Kau sudah tidak sama lagi. Kau sudah berhasil menahan emosimu sejauh ini. Sudah tidak ada pembunuhan lagi bukan? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Yi Fan tampak berpikir, "Dulu aku selalu diliputi kemarahan, dan kemarahan itulah yang mendesakku untuk membunuh siapapun yang kurasa menggangguku." Yi Fan menghela napas, "Sekarang tidak lagi….aku tidak merasakan dorongan itu."

"Mungkin karena kau sudah tidak dipenuhi kemarahan."

Mata Yi Fan melembut, "Dengan adanya kau, aku tidak merasa marah lagi. Aku tidak kesepian dan merasa ditolak lagi." Lelaki itu membuai anaknya lalu menaikkan Yoogeun dan mengecup dahinya lembut, sebuah tindakan kasih sayang pertamanya yang ditunjukkannya kepada anaknya, "Dan dengan adanya Yoogeun sepertinya membuatku menjadi lebih baik."

Sehun mengelus lengan Yi Fan dengan lembut, "Aku percaya itu Yi Fan."

"Kau tahu aku tidak punya masa kecil. Aku muncul begitu saja di usia Kris yang ke enam tahun, menjadi tameng bagi kesakitannya ketika dipukuli oleh ayah kandung kami sendiri." Mata Yi Fan tampak terluka, "Aku terlahir karena kesakitan, luka, penolakan, dan kebencian… dan begitulah aku tumbuh…" Lelaki itu menatap Sehun dengan bersungguh-sungguh, "Yoogeun, anak kita ini. Aku bersumpah dia akan dibesarkan dengan baik. Tidak ada penolakan, tidak ada kebencian. Dia akan disayangi. Tidak akan ada yang memukulinya." Suara Yi Fan bergetar, membuat dada Sehun sesak oleh rasa haru. Mengenali kesakitan itu, ketika Yi Fan berbicara tentang masa kecilnya yang penuh dengan penyiksaan oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Dia mengerti betapa terlukanya Yi Fan di masa lalu, merasakan kesakitan itu, dianiaya oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Dan sekarang, melihat kasih sayang Yi Fan kepada anaknya membuatnya tersentuh. Sehun memeluk lengan Yi Fan dan mengusap air matanya. Menyadari kalau ada air mata yang juga mengalir di mata Yi Fan.

"Kita akan membesarkan anak kita dengan baik Yi Fan. Kita bersama-sama. Aku, kau, dan Kris."

Yoogeun berjalan memasuki rumah diantarkan oleh Hankyung, dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak. Dan anak itu terlalu bahagia. Semalam dia bahkan tidak mau tidur karena terlalu bersemangat untuk bisa segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan membuat puding cokelat kesukaan Yoogeun untuk merayakan hari istimewa ini. Dia tersenyum ketika anaknya menyusulnya di dapur dan menghampirinya dengan bersemangat. Sehun memeluk anaknya dan menggendongnya,

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

Yoogeun tertawa, "Banyak teman." Jawabnya senang, dia tampaknya lebih tertarik pada puding cokelat yang tersaji indah di meja dapur. "Aku mau itu." gumamnya penuh semangat.

Sehun mencium dahi anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Yoogeun telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat, kuat, dan bahagia. Dia tumbuh dengan dicintai oleh kedua orangtuanya. Dan dia begitu tampan seperti ayahnya. Darah Yunani mengalir kental di tubuhnya dengan struktur tulangnya yang tinggi dan khas, rambut dengan sulur hitam pekat seperti ayahnya, dan mata yang dalam. Tidak diragukan darah Wu yang mengalir di dalam tubuh Yoogeun begitu kental.

"Kau harus mencuci tangan dan kaki lalu berganti pakaian." Sehun mengecup leher anaknya, tempat aroma khas anaknya, aroma bedak yang bercampur minyak kayu putih berpadu, "Hmmm kau bau asam… ayo cepat ganti pakaianmu."

Yoogeun terkikik geli dengan ciuman ibunya di lehernya. Dia memberontak dan berteriak-teriak sambil tertawa sampai kemudian Sehun melepaskannya. Anaknya itu langsung melompat dari gendongannya, lincah seperti belut dan berlari-lari ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Seorang pelayan langsung mengikutinya untuk membantunya.

Sehun tersenyum menatap kepergian anaknya dan melanjutkan menyiramkan saus fla susu ke puding buatannya.

"Sepertinya enak."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yi Fan yang sedang berdiri di pintunya. Tadi lelaki itu pergi sebentar untuk urusan bisnis. Dan sepertinya dia sudah kembali hampir bersamaan dengan Yoogeun. Tiba-tiba Sehun menatap Yi Fan dengan curiga.

"Kau mengikuti Yoogeun ke sekolah barunya ya?"

Mata Yi Fan tampak bersinar penuh rasa bersalah, tetapi pria itu berusaha mengelak, dia memasuki ruangan dan mengangkat bahunya, mencolek saus fla buatan Sehun dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Wah ternyata rasanya seenak bentuknya." gumamnya tenang.

Sehun mengamati Yi Fan dengan tatapan menuduh. "Jangan menghindari pertanyaanku, Wu Yi Fan! Kau mengikuti Yoogeun ke sekolah ya?"

Yi Fan mengangkat bahunya, "Aku cuma ingin tahu. Aku pikir aku harus menjaganya jika terjadi sesuatu.. Kau tahu mungkin ada teman-teman sekolah yang mengganggunya.. atau guru-guru yang terlalu galak kepadanya."

"Yi Fan! Yoogeun masuk ke taman kanak-kanak, bukan ke lembaga pemasyarakatan." Sehun menyela dengan frustrasi, tetapi kemudian merasa geli. "Kau tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengikutinya ya, apakah kau mencemaskannya, Yi Fan?"

"Sangat." Yi Fan mengakui. "Ini hari pertama sekolahnya dan aku tidak tenang memikirkannya. Ini hari pertama dia berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya, dengan orang luar. Selama ini dia hanya dengan kita dan para pelayan."

Sehun tersenyum, "Tetapi sepertinya Yoogeun sudah mengatasi semuanya dengan baik. Kau lihat tadi? Dia berlari-lari dengan gembira menghampiriku."

Yi Fan mengangguk, "Sepertinya aku bisa lebih tenang." Lalu tatapannya berubah penuh gairah, "Sayang malam ini giliran Kris."

Pipi Sehun memerah mendengar kalimat penuh arti itu, dia berusaha memfokuskan diri kepada puding di depannya, saat itulah Yoogeun muncul lagi, sudah berganti pakaian dan tampaknya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meminta puding cokelat yang sangat menggoda itu.

Mata Yoogeun berbinar ketika melihat ayahnya, "Ayah.. aku baru pulang dari sekolah." Teriaknya dengan bersemangat, khas anak-anak, dan berlari menghampiri Yi Fan.

Yi Fan mengangkat Yoogeun dan menggendongnya, "Ayah tahu, Bagaimana hari pertama sekolahmu? Apakah menyenangkan? Kau ingin berangkat lagi besok?"

"Aku mau." Yoogeun merangkulkan tangannya yang montok di leher Yi Fan, "Ada seorang anak yang berbadan sangat besar di kelasku. Dia sering merebut mainan anak-anak perempuan dan membuat mereka menangis."

"Apakah dia mengganggumu?" Yi Fan langsung bertanya.

Yoogeun menggeleng, "Tidak. Dia tidak mengganggu anak laki-laki."

"Kalau dia mengganggumu, balas dia, jangan takut kepadanya, oke?" Yi Fan bergumam dengan serius. Membuat Sehun langsung menyenggolnya pelan di rusuk samping. Memberi Yi Fan tatapan peringatan.

Yi Fan tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Sehun, lalu memandang Yoogeun lagi, "Maksud ayah, kalau dia berbuat keterlaluan, adukan kepada gurumu, biar gurumu yang menyelesaikan masalah. Oke?"

"Oke." Yoogeun menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya lalu menatap puding cokelat Sehun yang sudah siap, "Aku mau itu."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya karena kau anak baik." Yi Fan mengecup ujung hidung Yoogeun lalu menempatkan anaknya di kursi. Sehun mengiris seiris besar puding cokelat dengan saus fla susu di atasnya dan meletakkannya di piring lalu menempatkannya di depan Yoogeun.

Anak itu berseru girang, lalu langsung melahap puding cokelat itu dengan bahagia, membuat wajah dan tangannya belepotan warna cokelat.

Sementara itu Sehun dan Yi Fan berdiri bersama, mengamati anak mereka, lalu saling bertukar pandang dalam senyuman.

"Dan kemudian ksatria itu berhasil mengalahkan naga jahat dan menyelamatkan sang putri serta kerajaannya." Kris menutup buku ceritanya. Dia sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan Yoogeun yang setengah mengantuk di sampingnya, "Tidurlah Yoogeun."

Anak itu menguap dan tampaknya sudah tidak mampu menahan kantuknya, "Aku menyayangimu ayah…" bisiknya setengah mengigau.

Kris tersenyum dan mengecup kepala anaknya, "Ayah juga mencintaimu, Yoogeun." Dengan lembut dirapikannya selimut Yoogeun lalu melangkah ke kamar samping, ke kamarnya dan Sehun.

Sehun yang sedang duduk di depan meja rias dan menyisir rambutnya menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Kris, "Yoogeun sudah tidur?"

Kris tertawa, "Setelah tiga buku cerita akhirnya jagoan kecil itu mengantuk juga."

Sehun meletakkan sisirnya dan tersenyum, "Dia sudah tidak mau denganku lagi untuk mengantarkannya tidur, dia selalu meminta ayahnya untuk membacakan cerita."

Kris berlutut di depan Sehun yang sedang duduk, kepala mereka sejajar dan matanya penuh senyum, "Mungkin dia berpikir suara ayahnya lebih cocok untuk membacakan kisah ksatria dan naga daripada suara ibunya yang lembut." Kris mengecup bibir isterinya, lalu kecupannya berubah menjadi sangat bergairah, "Apakah istriku sudah siap untukku?"

Sehun membalas ciuman Kris dengan lebih bergairah sebagai jawaban, kedua tangannya melingkari leher Kris, dan ketika ciuman Kris semakin panas, Sehun menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengacak rambut lelaki itu.

Kris membawa Sehun berdiri sambil masih menciumnya, lelaki itu membuka kancing piyama Sehun begitu saja hingga isterinya telanjang di hadapannya. Jemarinya menelusuri punggung telanjang Sehun, merapatkan tubuh isterinya dekat kepadanya, menekankan kejantanannya yang telah mengeras ke tubuh isterinya,

"Aku belum pernah bercinta sambil berdiri sebelumnya." Kris berbisik parau, membawa Sehun ke arah tembok dan melumat bibirnya, "Kau begitu menggodaku sehingga aku ingin mencobanya."

Kris menurunkan celananya dan mengangkat salah satu kaki Sehun agar melingkari pingangnya, kedua jemarinya menangkup pantat Sehun dan sedikit mengangkatnya untuk membantu penyatuan tubuhnya, dengan bergairah dia menyatukan kejantanannya yang keras, memasuki lubang Sehun.

Sehun mengerang dan makin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris, bergantung kepadanya. Napas Kris terengah dan matanya menyala penuh gairah ketika dia mendorong dirinya masuk semakin dalam dan semakin menyentuh titik-titik sensitif di tubuh Sehun.

Mereka bertatapan, lalu bibir mereka bersatu lagi penuh gairah. "Apakah rasanya nikmat?" Kris berbisik pelan di bibir Sehun, sambil mengecupinya. Membuat Sehun mengerang dan memberikan jawaban dalam bentuk ciuman-ciuman putus asa.

Dengan bergairah Kris menarik dirinya, lembut, dan ketika sampai di titik itu, dia menekankan dirinya lagi dalam-dalam, tanpa peringatan sehingga Sehun memekik merasakan getaran nikmat yang luar biasa karena tekanan Kris di tubuhnya. Lelaki itu melakukannya lagi, lagi dan lagi hingga Sehun memekik, hampir mencapai puncak kepuasannya.

"Tunggu aku sayang." Kris mengecup pucuk hidung Sehun, napas keduanya terengah-engah dan gerakan mereka semakin cepat, berpacu menuju puncak kenikmatan itu. Dan ketika mereka mencapainya, mereka mengerang bersama dengan kaki Sehun melingkar kencang di pinggul Kris.

Sehun masih berdiri, terengah-engah, sepenuhnya dalam topangan tubuh Kris. Lalu lelaki itu mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke atas ranjangnya. Kris membaringkan Sehun dengan lembut di atas ranjang dan memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata penuh cinta dan kemesraan kepada isterinya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, siap untuk tidur ketika merasakan suaminya mengecupi pundaknya lagi, penuh gairah. Dibukanya matanya dan menatap Yi Fan yang sedang mencumbunya.

Yi Fan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sensual kepada Sehun, "Kau selalu membuatku bergairah Sehun, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Lelaki itu meremas dada Sehun dengan penuh gairah, memainkan putingnya dengan menggoda, "Apakah kau juga bergairah kepadaku?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, merasakan lagi gelenyar itu mengaliri tubuhnya, lewat sentuhan Yi Fan di putingnya. Lelaki itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan melumat putingnya dengan bergairah, penuh kemesraan. Ketika mengangkat kepalanya, mata Yi Fan tampak berkilat,

"Kau sudah melepas kontrasepsimu?" Suaranya parau dan sensual. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengenakan kontrasepsi, bersepakat untuk tidak memberikan adik dulu kepada Yoogeun karena mereka ingin mencurahkan kasih sayang sepenuhnya kepada Yoogeun di masa kecil putra mereka. Kemarin mereka berpikir bahwa Yoogeun sudah siap mempunyai adik, karena itu Sehun mengunjungi dokternya untuk melepaskan kontrasepsinya.

"Aku ingin anak perempuan kali ini." Yi Fan menatap Sehun dan kemudian mengecup bibirnya.

Sehun tertawa dan memukul lengan Yi Fan sambil lalu, "Yi Fan, punya anak itu bukan seperti memesan makanan cepat saji yang tinggal mengatakan kau menginginkan menu A, B, C dan kau langsung menerimanya di tanganmu."

Yi Fan tersenyum lucu, "Sepertinya aku bisa menerima yang manapun, laki-laki ataupun perempuan." Jemarinya mengelus lembut perut Sehun, "Asalkan anak itu dilahirkan darimu."

Sehun tersenyum dan membiarkan Yi Fan mencumbunya, menggodanya, jemari Yi Fan bergerak di kewanitaannya dan mencumbu titik sensitif itu. Lelaki itu menempatkan dirinya yang bergairah di sela paha Sehun yang sudah terbuka dan kemudian menyatukan dirinya sampai tenggelam dalam-dalam di tubuh Sehun.

Yi Fan mencium Sehun sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya penuh gairah, membawa Sehun ke dalam puncak kenikmatan. "Kau selalu membuatku tergila-gila Sehun…" Yi Fan berbisik di sela napasnya yang tersengal, tubuhnya bergerak dengan liar, membawa tubuh Sehun bersamanya. Dan ketika puncak itu datang kembali, dia menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam dan meledakkan benihnya, jauh di kedalaman tubuh Sehun.

Mereka berbaring bersama dan terengah-engah dalam kenikmatan, Yi Fan lalu berguling dan membawa tubuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apakah kau bahagia? Bersama kami berdua?"

Sehun menatap Yi Fan dan menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya terasa panas oleh luapan perasaannya, Yi Fan langsung mengecup sudut mata Sehun dan memeluk Sehun erat-erat.

"Terima kasih, Sehun."

Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yi Fan, dia bahagia. Sungguh-sungguh bahagia. Pernikahannya dengan Kris Wu memang bukan pernikahan biasa. Ada Yi Fan di dalamnya, semula begitu menakutkan, tetapi ternyata lelaki itu hanyalah menunggu untuk dicintai. Dan Sehun bisa merengkuh keduanya. Mencintai keduanya. Kris dan Yi Fan adalah satu kesatuan, dua sisi yang bertolak belakang tetapi mereka adalah satu. Sehun mencintai Kris yang penuh kasih sayang, tetapi juga mencintai Yi Fan yang selalu berterus terang dan menyayangi anak mereka. Sehun bisa menerima dua sisi yang bertolak belakang itu. Dia mencintai Kris dan Yi Fan dengan sama besarnya.

Kehidupan memang tidak dapat diduga. Ingatan Sehun menerawang, dia telah kehilangan keluarganya di masa lalu. Tetapi dia belajar memaafkan, menerima bahwa segala sesuatu memang seharusnya terjadi, dan kemudian berjalan lagi. Melangkah ke depan. Mereka adalah satu keluarga yang bahagia, Sehun, Kris, Yi Fan, Yoogeun dan calon adik Yoogeun yang sedang mereka usahakan. Dilingkarkannya lengannya ke tubuh suaminya yang sedang memeluknya, dibisikkannya kata-kata indah itu.

"Aku mencintaimu suamiku."

"Aku juga sayang." Suaminya membalas dengan lembut dan semakin erat memeluknya

Suara pernyataan cinta mereka berpadu dalam kegelapan malam. Membawa berita kebahagiaan bahwa cinta sejati adalah cinta yang bisa berkompromi dan saling memaafkan satu sama lain.

"Yoogeun, kau sudah menyelesaikan PRmu?" Kris menengok ke anak lelakinya yang sedang tengkurap di karpet dan mewarnai gambar-gambar yang bertebaran di lantai.

Yoogeun langsung terduduk dan tersenyum kepada ayahnya, mengambil kertas yang sudah disimpan rapi di sudut, di bawah tumpukan crayonnya, "Sudah ayah."

Kris melihat gambar yang diwarnai dengan rapi itu dan tersenyum, lalu ikut duduk di lantai dan menyelonjorkan kakinya sambil mengusap kepala Yoogeun. "Anak pintar. Tahukah kau, ayah sangat menyayangimu?"

Yoogeun tersenyum lebar, "Tahu. Ayah dan papaku yang satu lagi sangat menyayangiku."

Kris membeku. Kaget. Selama ini dia dan Yi Fan berbagi peran sebagai ayah yang baik. Tidak pernah sama sekali mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka pribadi yang berbeda di depan Yoogeun. tetapi apa kata anaknya tadi? Bahwa dia dan papanya yang satu lagi menyayanginya?

"Papamu yang satu lagi?" Kris mencoba bertanya untuk memastikan.

Yoogeun tersenyum, lalu sibuk kembali mewarnai gambarnya, tidak melihat betapa kagetnya wajah Kris.

"Iya. Kemarin siang aku sedang belajar berenang dengan ayah. Tapi aku tahu itu bukan ayah….." Yoogeun melirik ayahnya, "Jadi aku bertanya siapa dia, kenapa dia sama seperti ayah."

"Lalu?" Kris menelan ludahnya. Yoogeun menyadari perbedaan dirinya dan Yi Fan?

Yoogeun tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Dia sangat terkejut ketika aku bertanya siapa dia, tetapi lalu dia memelukku. Katanya aku boleh memanggilnya papa Yi Fan ….. dan dia sangat menyayangiku."

T.H.E END

_P.S : Cinta itu sederhana dengan hanya mencintai kekurangan dan kelebihan seseorang maka cinta akan indah , cinta bukanlah suatu kata yang harus diucapkan dalam kata , cinta merupakan bentuk pernyataan , kasih sayang , kesetian , dan kejujuran . cinta tak mengenal bentuk , waktu , dan seseorang . cinta hadir dengan sendirinya mengisi kekosongan dalam diri seseorang , karna cinta mampu mengubah segalanya ._

_Maaf atas keterlambatan FF ini , bukannya ga mau lanjut tapi aku kena internet positif aplikasi yang biasa aku pake tiba-tiba ga bisa dan aku baru sempet buat benerin sekarang , sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah nunggu FF ini ._

**Big Thanks For ::**

**[ ][ohhhrika][ChieYHanHun][DahsyatNyaff][Sehun Blackpearl][Nagisa Kitagawa][MaknaEXO][xxx][powpow][Dazzpicable][CermePhinaaa][syazajihan][oniex][ ][mitch][bibblebubblebloop][LKCTJ94][Mayzie Lee][hyemi kim][oh Yuugi][Beechanbaek][wyfosn][Min Hun][ ][Nearo O'nealy][guest][oohsehoonie][mitchihyun][youngran exo][ ][sesikyuhana][anu][rizqiya hameeda][Sehun noona][cantikmukaberbi][kukuruyuuk]**


End file.
